Sacrifice
by CID Daya's lover
Summary: To know the story please peep in and read it! I am making some changes in the story
1. Chapter 1

**Hi 👋 friends, here I am with a 🆕 story for you all and I hope you guys like my 🆕 story! In this story lightly boldness will be so think twice about it and read it. I have made little bit of changes on the story so I hope you guys enjoy it!  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Characters are :-**

 **ACP Praduyman** \- ACP of CID beauro in Mumbai and father of three kids. Praduyman loves his kids alot but Praduyman loves his daughter more than his sons. ACP Praduyman is a grandfather for his kid's, kids

 **Abhijeet** \- Elder son of ACP Praduyman and he is a big brother of a younger brother and a younger sister. He is married to **Tarika** and a father of son called **Aditya**.

 **Daya** \- Second elder son of ACP Praduyman and he is a younger brother and a elder brother of a younger sister. He is married to **Shreya** and a father of son called **Dhruv**

 **Diya** \- Youngest daughter of ACP Praduyman and she is the pet of the family and CID team! She is younger sister of Abhijeet and Daya. She is married to **Akshay** and she is a mother for two ✌ daughters who is her life now. Diya works as Senior Inspector for **CID Mumbai** and she never shared her feelings with anyone after her marriage.

 **Jai** \- Most Senior Inspector of CID and he is pet of CID and everyone. Jai loves Diya but he failed to say it to her.

 **Shreya** \- Wife of Daya and mother of Dhruv. Shreya works as Inspector in CID with her husband

 **Tarika** \- Wife of Abhijeet and mother of Aditya. Tarika works as a forensic doctor in CID

 **Akshay** \- Husband of Diya. Full of old thoughts. Hates his own daughters

 **Sita** \- Sister-in-law of Praduyman. Hates Diya the most because Sita thinks that because of Diya her younger sister died. Loves Daya and Abhijeet as her own sons

 **Nisha** \- Nisha is a 5 year old and she loves her mother alot. Nisha was a damn mature girl more than her age. Nisha can understand Diya and her problems as much as possible and helps her mother in everything she can do

 **Priya** \- Priya is a 3 year old and she loves her mother and her elder sister alot

 **Aditya** \- Aditya is 8 years old! Son of Abhirika. Loves Diya as his own mother and loves his young sisters and brother more than anything

 **Dhruv** \- Dhruv is 7 years old! Son of Dareya. Loves Diya as his mother and loves his elder brother and his younger sisters more than anything

Rest of the CID team is in this story!

 **Title - Sacrifice**

 **Here the story starts**

In a house 🏡, a 3 year old girl was running from her mother to escape so that she could not have her milk. Mother was having a glass of milk and running beside her daughter and saying

 **Mother** \- **Priya** , baby please drink your milk or else you will get late for your pre-school

 **Priya** \- Nnnooo

 **Nisha** was seeing this while having her breakfast and enjoying the moment of her young sister and her mother. Nisha was enjoying her mother's smiling face. Nisha say

 **Nisha** \- **Diya,** let her go and please have your breakfast. **(Nisha and Priya calls Diya with her name because they are best friends for each other)**

 **Diya -** Then you make your sister to drink her milk

Nisha - She will drink her milk when she wants so please have your breakfast

Diya - No! (stubbornly)

Diya was still running behind her daughter Priya. Priya was running from her mother but suddenly she bumped with her father and Priya stand in her place with fear. Diya came in front of her daughter to save Priya. **Akshay** shout

 **Akshay** \- What the hell is going on here? (angry 😡)

Diya - I was feeding our daughters

Akshay - This is not my daughters. This two burdens are your daughters, understand?

Diya - They are your daughters too

Akshay - I ask you to give birth to boys 👦 not girls 👭 you idiot

Priya got scared and hug her mom and hide herself behind her mom. Akshay ask

Akshay - I have been calling you for past few minutes, can't you hear me?

Diya - No, I was taking care of Nisha and Priya and making them to get ready for school

Akshay - Then what about me, can't you see that I have to go to work too

Diya - What do you need?

Akshay - Where are my files 📂 and everything of mine?

Diya - I kept them all in the cupboard

Akshay - I couldn't find anything so come with me and find out my stuffs

Diya - 🆗!

Diya gives the milk glass to Priya and went to her room with Akshay. Priya went to kitchen and Nisha makes her to drink her milk and suddenly they hear their mother crying sound but Nisha hold her younger sister who was crying after hearing her mother's screaming in pain. After 20 minutes, Akshay comes down from the stairs and went out of the house 🏡 for his work. Nisha and Priya went to their mom's room and see her mother was crying and blood was coming from her mouth 👄 so Nisha bought a first aid box and cleaned up Diya's wound and Priya say

Priya - Maa, from today I would never trouble you (crying 😢)

Diya hugs her daughters and cry 😭 and after few minutes later, Diya makes her kids ready and she also got ready for her work. Diya apply make up on her wound so that no one can see her wound. Diya skipped her breakfast and take her kids to school. After dropping her kids to school, Diya went to her second house which was is called **CID**! Diya entered the beauro and wished everyone with a big smile 😀 and went to her desk and started her work. Duo came to beauro after 🔟 minutes and see their younger sister was sincerely working. Abhijeet saw some thing on Diya's head and he went to Diya's desk and make her to face him and touch her forehead and Diya scream in pain and ask

Diya - Bhai, what are you doing?

 **Abhijeet** \- What happened to you? And what is this swelling on your forehead? (worried)

Diya opened her mobile phone 📱 and on the camera and she see that she has a bad swelling on her head. Diya thought that

Diya (thought) - I must have got this when Akshay slapped me and my head got hit on the conner of the bed

Diya see Abhijeet and say

Diya - I spit from the stairs and that's how I got this swelling

Abhijeet - Are you alright?

Diya - Yes bhaiya, I am totally fine

 **Daya** \- Are you sure?

Diya - Yes!

Daya - Do you want to go to the doctor?

Diya - I think you guys are overreacting for small things. I am perfectly fine so go and do your own work

 **Duo** \- 🆗!

Abhijeet - You have totally changed after your marriage

Duo went to their desk and they started to work. Everyone was working until lunch time. Freddy see the time and went to pick up Priya from her pre-school. Priya came to the beauro and went to her mother, who was working on a case file 📂, Diya see Priya and see the time on the computer 💻 and Diya see Freddy and say

Diya - Thanks **Freddy**! I hope she did not trouble you while you were driving 🚘

 **Freddy** \- No ma'am, she was very much quiet while I was driving 🚘 the car 🚙

Priya - Maa, I am very much hungry

Diya - Coming... Just give me 2 minutes!

Suddenly on Diya desk, a plate of sandwich was kept and Priya say

Priya - Thanks dadu

 **ACP Praduyman** \- Anything for my princess 👸?

Diya - Dad, why did you buy this?

ACP Praduyman - Don't you interfere in between me and my granddaughter

Priya - What sandwich dadu?

ACP Praduyman - Your favorite Chesse sandwich!

Priya - Yaaayyy... My favorite. I would not give it to anyone

Duo - Not even to us

Priya - No but I will give to mama because she did not have her breakfast

ACP Praduyman - Diya?

Diya - The kids were getting late so I skipped my breakfast

 **Tarika** \- How many times I have told you not to skip your food 🍲 for anything

 **Shreya** \- I accept with Tarika

Diya - The kids were getting late so I thought I would have my breakfast here

 **Jai** \- Did you have anything after you came here?

Diya - No time!

Priya - No one can shout at my Diya expect me and Nisha

Everyone - 🆗 ma'am!

Diya smile 😊 and make her to sit on her lap and Priya feed Diya a piece of sandwich and Diya make Priya to have the rest of the sandwich. Diya was lost in her daughter's happy smiling face. Tarika and Shreya always felt something was wrong with Diya because she never had a regular smile which she had before her marriage. They always wanted to ask Diya but never did because they did not want to interfere in her private life! At 3pm 🕒, Aditya, Dhruv and Nisha came to the CID beauro with Duo and Nisha went to her mother and hug her from back and ask

Nisha - Had lunch?

Diya - Yes!

Nisha - Is your wound is paining?

Diya - No!

Nisha - Where's Priya?

Diya - In the resting room. Did you have your lunch?

Nisha - Yes.. What did you have for lunch?

Diya - Chesse sandwich!

Nisha - Who bought?

Diya - Dad!

Nisha - 🆗, I will check on my sis

Diya - No fighting

Nisha - 🆗ay!

Nisha entered where her younger sister and her elder brother were playing no almost like fighting, Nisha stop the fight and they do their homework and play some games without disturbing anyone. At 7pm 🕖, Diya came to the resting room and see that the kids were playing with business game and Diya say

Diya - Nisha and Priya time to go home 🏡

Priya and Nisha (together) - 🆗!

Nisha and Priya packed their stuff and they were ready to go home 🏡. Diya and the kids said bye 👋 and went to their house 🏡. In the house 🏡, Diya was cooking dinner and Nisha was helping her and Priya was continually talking to Diya about her day in the pre-school. Suddenly Priya ask

Priya - Maa, can I ask you something?

Diya - Ask!

Priya - When will my dad love me like other fathers?

Nisha - Why are you asking this?

Priya - Today I saw Annie's father came to school and gave her a chocolate 🍫 and Annie's father made Annie to sit on his bike and both went home 🏡 (sadly 😔)

Diya - Soon your father will also do this to you

Priya - Really? (hopefully)

Diya - Yes my angel (hugging Priya and crying 😢)

After 20 minutes the dinner was ready and Diya made the kids to make their dinner. After dinner Diya make sure that kids were sleeping 😴 peacefully. After an hour later, Akshay came home 🏡 totally drunk and Diya helped him in changing his dress and made him to have his dinner. After dinner Diya was cleaning up everything and suddenly Akshay hugs her from back and say

Akshay - In our room in 🔟 minutes or else you know what I will do with the girls 👭

Diya - 🆗 and please do not do anything with our daughters

Akshay went to his room and Diya finally finished her cleaning in the kitchen and off all the lights 💡 and went to her room. Diya entered the room and locked it and she changed her dress into a nightgown. Akshay pulled her on the bed and start to kiss her roughly and Diya just close her eyes 👀 and she was wishing that this has end very much soon. Akshay removed her clothes and he say

Akshay - I love your body more than you

Akshay kiss her and enter in her and Diya close her eyes 👀 tightly so that she can stop her tears from falling out of her eyes 👀. After few minutes later Akshay came out of her and say

Akshay - I just love and married you for your body not you

Akshay sleep 😴 and Diya cover herself with the blanket and cry 😢 silently and went into deep sleep and make herself ready for the next day.

 **X-X-X-X**

 **I hope you guys like it... Please do review!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

The next day, Diya wake up and see Akshay was sleeping 😴 so she put the blanket on him and she went to take her bath 🛀. While taking bath 🛀, Diya try to forget everything to start her day. Diya came out of the bathroom and she changed her dress and see herself on the mirror. There were wounds on her body, Diya ties a towel on her wet hair and she locked the door 🚪 from inside and went to kitchen and make herself a cup of tea 🍵! After 🔟 minutes later, Diya went to kitchen and started to make breakfast 🍳. 🔟 minutes later, Nisha came down to kitchen and see her mother was making breakfast so she sit on the chair without making any noise and see her mother workings. Diya turn and get shock 😲 to see Nisha awake and she ask

Diya - When did you wake up?

Nisha - Few minutes ago

Diya - Did you get fresh up?

Nisha - Yes!

Diya - Good, I will get your milk

Nisha - 🆗!

Diya was heating the milk and pour the milk in a glass and give it to Nisha. Nisha ask

Nisha - What is for breakfast?

Diya - Omelet and bread 🍞 and tomato 🍅 juice

Nisha - Maa, can I ask you something which is very much important to us mainly you?

Diya - Ask!

Nisha - Why don't you leave dad and grow us up all by yourself?

Diya - I don't want you guys to been grown without a father

Nisha - You can marry someone else who loves you and respect you and your passion for your work and keeps you happy and most importantly not hurt you

Diya - Nisha, I don't know where did you learn to talk like this but...

Nisha - But what maa?

Diya - I don't want to risk your and Priya's life, because of you two only I am still alive or else I would have been died long time ago

Nisha - Maa please don't say anything like that

Diya - Leave all this and drink your milk and go to Priya's room and if possible please make her ready for school

Nisha - Okay!

Nisha drinks her milk and went to Priya's room. Akshay wake up and see that Diya was not in the room so he got freshen up and went to kitchen and see Diya was cooking breakfast. Akshay went to Diya and hugs her from behind and say

Akshay - Good morning daring

Diya - Good morning! Leave me, I have work to do, I don't have time for your romance

Akshay - Please forgive me for yesterday

Diya - Akshay please leave me... I have to take care of our daughters and I have a important meeting in the beauro so please leave me

Akshay - I am planning for a another baby 👶

Diya get shocked and see Akshay and say

Diya - I don't want another baby 👶 in this house 🏠

Akshay got angry 😠 and say

Akshay - I need a baby 👶 boy 👦 in this house 🏠

Diya - Why do you need another baby 👶? (angry 😠 + crying 😢)

Akshay - I need only boy 👦 not a burden girl 👧

Diya - Whenever you quit your job, I am running this family with my salary and you are saying that girl 👧 baby 👶 is a burden

Akshay - Stay in your limits

Diya - I don't want a another baby 🚼 in this house 🏠. I am not your slave to accept all your demands for your wishes

Akshay - I remind you that I am your husband

Diya - So what, I am your wife not your slave and I am a mother for your daughters

Akshay - So, is this your final decision that we are not going to have a son 👦?

Diya - Yes! I can't bear another child 👶 of your inside me

Akshay - Fine then see the side effects of this mistake. For your mistake, your daughters will suffer

Diya - What are you going to do with them? (fear + scare)

Akshay - I won't say but you will surely suffer for this mistake rest of your life (evil smile 😈)

Diya understand his thoughts and immediately say

Diya - You can't do this to them, they are your own daughters. You can't ruin their lives for your happiness

Akshay - I would do anything I want to do with them

Diya - Akshay please don't do this to me! Do anything with me but not with them. For your satisfaction please don't ruin their lives, they are too small for this, please you can't do that with them (crying 😭)

Akshay - Then give what I want from you

Diya - I gave you everything you!

Akshay - Not yet

Diya - Akshay what do you want from me?

Akshay - A boy 👦 baby 🚼

Diya - 🆗! I will give you a boy 👦 baby 🚼 (giving up)

Akshay - Good!

Akshay went to his room and closed the door 🚪 and Diya was sitting on the chair and she was crying 😭, suddenly Diya feels a small hands 👐 hugging her and Diya see that her two daughters were in tears 😢 and Diya got worried for them and ask

Diya - Why you both crying 😢?

Nisha and Priya (together) - Because you are crying 😢!

Diya - Something went into my eyes 👀 because of that only tears were coming from my eyes 👀

Priya - Really? (innocent)

Diya - Yes!

Nisha can't see her mother crying everyday now so she thought to talk with Daya, Abhijeet and her grandfather about this matter. Diya say

Diya - You guys get ready for school now

Priya and Nisha (together) - 🆗ay!

The kids got ready to school and Diya thought something about Akshay's demand and took a decision and she called someone and talk to the person for a while and ended the conversation. After half an hour later, kids came to kitchen and have their breakfast and Akshay have his breakfast 🍳 🍞 in his room and went to his job. Diya dropped the kids in the school and called her father and said that she would come late to beauro because of some important work. Diya went to hospital 🏥 and then she went to beauro. In the CID beauro, in the forensic lab, Tarika got a phone 📱 call 📞 and Tarika attended the call 📞

Tarika - Hello, **Annie**

 **Annie** \- Tarika, Diya came to me few minutes ago

Tarika - Why? What happened to her? (worryingly)

Annie - Nothing! She came here for a work

Tarika - What?

Annie - Just a regular thing

Tarika - What?

Annie - Birth control pills 💊!

Tarika - 🆗!

Annie - Tarika, I have a important thing to say

Tarika - Say!

Annie - I think Diya has been in a great torture

Tarika - Meaning? (confused 😕)

Annie - I think Akshay beating her almost every day

Tarika - Why do you think like that?

Annie - I saw badly wounds on her body

Tarika - What do you mean?

Annie - While I was checking her, when I touched her stomach and she screamed in pain

Tarika - I will take care of this matter when I get time and alone with her

Annie - Tarika I don't know what is problem with Diya

Tarika - Meaning? (confused 😕)

Annie - Diya was having birth control pills few months ago but suddenly she stopped it and again she wants it back

Tarika - She could have forgotten to take the pills so that she could have wanted to start it again

Annie - I don't think so

Tarika - I will talk with her about this matter when I get time

Annie - 🆗, bye

Tarika - Bye!

They ended the call and Tarika thought to talk about this to Diya on lunch time.

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Can Nisha can help Diya? Will Diya say the truth to Tarika or she will lie to Tarika? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest** \- I will try my level best to post the remaining chapters as soon as possible and post them /the 20th chapter ASAP!

 **Guest 2 & 3** \- I have to post the whole story and then post the 20th chapter or else I will surely get confused so please wait patiently and I will my level best to post the remaining chapters as soon as possible.

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Dear reviewers, please try to write 📝 your name so that I can easily reply to you or else someone else will may take it wrong and I do not want to hurt anyone, I hope you guys understand me!**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

On the lunch break, Diya was alone in the beauro, Priya was sleeping 😴 in the resting room. Diya was thinking about her and Akshay's conversation on the morning. On the canteen everyone was having lunch, Tarika was totally disturbed by Annie's phone 📱 call. Dr. Salunke see Tarika and ask

Dr. Salunke - Tarika, are you fine beta?

Tarika - Yes papa!

Dr. Salunke - What is bothering you?

Tarika - Diya!

Abhijeet - What are you worried about my younger sister?

Tarika - Annie called me and said that she saw wounds on Diya's body

ACP Praduyman - What type of wounds?

Tarika - Like someone has been torturing her for years

Daya - What do you mean Tarika?

Tarika - Diya has totally changed after her marriage, she never smile like she always does and she is overprotective with Nisha and Priya. Akshay never lift his daughters in front of us. Diya has been applying lots of makeup powder on her face which is surprising me because you guys said that Diya hates girls makeup stuffs

Shreya - I accept with her

Rest of the CID team - We also accept it

Daya - I also accept it! After Nisha and Priya were born, she was scared for them

Shreya - Before Nisha's birth, once I heard that Akshay was saying that he wants only a boy 👦 baby 👶 not girl 👧

Dr. Salunke - Praduyman, Diya's health is also not good now a days. She has been missing her food 🍲

Tarika - Dad, she was saying that she was dieting

Abhijeet - Tarika I don't think she is dieting. I know whenever she is dieting, she used to tease me and Daya and once in a while she teases dad too but now a days I feel like I had lost her fully

ACP Praduyman - Salunke what was on her health report last week?

Dr. Salunke - Everything was perfectly fine except for the intake of the water and food 🍲

Daya - Akshay is a old tradition guy

ACP Praduyman - Did I put my little girl in any danger? (worrying)

While they were talking, Priya comes crying 😢 and Daya ask

Daya - Priya why are you crying? (worry)

Priya - Maa is not opening her eyes 👀

Shreya - What do you mean?

Priya - While I was talking to her suddenly maa fell down and I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't open her eyes 👀

Everyone went to beauro and see Diya was unconscious on the floor. Daya immediately lifted her and went into the resting room and lay Diya on the couch. Tarika immediately started to check Diya, Shreya was taking care of Priya because she was scared to see her mom like that. Tarika say

Tarika - Shreya take Priya out of the room

Shreya - 🆗!

Shreya takes Priya and went out of the room and Tarika say

Tarika - You guys also go out so that I can check on Diya properly

Everyone - 🆗!

Everyone comes out of the room and Priya went to them and ask

Priya - Is mama is fine?

ACP Praduyman lifted her and say

ACP Praduyman - I would not let anything happen to your mom

Priya - Really? (innocent)

ACP Praduyman - Yes!

After 🔟 minutes later, Tarika out of the room with shock 😲 and Priya went to her and ask

Priya - How is my mom?

Tarika - She is totally fine (fake smiling)

Priya - Can I go and see her?

Tarika - Sure but don't disturb her because she is sleeping 😴 now

Priya - 🆗!

Priya went inside the room and sit beside her mom and Tarika close the door 🚪 and she sits on the chair and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Tarika, is Diya fine?

Tarika - Abhijeet, we made mistake married Diya to Akshay

Jai - What do you mean Tarika?

Tarika - Diya has wounds all over her body

Daya - What are you saying Tarika?

Tarika - Look at this pictures I have taken

Tarika shows her mobile phone 📱 to Abhijeet and he get shocked 😲 to see the pictures. Daya see the pictures and gets shocked 😲 and angry 😡 and ACP Praduyman see his sons expression and he can tell that something is wrong with his daughter so he takes the phone 📱 from Daya and see the photos and he was about to fall but Daya hold him on the right time and makes his father to sit on the chair! ACP Praduyman start to cry 😭 and say

ACP Praduyman - I have given my little girl to a beast!

Dr. Salunke - What do you mean Praduyman?

ACP Praduyman - I am going to kill Akshay for hurting my baby (hurt and hateful)

Abhijeet - Dad do not do anything like that

ACP Praduyman - No Abhijeet, **Sita** is died now, I am going to kill her, I don't care even if she is your mother's elder sister! Tarika is any bad injury on Diya?

Tarika - Sexual harassment, Akshay must have forced her to do something which she doesn't like or want to do because she is mentally and physically she is totally stressing out and lots of wounds all over her body!

Daya - Akshay is died in my hands 👐

Jai - Diya has to say it by herself that Akshay did this to her or else there is no use

Abhijeet - Diya won't say anything properly about this

Freddy - 1 person can say this

Jai - Yes, Freddy is right, only one person can say this

Everyone expect Freddy - Who?

Jai - **NISHA**!

ACP Praduyman - Yes, Nisha loves Diya more than Akshay so she would do anything to keep Diya's happy 😊!

Daya - But what Nisha would say the truth or hide it like Diya

ACP Praduyman - For that we have to wait and see and talk to Nisha

Dr. Salunke - Praduyman is right!

ACP Praduyman - Now let's get into work or Diya would suspect us

Everyone - 🆗!

ACP Praduyman - Tarika, why did Diya faint?

Tarika - Weakness!

Half an hour later, Diya wake up and see that she was in the resting room and Priya ask

Priya - Maa, are you 🆗?

Diya - Yes sweetheart, what am I doing here?

Priya - You suddenly fell down. Now you take rest or else we are going to home 🏡

Diya - I have to complete a file 📂 work so please let me do my work

Priya - No! (stubborn)

Diya - Please Priya, your a good girl 👧, right so please let me work

Priya - 🆗 but only with one condition

Diya - What? (confused 😕)

Priya - You have to buy me and Nisha a cone ice cream 🍦!

Diya - 🆗! (smiling)

Diya came out of the room and everyone see her and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Diya are you 🆗?

Diya - Yeah... No need to worry about me, I am totally fine!

Daya - Are you sure?

Diya - Yes Daya bhai!

Jai - Diya, ACP sir called you in his cabin

Diya - 🆗!

Diya went to ACP sir's cabin and ask permission and ACP sir told her to sit on the chair and he sits beside her and holding her hand ✋ and ask

ACP Praduyman - Are you 🆗?

Diya - Yes papa!

ACP Praduyman - Do you eat your food 🍲 regularly or skipping it for dieting?

Diya - Once in a while I don't feel like eating or sometimes I am not hungry

ACP Praduyman - Diya please eat something because I don't want Nisha and Priya to lose their mom like you, Abhijeet and Daya lost your mother

Diya - 🆗 papa! Now can I continue my pending work?

ACP Praduyman - Sure but take rest too

Diya - 🆗 dad (smiling)

Diya went to her desk and continued her work, Duo and Jai was continually keeping an eye on Diya! At 3pm 🕒, Duo's son and Diya's daughter came back from school and went to resting room and started doing their homework. After homework, Priya told about Diya sudden faint and Nisha went to Diya with angry 😡 and ask

Nisha - DIYA, what are you doing here when you are not feeling well?

Everybody see the mother and daughter and smile 😀 and Diya say

Diya - I am 🆗! I have enough pending works that I have to do it before the time ends

Nisha - And when does this time ends? (teasing)

Diya - ✌ days!

Nisha - You are coming home 🏡 with me right now so that you can sleep well and peacefully!

Diya - Nisha my work is more important than my health

Nisha - For me, you are more important than your work

Diya - Nisha please (begging)

Nisha - Fine! (giving up)

Diya - Now go to the resting room and keep an eye on your younger sister

Nisha - No, I am going to stay here and keep an eye on you

Diya - Why ma'am?

Nisha - I don't trust you in your health stuff

Diya - Do whatever you want to do but do not disturb me

Nisha - 🆗!

After 🔟 minutes later, Diya got a call from headquarters and she went to headquarters with Nisha's permission which makes everyone to laugh 😂 😂 at Diya's condition. While Diya was in headquarters, the CID talked with Nisha about Diya and Akshay relationships at home 🏡 and out of the house 🏡! After Diya came from headquarters, she went home 🏡 with her daughters. In the CID beauro, Daya takes out a video camera 📹 from the hidden place and everyone was very much hateful angry 😡 on Akshay and his family and ACP Praduyman was ready to kill his sister-in-law Sita. Abhijeet was planning about a plan. Tarika and Shreya was worried about the kids. Jai was worried about Diya and everything else!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **What is Abhijeet's plan? What is recorded in the video camera 📹? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Little bit of boldness will be in this chapter so think twice about it and read it!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

In Diya's house 🏡, at 🔟pm 🕙, Akshay was on top of Diya and he was inside her. Diya was trying not to scream or else she knew that she would get a hard slap from Akshay. Diya did not like what Akshay was doing with her almost every day but she had no other choice than accepting it. Diya say

Diya - Akshay please stop it, you are totally hurting me

Akshay - Shut up your mouth! (angry 😡)

Diya - Aaaahhhh... You are totally hurting me (crying 😭)

Akshay - I told you to shut up your fucking mouth

Akshay slapped her very much hard! Diya started to cry badly 😭 and she was praying that this should end soon. After 30 minutes later, Akshay came out of her and slapped her very much badly and he went to sleep 😴. Diya started to cry and and after few minutes Diya went to the bathroom and wash her face and looked at herself on the mirror and she started to cry 😢 😭 badly. Diya just wanted to end her life without thinking about anything else but she shouldn't do that or else she knows that her daughters would suffer rest of their lives because of her. Diya went to her bed and sleep 💤. Then next day, Diya wake up and see Akshay was sleeping 😴 so she went to bathroom and got fresh up and went to kitchen and she started her regular routine. While she was cooking breakfast, a hour later, suddenly got shocked when someone touched her waist and she relaxed when she saw her husband behind her, Diya ask

Diya - What do you what now?

Akshay - Sorry that I slapped you last night 🌃

Diya - It's 🆗! Please leave me I have work to do

Akshay - Before your daughters wake up, let's have some fun

Diya - No! I don't want sex early on the morning

Akshay - Why?

Diya - I have work to do so please leave me alone

Akshay - Are you ready for another baby 👶?

Suddenly the door 🚪 bell rings and Akshay opened the door 🚪 and Diya and Akshay got surprised to see the visitors. Akshay say

Akshay - **Sita aunty** , how are you? What are you doing here?

 **Sita** \- Thought to see my darlings so I came here

Akshay - Please come in and welcome to my house 🏡

Sita came inside the house 🏡 and see Diya and smile evilly 😈. Diya bought a glass of water and gives it to Sita. Sita ask

Sita - How are you Diya?

Diya - I am 🆗!

Sita - I hope you guys are happy with each other

Akshay - We are so happy with each other

Akshay puts his hand on Diya's waist and pulls her near him. Diya feels uncomfortable with Akshay and his touching on her. Sita was enjoying Diya's troubles and uncomfortable. Diya ask

Diya - I hope you went and saw dad and bhaiya and their wives and kids?

Sita - I saw them. Where is Nisha and Priya?

Diya - They both must be sleeping 😴 in their room

Sita - What? Don't they do any work in the house 🏡?

Diya - No but they help me in some works in the house 🏡

Sita - Akshay I hope you guys are not sending the kids to the school or else it will be hard for them to find a good guy for them

Akshay - Don't worry, they would only study till 6th grade then we would marry them to someone who is needing them (smiling 😀)

Diya was shocked 😲 to hear this from Akshay. Diya say

Diya - Auntie, you get fresh up and come down to have your breakfast

Sita - 🆗!

Sita went to the guest room to get fresh up. Diya see Akshay with tears and ask

Diya - How can you do this to our daughters?

Akshay - What? (acting like he doesn't know anything)

Diya - You know what I am talking about so don't act like you don't know anything.

Akshay - I can't keep burdens in my life and house 🏡 forever

Diya - They're your daughters and this house 🏡 is mine!

Akshay - I can't spend my life and money 💵 on them forever and I am your husband so I am total rights to say this as my house 🏡

Diya - Please don't do this to me, please I beg you (crying 😢 😭)

Akshay - I would do anything I want to do

Diya - Akshay please don't ruin their lives, they are too much small all this. You can't sell them to someone who loves them only for their body. If they get pregnant then they would be ruined totally. I beg you please do not do this to them please (crying badly 😢 😭)

Akshay - If I don't listen to you then what would you do? (teasing)

Diya - I would kill you and your family for ruining my daughters lives and I don't care even if I go to jail (firmly)

Akshay - Really? (angry 😡)

Diya - Yes! (firmly)

Akshay hold Diya with her hair and slapped her very much hard, Diya fell on the floor and Akshay removed his belt and started to hit Diya and Diya screaming in pain and crying 😢 😭 in pain! Akshay left Diya and take her to the stove and he on the fire 🔥 and see Diya and Diya say

Diya - No Akshay please don't do it please

Akshay - You need to know what I would do if you go against me and my family mainly me

Akshay keeps her right hand ✋ on fire 🔥 and Diya scream and Akshay takes her hand ✋ out and keeps her another hand ✋ on the fire 🔥 and Diya starts to cry and beg to leave her and Akshay leaves her hand ✋ and hold her head and hit her head on the wall so hardly that she starts to bleeding from her head and Akshay say

Akshay - Now you know what I would do if you go against me!

Akshay went to his room. Diya sit on the floor holding her head and she was finally feeling like she wanted her father back to her no matter what. She wouldn't adjust with Akshay and his torture anymore because she wanted her daughters to be safe! Diya got up and washed her wound on her head and lightly first aid it and she was making the breakfast ready. After half an hour later, Nisha and Priya came to kitchen and see Diya was very much unhappy, dull and tired but they did not understand why Diya was like that! They went to their mom and see that her both hands were burned and Nisha ask

Nisha - Maa, how did you burned your hands 👐 or did papa do this to you? (panicked and worried)

Diya - No! Accidentally I kept my hands 👐 on the hot stove

Nisha - Really?

Diya - Yes! I am very much happy 😊 that you kids got ready for school today. You guys sit, I will get your breakfast

Nisha help Diya on the table and the kids have their breakfast and try to feed Diya but Diya deny it and feed them. Diya went to her room and gives breakfast for Akshay and went to guest room and kept Sita's breakfast on the table and went to her room to get ready for her duty. Akshay hold her and kiss her neck and kiss her on her lips forcing and say

Akshay - Get ready to bear my baby 👶 soon and I warn you that I want only a boy 👦 baby 👶 not a burden or else this time I won't leave it alive or I will surely sell it

Akshay went to his job. Diya was totally broken now. Diya took her birth control pill 💊 and Diya got ready to her duty with so much difficulty because of her burned hands 👐. Diya dropped the kids to school and she went to her duty. Before Diya entered the CID beauro, she put her gloves on her hands 👐, so that nobody can see her burned hands 👐! When Diya entered the beauro, everyone was having fun because no files 📂 work pending and no case. Diya see her father and runs to him and hugs him very much tightly and she started to cry 😢 😭 and ACP Praduyman got worried why his daughter was crying 😢 😭! Everyone was very much scared and shocked 😲 that Diya was crying 😢 😭 and Duo can't understand why she was crying and what was the reason behind it. ACP Praduyman trying to separate her from the hug and make her to see him but Diya was not ready to separate from the hug. ACP Praduyman let her to cry for a while and after 🔟 minutes later, Diya separated from the hug and Duo make her to sit. Tarika see the gloves on Diya's hands 👐 and Tarika ask

Tarika - Diya, why have you put gloves on your hands 👐?

Diya didn't say anything. Abhijeet gives a glass of water to Diya but she did not take it so ACP Praduyman takes the glass from Abhijeet and makes Diya to drink some water. ACP Praduyman try to calm Diya and ask

ACP Praduyman - Are you 🆗 now?

Diya - Yes!

ACP Praduyman - Why is my baby 👶 girl 👧 is upset? Why did you cry? Why are you wearing gloves on your hands 👐?

Diya - I want to be with you rest of my life. I can't stay with Akshay anymore. I am wearing the gloves for fun

ACP Praduyman - Won't you say to your friend?

Diya - No!

ACP Praduyman - What did Akshay do to you that you don't want to stay with him? What is this wound on your head? Did Akshay hurt you?

Daya - Did Akshay filled his hand ✋ on you? (angry 😡)

Diya - Papa please save my daughters from Akshay or else he would do anything with them (crying 😢)

ACP Praduyman - Why you didn't say this to me in the first place?

Diya - I was scared that he would hurt you or Nisha and Priya

Tarika - Why are you wearing your gloves?

Diya - Just like that!

Dr. Salunke - What are you playing with the gloves?

Diya - Trying to stick it with my hands 👐

Jai - Why?

Diya - Just like that!

ACP Praduyman - Diya, what are you hiding from us?

Diya - Nothing!

Tarika sit on her knees and tries to remove the gloves but Diya does not allow her to do it. ACP Praduyman and Dr. Salunke say

Dr. Salunke and ACP Praduyman (together) - Diya let Tarika do her work and show your hands 👐 properly because we know that you are hiding something from all of us so be a good girl 👧 and let Tarika do her work! (loving and little bit strictly)

Diya allows Tarika to touch her hands 👐 and Tarika tries to remove her gloves but she couldn't and Tarika feels that the gloves were stuck to her hands 👐 and Abhijeet gives his pocket knife to her and slowly Tarika cut off the gloves and Diya close her eyes 👀 in pain and Tarika successfully removed the gloves and everybody gets shocked 😲 to see Diya's burned hands 👐 and blood was coming out of the wounds! The CID team took Diya to hospital 🏥 without a word. In the hospital 🏥, Diya was getting her treatment from Praduyman's friend who knows Diya since the birth day. The doctor attended her and Diya was continually trying to avoid the medicines but Duo holding her hands 👐 firmly so that the doctor could treatment her burned hands 👐. After the treatment, Diya was alone with the doctor and the doctor checked her fully and the doctor was totally shocked 😲 to see that wounds and treatment all the wound could and give Diya a sleeping 😴 pill 💊 so that Diya can sleep for a while. The doctor came to the cabin and sit on her chair and then looked at Praduyman and Praduyman ask

Praduyman - **Naina** , how is Diya?

 **Naina** \- Diya is 🆗 for now but I prefer that you take her your home 🏡

Praduyman - 🆗!

Naina - Praduyman, she has been tortured to the core which Sita was doing with words but here your daughter has been getting raped almost every single day. She is totally weak that she can't even stand properly and she needs more sleep than anyone now and she is totally stressed out that it is affecting her, her mind and her body

Praduyman - What do you mean? (shocked 😲)

Naina - Akshay is forcing her to have sex with him every day and now he wants another baby 👶. Praduyman, I think you should take this damn seriously now. Diya has lost everything from her life and I don't want her to suffer more because of that bloody bastard Akshay!

Praduyman - 🆗!

Naina - I have called our **Ram** to come here so that Diya can feel comfortable

There was a knock on the door 🚪 and Praduyman see the person and smile weakly and the person sit beside Praduyman and the Naina say

Naina - Thanks for coming so quickly Ram

 **Ram** - **Anything for friends and friendship!** What is the matter now?

Praduyman - I want a divorce for Diya and Akshay

Ram - What but why? (shocked and surprised 😲)

Naina told him everything and Ram was totally shocked 😲 to hear it and Ram ask

Ram - Do you have the video 📹 of Nisha talking to you about Diya and Akshay relationship?

Daya - Yes!

Ram - Great then I will file 📂 a divorce for them.

Praduyman - Thanks!

Ram smile and went off. Naina see her friend and his CID family were totally restless for Diya. Naina say

Naina - Praduyman take Diya home 🏡 and please don't let her to do any more work

Praduyman - 🆗!

Daya went with Naina and Daya came with Diya who was sleeping 😴 like a small scared baby 👶 in her brother's arms. The CID team went to Praduyman's house 🏡 and Daya makes Diya to lay on her bed and cover her with the blanket. Praduyman cares her hair and kiss on her head and Trio came out of her room. They went to the hall and see the CID team was sitting on the couch and talking. Tarika, Shreya and Purvi were making tea 🍵 for everyone. Duo went to their room and Praduyman was sitting beside his friend Salunke. Purvi served them tea 🍵 with small snacks and Tarika and Shreya went to their room and keep the tea 🍵 on the side table and sit beside their husband. Duo see their wife and hug them and cry 😢😭. Tarika and Shreya know that Diya was their life and she has been taking care of them whenever they wanted their mother. Diya was damn mature girl than Duo and once in a while her father too. In Dareya room, Daya say

Daya - Diya was a sweet, 24 hours smiling 😁 girl. Now she is just faking everything. My Diya is totally changed because of Akshay and his family and Sita.

Shreya - Daya we are totally with her now so stop crying or else your younger sister will kill me if see you like this crying 😢😭

Daya - 🆗!

Daya clear his tears and Shreya give him his tea 🍵 and both have their tea 🍵 with small snacks. In Abhirika room, Abhijeet was totally upset and 😢 😭 and Tarika was just letting him to cry 😢 😭. After 20 minutes later, Abhijeet separated from the hug and Tarika holding his hand ✋ and say

Tarika - We are with her so don't worry about it anymore

Abhijeet gives her a smile and both have their tea 🍵 with snacks! In the hall, Praduyman was disturbed to see his children like this mainly Diya, who was a replacement of his wife **Smitha**. Smitha died after the delivery of Diya and Sita always used to blame Diya for her younger sister's died. Praduyman and Naina know the truth of Smitha's death! Jai was feeling helpless to see Diya like this. In Diya's room, Diya wake up screaming and Duo immediately went to her room and Praduyman came to Diya's room and see his daughter was struggling with her brothers and Praduyman sit on the bed and trying to stop her from struggling and trying to calm her down. After 🔟 minutes Diya hugs her father and cry 😢 😭 and Praduyman also hug her and Duo also join them and after few minutes, Diya was sleeping 😴 and they put her on bed and see her and hurtful smile was on everyone. At 12pm 🕛, Freddy went to pick up Priya from her pre-school and then they went to Praduyman's house 🏡. In Praduyman's house 🏡, Priya went to Tarika and Shreya and hug them and ask

Priya - Where's maa?

Shreya - You can't see her now because she is sleeping 😴

Priya - Did maa eat something?

Tarika - What do you mean by that, didn't Diya have her breakfast?

Priya - No, she said she would have her breakfast in the beauro canteen.

Shreya - Who burned Diya hands 👐 or was it a accident?

Priya - Maa said she herself burned her hands 👐 by accident but I am sure that dad did it because I and Nisha heard mom screaming and crying 😢 😭 in pain and begging dad to leave her alone. We tried to feed her but she denied it!

Tarika and Shreya were totally shocked 😲! Priya say

Priya - Sita auntie came home 🏡 today morning

Tarika and Shreya - What? (shocked 😲)

Priya - Yes!

Shreya - Is Sita is still staying in your house 🏡?

Priya - Should be because maa did not lock the door 🚪

Tarika - Come on lets change your dress and I will give you, your best lunch today

Tarika takes Priya to Priya's room and change her dress and fresh up. In the kitchen, Shreya was making pasta and making lunch for everyone! In the dining room, everyone was sitting on their chairs and Shreya and Purvi served lunch and Tarika came with Priya and make Priya to sit beside Praduyman and Salunke and Priya have her pasta which telling her pre-school day to everyone. The CID team was enjoying the moment. After lunch Praduyman took Priya to her room and put her in the bed and start to tell her a story. After an hour later, Praduyman see sleeping 😴 Priya and smile. Praduyman see her and he was lost in her and thought

 **Praduyman - Priya and Nisha are totally look like Diya. I promise you Priya and Nisha, I won't let anyone to hurt you!**

Suddenly Praduyman came out of his thoughts and see his friend was standing beside him and smiling and both came of the room and Salunke close the door 🚪 without making noise and they went to hall. In the hall, everyone was talking about random things and Shreya say

Shreya - Papa, I want to say you something?

Praduyman - Say!

Shreya - Sita is in Mumbai

Trio (Praduyman, Daya and Abhijeet) (together) - What? (shocked 😲)

Tarika - Yes, Priya told this to us

Shreya - Akshay burned Diya's hands 👐

Daya - I am going to kill that bastard for hurting my sister

Praduyman - You won't do anything like that because I want to do that to him, his family and Sita!

Salunke - What are you planning to do?

Praduyman - Not much, first I need my daughter and my granddaughters back to me then I will start my lesson of teaching to how to respect a woman 👩! This lesson is going to be a dare to all the mens 🚹 who torture their wives and their children and they would always and forever remember this lesson.

Salunke - What are you going to do with them?

Praduyman - When the right time comes you will see it!

Abhijeet - I will go and check on Diya

Praduyman and Daya (together) - I am coming with you

Pradyuman and Daya look at each other and smile and Trio went to Diya's room. In Diya's room, Diya was still sleeping 😴, Trio enter the room and see Diya was sleeping 😴 so Abhijeet called Tarika and Tarika check Diya and say

Tarika - She is fine, just sleeping 😴 because of the medicine effects. Come on Abhijeet, stop worrying for small things like this. It's good if she sleeps because she needs that right now!

Abhijeet - 🆗!

Trio sit on the bed and they were very much quiet and admiring Diya. Daya got up and opened the cupboard and take out a teddy bear 🐻 and keeps it near Diya and immediately Diya hold her teddy bear 🐻 and hugs it and she had a peaceful smile 😊 on her face and Trio smile 😁 after seeing her cute baby smile 😊! After an hour later, Diya wake up and see her brothers and her father was sitting on chair and sleeping 😴 and Tarika came to her room and see Diya was confused 😕 and Tarika say

Tarika - You are in your own house 🏡

Diya see her and see the time which was showing 2pm 🕑, and she got panicked and tried to get up but immediately Tarika hold her and say

Tarika - Diya, you need rest

Diya - What am I doing here and why is my head paining like this?

Tarika - Diya, we bought you home 🏡! You head is hurting because you are stressing yourself

Diya sit on the bed holding her head and she was feeling the burning pain, Tarika can understand that she is getting pain on her hands 👐 because Diya face expression are changing so she took the first aid box from side table and cut the bandages and Tarika wake up Abhijeet and say

Tarika - Get ice right now

Abhijeet - Why? (sleepy)

Tarika - Diya's hands 👐 are irritating her

Abhijeet went to kitchen and take a bowl full of water and put ice in the water and takes it to Diya's room. Tarika takes the bowl from Abhijeet and keep a ice on burned spot and Diya scream and Praduyman and Daya wake up and see Diya and see Tarika and Shreya came to Diya's room and see Diya, Diya was continually trying to stop Tarika so Shreya hold her and trying to relax Diya. Tarika clean up her wounds and first aid it. Diya was quite after the first aid. Shreya ask

Shreya - Are you hungry?

Diya - Yes!

Shreya - I will get you something special to eat (happily 😀)

Shreya went to kitchen and bought Diya's favourite soup noodles 🍜! Shreya keeps the noodles 🍜 on the table. Diya was looking at the noodles 🍜 and she takes a fork and spoon and put it in the bowl and stir the noodles 🍜. Daya went to the kitchen and bought a cheese spread and put ✌ spoonful of cheese spread in the noodles 🍜! Diya smiled lightly and she stir the cheese spoon in the bowl and started to eat the noodles 🍜. Praduyman was happy seeing her eat. Diya have her noodles 🍜 for a few bites and then she stop eating and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Do you want anything?

Diya - No!

Praduyman - Then finish the rest of the noodles 🍜

Diya - I'm done with the noodles 🍜

Daya - You had only few bites

Abhijeet - You didn't like the noodles 🍜?

Diya - I don't feel like eating anymore

Praduyman - Diya, you should eat something properly and fully

Daya - Shall I help you finishing the noodles 🍜

Shreya - **DAYA**! (warning)

Daya - What, I'm playing with her

Diya smile and she eat rest of the noodles 🍜 and Diya say

Diya - After my failure marriage, once I have had my own favorite food (relaxed) Where's Priya?

Praduyman - She is sleeping 😴

Diya - I will wake her up or else she wouldn't do her homework

Shreya - You take rest, we will take care of the kids

Diya - Are you sure? (conforming)

Tarika and Shreya (together) - We can handle them

Diya - 🆗!

At 3pm 🕒, the kids were home 🏡, Diya was just laying on Daya's lap quietly and watching TV 📺 and Daya was continually changing the channels. The CID team went home 🏡 expect Salunke was here to help Praduyman in some file 📂 works. Duo were very much silent so that they could not disturb Diya. Diya say

Diya - Daya stop changing the channels and keep a good movie

Daya - 🆗!

Abhijeet went to make popcorn. In the kitchen, Shreya ask

Shreya - What brings you here bhai?

Abhijeet Homemade butter popcorn and four Pepsi

Tarika - Movie?

Abhijeet - Yes!

Tarika - Diya is trying to get normal

Abhijeet - Yes (smiling 😀)

In the hall, Daya keep **Zee Cinema** channel and then Diya takes the remote from Daya and shouts

Diya - Abhi movie time

Abhijeet - What movie?

Diya - **Singham Returns** and next movie is **Kaalo**!

Abhijeet - When the movie starts?

Daya - 20 minutes

Abhijeet - Coming

Tarika - Can we join?

Abhijeet - No, I want a private and privacy with my siblings mainly with my Diya

Tarika - Have fun

Abhijeet - So much sorry that I am doing this to you guys

Shreya - We totally understand you so right now enjoy your moment with Diya

Abhijeet - Thanks for understanding

Shreya and Tarika (together) - Anything for Diya!

Abhijeet takes the big bowl and put the fresh butter in it and put half a bowl of popcorn and put more butter into it popcorn and full the bowl with popcorn and put some more of butter and take four bottles of Pepsi and went into the hall and sit on the floor. Tarika went to Praduyman's room and informed him about the movie plans so Praduyman also join his kids. After the ✌ movies, Diya wants to go home 🏡 but Praduyman denied it and said her and the kids to stay home 🏡! In Akshay's house 🏡, Akshay was continually calling Diya but Diya did not answer the calls because Duo hide her phone 📱 from Diya because they did not want to send her home 🏡 and they did not want Diya, Nisha and Priya talking to Akshay. Akshay was fully angry 😡 on Diya! Sita was planning a 🆕 plans to kill or finish Diya fully!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **What is Akshay's next step? Will the CID team let Akshay to stay away from Diya? What plan is running in Praduyman's brain? What is Sita planning for Diya? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

In Praduyman's house 🏡, kids were playing in the garden. Duo were talking about a case in Daya's room, Praduyman and Salunke were taking care of the kids and Diya, Tarika and Shreya were chatting in the hall. Diya ask

Diya - Tarika and Shreya didi please give me your phone 📱 so that I can talk to Akshay just for once please

Tarika and Shreya (together) - If we give our phone 📱 to you then our husband will surely be angry 😡 with us

Diya - I have to inform Akshay that I am here or else he would kill me

Shreya - Diya stop worrying for that nasty cold bastard

Diya - I am totally worried for my kids

Tarika - What Akshay do with the kids whole day?

Diya - Nothing! He keeps cursing them whole day

Tarika - Why did you buy birth control pills 💊?

Diya - Akshay wants another baby 👶 but I don't want it

Shreya - Why?

Diya - He would sell the baby 👶 or kill the baby 👶, if it's girl 👧

Tarika - Why you never told this any of us?

Diya - I thought I could change him but I give up on him now

Shreya - Now we understand why Nisha is this much mature than her age

Diya - I don't like it that Nisha is like this, I want her to be a normal child like others but I think it's too late for that

Tarika - It's not late now!

Diya - I hope so

Shreya - Diya, do you love Akshay?

Diya - No! I never loved him but I tried but it never happened between us

Tarika - Then why did you marry him?

Diya - I correctly don't know why I married him

Suddenly the door bell rings and Diya opened the door 🚪 and Diya gets shocked 😲 and ask

Diya - **Akshay** , what are you doing here? (shocked 😲 + fear)

Akshay holds her by her neck and drag her to the wall and Diya was struggling with breathing and Tarika and Shreya were very much shocked 😲 to see Akshay and what he was doing. Diya say

Diya - Akshay please leave me, I can't breathe

Akshay - You are worth to die than live you bitch (angry 😡)

The kids entered the hall and get shocked 😲 to see what was in front of them. Nisha and Priya went to Akshay and they were trying to save Diya from their own dad, but they couldn't do anything so Duo's son takes their bats and hit Akshay with the bat but no use. Akshay was pressing Diya's neck very much harder than that Diya was struggling to 🆓 from his grip on her neck. The old Duo came inside the house 🏡 and they were very much shocked 😲 to see what was in front of them, Praduyman got very much angry 😡 and Praduyman try to help his daughter to 🆓, but Akshay pushed Praduyman and Praduyman's head with a table and fell on the floor and Salunke hold Praduyman and Diya started to cry 😭 in pain. Tarika and Shreya came out of their shock and Shreya went to Daya's room and Duo saw Shreya confused 😕 because she entered the room without knocking the door 🚪 and they could say that Shreya was scared of something but what? Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Shreya, is everything is 🆗?

Shreya - Daya, Akshay is here

Duo went to down immediately and shocked 😲 to see Akshay was holding Diya's neck so hard that they can say that he was very much angry 😡 on Diya and he is here to hurt Diya! Daya got very much angry 😡 that he punch 👊 Akshay on his face and Akshay fell on the ground immediately and Diya fell on the floor and the kids went to her even Tarika went to Diya. Diya was breathing heavily and coughing badly holds her neck and she sits with her back supporting the wall. The kids hugs Diya, Tarika went to kitchen to bring a glass of water for Diya. Abhijeet went to his father and helped him to get up and see Akshay with angry 😡 and Daya hold Akshay by his collar and slap him very much badly and the kids were getting very much scared to see Daya this much angry 😡! Praduyman stop Daya from what Daya was doing and Daya gave one harder slap to Akshay and Akshay fell on the floor in front of Diya and kids. Praduyman was very much angry 😡 on Akshay and Abhijeet hold Akshay and make him stand. Praduyman ask

Praduyman - How dare you enter my house 🏡? (angry 😡)

Akshay - I'm here to take my wife and my kids with me!

Praduyman - I would never send my daughter and granddaughters with you anymore

Akshay - Why? (shocked 😲)

Daya - We know everything you do with Diya, Nisha and Priya

Akshay - They are lying to you guys... I keep them happy

Nisha - **NO...! YOU NEVER KEPT US HAPPY! YOU KEEP HURTING MY MOTHER AND YOU ALWAYS CURSED ME AND PRIYA FOR BEING BORNED AS GIRLS 👭! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE REASON MY MOTHER IS HAVING A BURNED HANDS 👐! YOU ALWAYS WANT TO SELL ME AND PRIYA TO SOMEONE SO THAT YOU CAN EARN MONEY 💵... YOU NEVER LET MY MOM TO HAVE A GOOD PROPER MEAL 🍲 A DAY, YOU LET HER TO HAVE THE REMAINING FOOD 🍲 OR THE SPOILED FOOD 🍲, WHICH WOULD MAKE HER SICK TOTALLY THAT SHE HAS TO STAY IN THE HOSPITAL 🏥 FOR FEW DAYS BUT SHE NEVER DID IT BECAUSE SHE KNOWS WHAT YOU WOULD DO TO HER IF YOU COME TO KNOW THAT SHE IS IN HOSPITAL 🏥... YOU NEVER BOUGHT HER A 🆕 DRESS OR ANYTHING FOR HER IF ANYONE ELSE BUY MOM SOMETHING, YOU WOULD BURN IT OR PUT IT IN THE TRASH BIN 🚮! WHEN YOU ARE JOBLESS, YOU DRINK 🍻 AND HURT MOM, YOU NEVER STAYED WITH US EVEN A SECOND AND YOU NEVER HAD A TIME FOR US.. YOU ALWAYS WANTED A BOY 👦 BABY 👶 MORE THAN US!** (shouting, hurt and crying 😢 😭)

Everyone mainly Diya was surprised whatever Nisha was saying... Akshay say

Akshay - She is lying to you guys

Abhijeet - We know who's lying and who is saying the truth

Akshay - Are you going to believe her words and not me? I mean I am her father and I know her better than you guys do, my meaning is I live with her 24 hours in the same house 🏡 everyday!

Praduyman - We know whom to believe because we've been seeing lots of people everyday

Abhijeet - Daya I hope you know what to do with lier

Daya - I totally know what I should do bade bhaiya!

Akshay - No, don't do anything to me or else you don't know what I can do with your family

Praduyman - That I will take care of my family

Diya - Daya bhai please don't do anything to Akshay please

Daya - I know what I am doing so Diya, so please stay away from this!

Diya - 🆗!

Praduyman - Akshay from today my daughter and my granddaughters are going to be staying here with me and from today I warn you that if you enter my house 🏡 with the thought of hurting Diya or my granddaughters then you would see the worst side of me... Few days later, come to court

Akshay - Why?

Praduyman - I have applied divorce for you and my daughter Diya and she is going to have the kids!

Akshay - Can I ask you a question?

Praduyman - Ask!

Akshay - Kids need a father, who would marry your daughter who is having two daughters (challenging + teasing)

 **Mystery voice - I would love to marry Diya and adopt her daughters as my daughters!**

Everyone looks at the person and Praduyman's family smiles 😀 at the mystery person and Akshay see the mystery person with hatefulness!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **(If possible please do guess the mystery person and review)**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Who's that mysterious person who is ready to marry Diya and adopt her daughters? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

Akshay - Why would you marry Diya and adopt my kids? (angry 😡)

 **Mystery person** \- Because I want them to be happy 😁 forever

Akshay - Can you sleep with Diya?

Mystery person - If she's comfortable with me in the same bed!

Akshay - What about **SEX**? (teasing)

Mystery person - Stay in your limits! Don't you feel shame to talk like this in front of kids (shouting + angry 😡) )

Akshay - Why should I be in my limits, one day they should know what is sex and everything

Mystery - Everything has certain age to know about some stuffs..

Akshay - You wanted this to happen right so that you can marry Diya

Mystery person - Never, I wanted her to be happy forever with you not used for her body and her pregnancy, and that is what you did to her, you loved her one and only thing is for her body, pregnancy and money 💵!

Akshay - **Jai Shetty** mind your language

 **Jai** \- First you do that! Now get out of here before I do something wrong with you

Akshay - I would not go out without my wife and daughters

Jai - We are not sending them with you anymore and anywhere

Akshay - Fine from today all of your bad time start

Duo, old Duo and Jai (together) - Let's see that!

Akshay went out of the house 🏡! Diya was still holding her neck and Tarika give her a glass of water. Nisha and Priya hugs Diya and Diya drinks the water and sit quietly with close eyes 👀. Jai say

Jai - Kids, I bought you guys chocolate 🍫 so do you guys want or shall we parents have it (teasing + playfully)

Dhruv - I want it

Aditya - Me too

Priya and Nisha (together) - Me too!

Jai give them the chocolate 🍫 and give Tarika and Shreya their chocolate 🍫 and Jai say

Jai - Kids, you guys have chocolate 🍫 here and I need to talk to Diya alone

 **Kids** \- 🆗!

Duo, old Duo and Duo's wife what Jai wants so they leave them alone. Jai help Diya to get up and they went to Diya's room and Jai locked the door 🚪 and Diya sit on the bed. Jai sit on the floor in front of Diya and they kept quiet. Jai ask

Jai - How is your hands 👐 now?

Diya - 🆗 than before!

Jai - Your neck?

Diya - I am 🆗!

Jai - Good

There was silence for a while and Diya say

Diya - Thanks for being there for me and my family mainly for my daughters

Jai - Anything for you and your family and daughters because they you guys mean a lot to me and my life

Diya - You don't need to marry me

Jai - I want to do it for our own happiness or for your daughters

Diya - I will take care of them myself now

Jai - I want to help you

Diya - I don't want to ruin your life for me and my kids

Jai - Diya, I shouldn't have let you marry him but I didn't have that courage on that time but now I want to be a part of your life and your daughters life

Diya - Jai, please try to understand me

Jai - Take your time to think about this. I don't need anything from you, I just want you to be happy forever with your daughters

Diya - If we get married, you may want a child 👶 which I don't want from now on

Jai - I am totally happy with Nisha and Priya! I don't want another baby 👶! If you want another baby 👶 then we will discuss with your daughters and take a decision with them

Diya - What if they do not want you as a parent?

Jai - Then I will support you as a friend

Diya - Why you did not tell me that you loved me? (crying 😢)

Jai - I tried but I failed! (sadly 😔)

Jai sit beside her on the bed and hug her and Jai say

Jai - I love you very much **Diya Satam**. I can't afford to lose you again. I realized that my one and only happiness is you. I would do anything for you and your family and mainly for your daughters!

Diya - Really?

Jai - Yes! I want you guys to be happy forever

Diya - I love you so much Jai that I can't say it

Jai - I am scared that will your family accept me because I am a orphan and I know that none father wouldn't like to give his daughter to a orphan like me

Diya - I am going to live with you not my dad silly and I am sure that he, Abhijeet and Daya would accept it! You trained my brothers for CID and life and my dad truly trust on you when it comes to CID... I am very much sure that he would accept for this too

Jai smile and hold Diya's hand ✋ and kiss it and look in to her eyes 👀 and both were lost with each other. Diya say

Diya - Jai would you give me some time to accept our relationship?

Jai - Take your time! You have to accept me by heart. You should not take decision by anyone saying or by your mind too

Diya - 🆗! (smiling 😀)

Jai - I think I should leave you now and leave you alone to think about it.

Diya - Jai, we have to talk to the kids about this

Jai - First you think and answer then we'll talk to them about this matter

Diya - 🆗!

Jai went to hall and say

Jai - I think I should be going home 🏡 now

Salunke - Why don't you stay here tonight 🌃?

Jai - No sir! I should go home 🏡 now because I have to make dinner for myself

Praduyman - You could have your dinner here and stay here

Jai - No sir, I have lots of files 📂 work to do so bye 👋 and bye 👋 kids

Kids - Bye 👋 Jai! **(Kids always call Jai with his name since childhood)**

Jai went to his house 🏡. In Praduyman's house 🏡, Tarika and Shreya went to make dinner and Nisha also went to help them. In Diya's room, Diya was alone and she was thinking of Jai and everything what he said to her! Suddenly there was a knock on the door 🚪 and Diya see her father was on the doorstep and she smiles and Praduyman entered the room and sit on the bed and ask

Praduyman - So... What are you going to do now?

Diya - I don't know!

Praduyman - Do you still love him?

Diya - How did you know I love him? (shocked 😲)

Praduyman - I am your father and I came know this by your brothers! Now answer for my question?

Diya - I don't know!

Praduyman - What do you mean by you don't know? (confused 😕}

Diya - I love him but I'm worried about the kids... Will they accept Jai as a father after what Akshay did to them!

Praduyman - You have a great point! I am sure that Jai would win their hearts 💕 as father

Diya - Dad, can I ask you something which is very much important to us?

Praduyman - Ask!

Diya - Will you marry me to Jai? My meaning is will you give me to a orphan?

Praduyman - Yes, if he keeps you happy 😊 then I will surely give you to him! I am very much so sorry 🙏 that I married you to Akshay and this many years you had to live with him

Diya - It's not your fault!

Praduyman - I trust on Jai more than your brothers. Jai would keep you and the kids very much happy 😊! I am very much sure that the kids will accept Jai as a father. Jai deserves happiness like you, Nisha and Priya!

Diya - What are the kids doing?

Praduyman - Nisha is with Tarika and Shreya, Priya is playing with her brothers

Diya - 🆗!

Praduyman - Come let's go down to the hall

Diya - 🆗!

Praduyman and Diya went to the hall and sit on the couch. Priya was playing board game with Duo's son, Salunke was busy with his phone 📱 and Duo were playing video games 🎮 and Diya ask

Diya - Can I join in?

Duo - No it's a boys 👦 game!

Diya - Are you scared that you would lose? (teasing)

Duo - We never lose no matter what (attitude)

Diya - Then win me in the game

Duo - 🆗!

Diya got a game controller 🎮 and see sit between her brothers and started a 🆕 game of **boxing**. Duo was a team and Diya was a single player. **Diya 🆚 Duo**! The game starts and the first match **Abhijeet 🆚 Diya**! Diya warm up a little bit and starts to play like a champion and Duo were struggling with her. Praduyman was enjoying the moment. Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - Show me mercy

Diya - Nope!

Daya - Diya you are killing me already

Diya - Then die

Tarika, Nisha and Shreya came to the hall and were shocked 😲 to see Diya was playing video game 🎮 and Duo's son and Priya were surprised 😲 to see Diya playing like pro. Old Duo were enjoying the game and moment! Diya say

Diya - Now you are died in my hands 👐 Abhijeet

Abhijeet - Diya please daya karo

Diya - No!

Abhijeet - I am in my died point

Tarika - Diya finish him fully

Abhijeet - Tarika, are you my wife or her team? (shocked 😲)

Tarika - Sorry Abhijeet but right now I am in Diya's team

Abhijeet - You married me and your supporting my younger sister, this is totally unfair

Diya - Everything is fair in love, war and video games 🎮!

Nisha - Maa, finish him!

Diya - I am almost there Nisha... Today everyone would know that I am not weak in front of anyone

There was full of pain in her heart and voice. Diya keeps punching 👊 Abhijeet and Daya was scared of Diya because she was already turning into old Diya which they know Diya before her marriage! Everyone was cheering Diya and Diya almost finished with Abhijeet and Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - No no no no!

Diya punch 👊 Abhijeet on his face and he fell down. The game says **Diya wins** the match and the next match was **Diya 🆚 Daya**! Daya was now scared to play with Diya but he had to or else he would lose his highest score which he owns! The game starts and Daya start his first move and Diya escape. Diya keeps escaping for 🔟 minutes and suddenly she starts her move and Daya say

Daya - You used the cheating move

Diya - Daya, I play fairly with everyone and you know it

Daya - How did you use that move?

Diya - Practice bro!

Daya - I totally hate you now

Diya - I am going to break your record today and you both are going to take me out to the beach and buy me, my favorite cone ice cream 🍦and I will have it all by myself

Abhijeet - Let's see! Daya finish her

Daya - I'm trying

Diya was playing like she was really in a final match with her own brother! Shreya say

Shreya - Diya, finish him

Daya - This is totally unacceptable for me and Abhijeet! Shreya you are my wife and you are supporting Diya

Tarika and Shreya (together) - We are supporting women 🚺 power now

Daya - Diya please show me mercy on me

Diya - Nope! I hate you mens 🚹 who control us for your satisfaction and needs

Everyone smiles the way Diya was showing her anger 😡! Diya was almost finished with Daya that her hands 👐 starts to hurt badly but she did not care about it and she was fully constructed on the game! Diya kick Daya and he fell down and gets up again and he was ready to fight again. Diya say

Diya - I am going to finish you

Daya - **Please mujse daya karo**

Diya - **Daya pe daya rakna mushkil hai but namumkin hai or nahi bhi!**

Everyone laughs 😂 😂 at Daya and Diya punch 👊 Daya on his stomach and Diya punch 👊 Daya on his chin and Daya fell down and **Diya wins**! Diya jumps in happiness and Duo smile 😀 seeing her happy to win them or should say her fear of her kids, life and husband! Everyone see on the TV 📺 that Diya has beaten Daya's highest score and she has unlocked 🔓 a 🆕 level of boxing. Diya got bonus level which she should double her scores so she starts to play and Duo were continually helping her but she never listens to them and plays her own way and wins the bonus level and looks at her brothers and laughs 😂😂 at them! Diya say

Diya - After dinner, my favorite cone ice cream 🍦, 🆗?

Duo - 🆗! (making face)

Diya went to her room and bought the first aid kit and gives it to Salunke, Diya sit quietly beside Praduyman, Duo sit on the floor beside her and was keep telling to be careful and slow. Praduyman was smiling the way Duo were very much possessive and protective on Diya's matter! Nisha called everyone for dinner, everyone went to have dinner. On the dining table, Diya was having a hard time to hold her spoon because she has just changed her bandages. Nisha take the spoon from Diya and start to feed Diya and giving lecture

Nisha - When you need help just ask... What is the problem for asking help from your own family but no you don't want any help from anyone. Love to do and suffer everything yourself! You never understand anyone's feelings. You mostly hurt yourself!

Diya - Nisha, please stop it

Nisha - Yeah, do whatever you want to do with your life

Diya - What do you want from me now? Like you want, I am divorcing your dad

Nisha - Your family did that job not you!

Diya - I want to keep you and Priya safe from Akshay that was my first work as a mother

Nisha - When Priya was inside you, he has beaten you by belt

Diya - No!

Nisha - Don't lie to me, I know almost everything happening in the house 🏡

Diya - How do you know these things?

Nisha - I kept a video camera 📹, in your room where you couldn't find it

Diya - This is how you know everything about me and Akshay

Nisha - Yes!

Diya - But why did you keep a video camera 📹 in my room?

Nisha - I hate my father and to keep you safe I would do anything

Priya was playing with her food 🍲 and Nisha say

Nisha - Priya please finish your dinner

Priya - Don't show daddy's anger on me, if you want to shout then shout out at him not me or mom

Nisha - What are you coming to say?

Priya - Dad makes you angry 😡 all the time and you show it on mom and dad was doing the same thing in different way

Aditya - DNA matches

Dhruv - What do you mean by that? (confused 😕)

Aditya - Nisha is Akshay's daughter so some of his qualities matches her

Dhruv - Like you are short tempered and you show your anger 😡 on the right person even let it be your teachers too! Like bade papa

Aditya - It's not true

Dhruv - It is!

Aditya - 🆗 fine I am like my dad because I am his son... What about you? You are totally shy to talk to girls 👭 mainly **Natasha** girl 👧 who is in your class and you have a crush on

Dhruv - No, I don't have a crush on her. She is just a good friend of mine!

Aditya - Yeah same dialog what your dad told to my dad so please don't lie to me because I know you can't lie to me like your dad can't lie to my dad (teasing)

Dhruv see Daya and say

Dhruv - This teasing is all because of you!

Daya - What did I do now? (confused 😕)

Dhruv - If you have said mom that you liked her in the first place then I don't need to hear this teasing from my elder brother

Diya - I accept with Dhruv

Nisha - If you have accepted that you loved Jai then that could have change your life

Priya - But we won't be able to born for mom

Nisha - Who knows we would be born to good father who loves us as his daughters

Priya - Can be! (agreeing)

Diya - Whom would you like to be your father?

Priya - Like grandfather!

Nisha - All three in one person, my meaning is like your dad and brothers

Diya - That's hard to find then

Aditya - One person is like that in our CID team

Duo - Who?

Dhruv - **Jai**! He is damn perfect 👌 for Diya and I love him as my best friend and like my dad too

Daya - That means you don't like me as your father?

Dhruv - When did I say that big guy

Aditya - You saying that indirectly

Dhruv - Shut up Aditya bro, I am not meaning anything like that.

Aditya - Just kidding

Dhruv - Because of you I keep fighting with my dad

Aditya - Both father and son are same

Daya and Dhruv (together) - Like you and your father!

Dhruv see his father and say

Dhruv - Same thought we have ones in a while

Abhijeet - And together talking

Dhruv and Aditya (together) - Like you and your brother don't have that

Duo (together) - We accept that we talk together once in a while so please shut up your mouth 👄 and make sure that you both finish your dinner because it's already 🔟:30pm 🕥 you guys have already crossed your bed time for today!

Dhruv and Aditya (together) - 🆗!

Tarika - I say that Jai definitely deserves happiness like everyone

Shreya - True! He has a very good heart and he always keeps smiling even on the harsh times

Salunke - The only problem with him is that he keeps flirting

Diya - I like that in him

Praduyman - I have taken a decision that Jai is going to be a part of this family

Nisha - As what dadu?

Praduyman - As your and Priya's father and your mother's husband

Priya - It's 🆗 with me

Nisha - I need some time to think about it so I am done with my dinner so good night 🌃

Everyone (together) - Good night 🌃 and sweet dreams

Nisha - Same to you all too!

Nisha went to her room. In dining table, Diya ask

Diya - Why did you say that so soon

Praduyman - Diya, I think I done the right thing so give her some time if she says no then let's see what we have to do next

Diya - 🆗!

Everyone finished their dinner. Duo and Diya went beach to have their favorite come ice cream 🍦 and sit on their favorite spot and relax for a while and went to their house 🏡 and went to their rooms and went to sleep 😴. The next day, Diya wake up and see her balcony and opened it and let the fresh breeze come in her room and Diya close her eyes 👀 and relax and enjoy her freedom from Akshay and his torture. Diya fresh up and went down to the kitchen and takes a deep breath and started to make breakfast for everyone. After 20 minutes later, everyone comes down to and see Diya was cooking and Priya hugs Diya and say

Priya - Good morning Diya

Diya - Good morning

Priya - You look very much happy 😊 that you usually be in that house 🏡 when dad was not in the house 🏡 or when he is out of town

Nisha - Mom you are totally relaxed now

Diya - Thanks!

Shreya - Diya, you go for your jogging and we'll finish the rest of the breakfast

Diya - 🆗!

Tarika - Before that let me change your bandages

Diya was totally quiet while Tarika changes her bandage and Diya ask

Diya - Can I get my phone 📱 back?

Tarika - No.. Not until your brothers give it back to you

Diya - 🆗!

Tarika - Be careful

Diya - 🆗!

Diya went to beach. In the beach, Diya was jogging. Suddenly someone hold her and Diya was about to attack but the person was more faster than her and hold Diya's hands 👐 and say

 **Mystery person** \- Relax baby, you are totally safe in right guy (say on her ears 👂)

Diya relax and say

Diya - **Jai** you just scared me to the died of my life

 **Jai** \- Didn't mean to scare you

Diya - Gym done?

Jai - No! I added your name in the gym and I have texted your brothers that you may come late

Diya - Why did you add my name in the gym?

Jai - I want my old Diya back who is not scared of anything or anyone

Diya - Do you think I can do that?

Jai - 💯 percent sure, now let's jog for 20 more minutes and then go to gym

Diya - 🆗!

Jai - Did you tell the girls 👭 about us?

Diya - Dad did it and Nisha needs time to think about it

Jai - What about Priya?

Diya - She is 🆗 with it

Jai - Let's hope for good news

Diya - Jai just think about this again

Jai - I have done my thinking about it and I'm sure that I am ready for this and I am not going to rethink this again and again! I have taken a final decision to make you stronger mom (stubborn)

Diya - Do whatever you want to do with me (giving up)

After 20 minutes, Jai and Diya went to gym and Jai was helping Diya in her exercise. Jai was continually keeping an eye on her. Diya was totally concentration on her exercise and she did not give her attention to Jai! Jai smile and he continued his punching 👊 his boxing punching bag. After an hour later, Diya was alone in the changing room and Jai knocked on the door 🚪 and ask

Jai - Diya, are you 🆗?

Diya - Yeah, just regular first day tiredness

Jai - Did you change your gym clothes

Diya - Yeah!

Jai - Shall we go now?

Diya - Yeah, coming

Diya came out of the changing room and Jai was standing there and ask

Jai - Are you 🆗?

Diya - Yeah!

Jai - Let's go home 🏡

Diya and Jai went to her house 🏡 and Jai was standing on the doorstep and Diya say

Diya - I feel like I am turning myself into normal after a long time

Jai - Great!

Diya - Come into the house 🏡

Jai - No, I don't want to become I need to go to my house 🏡 so bye 👋

Diya - Bye 👋

Diya was about to enter her house 🏡 but Jai called her and Diya see him and Jai comes near her and Diya was getting nervous when he was near her and Jai ask

Jai - Diya, tonight can you come out with me for dinner? (nervous)

Diya - I will think about it and say it in the beauro's lunch time

Jai - 🆗! Bye 👋 Diya

Diya - Bye 👋 Jai

Jai kiss her on her head and both smile 😊 to each other and then Jai went to his house 🏡. Diya enter the house 🏡 and she was smiling and she went to her room and get fresh up and changed her clothes into casual clothes and went to kitchen. Nisha see Diya and ask

Nisha - What makes you smile like that?

Diya - Just like that

Nisha - How was your jogging?

Diya - Great! Have you finished your remaining homework?

Nisha - Yeah! I am going to have my breakfast

Diya - Me too!

Kids have cereals and little bit of breakfast and rest had regular breakfast. Diya was eating less but no one said a word about it. Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - Kids get ready in half an hour and I will drop you in the school

Kids - 🆗!

Kids finished their breakfast and went to their room to get ready for school. After 20 minutes later, Abhijeet takes the kids to school and came back in half an hour. In **Satam's house** 🏡, everyone was having coffee and Tarika ask

Tarika - What's up Diya, you look more happier today?

Diya - Just like that

Daya - Say it!

Diya - I said just like that

Praduyman - Diya say it

Diya - Jai... Asked me to go dinner with him

Everyone (together) - Really? (surprise and shocked 😲)

Diya - Yes!

Shreya - What did you say?

Diya - I will tell him in lunch break

Tarika - What? (shocked 😲)

Praduyman - I think you should go with him and send some alone time just you and him (teasing)

Diya - What about the girls 👭?

Tarika and Shreya (together) - We would take care of them

Duo - We would help you in taking care of them

Praduyman - Diya, you need a 🆕 start now so go ahead and start a new life with him. You guys are made for each other forever!

Diya - 🆗!

Praduyman - Let's go to our second house 🏡

Everyone - 🆗!

Everyone went to their room and got ready and went to **CID beauro**. When they entered the beauro, everyone was working and Jai say

Jai - 🆕 case!

Everybody works on the new case. By lunch time the case was over, everybody went to canteen to have lunch except Diya because she was doing her file 📂 work. Jai came back to beauro and dragged her to canteen to have lunch with everyone. After the lunch break, Daya went to pick up Priya from her pre-school. Diya say

Diya - Jai, I want to talk to you in personal

Jai - Say it like that

Diya - It's personal please

Jai - 🆗!

Diya and Jai went to canteen and ordered two cups of coffee and Jai ask

Jai - What do you want to talk with me?

Diya - I want to talk about the dinner with you!

Canteen stuff served them their coffee and went off and Jai say

Jai - 🆗! So... What is your answer for the dinner with me?

 **X-X-X-X**

 **What is Diya the answer going to be? Will Diya accept her and Jai's relationship or not? Will Diya go out dinner with Jai or not? What Nisha is going to do, will she accept Jai as her and Priya's father? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

Diya - I will come with you to the dinner! (smiling 😀)

Jai - Really? (shocked and surprised 😲)

Diya - Yes! I think we should give ourselves a chance for this relationship

Jai - Thank you Diya! I will pick you up at 6pm 🕕

Diya - Why so soon?

Jai - I am going to give you a surprise so I can't say anything about it right now

Diya - Come on Jai, give me one hint what are you going to do (childish)

Jai - Nope, you have to wait until 6pm 🕕 (teasing)

Diya - 🆗, I will wait until 6pm 🕕

Jai - Good, now let's finish our coffee and then we have to finish our file 📂 work

 **Mystery voice - Where you and maa are going?**

Jai and Diya turn and see Daya was carrying Priya in his arms and Jai say

Jai - Just out for dinner

Priya - Can I also join you guys?

Jai and Diya look at each other and Daya can understand their awkwardness and need help from him so he say

Daya - No Priya, you can't go with them

Priya - Why? (innocent)

Daya - They need some alone time together so they can understand each other better

Priya - 🆗!

Daya - Now let's have your lunch now

Daya and Priya went into the canteen. Jai say

Jai - Thank God Daya saved us today

Diya - You have bear this everyday if you want to marry me (teasing)

Jai - I am ready for it

Diya - Let's go and do our work

Jai and Diya went to beauro and start to do their work. After half an hour, Daya and Priya come to the beauro and Daya takes Priya to the resting room and makes her to sleep 😴. 20 minutes later, Daya comes out of the resting room and went to do his file 📂 work. At 3pm 🕒, Nisha, Dhruv and Aditya came back from school and they went to resting room and changed their clothes and Nisha help Priya to change her clothes and then they do their homework. At 4pm 🕓, Jai went to ACP Praduyman's cabin and submitted everyone's files 📂 and ask

Jai - Sir, can I leave now? (hesitate)

ACP Praduyman - Where?

Jai - I have a dinner with my friend so... (got cut by ACP Praduyman)

ACP Praduyman - Say properly that you have to go to make preparations for your first date with my daughter (teasing)

Jai was embarrassed 😳 and ACP Praduyman say

ACP Praduyman - Go and do all your preparations for your date

Jai - Thank you sir! (happily) Sir, by 5:30pm 🕠 can you keep Diya ready? (hesitate)

ACP Praduyman - Yes, I will surely keep your date ready for you... Now go or else you will be late

Jai - Bye 👋 sir

ACP Praduyman - Bye 👋

Jai went to his desk and takes his belongings and Freddy ask

Freddy - Jai sir, are you going somewhere?

Jai - Yes!

Freddy - Where?

Jai - I am going to make preparations for my first time date

 **Tasha** \- Who is that lucky 🍀 girl 👧 who is dating you?

Jai see Diya and Diya blush 😳 and continue her work on her computer 💻! Jai ask

Jai - You guys know her very well and you guys will come to know about her very much soon

Duo smile and Jai say

Jai - I got to get going so bye 👋

CID team - All the best 👍 sir, Jai

Jai went off and Tasha say

Tasha - I just can't believe that Jai sir is dating a girl 👧 and I totally can't wait to see her. Freddy sir, you would have known who is that girl 👧 who is dating Jai sir?

Freddy - I don't know anything about this. Jai sir shares everything and talk about everything but he never mentioned anything to me about this. I think my wife would know about this, I will call her right now

Freddy calls his wife **Manisha** and ask

Freddy - Manisha, do you know anything about Jai sir's 🆕 girlfriend?

 **Manisha** \- No! He never said anything to me about 🆕 girlfriend. Why are you asking?

Freddy - Jai sir is having a date tonight?

Manisha - Really, who is it?

Freddy - I totally don't know that's why I called to ask if he had said anything to you about his date or 🆕 girlfriend?

Manisha - I don't know! I glad that he got a girlfriend for himself and now I wish that girlfriend turns into his wife soon because I can't wait to see Jai having a good family and happiness

Freddy - Me too! Bye

Manisha - Bye!

Freddy ended the call and Tasha ask

Tasha - Any good news?

Freddy - No!

Tasha - Wired meaning Jai sir never hides anything from you or Manisha ma'am

Freddy - True! Let's hope that we get good news from Jai sir about his girlfriend

Abhijeet - If your both interesting chatting is done, then can you both get back to work

Freddy and Tasha - Yes sir

ACP Praduyman was extremely enjoying everything from his cabin. Duo look at their father and smile and look at Diya, who was still blushing 😳. At 4:30pm 🕟 ACP Praduyman send Diya, Tarika and Shreya home 🏡. At Satam's house 🏡, Tarika, Shreya and Diya were checking Diya's old dresses. Suddenly the door 🚪 bell rings and Tarika opened the door 🚪 and was surprised that no one was on the doorstep so she about to close the door 🚪 but suddenly she see there was a gift package on the doorstep. Tarika picked up the gift and there was a gift card stick on the gift card. On the gift card it written **Diya**. Tarika close the door 🚪 and went to Diya's room and Tarika say

Tarika - Diya this is for you

Diya - Who is it from?

Tarika - I don't know!

Shreya - Did you check it?

Tarika - No!

Diya carefully open the gift and was shocked 😲 to see a dress which she wanted to buy for a long time but didn't buy it because she scared that Akshay would burn it or throw it in the trash bin 🚮. Diya had tears in her eyes 👀 and with the dress there was a jewelry set which was perfectly suited for the dress and perfect 👌 and matching lipstick 💄 for the dress. Shreya say

Shreya - WOW! What a beautiful dress

Tarika - And perfect 👌 matching and fitting jewelry set for the dress

Shreya - Who could have sender be?

Tarika - There was a card with it

Diya open the card and read

Diya - **A lovely dress for a special lovely woman 👩, and I hope you like it and keep guessing your surprise**

Shreya - What's the sender's name?

Diya - **Love forever**!

Tarika - Wired name

Diya knows who sent this gift to her. Tarika say

Tarika - I wish Abhijeet would buy like this for me

Shreya - Same with me too

Diya - You both stop finding mistakes on my brothers

Tarika and Shreya (together) - We were just kidding

Diya - It's not funny!

Shreya - I wish seriously Daya buys me one like this

Tarika - I love the color of the dress and I love the design of the dress

Diya - I really feel pity for my brothers that they married you two

Tarika - Your brothers loves us so much that they couldn't see any other guy with us

Diya - 🆗, I will change my dress and get ready for my dinner

Shreya - No dinner, it's called **Date**

Diya - 🆗, it's date

Tarika - First you get bath 🛀 then we'll ready you

Diya - 🆗!

Diya went to take a good relaxing bath 🛀. After 30 minutes later, Diya comes out of the bathroom while wiping her hair. Diya see that Tarika and Shreya have separated everything and arranged everything in a order to ready her. Tarika and Shreya helps Diya in getting ready. In the CID beauro, ACP Praduyman went to the resting room and see the kids were watching **Tom and Jerry** on TV 📺! ACP Praduyman say

ACP Praduyman - Come on kids time to go home 🏡 now

Dhruv off the TV 📺 and Praduyman off all the lights and fan and comes out of the room and Priya ask

Priya - Where's maa?

ACP Praduyman - She is already in the house 🏡

Nisha - Is she fine? (worried)

ACP Praduyman - Yes!

Nisha - Why did she go home 🏡 soon without telling us?

ACP Praduyman - She's going out for dinner with Jai so I sent her home 🏡 soon so that she could get ready

Nisha - 🆗!

In the Satam's house 🏡, Tarika and Shreya were totally struggling to put makeup on Diya because Diya hates makeup. Diya say

Diya - I don't want makeup

Shreya - Diya just stay quiet and stay still and don't mess up everything right now

Tarika - Diya don't move even a muscle now or else we have to restart everything again

Diya - 🆗!

When Tarika was about put lipstick 💄, the door 🚪 bell rings and Tarika opened the door 🚪 and went to Diya's room and started her work again. Everyone saw that Tarika was little bit angry 😡 and tired. Everybody went to their room and got fresh up. In Diya's room, hardly Shreya and Tarika finished their makeup on Diya. They look at Diya and say

Shreya and Tarika - You look beautiful

Diya look at herself at mirror and quietly staring at her face and Tarika and Shreya understand what she was thinking about. They hold her hand ✋ and say

Tarika and Shreya - Akshay did not deserve it and he had lost his golden opportunity last time but he misused it and now we're with you. Now cheer up and don't spoil your happiness by thinking about Akshay or your past life, now just think about Jai, think about your guys future together

Diya - What if Nisha doesn't want Jai to be a father for her?

Shreya - Then we are here to support you

Tarika - Now give us a big smile 😊 because anytime your prince charming would be here for you, if he sees you like this then he would be very much angry 😡 on us

Diya laughs 😂 😂 at them, Tarika and Shreya relax after seeing Diya laugh 😂 like that. At 5:30am 🕠, the door bell rings and Daya opened the door 🚪 and see Jai was standing and he was looking dashing and handsome and Daya say

Daya - Are you here for Diya only or for Tarika and Shreya too? (teasing)

Jai - Just for Diya!

Daya - Come on in the house 🏡

Daya moves aside from the door 🚪 and Jai enter the house 🏡 and Praduyman, Salunke and Abhijeet see Jai and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - You are seriously here for Diya only or my and Daya's wife too?

Jai - I am here for one and only Diya!

Salunke - Thank God Praduyman, our wives are not here or else I don't know what we would do

Praduyman - Very much true my friend!

Jai - No need to do anything sir, I would have flirting with your both wives and take them out on a candle light dinner

Praduyman - They would have loved it and never missed a chance to stay with you

Salunke - Man, we are so damn jealous to think about that

Praduyman - They would come home 🏡 and keep talking about you

Salunke - And keep taunting about us!

Duo - You both are fearing us out now (little bit scared)

Jai - Don't worry Abhi and Daya, I won't do anything like that to you guys

Duo - We don't trust on you because you attract every single girl 👧 even let be a small baby 👶 and a married woman too! Our wife is still having a small crush on you

Jai - Don't worry I won't go for them

Duo - We hope on that!

Jai - You both fulfill their needs, desires and wishes on time then they may not come behind me or any other men who attracts them and they would totally stay with you only! I would say just let them be them because they are also like us and they also get attacked to someone so let them be them and don't control them or else it may backfire us

Duo - You are right!

Abhijeet - You are not married yet but know all the best things for women 🚺 and men 🚹

Jai - We are equal to each other the only difference between us is that we are boy 👦 and they are girl 👧. They bare most of pain more than us

Salunke - I accept with Jai!

Praduyman - Me too! I remember when Smitha got her labor pain with Diya and all the complications she had go through her whole pregnancy!

Duo - We remember that too!

Jai - Sir, did your wife work? (looking at Praduyman)

Praduyman - Yes, she was a pregnancy doctor after marriage also she went to work which I was 🆗 with because she was very much happy 😊 with her job!

Jai - What about your wife sir? (looking at Salunke)

Salunke - She worked in a supermarket after marriage she stopped it because she wanted to be a housewife!

Jai - Did she like to be a housewife?

Salunke - She loved to be a housewife! She loved taking care of Tarika the most, more than me, Tarika was her first choice more than me after Tarika was born. She was one who kept Tarika her name and my wife always used to call her **Tara**! Whenever she call Tarika as **Tara** , Tarika smiles like she got something she wanted from her mother.

Jai - You miss her a lot?

Salunke - Yes but mostly Tarika miss her. Whenever Tarika wanted her she was not there.

Jai - What about Diya? (looking at Praduyman)

Praduyman - She never expressed her feelings about it. She became a mature girl when she was a little girl 👧! She always thought that she was a burden for me and her brothers and she's the reason her mother died! Every mother's day and her birthday 🎂 she would stay away from everyone and lock herself in her room and I would never know what to do. Sita always kept saying that she was the only reason Smitha died, she would even say that if Diya was not born, Smitha would be alive with Abhijeet and Daya. Whenever Diya use to come with a prize 🏆 from school or college competitions, she would pretend like she never got anything and she never show her talents in front of anyone! I thought Akshay could give her happiness but I was totally wrong about it, he just gave her pain. As a father I failed! (crying 😢)

Jai - Sir, it's not your fault... Sometimes some hard times come in front of us and we won't know what to do and that's what happened between you and your family! After your wife is gone and Diya was born, everybody thought that she was a bad luck for you all and that why everybody hates Diya and this all started because of Sita. She kept and keep saying everyone that Diya killed her mother and everybody believes it! It's not your fault or Diya's fault in this, so don't feel guilty or bad about anything about this. Now only matter now, not our past so be happy 😊 that Diya is normal like anothers

Praduyman - You're totally right.

Abhijeet - I will call Tarika and tell her to get Diya

Tarika - No need of that because she is here

Everybody see Diya and get surprised and shocked 😲 because she was wearing a red and blue mixed color short dress that stopped below her knees and it's fit perfectly to her body and she was wearing a perfect suiting jewelry and little bit of makeup and red bright color lipstick 💄 and she was wearing red high heels 👠! Praduyman was shocked 😲 to see his daughter in that fashionable dress because Diya never wear a dress like that. Kids comes from the kitchen and they were totally shocked to see Diya and Aditya see Dhruv and say

Aditya - Dhruv close your mouth 👄 or else something surely would go inside your mouth 👄

Priya - Mom you look different

Nisha - You look awesome!

Aditya - And hot too!

Nisha and Priya hit him on his arms and say

Nisha and Priya - She's my mom

Aditya - She attracts me

Diya blush 😳 and looking down. Jai was enjoying her fully. Praduyman say

Praduyman - Today my daughter is totally looking like her mother

Jai - Diya can we go on now?

Diya - Yes!

Nisha - Before you guys go, I need to do something

Diya - What? (confused 😕)

Nisha - This!

Nisha put a black tika behind Diya's ear 👂 and Priya did the same thing like her sister and kiss on Diya's cheek. Jai ask

Jai - Can we go now?

Nisha - Yes but bring my mom home 🏡 safely or else you will get what you deserve from me

Jai - 🆗! (getting her point)

Jai and Diya sit in the car 🚙 and Jai gives her a bunch full of red roses 🌹 and Diya smile and kiss on his cheek. Jai say

Jai - You look damn hot and sexy in this beautiful dress

Diya - Thank you! Thanks for the dress and everything!

Jai - I didn't buy it or do anything like that (acting 🎭)

Diya - I know that you bought this and I love it and I love your surprise and I love your style of dress you wear tonight

Jai was wearing a red shirt 👚 and blue jeans 👖 and Jai say

Jai - Thank you! Now let's go for our quality time

Diya - It's called date and we are dating now

Jai - If you want that then it's our first date!

Diya - What's the next surprise? (excited)

Jai - Won't say anything but show you. Now sit quietly and enjoy some music 🎶 so that I can drive properly because you are already distracting me with your dress.

Diya blush 😳 and Jai on his music 🎶 player and Diya hear her favorite song - **Kaun tujhe, from MS Dhoni**! Diya was lost in the song. While hearing the song, Diya starts to sing with the song and Jai was enjoying the moment. Jai opens the window of the car 🚙 because he knows that Diya hates cars because she would vomit! Fresh air was coming from the window and Diya was smiling and enjoying the moment. Jai drive the car 🚙 into a building 🏢 and park the car 🚙 and opens the door for Diya and gives his hand to help her and Diya accept his hand and comes out of the car 🚙! Jai and Diya went into the elevator and with them two old people joined them and Diya was feeling uncomfortable but Jai holding her hand ✋ and smile at her and Diya smiles back. The elevator at the top floor of the building 🏢 and Jai and Diya came out of the elevator and Diya was shocked 😲!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Why Diya was shocked 😲? Will Jai and Diya's date will go fine or not? What surprise 😲 Jai is going to give Diya? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

Diya was shocked 😲 to see that Jai has bought her to a mall. Diya see Jai and ask

Diya - Why you have bought me here and that in this dress I am wearing right now?

Jai - I know that you hate short dresses and that also wearing it outside the house 🏡 and mostly outside the room of your

Diya - Then why have you bought me here?

Jai - I want you to change your life, I don't want you to be afraid of anything. Diya if you change only you can grow your daughters by yourself!

Diya - 🆗! I will change for Nisha and Priya

Jai - Great! First let's go for a movie then more surprise

Diya was nervous and Jai feels her nervousness and he see into her eyes 👀 and say

Jai - Don't worry or think about others, just us and tonight only us. I am always and forever there for you and your family

Diya smiles and say

Diya - Let's go!

Jai - That's my girl 👧 (smiling 😀)

Jai and Diya went to movie theater and Jai ask

Jai - What would you like to have? Popcorn, hotdog, sandwiches or anything else?

Diya - I will check and say

Diya was checking on the menu on a TV screen on the wall, lots of people were staring at Diya, Diya try to ignore them and Jai noticed this and say

Jai - Your here for your date so don't think about others thinking about you or your awesome dress you are wearing on

Diya smile and Jai ask

Jai - What are you going to order?

Diya - I will go with ice tea and a masala fries 🍟 and what about you?

Jai - I will go with dahi puri, bhel puri, medium butter popcorn and medium or large Pepsi

Diya see at Jai in shock and ask

Diya - Are you here to see a movie 🎦 or eat?

Jai - Diya, I always do this! I never went to movie 🎦 with anyone not even with our team because I order like this and keep eating because I don't like someone judging me

Diya - Say me the truth now

Jai - I have never got a proper meal since my childhood! Everyone takes my food 🍲 and eat it fully or some other throw my food 🍲 so I don't eat anything

Diya - I am so sorry to hear that

Jai - It's OK! Let's order

Diya - 🆗!

Jai ordered and said Diya to buy the bhel puri and dahi puri and he went to buy the rest of the stuff. In the chat counter, Diya was waiting for Jai and for the dahi puri. Diya was thinking what was next surprise, Diya got dahi puri and wait for Jai in waiting room. Jai came to her and take the tray from her and give her her ice tea and ask

Jai - I hope I didn't make you wait for too long?

Diya - No!

Jai - Let's go our screen

Diya - What screen number?

Jai - Screen 5!

Jai and Diya went to screen 5. Jai and Diya got settled on their seats which was a couple 👫 seat, Diya say

Diya - After a long time I have came to a movie theater. Last time I went to a theater is when I was a little girl 👧 and after that I stopped going anywhere

Jai - Why?

Diya - Sita aunt would always taunting me for everything I do! Daya and Abhijeet used to try to take me out of house 🏡 but I used to say no. Dad said I have to get out of the house 🏡 just for once but I never wanted another taunt from Sita aunt so I stay at home 🏡

Jai - Leave all this right now and enjoy the movie

Diya - What movie?

Jai - 🆕 movie which is released today, I hope you like it

Diya - Movie name?

Jai - No say and see it by yourself and I warn you that it's a bold movie

Diya - Now tell me the movie name

Jai - Nope!

Jai was smiling 😀 and the movie starts and Jai was totally engaged with his bhel puri and Diya see the movie name and see Jai and ask

Diya - You have bought tickets 🎫 for **Raaz Reboot**?

 **(Important note :- Sorry 🙏 to disturbing you guys while reading the chapter, I have not seen this movie before so please forgive 🙏 me if I have made any mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the chapter!)**

Jai - Yes! He's my favorite actor and does romance awesome

Diya - Jai no, I hate this type of movies

Jai - First you see the movie and then you say

Diya - You like **Emraan Hashmi**?

Jai - I love him! I love the way he makes romance. I have seen all of his movies

Diya - I can't believe this that I have came to movie theater to see a bold and horror movie on my first date with my hot boyfriend

Jai - Trust me you will love it

Both starts to see the movie 🎦 and whenever there was a bold scene Diya felt awkward and uncomfortable and Jai would hold her hand ✋ and squeeze her hand ✋. On the interval time, Diya comes out of the theater and Jai follow her and ask

Jai - Coming for another snacks?

Diya - Yes

Jai - Diya don't feel awkward, shamed or embarrassed to see this movie.

Diya - I'm shocked that you bought me to a film which is full of horror and love.

Jai - What do you need to eat?

Diya - Anything, you can order it for me

Jai - 🆗!

Jai order two small popcorns, two ice tea and a malasa fries 🍟! Diya was smiling that Jai and Diya was waiting with him at beverage counter. Diya ask

Diya - Jai, once you said that you have seen your parents

Jai - I don't want to talk about it

Diya - Why?

Jai - I don't know, I don't like to talk about it since my childhood. Let's go or else we'll miss the rest of the movie which I don't want

Jai and Diya went to their seat and this time they were sitting closer to each other. Diya was comfortable and felt secure when Jai put his hand around her waist and Diya keep her head on his shoulder and was very comfortably and relaxed watching the movie. After the movie, they came out of the theater and went to a mobile phone 📱 shop 🏪 and Diya ask

Diya - Anything problem with your phone 📱?

Jai - No! I am here to buy a phone 📱 for a good friend so please do help me to select a good phone 📱 for her

Diya - 🆗! (smiling)

The store staff ask

Staff - What would I help you sir?

Jai - We want to see 🆕 model phones 📱 and please show all the best 👍 ones and don't worry about the cost

Staff - Sure

The staff show lots of 🆕 model mobile phones 📱 and Diya did not like so much of the phones 📱 because they were less storage or some other problems. Jai was surprised that Diya knew lots of things about phone 📱 and Jai ask

Jai - When is the last time you bought a 🆕 phone 📱 for yourself?

Diya - I correctly don't remember it but I think it was 🔟 years ago I think so

Jai - Now I understand why you like your phone 📱 that much. You really need to buy a 🆕 mobile phone 📱 for yourself

Diya - I am very much happy 😊 with my phone 📱 so no thank you

Diya got the phone 📱 she wanted it and say

Diya - Jai, this phone 📱 would be perfect for your friend and it's has everything a girl should need

Jai - Thanks for the help Diya and I hope she likes it too!

Staff - Sir, shall I bill this for you?

Jai - Yes!

Jai was paying for the 🆕 phone 📱 and Diya ask

Diya - Jai, can you give me 30 rupees

Jai - Why?

Diya - I need to buy a bottle of water

Jai - 🆗!

Jai gives her some money 💵 and Diya went to buy a bottle of water. In the mobile 📱 shop 🏪, Jai told something to the staff who sold him a 🆕 mobile phone 📱 and the staff accepted it what Jai said and say

Staff - I will finish your work sir as soon as possible

Jai - Just give me a call 📞 to this number when you are done! (giving his card)

Staff - Sure sir!

Jai came out of the shop 🏪 and Diya was drinking cold water and Jai ask

Jai - How much was it?

Diya - 20 and here's the remaining balance of the money 💵

Jai - Thanks!

Diya - Where's the 🆕 mobile phone 📱?

Jai - I told the guy to do some favor for me and he said 🆗 so he would call me when he is done

Diya - 🆗! Where next?

Jai - To coffee shop 🏪, actually I need to refill my energy

Diya laugh 😂 and say

Diya - Same with me too and let's go to the coffee shop 🏪!

Jai and Diya went to coffee shop 🏪 and ordered hot and strong coffees ! While having coffee , Jai got a phone 📱 call 📞 and he excuses himself and went to buy the phone 📱 and thanks the staff and pay the staff and went to coffee shop 🏪! Diya ask

Diya - Where did you go suddenly?

Jai - To get the 🆕 phone 📱

Diya 🆗! Now where next?

Jai - You will see!

They went to packing area where Jai's car 🚙. Jai drive the car 🚙 to a biggest hotel 🏩 in Mumbai and Diya was shocked 😲 to see the hotel 🏩 and ask

Diya - Why are we here?

Jai - For our dinner

Diya - Jai, this is most expensive hotel 🏩

Jai - Who cares about that really right now and I told you before it's our first date so don't think about anything else and enjoy it

Diya - No Jai, I can't let you to spend this much money 💵 for a date

Jai - I want to see you happy 😊 and for that I would do anything you hear me anything for your happiness! Now let's have a good dinner because I know that you would be hungry

Diya - Yes, I am very much hungry now

Jai - Then let's have our dinner

Jai and Diya went inside the hotel 🏩 and Jai close Diya's eyes 👀 with a cloth and ask

Jai - Can you see anything now?

Diya - No and what is this prank Jai?

Jai - Just a small interesting surprise so wait until I tell you to open your cloth from your eyes 👀

Diya - 🆗

Jai carries Diya to their surprise spot. Jai put Diya down carefully and takes the cloth from her eyes 👀 and tell

Jai - Open your eyes 👀 now

Diya open her eyes 👀 and she was shocked 😲 to see that she was in a big hall and the hall was decorated with lots of balloons 🎈 and all types and colors of roses 🌹 and there was a single table beside a big window, where she could see the whole Mumbai and beach. Jai was standing in the corner of the room and enjoying her excitement and seeing her going around the room and see everything and touching everything with a big smile 😀. Diya see a projector and get confused 😕 but she didn't care about it. Jai makes Diya to sit and he sit across her and Diya say

Diya - I just love this decoration and everything

Jai - Diya, have you ever seen any of your parents wedding pictures or your first birthday 🎂 party 🎉 pictures or videos?

Diya - No, I never wanted to see it because that may remember me that I am the only one reason my brothers and my father lost their mother and wife

Jai - Diya, it's not your fault in the first place and second stop blaming yourself for your mother's death. Your mother always want to see her daughter happy not sad 😔 and blaming herself for her mother's death. Diya after a late delivery, some women do not survive the delivery of pregnancy because of blood loss and some other stuff but for that not all the kids are doing what you are doing till now. It's hard to believe and accept the truth but you have to because your dad is feeling guilty and failer whenever he thinks about you. I know that you love your father and you don't like to see him sad 😔 but I think you should talk to him about your feelings about this because in this problem, no one can help you except your dad.

Diya - I think you are right about this

Jai - From now on let's be honest with each other so that it can be easy for us and our relationship

Diya - Promise!

Jai - Are you hungry?

Diya - I am starving and rats 🐀 are running 🏃 inside my stomach

Jai - Same with me too!

Jai rings a bell which was on the table and a server came in the room with a tray and the server kept two bowls of soup and water and went off. Diya smile and ask

Diya - I have heard this only from Abhijeet's friends but today I am seeing this

Jai - What do you mean? (confused 😕)

Diya - Whenever Abhijeet's friends say this stuff I would never use to believe it because I thought they are just faking or making a story but today I believe it now

Jai - Some things we won't believe it until we see it by ourselves

Diya - True!

They have the soup and after the soup, Diya say

Diya - I never had a soup like this. It was very much tasty and yummy 😋

Jai - I am glad that you enjoyed and liked it

Diya - I like whatever you choice because you choice a right thing for a right person

Jai - Thank you!

Diya - What soup was it?

Jai - Guess it! (teasing)

Diya - I know it is a sweet corn 🌽, but rest I can't say it

Jai - It's sweet corn 🌽 and chicken 🐔 soup

Diya - There was no chicken 🐔 in the soup

Jai - That's the specialty here that you can't say that they cook non-vegetarian here

Diya - Why do you say that?

Jai - I don't know. Leave all this stuff. Diya what's your favorite food 🍲?

Diya - Whatever I get I eat it

Jai - Favorite fruit?

Diya - Mango, watermelon 🍉, grapes 🍇, strawberry 🍓, orange 🍊, banana 🍌 and apples 🍏 🍎

Jai - Almost everything

Diya - You?

Jai - All except pineapple 🍍

Diya - Why?

Jai - It itching my tongue

Diya - Same thing for me too and that's why I never touch that fruit

Jai - Shall we have our starters?

Diya - Yeah!

Jai rings the bell and the server came kept the starters and take the soup bowls and went off. Diya was surprised to see the starters, there was cheese corn 🌽 balls, vegetable papadi with chat masala and ice tea. Diya say

Diya - Jai, why did you buy ice tea?

Jai - So that we can drink it and ice tea is good for heslth

Diya - The ice tea is too much to drink

Jai - Drink and eat slowly

Diya - I want to be home 🏡 before 9pm 🕘

Jai - Diya, today we are not going to your house 🏡

Diya - Meaning? (confused 😕)

Jai - We are going to stay out still you completely relax and you have to start to leave for yourself

Diya - 🆗!

Jai - Great!

Jai serve cheese corn 🌽 balls and half of vegetable papadi to Diya. Diya have her papadi and see out of the big window and she was enjoying the moment and suddenly it started to rain and she was lost in it and Jai say

Jai - Have your cheese corn 🌽 balls while enjoying the rain

Diya do as Jai say. Jai ask

Jai - Has Akshay even once took you out of the house 🏡 for a date or anything

Diya - No, he hates taking me out of the house 🏡

Jai - 🆗!

Diya was still looking out at the rain and Jai ask

Jai - Do you like to see your mom?

Diya - Yes!

Jai - See the projector

Diya see the projector screen and get shock to see the photo because it was the same place where she was sitting and in the picture, Praduyman was very much happy 😊 to get married to a woman he loves. Diya remember once she heard her father saying that he married the woman he loved and always and forever going to be loving her. Diya got tears in her eyes 👀 after she saw her mother for the first time in her entire life. Jai was seeing Diya and see the projector and say

Jai - She looks like you

Diya - Or most than me. She is very much beautiful and very much happy 😊 with my dad

Jai - It's your parents wedding picture

Diya - I can't believe that my parents got married here

Jai - It was your grandparents choice to get their younger daughter here

Diya - Do you have some more pictures pictures of my parents?

Jai - Yes but before that I would like to show you, your first birthday 🎂 party 🎉 pictures

Jai put a picture, Diya smile 😀, it was a perfect family picture and Praduyman was holding Diya, Duo were wearing a birthday cap, Daya's face was fully covered with cake 🎂 cream and Abhijeet was standing like a very good boy 👦 and he was putting a hand on Daya and Daya was also doing the same thing with Abhijeet, Praduyman was standing proudly with Diya in his hands 👐 and Praduyman was heartily smiling 😀 and Diya was smiling 😀 like her father and she was holding a mike 🎤 and she was hugging her father and keeping her head on Praduyman's shoulder and she was looking the cutest of her family. The Satam family were wearing the same color of dress, boys 👦 were wearing blue and red color shirts and black color pants and Diya was wearing Blue color frock and a red color hair styleband with white color small circles and a rose 🌹 was on the hairband! Diya was the mike 🎤 like she was going to sing a song. Jai say

Jai - You guys looking fabulous and same color of dress and you look just like a doll. Daya is looking funny as usual (laughs 😂), your dad looks very much handsome and Abhijeet is like a cool 😎 dude!

Diya was lost in her first and last family photo! Diya was lost in her flashbacks of her life. Jai ask

Jai - Shall we have our dinner?

Diya see Jai and say

Diya - Yes!

Jai rings the bell and the server came with the dinner and keep the dinner on the table and takes the rest of the empty plates and bowl and went off. Diya was shocked 😲 to see the dinner because it was fully her favorites food 🍲, Cheese garlic naan, butter roti, paneer butter masala, jeera and corrinder buttermilk, boondhi raita, plain rice 🍚, gulab jam and pan ice-cream! Diya looks at Jai and Jai say

Jai - I have seen you have this items with lots of love 😍 so I thought to buy it

Diya - In this food 🍲, which is your favorite one? (teasing)

Jai - Buttermilk, pan ice-cream and cheese garlic naan and butter roti, boondhi raita and plain rice 🍚

Diya looks at him seriously and Jai got up from his place and starts to run out of the room and Diya chase him and after 🔟 minutes later, Jai stop running 🏃 and hold Diya, who was about to fall, Jai was holding her by waist and both were lost in each other and Diya break the eyes 👀 contact and Jai help her to stand properly and Jai ask

Jai - Are you 🆗?

Diya - Yes!

Jai - Let's have our dinner with some old memories of your parents and your

They were going back to their room but suddenly Jai's phone 📱 rings and Jai attend the call 📞 immediately because it was Praduyman and Jai ask

Jai - Sir, everything is fine there?

Praduyman - Yes, how you both are?

Jai - We are great!

Praduyman - Can I talk to her, if you don't mind? (hesitate)

Jai - Why are you hesitating sir, she's your daughter so you have full rights to talk with her

Jai gives Diya his mobile phone 📱 and Praduyman say

Praduyman - Just wanted to check on you

Diya - I am fine

Praduyman - Had dinner?

Diya - Going to have... Did you have your dinner?

Praduyman - Yes! 🆗, I will keep it so that you guys have fun

Diya - Dad, is the kids and not troubling you or anyone in the house 🏡?

Praduyman - No and don't worry about them and enjoy your time with him

Diya - 🆗! I will give the phone 📱 to him

Praduyman - 🆗!

Diya gives back the phone 📱 to Jai and Jai ask

Jai - Sir, tomorrow can I and Diya can take leave? (hesitate)

Praduyman - Sure!

Jai - Thanks sir! (smiling 😊)

Praduyman - Anything else you want to ask me?

Jai - Diya may not come home 🏡 tonight

Praduyman - 🆗! Bye and good night 🌃

Jai - Same to you too sir and bye!

Jai and Praduyman ended the call and Diya ask

Diya - Why did you ask for leave tomorrow for us?

Jai - Just like that, come let's have our dinner now

They went to their room and they were just about to start to eat suddenly Jai ask

Jai - Do you want to see your parents wedding?

Diya - Yes!

Jai - 🆗!

Jai on the projector and he off the lights except for the dining table light and sit on his place and see the projector screen

 **X-X-X-X**

 **In next two ✌ chapters, I am going to show some flashbacks of Satam family**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Why Jai asked leave for next day? What Jai ask to mobile phone 📱 store staff? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **I am going to add some characters in this chapter and there is going to be bold stuff so think twice ✌ and read it**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

 **Flashback start**

In a grand reception hall, everyone was chatting and waiting for important persons to come! In a room, two mens 🚹 were getting ready but mostly a men 🚹 was helping the another one. Guy one ask

 **Guy one** \- Will she like it or not?

 **Guy two** \- Surely she would love it because you're wearing it (teasing)

Guy one - Not funny **Salunke** (little bit angry 😡)

 **Salunke** \- Sorry **Praduyman** , I'm 200% sure that she would love it

 **Praduyman** \- I hope she likes it

Salunke - She will love it so please stop over thinking about stuffs

Praduyman - I think you are right

Suddenly there was a knock on the door 🚪 and Salunke open the door 🚪 and see a teenage girl 👧 ask

 **Teenage girl 👧** \- Can I come in please?

Salunke - Sure!

Salunke let her in the room and Praduyman see her and ask

Praduyman - What do you want?

Teenage girl 👧 - I want to see you

Praduyman - Come to the point right now

Teenage girl 👧 - Here, this is for you from **Sita didi** (giving a letter)

Praduyman - **Naina** , you could get ready now so please go and get ready

 **Naina** \- 🆗!

Naina went out of the room and Praduyman close the door 🚪 and Salunke ask

Salunke - Who is Sita?

Praduyman - Smitha's elder sister and now she is behind me to marry her

Salunke - Why? (shocked 😲)

Praduyman - She's not happy with her marriage and her husband because he's a army man

Salunke - Does Smitha know about this?

Praduyman - Yes, I told her in the first place and she told to ignore her

Salunke - Who is that Naina?

Praduyman - Sita and Smitha's younger sister!

Salunke - How many kids does your father-in-law have?

Praduyman - Four! First is this irritating **Sita** , second is my favorite and lovely **Smitha** , third is **Naina** and last is **Sandia**

Salunke - 🆗!

Praduyman - If you need I will talk to my father-in-law for you and Naina (teasing)

Salunke - No... No, don't do anything like that please... Please do not spoil my life (scared)

Praduyman - Don't worry I won't do it! (laughing 😂 😂)

Salunke - You scared me and it's not funny Praduyman

Praduyman - 🆗, sorry (trying to stop his laughing 😂)

Suddenly there was a knock on the door 🚪 and Salunke open the door 🚪 and see Praduyman's mother **Anjali** and Salunke let her in and Praduyman ask

Praduyman - What do you need maa?

 **Anjali** \- Nothing just came to check on you!

Praduyman - You look beautiful

Anjali - My son looks handsome as always!

Praduyman - Where's papa?

Anjali - Getting ready

Praduyman - Still?

Anjali - You know your father

Praduyman - When is he going to stop flirting with another women 🚺?

Anjali - I don't know but every girls 👭 fall in love with him whenever they see him

Praduyman - Yeah, once in a while I remind myself that I am working with him. Even my colleagues flirt with **ACP Prakash** who is my dad

Anjali - Now leave this topic and are you fully ready for your special day?

Praduyman - Yes!

Anjali - What about you Salunke?

Salunke - I am ready

Anjali - Is your parents are here?

Salunke - They should be here. I came before them so I don't know if they are here or not

Suddenly the door 🚪 open and Praduyman's father **Prakash** enters the room and ask

 **Prakash** \- Is everyone is ready?

Praduyman - Yes! Dad it's my reception but it looks like you are ready to get married again? (teasing)

Prakash - If I need to get married again then I will surely marry your mother again because I love her very much more than any other woman I flirt

Anjali - Stop it Prakash! (blushing 😳)

Praduyman - Dad please do not flirt with Smitha tonight (begging 🙏)

Prakash - I will try my best my son

Praduyman - If you want to flirt, flirt with my mom who's your wife

Prakash - That was happening until you came in between me and your mom

Anjali hit him on his arm and say

Anjali - If Praduyman was not born then we would not have this wonderful family moment together

Prakash - True!

Praduyman - After I am gone then both can flirt as much as long you guys need (teasing)

Prakash - Surely we would do that son

Praduyman and Prakash laugh 😂 😂, Anjali was embarrassed 😳 by her own son and her husband and she was blushing 😳 too and Salunke was enjoying the moment! Prakash say

Prakash - Let's go down

Praduyman - 🆗! Come on Salunke

They go down to the grand hall and they talking with the guests, friends and colleagues. Suddenly the lights went off and the stage light got on and everyone see the stage, on the stage there was a guy and he was holding a mike 🎤 and he say

 **Guy** \- Hi 👋 everyone, my name is **Sanjay** and I am Praduyman's 🆕 brother-in-law and I am jiju of Smitha and for your waiting moments end and please Praduyman please come on the stage

Praduyman went to stage and Sanjay say

 **Sanjay** \- Here comes Praduyman's finance

Light got off again and get back on the stairs and everyone was mesmerized to see Smitha because she was wearing a very good red color saree with gold work on it and she was wearing a perfect matching jewelry set, little bit of makeup and Smitha's hair was tied in bun! Praduyman was lost in her and Sanjay say

Sanjay - **King is lost in Queen** (teasing)

Praduyman came out of lost trace and Sanjay say

Sanjay - Praduyman tomorrow is your marriage and today is only reception so please control yourself my friend (teasing)

Smitha come and stand beside Praduyman and say

 **Smitha** \- Why are you always behind Praduyman? (fake anger)

Sanjay - You won't understand this so stay out of this please (politely)

Smitha - No, now go and take a good look at my sister because she is waiting for you

Sanjay - 🆗 but be careful with him

Smitha - I know what I should do with him so please you go and take care of yourself and your wife

Sanjay went to his wife Sita and Praduyman say

Praduyman - Thanks for saving me from him

Smitha - Anything for you! You look great handsome

Praduyman was wearing red and gold color sherwani. Praduyman say

Praduyman - Thanks! I was scared that you would not like it

Smitha - Whatever you wear, I love it!

Sita was getting a little bit of jealousy that Smitha was happy with Praduyman.. The engagement + reception starts and Prakash comes to the stage and he takes the mike 🎤 and he say

Prakash - Dear everyone, today is my one and only son's engagement and reception day so please everybody enjoy and in few minutes the engagement ceremony will start

Smitha and Praduyman smiles at Prakash and Salunke come to the stage and Praduyman ask

Praduyman - Who is having the ring 💍?

Salunke - Your mom! Hi 👋 Smitha, so glad to see you

Smitha - Me too! I hope you are enjoying your time here

Salunke - Yes! I will check with the guests and I will come back to you guys when the engagement starts

Smitha - 🆗!

Salunke went off to see preparation in the dining hall. Smitha see Praduyman and ask

Smitha - Why are you sweating like this?

Praduyman - Nervous

Smitha - Say me

Praduyman - Sita give me a letter

Smitha - Ignore it and don't spoil your happiness and you know I can't see you sad 😔 or upset

Praduyman - Your looking great in this saree. I feel like to take you somewhere, where no one can find us and do what should I do on our first night 🌃

Smitha - Just wait until tomorrow and then I am all your forever

Praduyman - 🆗, I will wait (smiling 😀)

Smitha smile 😀 and the engagement ceremony starts and Praduyman's, Salunke's family for Praduyman side and Smitha's, Sanjay's family for Smitha side was on the stage and Anjali gives engagement ring 💍 to Praduyman and Praduyman see Smitha with a smile and Praduyman takes her left hand ✋ and wear the ring 💍 in the ring 💍 finger and Smitha's mother **Uma** gives Smitha the engagement ring and Smitha wear the ring on the left hand in the ring finger! All the guests clap 👏 and Smitha smile 😀 seeing Praduyman and Salunke hugs Praduyman and Smitha. Praduyman and Smitha got down from the stage and talking to all of the guests. Sita was continually staring at Praduyman which was noticed by Sanjay and Smitha but it never bothered them until Sita was far away from Praduyman. **(Sanjay also know that Sita loves Praduyman but he never took it seriously because Smitha told him that she would take care of everything as much as possible!)** After two hours later, everyone went to have dinner expect Praduyman and Smitha because Praduyman stopped her and say

Praduyman - Please stay with me for a while

Smitha can understand that Praduyman was totally missing her so much that she also missed him the same way. Smitha say

Smitha - 🆗, let's go to the garden so that we can get some privacy for ourselves

Praduyman message Salunke and then they went to hotel's 🏩 big garden and they sit on a bench and Praduyman hug Smitha. Praduyman say

Praduyman - I am glad that we're going to get married tomorrow

Smitha - Sita was continually looking at you which I did not like it

Praduyman - I am one and only your forever

Praduyman kiss her on the head and she smiles 😊 and hugs him and rested her head on his shoulder and close her eyes 👀 and enjoy her aloneness with Praduyman. After half an hour later, Praduyman ask

Praduyman - Come on let's go back in, you should be hungry right now

Smitha - No i am not hungry, let's stay here some more time or else we would see each other tomorrow in our first night 🌃 only

Praduyman - 🆗, as you wish!

Smitha loves to stay alone with Praduyman. After one and a half later, Praduyman and Smitha went back to hall and have their dinner and went to sleep 😴 in their separated room. In Smitha's room, Smitha, Naina and Sandia were in same room, and Smitha burn 🔥 the letter which Sita gave to Praduyman and she went to sleep 😴! In Praduyman's room, Salunke was sitting on the bed and ask

Salunke - What you both were doing?

Praduyman - Nothing, we just wanted to be alone

Salunke - 🆗!

Praduyman - Salunke I can't believe that I love a woman 👩 whom I am going to marry tomorrow

Salunke - You are lucky 🍀 guy to have a doctor in your house 🏡

Praduyman - Yes but she is a pregnancy doctor

Salunke - She's a general doctor too!

Praduyman - She is a nutrition doctor too so now she is going to control me on my diet, food 🍲 and everything

Salunke - I don't think so but be careful for extra boss

Praduyman - I have to boss. Let us sleep now because tomorrow morning we have to wake up early

Salunke - Good night 🌃 and sweet dreams of Smitha (teasing)

Praduyman - Good night 🌃 to you! (sleepy and happy 😊)

The next day at 5am 🕔, Praduyman got up and see Salunke was still sleeping 😴. There was a knock on the door 🚪 and Praduyman open the door 🚪 and see his father was fully dressed and Praduyman ask

Praduyman - Looks like you are ready to send me out of your house 🏡 already

Prakash - True but always and forever remember that, that house 🏡 belongs to you too always and forever

Praduyman - I know that papa!

Prakash come in the room and see Salunke was still sleeping 😴 and say

Prakash - You have got a really good and lucky 🍀 friend in your life, don't lose it by any chance. Salunke is really a good friend for you since your childhood!

Praduyman - I know papa, Salunke is my best friend rest of my life and forever! He keeps saving me from everything he could and because of Salunke only right now I am alive in front of you, mom and Smitha

 **Mystery voice - Never say like that Praduyman!** (angry 😡)

Prakash and Pradyuman turn and see Salunke was awake and Pradyuman say

Praduyman - I am saying the truth! When did you wake up?

Salunke - While you were talking rubbish

Prakash - Salunke what Praduyman is saying is true

Salunke - Don't support him uncle

Prakash - Salunke you are second son of mine and I can't support both of you at the same time because I am like that. Salunke can you please promise me one thing?

Salunke - What uncle?

Prakash - Whatever happens between you two, your friendship should not break up no matter what!

Salunke - I will always and forever be with Pradyuman, no matter what happens between us

Prakash - Good and thank you my son!

Prakash and Salunke hugs and Praduyman say

Praduyman - This is totally unacceptable and unfair

Prakash - Come here you possessive son **Mr. Praduyman Satam**

Praduyman - I am always possessive the matter of you and mom

Prakash - I want to see Salunke's marriage and my both sons kids before I die

Praduyman - Stop talking like this! You still have lots of time to live with us, right Salunke?

Salunke - Yes!

Prakash - I am so sorry 🙏 that I said that, now get ready soon or else after 3 years later only I could see your marriage

Praduyman and Salunke separated from the hug and got ready as soon as possible. After 2 hours later, Praduyman was sitting on mandap and doing some rituals and Salunke was standing behind him. Pandit ji say

Pandit ji - Bring the wedding bride

Smitha came with her sisters and mom and they make Smitha to sit beside Praduyman. After the marriage the pandit ji say

Pandit ji - From now on you both are husband and wife. Now take blessing of elderly peoples

Praduyman and Smitha takes the blessings of the elders. In the night 🌃, Praduyman's family take Smitha to **Praduyman's 🆕 house 🏡** which he bought for them. After all the rituals and everybody left the house 🏡 except for Praduyman's parents.

 **(Here the video 📹 ends and rest is fully my imagination so please enjoy it and I warn you guys that now on the rest of chapter is going to be bold so please think about it and read and don't say me that I did not warn you guys before)**

In Praduyman's bedroom, Praduyman was sitting on the bed and waiting impatiently for Smitha. Smitha entered the room and closed the door 🚪 and locked it. Smitha went to her dressing table and she was about to remove her jewelers and Praduyman hugs her from back and say

Praduyman - It's my job now

Smitha - I want to remove it right now so please let me remove it and change my saree

Praduyman - When I am going to remove everything then why do you need to change Smitha! Please come to bed, I can't stay away from you

Smitha - Praduyman please try to understand me

Praduyman - Please try to understand me (begging)

Smitha - 🆗! (smiling 😊)

Praduyman carry Smitha in his arms and put her on the bed and start to kiss her lips 💋 and move his hands 👐 all over her body. Smitha smile while kissing and hugs Praduyman. Praduyman and Smitha brakes from kissing for breathing. Praduyman keeps his head on her head and see her in her eyes 👀 and Praduyman say

Praduyman - **I love you very much Smitha Satam**

Smitha - **I love you too very much Pradyuman Satam**!

Praduyman kiss her on Smitha's lips 💋! Smitha also respond with lots of love and passion. Praduyman kiss her face and Smitha smile 😊 while Praduyman was kissing her and Praduyman kiss her neck and lick her neck and then he remove her jewelry and kiss her ears 👂, and then bite her ears 👂 and Smitha moan and Praduyman kiss her face and kiss her lips 💋, bite her lips 💋 and put his tongue 👅 into her mouth 👄 and start to play with her tongue 👅 and she also respond... Praduyman see her and smile 😀, they turn, Smitha kiss him and bite his lips hardly and Praduyman moan but respond to her with same passion and love. Smitha kiss his neck and bite his neck and give him a love mark on his neck. Smitha starts to remove his shirt 👚 and while removing it, she was kissing his body, Praduyman was enjoying it as much as Smitha was enjoying it. They turn and Praduyman was on top of her, he kiss her neck and give her a love mark on her neck, Smitha moan loud when he was giving her the love mark on her neck. Praduyman remove her saree and everything on her body and he was continually kissing her body and they turn and Smitha was on top of Praduyman and Smitha say

Smitha - This is totally unfair that you made like this and you are half dressed (fake angry 😡)

Praduyman - Then do you want to do with me

Smitha - If you say it or not I will do it

Praduyman smile 😊 and Smitha remove his pants 👖 and his boxer and see him fully and say

Smitha - I love you very much Praduyman and I can't wait anymore to be your

Praduyman - I also can't wait to make you mine forever

Smitha lay on him and she starts to kiss his lips and they turn Praduyman kiss her hard and she holds his hands 👐 and Praduyman kisses her neck and then he kiss her boobs and bite her nipples and Smitha moan louder when he was biting her nipples and Praduyman kiss her stomach and lick her stomach and Smitha smile 😊 and pull his hair when he kiss her stomach. Praduyman kiss her on her legs fully and then he rubbing his thighs and in between her legs and he was seeing her with full of love. Smitha was totally fully feeling his full of love for her! Praduyman separated her legs and kiss her thighs and placed himself in between her legs and Praduyman lay on her and kiss her head and see her in her eyes 👀 and ask

Praduyman - Are you ready for this?

Smitha - Yes (nervous)

Praduyman - Are you totally ready to be mine fully and forever?

Smitha - Yes! (smiling 😀)

Praduyman smile 😀 and kiss her head and keep his head on her head and kiss her lips 💋 and slowly enter her and Smitha stop kissing him and close her eyes 👀 in pain and hold Praduyman's shoulders and her nails made marks on his shoulders. Praduyman can't see pain on her face so he enters her fully and tears come from her eyes 👀 and Praduyman suck her tears and kiss her lips 💋 and he starts to move in and out of her slowly and Smitha feels pain but after some time she enjoys it more than pain and she hugs Praduyman tightly and kiss him hard and she was moaning, Smitha separate from the kiss and say

Smitha - Praduyman move faster

Praduyman - I don't want to hurt you

Smitha - Praduyman, it would hurt little bit then I would fully feel you and enjoy you in me

Praduyman - Are you sure? (confirming)

Smitha - Yes!

Praduyman starts to move faster and Smitha feels pain little bit then she starts to enjoy it more and she was moaning louder. Smitha say

Smitha - Praduyman faster

Praduyman immediately obey her and starts to move faster than before. After few mins later, Smitha say

Smitha - Praduyman do... As fast as you can because I... Want to feel you and your love fully!

Praduyman stop entering her and ask

Praduyman - Are you sure? (confirming)

Smitha - Yes! (smiling 😀)

Praduyman - 🆗, if it's hurting you should immediately say me so that I can stop immediately, 🆗?

Smitha - 🆗 my lovely husband!

Praduyman slowly starts to move in her and then he moves as fast as he can in her. Smitha was holding him and after few minutes she come and Praduyman also collapse on her and they hug each other and Praduyman kiss her head and Smitha say

Smitha - Thanks for making me as your

Praduyman - Thank you for accepting me as your life partner and letting me to making you as mine

Smitha - I am very much lucky 🍀 to have you as my friend and husband **Inspector Praduyman Satam**

Praduyman - I am very much lucky 🍀 too, to have you as my friend and wife **Dr. Smitha Praduyman Satam**

Smitha - I love you very much Praduyman!

Praduyman - I love you very much too Smitha

Praduyman comes out of her and kiss her head and Praduyman cover them with a blanket and kiss her lips 💋 and her head and both hugs each other and sleep 😴!

 **Flashback end**

In the present time, Jai and Diya finish eating half of their dinner and Diya say

Diya - I can't believe that my parents loved each other this much that they always ignored Sita auntie

Jai - Sita didn't love her husband Sanjay as she was loved or still loving your dad

Diya - True and I think she still loves my dad

Jai - Hhhmmm... Need some more rice 🍚?

Diya - Sure!

Jai put some rice 🍚 on her plate and put some rice 🍚 for himself and serve whatever she wants and Jai say

Jai - Your mom was damn hot and sexy! Your dad is a lucky 🍀 man to have her as his friend and wife

Diya - True!

Jai - Now let's see your 1st birthday 🎂 video 📹

Diya - 🆗!

Jai set the projector for Diya's 1st birthday 🎂 party 🎉 video 📹!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Next chapter would take some time so I hope you guys can wait for the next chapter!  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Will Diya will enjoy her 1st birthday 🎂 party 🎉 video 📹 like she enjoyed her parents wedding? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **I am going to add some characters in this chapter and there is going to be bold stuff so think twice ✌ and read it**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

 **Flashback start** :-

In the Satam's house 🏡, in Praduyman's room, Praduyman was sleeping 😴 peacefully because it was it was a weekend. Smitha was making tea 🍵 for herself and her husband. Smitha went to her room, and see that Praduyman was sleeping 😴 so she keeps the cups of tea 🍵 on the side table and she sits on the bed and kiss Praduyman on his cheek and Praduyman open his eyes 👀 and smile 😊 and say

Praduyman - Good morning (smiling 😁)

Smitha - Good morning, go and get fresh up

Praduyman - 🆗!

Praduyman got up and gets fresh up and sit on the bed beside Smitha and smile 😊 and say

Praduyman - I am glad that I am home 🏡 after a long four months mission

Smitha - I totally missed you very much

Praduyman - I missed you too very much that I can't say

Smitha gives his tea 🍵 and say

Smitha - First have your tea 🍵

Praduyman - 🆗 ma'am!

They both have their tea 🍵 and talking about random things. Praduyman ask

Praduyman - Where are my **Champs**?

Smitha - Both are sleeping 😴 so please don't wake them up

Praduyman - 🆗! Were they behaving will while I was not there?

Smitha - Yes!

Praduyman - Good.. I totally missed them

Smitha - They too were missing you very much badly.

Praduyman starts to kiss her neck and Smitha moan and say

Smitha - Praduyman please no, we have our sons in the house 🏡

Praduyman - I think you should get ready for your third pregnancy now

Smitha - Why?

Praduyman - I need a baby 👶 girl 👧 from you

Smitha - Aren't you happy 😊 with two boys 👦 in the house 🏡?

Praduyman - Nope!

Smitha - Why do you need a baby 👶 girl 👧?

Praduyman - To grow her as my princess 👸 and as our daughter

Smitha - Praduyman, you should learn to get satisfied with what you have

Praduyman - No! I want a baby 👶 girl 👧 just like you (stubbornly)

Smitha - Then we have to talk with **Abhijeet** and **Daya** about this

Praduyman - No need to talk with them and they would accept her

Smitha - How do you know that?

Praduyman - I am their father so I know them

Smitha - I have to think about this once please

Praduyman - 🆗! Take your time

Smitha smile 😊. Praduyman got up and Smitha ask

Smitha - Where are you going?

Praduyman - Check on the boys

Smitha - If they are sleeping 😴 let them sleep

Praduyman - 🆗!

Praduyman went to his elder son's room, and see that his son was sleeping 😴 and then he went to his younger son's room, and see that son was sleeping 😴 with a teddy bear 🐻 which his elder brother bought for him for his 1st birthday. Praduyman smile 😊 and went to his room and see his wife was reading a patient's case file 📂! Praduyman takes a case file 📂 and sit beside his wife and doing his own work and not disturbing his wife. After an hour later, they hear a voice from door 🚪 and Smitha and Praduyman see and they find their both sons were sleepy and they were standing and Smitha ask

Smitha - Abhijeet and Daya, what brings you both here?

 **Abhijeet** \- I want papa

 **Daya** \- I want you

Smitha - Come here

Duo went to their mom and Smitha keeps her file 📂 in the drawer and closed it and pick up Abhijeet and give him to Praduyman and she pick up Daya and keeps his head on her shoulder and starts to tap his back to make him sleep 💤 again and Praduyman was doing the same thing with Abhijeet. After 🔟 minutes later, they lay Duo on the bed and cover them with blanket. Smitha say

Smitha - I will make breakfast. Praduyman just take care of Daya and Abhijeet

Praduyman - 🆗!

Smitha went to kitchen and start to make breakfast and she was thinking about third child. After 20 minutes later, Smitha comes to the room and see that Praduyman was having Abhijeet on his chest and Daya was holding his father's hand ✋ and sleeping 😴 and even Praduyman was sleeping 😴 with the Duo! Smitha smiles 😊 and sits on the bed and read her patient's file 📂 silently. After half an hour, Praduyman, Abhijeet and Daya wake up and Praduyman immediately hold Abhijeet and make him to sit on the bed and went to get fresh up. Duo see their mother who was interestingly reading the patient's file 📂 and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Maa, when will papa come back home 🏡?

Smitha see them and smile 😊. Praduyman comes out of the bathroom and say

Praduyman - I am here!

Duo see Praduyman and got happy 😀😁 and they get up and run to Praduyman and Praduyman immediately carry them in his hands 👐 and ask

Praduyman - Did you both miss me?

Duo - Yes papa! (innocently)

Praduyman - I missed you both too!

Daya - I missed you more than **Abhi** because he was teasing me and maa never bothered about it

Smitha - I didn't bother because I wanted you to solve the problem all by yourself

Praduyman - From now on no one can tease my Daya because his papa is here for him

Abhijeet - Then for me?

Praduyman - Abhijeet, I am always there for you too but I am always there for both of you forever

Duo - Really? (innocent)

Praduyman - Yes!

Smitha - Come on Abhijeet and Daya, go and get fresh up and we will have breakfast

Duo - 🆗!

Duo went to their room and got fresh up and came to dining table, Smitha reheated everything and serve for the kids and Praduyman. Smitha sit between Duo and she was feeding Daya and Praduyman was feeding Abhijeet. After Duo finished their breakfast, Smitha and Praduyman were having their breakfast and Duo were telling their school stories. In the night 🌃, in Smitha and Praduyman's room, Praduyman came inside his room and locked the door 🚪 and sit on the floor in front of Smitha. Smitha starts to massage his head and Praduyman say

Praduyman - I missed this lovely message of your

Smitha - Praduyman, we do not need another child right now because Abhijeet is only 5 years old and Daya is 4 years old. Let's wait until they are 🔟 years old!

Praduyman - 🆗! Whatever you want, we'll wait until they are 🔟 years old

Smitha - Praduyman don't hide anything from me so please say it frankly with me

Praduyman - I want a daughter because I was a single child in my family. I want to teach Abhijeet and Daya about how to treat and respect a girl 👧 in their lives.

Smitha - I am very much proud of you! Now let's sleep because I am tired with your naughty sons

Praduyman - Me too!

They lay on the bed and hug each other and sleep 😴. After few months later, the Satam family got into a car 🚙 accident and Smitha and Praduyman were badly injured. In the hospital 🏥, Salunke was taking care of everything. Duo were unconscious in kids ward, Praduyman got his left leg fracture and Smitha was in operation theater. Salunke called Praduyman's parents and said them about the accident. After half an hour later, Praduyman's parents came to the hospital 🏥 and they see Salunke and they went to Salunke and Anjali ask

Anjali - Salunke, how are they? (worried)

Salunke - No need to worry about anything. Praduyman is fine but his left leg is fractured, kids are totally fine

Prakash - What about Smitha, how is she? (worried)

Salunke - She is in the operation theater.

Anjali - How did this accident happen?

Salunke - A drunk truck 🚚 driver was driving and suddenly he lost his control of the truck 🚚 and the truck 🚚 hit the passenger side where Smitha was sitting

Anjali - OMG! God please save Smitha

Prakash - Anjali, everything would be alright

Anjali - I want to see Praduyman and the kids

Salunke - **Mili** is with the kids and Praduyman is still unconscious

 **(Sorry 🙏 to disturbing you while you guys are reading the chapter, need to say a important note 📝**

 **Important note 📝 - Mili is Salunke's wife!  
**

 **Now you can enjoy the remaining chapter)**

Anjali - I want to see Praduyman

Prakash - Salunke you take Anjali to see Praduyman and kids and I will stay here

Salunke - 🆗!

Salunke and Anjali went to Praduyman's ward. In Praduyman's room, Praduyman was trying to get down from the bed when Anjali and Salunke enter the room. Salunke see Praduyman and immediately hold him firmly and make Praduyman to sit on the bed and Salunke say

Salunke - Everything is fine Praduyman

Praduyman - How is Abhijeet and Daya?

Salunke can feel shiver and fear in Praduyman's voice and Salunke can also feel scare that, he would lose his family. Salunke say

Salunke - Abhijeet and Daya are totally fine

Praduyman - How is Smitha? Salunke is my Smitha is fine, is she alright?

Salunke - Praduyman, first you please relax

Praduyman - First you please tell me if Smitha is alright or not?

Salunke - She is in operation theater

Praduyman - **WHAT**? (Shocked 😲)

Salunke - Please relax Praduyman, Smitha would be alright

Praduyman - I should haven't let Smitha to sit in the passenger seat

Salunke - Praduyman it's not your fault, now please be strong

Praduyman - Who's with the kids?

Salunke - Mili is with them. Praduyman you got to be strong now, do you understand it?

Praduyman - Yes! I want to see Abhijeet and Daya?

Salunke - The doctor has given them sleeping 😴 injection 💉 and you can't walk 🚶 properly

Praduyman - My Smitha will be alright, right? (crying 😢)

Salunke - She's a fighter!

Praduyman - Yeah, I always keep forgetting that (wiping his tears 😢)

Anjali was seeing everything with silent and she say

Anjali - Praduyman, Smitha will be alright because she knows that her husband and kids need her

Praduyman - Is papa is here?

Salunke - Yes, he is waiting at the operation theater

Praduyman - 🆗!

After two ✌ hours later, a lady doctor came in with Prakash and Praduyman ask

Praduyman - Doctor, how is my wife Smitha?

The doctor did not say anything and Praduyman see his father and ask

Praduyman - Papa, how is Smitha, she's alright, right? She is totally fine, right?

Anjali keeps her hand on Praduyman's shoulder and Praduyman see her face and say

Praduyman - Maa please ask them if my Smitha is alright.

Anjali - Prakash say something about Smitha

Salunke went to the doctor and ask

Salunke - What happened **Riya** , why are you not saying anything to us?

 **(The doctor is Salunke's college friend)**

 **Riya** \- Salunke, we have to talk about this in private

Salunke - Why?

Riya - It's much difficult to say in front of him (seeing Praduyman)

Salunke - Smitha is Praduyman's wife and he has all the rights to know about everything about his wife Smitha

Riya - Try to understand Salunke

Salunke - Say it in front of Praduyman

Riya - Fine, I will say it in front of him (giving up)

Prakash sit on the bed and hold his son's hand ✋ tightly and Riya say

Riya - Smitha's operation went well. She got lots of wounds but...

Praduyman - But what? (impatiently)

Riya - Smitha can't bear a child anymore

Praduyman - What do you mean by that? (confused 😕)

Riya - She can't get pregnant anymore

Praduyman got shocked 😲 and Anjali was about to faint but Salunke hold her immediately and make her to sit on the couch. Praduyman say

Praduyman - I want to be alone with my wife Smitha please

Salunke - 🆗!

Salunke made some arrangements and shifted Praduyman in Smitha's ward. In Smitha's ward, Praduyman was happy 😊 that Smitha was alright and in another side he was very much sad 😔 that his dreams of having a daughter has vanished fully. Praduyman was sitting on a stool and he keeps his hand ✋ on her stomach and cry 😢. After an hour later, Smitha wake up and see that Praduyman was holding her hand ✋ and sleeping 😴 and she see her surroundings and she sit on the bed and Praduyman wake up and see her and smile 😊 and Praduyman say

Praduyman - I will get the doctor

At the same time Salunke enter the room and smile 😊 at them and Salunke say

Salunke - I will get Riya

Praduyman - 🆗!

Salunke went to bring Riya. After few minutes later, Salunke entered the room with Riya. Riya check Smitha and talk with Salunke and she went off. Salunke say

Salunke - I am glad you are doing well. Praduyman, in forensic lab a 🆕 body has come so I am going to work. Don't worry about kids because I have sent them with Mili and if you need anything please call me or leave me a message on my cell phone 📱

Praduyman - 🆗!

Salunke - You both take good rest and bye 👋

Praduyman and Smitha (together) - Sure and bye 👋!

Salunke went off. Smitha can feel that Praduyman was very much quiet and she ask

Smitha - Praduyman, are you 🆗?

Praduyman - Yeah! I was scared that I would lose you

Smitha - No one can take me away from you, not even the God

Praduyman - I am very much glad that you are alright

There was silent for few minutes and Praduyman a

Praduyman - I shouldn't have let you sit in the passenger seat, if I didn't let you sit there, now you wouldn't have been here (guilty)

Smitha - In this nothing is your fault. Praduyman you are thinking too much about this. Good thing that I am here or else the kids would not like to see their dad here. Now stop feeling guilty about this and it is not your fault, do you understand me?

Praduyman hugs her and say

Praduyman - I was very much scared of losing you (crying 😢)

Smitha - Nothing would happen to me, if anything happens to me then also I would never leave you alone. Now relax my **Senior Inspector Praduyman** , you know that I can't see you like this

Smitha separate Praduyman from hug and wipe his tears and kiss on his head. Smitha say

Smitha - Even if I am not alive, I am always and forever beside you and our kids

Praduyman - Never ever again say that you would leave me alone

Smitha - Praduyman one day everyone has to go away from this world 🌍 but they are always remembered by heart.

Praduyman - Your right!

Smitha - Now tell me what are you hiding from me

Praduyman - What? (confused 😕)

Smitha - I know that you are hiding something from me so say it right now or else I would call 📞 Salunke and ask him so are you going to say it or shall I call 📞 Salunke? (threatening)

Praduyman - Something would be good if you don't know it

Smitha - Fine, I am calling Salunke

Praduyman - No, no need of that

Smitha - Then say it!

Praduyman - Do you really want to know it?

Smitha - Say it right now! (ordering)

Praduyman - You can't get pregnant anymore (looking down)

Smitha - What do you mean by that? (confused 😕)

Praduyman - You can't bear a child 👶 anymore

Smitha - Praduyman, you are joking right? This can't be true (shock 😲)

Praduyman - I am saying the truth and I didn't joke about it

Smitha - This can't be true

Praduyman - Smitha please try to be strong now

Praduyman hugs her and Smitha cry 😭 and Praduyman let her to cry 😭. After 🔟 minutes later, Praduyman separate from hug and wipe her tears and Smitha say

Smitha - I am very much sorry Praduyman

Praduyman - Why? (confused 😕)

Smitha - I couldn't give you a girl 👧 baby 👶 like you wished and wanted

Praduyman - It's 🆗, we can adopt a baby 👶 girl 👧 and I will take care of her as my own

Smitha - As our! I love the idea of adopting a baby 👶 girl 👧 for us but only one problem that will our parents accept for this?

Praduyman - My family would love to adopt a baby 👶 girl 👧 but I am scared of your family

Smitha - I will talk to them about this matter and let's hope that they accept for this

After fews days later Smitha got discharged and she talked to her family about adoption of a girl 👧 baby 👶 but her family denied it. After few days later, Praduyman was taking care of Daya and Abhijeet. Smitha was making lunch and Praduyman ask

Praduyman - Smitha, after two days I joining CID

Smitha - 🆗!

Praduyman - Are you going to hospital 🏥 tomorrow?

Smitha - I don't know!

Praduyman - Why?

Smitha - My back pain is killing me

Praduyman - Do you need to go to the doctor?

Smitha - No, I will be fine

Praduyman - 🆗!

After fews days later, in Satam's house 🏡, kids were with their grandparents in Delhi, Praduyman and Smitha did not go with the kids because they had lots of work. In the night 🌃, Praduyman came home 🏡 and went to his room to get fresh up. After 🔟 minutes later, Praduyman went to kitchen and hugs Smitha and kiss on her neck and Smitha smile and say

Smitha - What a surprise of seeing you home 🏡 very soon

Praduyman - No too much work

Smitha smile and Praduyman say

Praduyman - I have a surprise for you so go to our room and see it for yourself

Smitha - 🆗!

Smitha went to her room and see there was a beautiful red color saree and she turn and see Praduyman was standing folding his hands 👐 and Smitha ask

Smitha - What is your plan? (smiling 😀)

Praduyman - You get ready and we are going to a date

Smitha smile 😊 and got ready and Praduyman got ready and waiting for his wife to come. After 30 minutes later, Smitha came out of the room and say

Smitha - I am ready

Praduyman see her and gets lost in her and Smitha beside him and say

Smitha - Let's go Senior Inspector Praduyman

Praduyman - 🆗!

Praduyman and Smitha went for a movie 🎦 and then they went to have dinner and then they went to the beach and have ice cream and relax for a while and then they had come back to home 🏡! When they enter the room, Praduyman hug her from back and kiss her neck and Smitha smile 😊 and say

Smitha - Praduyman please no

Praduyman - I want it tonight 🌃 so please don't say anything and enjoy it

Smitha - 🆗!

Praduyman carry her and put her on the bed and start to kiss her all over her face. After few minutes, they both were completely without dress and Praduyman was about to enter her in and Praduyman say

Praduyman - Get ready to bear my another baby 👶

Smitha - Praduyman, did you forget that I can't get pregnant rest of my life

Praduyman - I still remember it

Smitha - Then?

Praduyman - We can always try for a girl 👧 baby 👶 and what we know, if we have luck 🍀, we can have a baby 👶 girl 👧

Smitha - 🆗!

Praduyman - Are you ready for this?

Smitha - Yes!

Praduyman - Are you sure? Why I'm asking is after a long time we are having this

Smitha - I am totally ready for this Praduyman

Praduyman - I love you very much Smitha

Smitha - I love you very much too Praduyman (smiling 😁)

Praduyman kiss her lips 💋 and he enters her in. Praduyman stop kissing and Smitha moan and hug him very much tightly. After few minutes later, Praduyman deep growl and after few seconds Praduyman came inside Smitha. Praduyman hug her and lay on her and kiss her head and say

Praduyman - I love you Smitha

Smitha - I love you too Praduyman!

Praduyman hugs her and both sleep 😴. After few months later, Smitha was checking a patient and suddenly her phone 📱 rings and she attend it without seeing the caller 🆔 and say

Smitha - Praduyman, not now because I am busy with my patient so bye

She ended the call and Praduyman smile 😀 and continue his work. At night 🌃, Smitha was lost in thoughts and Praduyman comes to room after making Duo to sleep 😴 and see Smitha disturb and he sit on the bed and Praduyman ask

Praduyman - Any problem? (worried)

Smitha - No! Just thinking about our lives

Praduyman - Is there something you need to say to me?

Smitha - Very much important to us

Praduyman - What is it?

Smitha - What would you do if we have a baby 👶 girl 👧 in our lives and house 🏡

Praduyman - **Smitha are you pregnant**? (shocked 😲)

Smitha - **Yes, I am pregnant** (smiling 😀😁)

Praduyman - Why you did not say this when I came home 🏡?

Smitha - Praduyman, I was scared and I have something important to say to you which I could only say alone with you

Praduyman - What is it? (worries)

Smitha - First you promise me that you would never ever leave our baby 👶 no matter what and you would accept the baby 👶 even if it's a boy 👦

Praduyman - 🆗! What do you want to say to me?

Smitha - Praduyman I may not survive this pregnancy

Praduyman - **WHAT**? (shock 😲)

Smitha - Yes!

Praduyman - Why do you say like that?

Smitha - Praduyman, I may have some complications with pregnancy. One, I would survive or the baby 👶

Praduyman - When did you come to know that you are pregnant?

Smitha - Before having my lunch

Praduyman - Did you check with a doctor?

Smitha - Yeah, she said we have to wait and see everything carefully

Praduyman - I won't let anything wrong happen with you and our baby 👶 (keeping his hand ✋ on her stomach)

Smitha - I know that, you won't let anything happen with our baby 👶 (keeping her hand ✋ on his hand ✋ which was on her stomach)

Praduyman - Let us sleep now

Smitha - 🆗!

Both sleep. The next day, on the morning, Praduyman wakes up before Smitha and got fresh up and went to kitchen and make some tea 🍵 for himself and make some quick breakfast and Praduyman came to hall and sit on the couch and read his newspaper 📰 and have his tea 🍵. After an hour later, Smitha came to hall and ask

Smitha - Good morning Praduyman! What are you doing here so early?

Praduyman - Good morning Smitha! Just wanted to help you so I woke up early

Smitha - 🆗!

Praduyman - I will get your tea 🍵

Smitha sit on the couch and start to read the newspaper 📰! After 🔟 minutes, Praduyman came and sit beside her and give her tea 🍵 and both quietly enjoy their alone time. Praduyman say

Praduyman - I can't wait to see and hold the baby 👶

Smitha - Just wait until the baby is born

Praduyman - 🆗! Today we're going to hospital 🏥 for a check up

Smitha - 🆗!

In the hospital 🏥, Praduyman called his father and said that he would come late because of some private work. In the doctor's office, doctor ( **Aishwarya** ) say

 **Aishwarya** \- The baby 👶 is okay but you guys have to be extremely careful about the baby 👶 and the mother. I have read your file about the accident and everything, Smitha you need complete care and rest, we have to be careful for next four months or else anything can happen with you or your baby 👶, I hope you get what I am coming say?

Smitha - Yes Aishwarya I got what are you coming to say

Aishwarya - Great! Smitha don't take too much of stress on you and eat as much as you can

Smitha - 🆗!

Smitha and Praduyman went to their work. In the evening, Praduyman came home 🏡 with his parents, Salunke and Mili make everyone to sit including Duo too! Prakash ask

Prakash - What do you want to say Praduyman?

Praduyman - I and Smitha have a great news to say

Anjali - What is it?

Smitha - **I am pregnant** (smiling 😀)

Prakash, Anjali, Salunke and Mili (together) - **WHAT**? (shock 😲)

Praduyman - Yes

Anjali - When did you come to know about this good news?

Smitha - Yesterday afternoon but we wanted to confirm about it so we did not say to anyone yet

Daya - What is the meaning of pregnant? (innocent)

Abhijeet - Maa, is going to have a baby 👶

Daya - Then where is the baby 👶?

Abhijeet - Inside mom's tummy

Daya - How did the baby 👶 go inside mommy tummy?

Abhijeet - I don't know how baby 👶 goes inside maa's tummy!

Daya - Maa how baby 👶 went inside you? (innocent)

Smitha - You will come to know this when you get married with someone you love by heart

Daya - 🆗!

Smitha - I think you kids should go to your room and play

Duo - 🆗!

Duo went to their play room. The ladies went to Smitha's room and the mens were chatting in the hall. In Smitha's room, Anjali ask

Anjali - What did the doctor say?

Smitha - That I should be in complete rest and care. I have to be very much careful for next four months or anything may happen to me and the baby 👶

Mili - I will stay here for you

Anjali - Me too!

Smitha - I am very much scared about this baby 👶 more than me. I don't want to lose this child 👶 no matter what

Anjali - Nothing would ever happen like that so think positively and always keep smiling 😀 and always be happy 😊

Smitha - Maa, I am planning to rest my job for 2 years

Anjali - That's your wish and your decision and we are always there for you

Smitha - Thanks maa (hugs Anjali)

Mili - What baby 👶 does Praduyman wants?

Smitha - Usual girl 👧

Mili - Me too!

Anjali - I wish for a granddaughter too but let's see what happens this time. Anything else the doctor said?

Smitha - I should not take stress

Anjali - Mmmhhh... We surely have to be careful about this

Mili - Leave this topic right now and let's have our dinner first please (childish)

Anjali and Smitha smile 😀 and the ladies went to dining room, where Duo were having their dinner quietly. The ladies sit on their place and they have dinner. After few days later, in Satam's house 🏡, a woman 👩 was crying 😢 😭 and she had four kids where with her. Smitha felt pity on her but Praduyman did not like the woman was here mainly when his wife was pregnant. Smitha say

Smitha - **Sita didi** please stop crying like this

 **Sita** \- I can't believe that Sunjay left me alone in this world 🌍

Smitha - Everything will be alright

Sita - How Smitha, how will I take care of the kids?

Smitha - I am here to take care of them

Praduyman was shocked and Sita ask

Sita - Really?

Smitha - Yes! Now you go to your room and take rest

Sita - 🆗!

Praduyman was very much angry 😡 on Smitha and went to his room and locked it from the inside. Smitha went to the room and knocked on the door 🚪 and say

Smitha - Praduyman open the door 🚪

Praduyman - NO! (stubbornly)

Smitha - Praduyman I know that you hate her but right now she needs us

Praduyman open the door 🚪 and pull her in the room and make her to sit on the bed and he closes the door 🚪 and lock it and see her with anger 😡 and say

Praduyman - I don't want her to stay in our house 🏡because I don't want you to take any responsibility or risk while you are pregnant right now. Why can't she go to your parents house 🏡?

Smitha - She is scared to go there

Praduyman - Smitha, I sent Daya and Abhijeet to my parents house 🏡 because you can take care and rest of yourself. I don't want to lose you or our baby 👶, please try to understand me!

Smitha - I can totally understand you but she has lost her husband few days ago

Praduyman - I know that but I don't care about it right now

Smitha - 🆗, Praduyman let us keep her and her kids until she is ready to meet my parents

Praduyman - Why she can't live with Sanjay's parents?

Smitha - She does not want to live with them

Praduyman - Does she know that you are pregnant?

Smitha - Expect my parents, no one knows it

Praduyman - Great!

Praduyman sit beside her Smitha and say

Praduyman - I don't want anything to happen with you and our baby 👶 (keeping his hand ✋ on her stomach)

Smitha - I won't let anything go wrong with our baby 👶 and this is my promise to you and our baby 👶 too (keeping her hand ✋ on his hand ✋ which was on her stomach)

Praduyman - Let us sleep because already late

Smitha - 🆗!

Praduyman makes Smitha to sleep and he sit on balcony and was thinking. After a hour later, Smitha hug from back and kiss on his cheek and ask

Smitha - What brought you here?

Praduyman - I am going to call your parents tomorrow in front of Sita and talk to them about this matter

Smitha - Why don't you give her some time?

Praduyman holds her hand ✋ and makes her to come in front of him and makes her sit on his lap and say

Praduyman - I don't want her to stay here with us mainly with you. I don't want to risk you for four months and she may even change your mind of having a girl 👧 baby 👶 which I don't want! Smitha she did that when you were pregnant with Abhijeet and Daya, which I don't want to happen again. My baby 👶 is inside you not Sanjay's baby 👶!

Smitha - Praduyman...!

Praduyman - I don't want her to hurt you even by mistake

Smitha - What do you mean by that?

Praduyman - You know that she hit anyone in anger 😡 and I don't want that to happen with you. Even by mistake if she hits on your stomach then you can't bear that pain even a bit

Smitha - You are right but what if she did not do anything like that

Praduyman - I know that you want to help her but I am worried about you and our baby 👶 inside you

Smitha - Praduyman, I think you are thinking alot about this. You have sleep now so let's sleep

Praduyman - Okay! I have a important meeting with seniors tomorrow

Praduyman and Smitha went to bed and sleep. The next day, 7am ⏰, Praduyman got up and see Smitha was sleeping 😴 peacefully, Praduyman smile 😊 and got fresh up and and did some file 📂 work and send some important emails 📧, and went to kitchen and starts to make breakfast and tea 🍵! After 🔟 minutes later, Praduyman went to his room and lock it from inside and sit on the bed and quietly reading newspaper 📰. 5 minutes later, Smitha wake up and see Praduyman was interesting reading crime section on the newspaper 📰 and she sits on the bed and keeps her head on his shoulder. Praduyman smile 😀 and kiss her head and say

Praduyman - Good morning Smitha

Smitha - Good morning Praduyman

Praduyman - Do you need tea 🍵?

Smitha - Not now!

Praduyman - Are you 🆗?

Smitha - Yes, you know just pregnancy symptoms and back pain

Praduyman - Do you want me to get you medicine for your back pain?

Smitha - No, I will manage

Praduyman - Are you sure?

Smitha - For your kind information I had your two sons inside me

Praduyman - I know

Smitha - I will manage! Your mom and Mili are going to come here after you leave after 🔟 minutes

Praduyman - I will leave the house 🏡 when mom or Mili is here so that I can be relaxed

Smitha - Praduyman too much stress is not good for you, me and the baby 👶 too so stop taking too much of stress

Praduyman - 🆗!

Smitha - I will get fresh up

Praduyman - I will serve the breakfast

Smitha - 🆗!

Praduyman takes the tea 🍵 cups and went to kitchen and reheat the breakfast and keeps the breakfast on the table and set the table. Smitha sit on the chair and Praduyman sit beside her and Praduyman ask

Praduyman - Toast bread or regular bread 🍞?

Smitha - Regular bread 🍞!

Praduyman - 🆗!

Smitha - Praduyman, do we have cheese in the fridge?

Praduyman - Should be... Now don't say me that you are craving for cheese on the morning

Smitha - No me but the baby 👶 does

Praduyman - Fine I will get it for you, anything else?

Smitha - Nope!

Praduyman takes the cheese spread from the fridge and sit beside Smitha. After few minutes later, Sita came down and Praduyman was cleaning the kitchen and Smitha was sitting on sofa and having her tea 🍵 and the door bell rings and Mili and Anjali came in the house 🏡 and they were shocked 😲 to see Sita and her kids there. Praduyman went to Smitha and say

Praduyman - Please be careful and safe and take your medicines on time

Smitha - 🆗

Praduyman - I love you very much Smitha

Smitha - I love you very much too Praduyman (smile 😊)

Praduyman smile 😊 and kiss on her head and got all his important stuff and was about to leave but Anjali stopped him and feed him a spoon full of curd and sugar and Praduyman touch her feet and takes her blessing and went to his job without worries! In the evening, at 7pm 🕖, Praduyman returne home 🏡, and see Duo were playing with Sita's kids and Mili was taking care of them. Praduyman went in the house 🏡 and see Smitha was having fruits and see his mother was in the kitchen, so he went to get fresh up and after 20 minutes later, Praduyman sits beside Smitha, kiss on her head and ask

Praduyman - How are you?

Smitha - Great! How was your meeting today?

Praduyman - Great, they liked my idea and plans so they may put me as a leader for a team and if they do that then I have to stay away from you all for 4 weeks mainly from you which I don't want to. How is your back pain?

Smitha - They are gone.

Praduyman - Great... What is Abhijeet and Daya are doing here? (taking a piece of apple from her)

Smitha - I was missing them!

Praduyman - Did you go for your walking 🚶? (taking another piece of apple)

Smitha - Yes!

Praduyman - Good! Where's Sita?

Smitha - She said she wants to be alone so she must have gone for coffee shop 🏪

Praduyman - 🆗!

Anjali comes with four cups of coffee and six glasses of chocolate 🍫 milkshakes. Praduyman went to call the kids and Mili. Praduyman, Mili, Sita and kids came in the house 🏡 and Mili say

Mili - Kids go and wash your hands 👐 and face and change your clothes

Kids - 🆗

After 20 mins, the came to hall and Duo sit on Praduyman's lap and drink their milkshake making yummy 😋 noise. In the night 🌃, in Praduyman's room, Smitha was reading 📖 a story book 📙 for Duo and Praduyman was quietly was sitting on the bed with close eyes 👀 and listening to the story, Smitha was reading 📖 for Abhijeet and Daya. Daya ask

Daya - Papa, why Sanjay uncle didn't come with Sita aunt?

Praduyman - Because he's no more

Daya - Meaning? (confused 😕)

Praduyman see Daya and say

Praduyman - Sanjay is with Gods now

Abhijeet - Why he went to God?

Praduyman - That's the end time of his life time with us

Daya - That means he can't see my new baby 👶 sister or brother (innocent + sad 😔)

Smitha - He can see us, all the time

Abhijeet - How?

Smitha - He is seeing us from sky

Duo - Really papa? (innocently)

Praduyman - Yes!

Smitha - Time for bed boys

Duo - We want to sleep 😴 with you guys

Praduyman - 🆗!

They sleep 😴! Next two months, Praduyman return from a 4 week mission and Mili open the door 🚪 and hugs Praduyman and Praduyman ask

Praduyman - How is Smitha?

Mili - Little bit of scary

Praduyman - Why? What did she do now to you that you are scared of her? (worried}

Mili - Sita told something to her and Smitha came to kitchen with anger and she keeps eating and I am very much scared that this shouldn't affect her health and the baby

Praduyman - Where's she now?

Mili - In your room must be eating her 4th or 5th blow

Praduyman - I will check on her.

Praduyman went to his room and open the door 🚪 and see Smitha was having ice-creams 🍧🍨 on all the flavors. Smitha was like she was been crying 😢 for a long time. Praduyman sit on the bed and removed his shoes 👟 and socks and got fully fresh up and he was also continually keeping an eye on Smitha! Praduyman sit beside her and immediately Smitha hugs him and start to cry badly 😭 so Praduyman let her to cry 😭! After half an hour later, Praduyman ask

Praduyman - What did Sita say to you now?

Smitha - Praduyman, will you ever give our daughter or sell her for money 💵

Praduyman - Why would I do that? (shocked 😲) Smitha, what did Sita told you? (angry 😡)

Smitha - Firstly you must promise me that no matter what you, Abhijeet and Daya won't hurt or hate my daughter

Praduyman - I won't let a scratch to come on our daughter

Smitha - Whom would you choose between me or the baby 👶?

Praduyman - Smitha, why are you talking like this?

Smitha - Answer my question first! (stubbornly)

Praduyman - Both! I love you very much then how can I lose you in my life and our kids life.

Smitha - Praduyman, whatever happens to me, you should not worry about it and you should choose the baby 👶 only even if the doctor say that after delivery I will not make it because I want this baby to be happy 😊 forever and please never let this baby alone in this cruel world 🌍!

Praduyman - I promise you that I will never ever leave this baby 👶 alone until my last breath!

Smitha - Thank you Praduyman

Praduyman - This is the reason you were continuing eating ice creams 🍧🍨?

Smitha - Yes and I was hungry too.

Praduyman - Smitha ignore whatever Sita says and give a break for your eating

Smitha - Okay!

Praduyman clean up the bed fully. After the cleaning section, Praduyman sit on the bed and Smitha ask

Smitha - How was your mission?

Praduyman - Perfectly planned worked!

Smitha - Dad was totally worried and scared of you

Praduyman - I know, maa was telling me the same thing! I will meet him tomorrow morning because tonight 🌃 he is going to Delhi for a work!

Smitha - 🆗ay!

After a week later, Praduyman and Smitha were in hospital 🏥, in Aishwarya's cabin, Aishwarya say

Aishwarya - The report is good. The baby 👶 is good. Let us see how the baby 👶 doing inside you

Smitha - 🆗!

They went into a room, Smitha lay on the bed and Praduyman was quietly standing beside her and holding Smitha's hand ✋ tightly. Aishwarya put gel on Smitha's belly and ask

Aishwarya - Are you guys ready to see your baby 👶?

Praduyman and Smitha (together) - Yes!

Aishwarya starts to ultrasound and Aishwarya say

Aishwarya - Now see the screen on the monitor

Praduyman and Smitha see the monitor screen and Aishwarya say

Aishwarya - There is your baby 👶

Praduyman and Smitha see the monitor screen and Smitha got happy 😊 tears and Praduyman say

Praduyman - Our baby 👶 is perfect!

Smitha - True!

Aishwarya - Your baby 👶 is totally perfect 👌! Do you want to hear the heart beat of your baby 👶?

Smitha - Yes!

Aishwarya set the machine and they could hear the heart beating of the baby 👶! Smitha ask

Smitha - Aishwarya, can you please give me a picture of this ultrasound?

Aishwarya - Sure. Now get up and clean up

Smitha - 🆗!

Praduyman help Smitha and they went to Aishwarya's cabin and sit on the chair. Aishwarya say

Aishwarya - Your baby 👶 is perfectly normal with normal heart beat and congratulations for your two ✌ months pregnancy

Smitha - I am glad that the baby is doing well

Aishwarya - Here is your baby's ultrasound picture

Praduyman - Abhijeet and Daya would go crazy if they see this

Smitha - True

In Satam's house 🏡, Duo were waiting for their parents to come back home 🏡 from hospital 🏥. When Praduyman and Smitha enter the house 🏡, Duo ask

Duo - What took you so long?

Praduyman - Other patients were there

Abhijeet - Did you get my picture of my younger sister or brother?

Smitha - Yes!

Daya - I want to see it first this time

Praduyman - Both can see it if you both sit on the couch

Duo sit on the couch quietly and Praduyman show them the ultrasound picture of the baby 👶! Duo say

Duo - The baby 👶 is so tiny

Praduyman - It's tiny because it is inside your mummy's tummy

Daya - When I could hold the baby 👶?

Abhijeet - After the baby 👶 is born!

Daya - When will the baby 👶 born?

Smitha - Few months later!

Daya - Why not now?

Smitha - One the baby 👶 is not born yet and second the baby 👶 should grow healthy so that the baby would not get sick or get any disease and you can hold it without any problems

Daya - 🆗!

Praduyman - Now let's have our lunch

Duo - 🆗!

After two months, now Smitha is 4 months pregnant now, in Satam's house 🏡, Smitha returned from her evening walk 🚶, Praduyman was taking care of Duo and helping them to do their homeworks. Sita was shouting at her kids for no reason as always. Smitha say

Smitha - Didi stop shouting at them

Sita - When they do fully mistakes then how can I tolerate it?

Smitha - By mistakes only they will learn

Sita - You are having perfect sons and going to get one more

Smitha - First I, Praduyman, Abhijeet and Daya wanting this to be a girl 👧 baby 👶 and second Daya and Abhijeet totally makes mistakes and I and Praduyman just try to help them out with their mistakes so that they don't do it again

Sita - I don't think your sons are imperfect

Praduyman - They are... Till now Abhijeet needs help in putting his own clothes on and Daya is very much scared to go to toilet in middle of the night 🌃 that the next day, I have to change his bedsheets

Sita - This is small things.

Praduyman - This is a big problem for me and Smitha because when we stay in our relatives or friends house 🏡, I don't want anyone else help them in this stuff. (angry 😡)

Smitha - Praduyman relax for now and please get me a glass of water please

Praduyman - 🆗!

Praduyman went to kitchen and in the hall, Smitha say

Smitha - Didi please don't make him angry 😡 or else he would skip his dinner which I don't want

Sita - Praduyman is once in a while short temper

Smitha - He has lots of work stress and in the house 🏡, he has been taking a lot of good care of everything. Please I beg you that please do not make Praduyman mad 😡 please

Sita - 🆗! (giving up)

Smitha - Thank you! (smiling 😀)

In the night 🌃, in Praduyman's room, Smitha was sitting on the bed and Praduyman was doing his file 📂 work. Smitha ask

Smitha - Does it really matter if Daya wet his bed?

Praduyman - No but it does when we go to some of our friends or relatives house 🏡

Smitha - Abhijeet's dressing?

Praduyman - Not that much! I don't want them to ask help from anyone. What made you ask this questions today?

Smitha - Just to know, what you think about our sons

Praduyman sit beside her and say

Praduyman - I love them a lot and I don't want anyone else pointing out on them when they do mistakes

Smitha - That's why you want them to be perfect in everything?

Praduyman - Not perfect. I just want them to be confident and not scared of anything.

Smitha - My sons are very much lucky 🍀 that they have you as their best friend and father

Praduyman - I am so much lucky 🍀 to have you as mother for my kids.

Smitha - I am so much happier to have you in my life as my best friend and my loving husband who understands me and helps me in every way possible

Praduyman - Let's sleep so that I can attend a important meeting with DCP and dad

They sleep hugging each other. The next evening, Smitha and Sita were having a argument about Sita living with her parents or Sanjay's parents. Sita say

Sita - I don't want to stay with Sanjay's parents

Smitha - Why?

Sita - I don't like it there even a bit

Smitha - Then stay with our parents

Sita - I don't want to go there too

Smitha - Why?

Sita - You know that they would marry me to someone else

Smitha - They won't do anything like that because I have talked to them about this matter

Sita - I think Praduyman doesn't want to have me here anymore

Smitha - Where did Praduyman come in this topic. Didi, I told you before Praduyman has been having a hard time with me and my pregnancy. He has been taking a lot more care of everything since I got pregnant. He even not letting me to do house 🏡 chores

Sita - It looks like you don't like to do house 🏡 chores (taunting)

Smitha - Whenever you were pregnant, you were lucky 🍀 that you were with your parents and Sanjay's parents. I don't want anymore arguments so you take your own decision of this.

Smitha went to her room and lay on the bed and suddenly there was knock on the door 🚪 and Smitha opened the door 🚪 and see Sita and Smitha ask

Smitha - What do you want now?

Sita - I want to talk to you

Smitha - I am really not in the mood to talk to you

Sita - Please talk to me

Smitha - What do you want to talk to me?

Sita - I can't live with anyone except with you and your family because I feel relaxed here

Smitha - I can't have you for a long time because dad would get angry 😡 and Praduyman don't want any negative effects in the house 🏡 for the 🆕 baby 👶

Sita - What does he mean by that? (angry 😡)

Smitha - I don't know! I tried to talk about it but he never said anything about it

Sita - Does he means me

Smitha - I don't know!

Sita - 🆗!

Suddenly Sita hits Smitha on her stomach and Smitha sit on her knees and ask

Smitha - Why did you do this to me and my baby 👶?

Sita - Your husband's mistake, for you and your baby 👶

Smitha - This is what you do for supporting you and your kids.

Sita - Sorry Smitha but I warned you when you were going to marry Praduyman but you never listened to me and married him (hatefulness)

Smitha - Praduyman was right, you are selfish. Aaahhh... My baby 👶... How can you do this to me... Aaahhh

Sita brakes Smitha's mobile phone 📱 and disconnected all the telephone ️ connections and takes her kids and went off writing a fake message that her mother-in-law is not feeling well and she has to stay with them for few months! In Satam's house 🏡, Smitha was laying on the floor and holding her stomach and she was crying 😢 😭! Smitha tried to make calls for Praduyman, his parents and Mili.. After 🔟 minutes later, Praduyman came home 🏡, and went to his room and see Smitha and sit beside her and ask

Praduyman - Smitha what happened to you? (worried)

Smitha - Praduyman baby 👶, our baby 👶

Praduyman - What happened?

Smitha - Take me to the hospital 🏥 right now please (crying 😢 😭)

Praduyman - 🆗!

Praduyman took Smitha to hospital 🏥 and Smitha was continually crying 😢 😭 in pain. Praduyman was totally worried about Smitha and his unborn child 👶. In the hospital 🏥, Aishwarya and Naina was waiting for Praduyman and Smitha because Praduyman called her and said about Smitha's condition. Aishwarya see Smitha and got worried about her and took her to deliver room immediately and Naina was with Aishwarya and Naina ask

Naina - Smitha, how did you get this pain?

Smitha - First check the baby 👶 please (crying 😢 😭)

Aishwarya was checking on her and Aishwarya ask

Aishwarya - Smitha answer, what happened with you?

Smitha - Sita punch 👊 me on my stomach. How is my baby 👶?

Aishwarya - You have to deliver the baby right now

Smitha - Why?

Aishwarya - The baby 👶 is coming out

Smitha - I need Praduyman with me please

Naina - I will get him

Naina comes out of the delivery room and Praduyman ask

Praduyman - What happen to Smitha? Is she 🆗?

Naina - First you come with me

Praduyman went with her and see Smitha was crying 😢 😭 in pain and Aishwarya say

Aishwarya - Praduyman, Smitha needs you

Praduyman - What is going on here? (confused 😕)

Smitha - Praduyman, I am in labor right now

Praduyman - **WHAT**? (shocked 😲)

Smitha - Praduyman please stay with me please

Praduyman stand beside her and hold her hand ✋ tightly but gently. Aishwarya say

Aishwarya - Smitha start to push

Smitha - 🆗

Smitha starts to push and Praduyman was worried about his baby 👶 and Smitha. Praduyman say

Praduyman - Keep pushing Smitha

Smitha keeps pushing for half an hour and Aishwarya say

Aishwarya - Smitha one last push

Smitha - Not anymore please (tired)

Praduyman - Smitha one last push, come on you can do it please

Smitha - No Praduyman, I can't push the baby 👶 anymore

Naina - Aishwarya, we are losing both of them

Aishwarya - Why the baby 👶 is not coming out? Naina start to ultrasound

Naina - 🆗!

Naina did a ultrasound and she say

Naina - Aishwarya the baby's 👶 head is upside down

Aishwarya and Smitha (together) - **WHAT**? (shocked 😲)

Aishwarya - How can it be possible to be like that?

Smitha - I don't want to lose my baby 👶 (crying 😢 😭)

Aishwarya - We have no choice than C-section now

Praduyman was totally confused 😕 and Naina see him and say

Naina - Praduyman come out with me

Praduyman went with Naina and Praduyman ask

Praduyman - How is Smitha and what is going on there? (worried)

Naina - Praduyman, the baby 👶 is upside down, my meaning is the head of the baby 👶 is opposite side of the delivery part and now we're going to do a C-section

Praduyman - Meaning (confused 😕)

Naina - We are going to do a operation to take the baby 👶 out of her. Both, mother and the baby 👶 is sinking so we could save anyone only right now but we will try to save both of them as much as possible

Praduyman - 🆗!

Naina went to the delivery room. Praduyman call his parents and said about Smitha. After 🔟 minutes later, Praduyman's parents, Duo, Salunke and Mili came there and they talked with Naina and Salunke sit beside his friend and say

Salunke - Everything will be fine

Praduyman - She almost killed my baby 👶 and my wife. Salunke, Smitha was suffering in pain when I saw her and she was holding her stomach and crying 😢 😭

Salunke - She will be alright. Nothing would happen to them.

Praduyman starts to cry 😢 and Duo come near Praduyman and hold his hand ✋ and say

Duo - Papa nothing would happen to my mommy and my baby 👶 sister or brother (innocently)

Praduyman hugs them and see his parents and Prakash sit beside his son and Praduyman hugs him and Prakash hugs him and rub his back to relax him and say

Prakash - They will be alright Praduyman!

Praduyman - 🆗!

Suddenly a nurse came from the delivery room and ask

Nurse - Mr. Praduyman?

Praduyman stands up and say

Praduyman - It's me!

Nurse - I need a signature on this paper 📄

Salunke - What is this?

Nurse - Approving for C-section

Salunke read the paper 📄 and told Praduyman to sign the paper 📄! Aishwarya came out from the delivery room and ask

Aishwarya - Praduyman, I need to ask you something important

Praduyman - What?

Aishwarya - I can't save both of them so you have to choose anyone, your wife or your baby 👶

Praduyman - What did Smitha say?

Aishwarya - She has chosen the baby 👶 only

Praduyman - I want the baby 👶 too

Aishwarya - Think once more

Praduyman - I am firm that I want my baby 👶 more than my wife.

Aishwarya - 🆗!

After an hour later, Aishwarya came out of the delivery room and everybody see her and Aishwarya say

Aishwarya - Follow me!

They went to her cabin and sit on chairs. Aishwarya see Praduyman and say

Aishwarya - I am so sorry that I couldn't save Smitha.

Praduyman - It's 🆗! How is the baby 👶?

Aishwarya - The baby 👶 is premature and the baby 👶 can't breathe all by its own. The lungs is not developed properly yet so we have kept the baby 👶 in support to breathe

Praduyman - 🆗! When I should see the baby 👶?

Aishwarya - Now!

They went a special ward and Aishwarya show a tiny baby 👶 and say

Aishwarya - That is your baby 👶

They see the baby 👶, the baby 👶 was tiny and tube were attached to her nose 👃 and mouth 👄 so that she could breathe properly and her lungs can grow properly. Praduyman ask

Praduyman - Can I hold the baby 👶?

Aishwarya - Yes!

They went into the special room and very carefully Aishwarya gives the baby 👶 to Praduyman and very carefully Praduyman hold the baby 👶 and Duo ask

Duo - We want to see the baby 👶

Prakash and Salunke carry them and Duo can see the baby 👶! Daya say

Daya - The baby 👶 is so tiny like we saw in the picture

Abhijeet - The baby 👶 is cute too

Daya - Papa, we want to hold the baby 👶

Praduyman - No, not until the baby 👶 can breathe on it own

Duo - Is the baby 👶 is boy 👦 or a girl 👧?

Aishwarya - **It's a baby 👶 girl 👧!**

Prakash - At last we got a granddaughter (happily 😀)

Anjali - Yes!

Praduyman kiss on the 🆕 baby 👶 girl's 👧 head and say

Praduyman - Welcome to this crazy world 🌍 my daughter

Abhijeet - What are we going to call her?

Praduyman - **Diya**! **Diya Smitha Satam**

Salunke - Perfect 👌 name!

Mili - Yes!

Praduyman -. My Smitha is not gone anywhere except for born as my daughter!

Naina - True

Duo - What do you mean by that papa? (confused 😕)

Praduyman - You will understand it when you grow up

Duo - 🆗!

After few days later, Diya came to her house 🏡. Praduyman was totally mad 😡 at Sita for what she did with his wife and his unborn daughter. On name ceremony day, Sita came with her kids and starts to make a big scene that Diya killed her younger sister. Praduyman starts to tolerate whatever Sita and her kids were doing. Like this a year past

 **(Here the video starts)**

It was Diya's first birthday 🎂! Praduyman was very much happy 😁 to be with his family. Praduyman is totally a relax guy when he is with his family. In Diya's birthday 🎂, everyone was invited for the birthday 🎂 party 🎉. Duo were playing with other kids and their friends. Our Diya was very much quietly sitting on a chair beside Mili. Mili was holding just born **Tarika**! Diya would touch **Tarika** and smile 😀 at Tarika and Tarika would hold Diya's finger and smile 😊 at Diya. Salunke was keeping an eye on Diya, Mili and Tarika. Praduyman took Duo to their room and make them and Anjali takes Diya to her room and make Diya ready. After makes Diya ready, Praduyman came in the room and Diya went to her father and hugs him. Sita comes to the room and Diya hugs Praduyman tightly and Praduyman see Sita and ask

Praduyman - What do you want now?

Sita - Why are you wasting your money 💵 on this burden?

Praduyman - Because she is my daughter and second stop calling my daughter as burden because she is not a burden to me, Abhijeet and Daya. Diya is our happiness 😀😁 not sadness 😔! You are a sadist person that you cannot accept anyone's happiness and happy lives.

Sita - She killed my sister

Praduyman - Don't lie to me. I know everything you did to Smitha and my Diya

Sita - Your daughter is a killer, she killed my younger sister.

Praduyman - Talking to you is waste of time ⌚ for me

Sita - I will totally ruin your daughter's birthday 🎂 party 🎉

Praduyman - Let's see

Praduyman takes Diya and went to birthday 🎂 party 🎉 hall. Praduyman was trying to make Diya to join some games, she loves to play and Diya won most of the games. Duo were supporting Diya in games and help her. Everyone was having a great time in the birthday party 🎉! There was a little game where kids has to put a lion's tail on it's place. Most of the kids fail. Diya was with Mili and Tarika and when Prakash called Diya, Diya nodded her head no but she ran to Prakash and show Tarika and Prakash understand her meaning. Prakash said something in Salunke's ear 👂 and Salunke also accept it and he takes Tarika and Diya holding her hand ✋ and fix the lion's tail on it's place and Diya was jumping in happiness. Mili and Salunke were happy 😊 to see Diya happy 😀. Diya gives Mili Tarika's gift 🎁 and say

Diya - **Taru's** gift 🎁 from me

Mili sit on her knees and she was holding Tarika and hugs Diya and say

Mili - Thank you sweetheart

Diya see a mike 🎤 on a table and she went to the mike and touched it and immediately take away her hand ✋. Diya did that for few more times and Duo went to her and takes the mike 🎤 and on it and gives the mike 🎤 to Diya. Diya hold on the mike 🎤 and start to tap on the top of mike and then Duo sit on the floor and Diya the mike to them and Duo taught how to use the mike 🎤! Diya sit on Daya's lap and start to talk on the mike and Duo were enjoying it. Praduyman was seeing everything from a distance and enjoying it. Diya gives mike to Duo and makes them to talk on the mike and Diya takes the mike and goes to people she knows and loves and they all talk on the mike 🎤! Diya went to Sita and gives her the mike 🎤 with a smile 😀 and Sita takes this as a opportunity and start to say all bad things about Diya.

Sita - Diya is the most important reason that my younger sister died right now. If Diya was not born, Daya and Abhijeet would have had their mother right now in this world 🌍. Diya takes all the attention from her brothers. She does not help anyone in the house 🏡!

Anjali - She is just one year old now

Prakash - Don't worry about it darling because no one is listening to her

Mili - Diya is fully taking care of Tara whenever I have work in the house 🏡 or go out of the house 🏡

Salunke - Don't worry Mili, no matter what, here everyone knows the truth of Sita.

Praduyman - Yes, so just relax and enjoy the party 🎉

Diya was not understanding what Sita was saying so she was smiling 😀 at Sita. Sita gives Diya the mike 🎤 and Diya went to her Smitha's parents and they told good about Diya which Sita was shocked. Diya went to Praduyman's parents and they were praising Diya, Duo and, Praduyman's parenting. Diya went to her father, Salunke and Mili and give them the mike 🎤, Mili say

Mili - I am very much happy 😊 to be a part of this family. Diya has taught me a lot of things about being a mother to a child 👶. Diya always helps me in taking care of Tarika my daughter. When I am busy or going out for shopping or any other important work, Diya takes care of **Tara** , Abhijeet and Daya. I am very much happy that Diya is part of my life.

Mili gives the mike 🎤 to Salunke and he say

Salunke - Diya is the only reason that I wanted a child 👶. Diya has taught me lots of things about myself, my meaning is she taught me what I am capable of. Diya helps me in taking care of Tarika, more than this I have nothing to say

Salunke gives the mike 🎤 to Praduyman and Praduyman say

Praduyman - I am a very much lucky 🍀 father to have a daughter like Diya. It is true that I lost my wife but for me, my wife has reborn for me as my daughter. My Smitha has been reborn as my daughter Diya! Diya is very much important to my life and my son's life. I have grown up without any siblings and I didn't want my sons to grow up like that. I want to teach lots of things to my sons and my daughter too! I know that I can't fulfill all of my kids wishes but I will try my best to be there for them as much as possible because these kids are my life and world now. Thank you my parents and Smitha parents for supporting me in growing up my kids. Thank you Salunke and Mili for staying there when I totally needed you guys and thank you small Tarika for being there when my daughter is bored with us and you keep her a very good friend and company. Thank you Abhijeet and Daya for helping me out whenever I got stuck with work and you two took care of Diya.

Duo - **Anything for our baby sister**! (smiling 😀😁)

Praduyman see Diya and say

Praduyman - Thank you Diya Smitha Satam for coming into my life and changing my life forever!

Diya - Love you papa (hugs Praduyman)

Praduyman - I love you very much too my baby girl (hugs Diya)

Diya keeps her head on his shoulder and starts to play with 🆕 toy which is the mike 🎤! After an hour later, Diya's birthday cake 🎂 has been bought. Everyone was standing in a circle and they were singing happy 😊 birthday 🎂 song. Praduyman, Duo and baby 👶 Tarika were holding Diya's hand ✋ and they cut the cake 🎂! Praduyman feeds Diya a piece of cake 🍰, Diya also feeds Duo and Praduyman a piece of cake 🍰, Diya try to feed Tarika but immediately Mili stop her and say

Mili - Diya, she can't have anything right now

Diya - Why? (confused 😕 +innocent)

Mili - She's only two months old baby 👶 now so only milk 🍼 is allowed for her

Diya - 🆗! (smiling 😀)

Diya feed a cake 🍰 to Salunke, Mili, Smitha's family and Praduyman's parents! Diya got down from Praduyman and starts to sing and play with her 🆕 toy mike 🎤. Prakash makes Diya to sit on the table and everyone gives her a gifts 🎁 and Diya say thank you with a smile 😊 and give her gift 🎁 to Duo. When Smitha's parents came to Diya and gives her a gift 🎁 and took out a jewelry chain box and Diya went to her father and Praduyman takes her in his arms and Smitha's parents wear Diya a gold chair with Smitha's photo with Smitha's name on the chain. Anjali ask

Anjali - Does Diya loves the chain?

Diya - Yes!

Praduyman - My Diya is looking like a princess 👸 now

Diya smile and got down from table and starts to play with other kids. Praduyman went to his parents and say

Praduyman - I am going out for a important work so can you take care of the kids

Prakash - Where are you going now?

Praduyman - I will be back soon

Prakash - Praduyman, if Diya finds out you are not here then she may cry and you know that if she starts to cry then it's hard to control her

Praduyman - I will be back before Diya could even find that I am not here

Anjali - We will take care of them

Praduyman - Thanks!

Praduyman took Salunke's bike key and went to a shop 🏪 and got something and came back. When Praduyman was back, he saw Diya was searching for him and she was about to cry so he went to her and immediately carry her in his arms. After half an hour later, the dinner was served. Praduyman was having a hard time to feed his kids because they were continually running 🏃 and playing. After dinner, Praduyman gives Diya her gift 🎁 which he bought few minutes ago. Diya open her gift 🎁 with the help of her brothers and Diya see her gift was a 🆕 mike 🎤 and gets very much happy 😊 and excited. Diya takes the mike 🎤 and starts to talk on it. Praduyman was very much happy 😊 that Diya loves her birthday gift. Prakash say

Prakash - Why don't we take this as a perfect family picture?

Praduyman - Great idea big guy!

Praduyman carry Diya in his arm, Duo were standing like good boys 👦, Duo were wearing a birthday cap on their head and Diya was keeping her head on Praduyman's shoulder and keeping the mike 🎤 like she is going to sing a song. Prakash takes this family moment as a picture and takes some more pictures with rest of the family members. After all the guests went off, Praduyman takes his kids to his room and makes them to change their dress and make them to sleep 😴 and then he also changes his dress and sleep with his kids.

 **(The video ends here)**

In the dining room, Jai and Diya finished their dinner and Jai say

Jai - Your a lucky 🍀 girl 👧 to have a father like ACP Praduyman sir

Diya - True! I am very much happy 😀 to have him as my friend and my dad

Jai - So, ready for your desert?

Diya - Yes!

Jai rings the bell and a server came and cleaned up everything and keep the desert and Jai say

Jai - Bring the bill

Server - 🆗 sir!

Server went off. Jai and Diya had a chilling chat while having their desert. Jai ask

Jai - Did you like to see your parent's wedding and your birthday 🎂 party 🎉 video?

Diya - Yes! Thank you for showing me how important I am for my family

Jai - My pleasure! I am so glad that you realize how much you are important to your family.

Jai and Diya finish their desert and Jai pay the bill. They went to Jai's car 🚙 and Jai told her to close her eyes 👀 and he ties a cloth on her eyes 👀 and Diya ask

Diya - What are you doing now?

Jai - Need to go to a special place so don't take the cloth from your eyes 👀 until I do

Diya - 🆗!

Jai start to drive his car 🚙 and Diya was guessing where Jai was taking her!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Thank you for waiting patiently  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Where is Jai is going to take Diya? Where is this special place? What is Jai's next surprise? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **I am going to add bold stuff in this chapter so think twice about it and read it!  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

Jai drive the car 🚙 for half an hour and stop the car 🚙! Diya can hear music 🎶! Diya ask

Diya - Jai, where have you bought us?

Jai - You will see it all by yourself.

Jai helps her to get out of car 🚙 and then take her to a place where loud music 🎶 were playing. Jai ask

Jai - Are you ready for your surprise?

Diya - Yes!

Jai removed the clothe from her eyes 👀 and Diya was shocked 😲 to see that Jai has bought her to a club. Diya see Jai and Jai say

Jai - Enjoy your time and enjoy your life and don't think about anything and anybody

Diya smile 😊 and say

Diya - 🆗!

Jai - Let's have a drink first

Diya and Jai went to bar counter and ordered for a soft drink for Diya and a beer 🍻 for Jai. Diya ask

Diya - You drink?

Jai - Once in a while when I am upset

Diya - I never thought that you would drink

Jai - I started drinking when you got engaged with Akshay

Diya - Jai please let forget everything and start a new life

Jai - 🆗!

Their drinks were served and Jai drinks his beer 🍻 in no time and Diya say

Diya - Looks like you are very much thirty or you like your beer 🍺 very much)(teasing)

Jai - Both!

Diya - Then I should also try a beer 🍺

Jai - No, you won't like the taste of it

Diya - I want to try it once

Jai - 🆗!

Jai ordered another beer 🍻 and Diya drink it little bit and say

Diya - Not that much bad like everyone say

Jai - It's alcohol

Diya - **WHAT**? (shocked 😲)

Jai - Yes! Now give back my drink and you drink your soft drink

Diya - Nope, I like to drink beer

Jai - 🆗! Don't drink too much

Diya - 🆗!

Jai - If you drink alcohol you speak only truth then I have to often bring you here or I should buy alcohol and keep it in the house 🏡 so that I can only hear truth from you

Diya - No need of that because you know how to bring truth from me

Jai - True! (smiling 😊)

Diya - I love you very much **Jaianand Shetty**

Jai - I love you very much too Diya Satam

They 😀😁 smile and they drink shots and beer 🍻! Diya and Jai were fully drunk. Diya say

Diya - Jai, I just need to use the restroom 🚻

Jai - Go straight and second right

Diya - Not coming with me (teasing)

Jai - I am not a girl 👧 to join you in the restroom

Diya - Genius Senior Inspector Jai! (laughing 😂 😂)

Jai - Not funny Diya

Diya - Sorry

Diya went to restroom. While Diya was returning back, suddenly two guys were blocking her way, a guy say

 **Guy 1** \- Isn't this chick is hot and sexy?

 **Guy 2** \- True dude!

Diya was totally drunk and she was very much relaxed. Bad guy 1 say

Bad guy 1 - Hey baby, would you like to be with us tonight?

Diya - Sure but for that you guys have to say your names first

Bad guy 1 - My name is **Prem**

Bad guy 2 - My name is **Jamie**

Diya - Hi 👋, my name is Diya. Nice to meet you both! Would you like to join me in the dance floor?

 **Prem** and **Jamie** (together) - Sure hot sexy baby!

Diya went to the dance floor with Prem and Jamie. Jai see Diya and smile 😊 and say

Jai - Looks like they are going to die tonight

 **Bar staff** \- How do you say that?

Jai - I know her better than she knows herself

Bar staff - She's drunk

Jai - That's a plus point for her but not for that guys

Bar staff - Let's see

Jai - Beat! How much?

Bar staff - 💯

Jai - Too much less, she's a cop 👮 like me! 1000?

Bar staff - 2000?

Jai - Deal!

Bar staff and Jai see Diya, Prem and Jamie on the dance floor. Diya was dancing with Prem and Jamie, Jai was enjoying it while having his beer 🍺. Diya was lost in the music that she starts to dance sexy and Jai was enjoying it more than anything and suddenly Prem started to put his hands on her waist and Diya was not liking it so removing his hands 👐 from her. Jamie started to look at with wanting eyes and Jai was not liking that look of Jamie to Diya. Jamie tried to kiss Diya but denied it and both Prem and Jamie got mad at Diya and trying to force Diya but Diya kicked them on their men spot and give them some punch 👊 and kicks. Prem and Jamie fell on the dance floor and Diya sit beside Jai and Jai see the bar staff and the bar staff gives 2000 to Jai and say

Bar staff - You should be very much careful with her

Jai - I know that! (proudly 😁)

Diya - Again beat?

Jai - Yes! I love your sexy dance moves

Diya - Thanks!

Jai - You taught them a nice lesson

Diya - I hope they remember it well enough and won't do anything like that again with another girl 👧

Jai drinks his beer 🍺 and ask

Jai - Would you like to dance with me?

Diya - Yes!

Jai and Diya went to the dance floor and they dance and suddenly Jai put his hands 👐 on her waist and pulled her to him and they dance. Diya was enjoying her time and Jai was enjoying her! Suddenly the music turned into a romantic song and Jai and Diya dancing with full of love for each other. Jai hugs her and Diya also hugs him. Jai say

Jai - You dance awesome

Diya - Thanks!

Jai - I love you very much Diya

Diya - I love you very much too Jai

Jai kiss Diya on her head and Diya smile 😊 and hugs him tightly. Diya ask

Diya - Can we go out?

Jai - Sure!

Diya and Jai came out of the club and suddenly Jai stop and Diya ask

Diya - What happened?

Jai - I forgot my wallet on the bar counter

Diya - First go and get your wallet

Jai - 🆗!

Jai went to get his wallet. In the parking lot, Diya was alone and waiting for Jai. Suddenly 🔟 mens were surrounded Diya and Diya was scared but she did not show it on her face and she see Prem and Jamie with them. The mens surrounding Diya and Diya was trying hard to be strong and not showing her fear on her face. Two mens hold her hands and Diya release herself and fight with them and some more men hold her by hands, legs and hair. Prem comes near her and kiss her hands and say

Prem - Girls should never fight with boys like this or else we'll teach you a lesson for what you did on the dance floor

Diya - NO!

Jamie - Oh, yes, you hot sexy baby

Diya - No, please let me go please

Prem - Put her in the car 🚙 and we'll teach her a lesson and we'll have some fun with this sexy baby

Diya was feeling hopeless and she was feeling like she was struck with Akshay again. The mens put her in the car 🚙 and Diya struggle and she suddenly remembered Jai's words

 **(Jai's words :- Never struggle when someone is trying to rape you, just enjoy it, I know that I am teaching you bad things right now but if you struggle more, you may get hurt more so enjoy what they are doing and if they are good guys, they would surely feel guilty and leave you or else just enjoy what they are doing to you because your husband would do the same thing when you get married to him. More you struggle, they would have more fun and less you struggle with them, they would leave you alone)**

Diya just close her eyes and make sure that she doesn't struggle more and relax and try to enjoy the moment. Some of the mens starts to kiss her and Diya was not liking it but she was trying to not to struggle more with them because she was fed up with everything now. Four mens already start to feel guilty and leave Diya and went back to the club. Rest of the mens hold Diya tightly and start to kiss her roughly and suddenly Diya felt light and she see Jai was fighting with them and she also join him and fight with rest of the mens. Jai was hitting Prem and Jamie very much angry 😡 and hard and Diya hardly stop Jai and some cops 👮 came and arrested all the mens! Jai made a FIR on the mens and he went to Diya. Diya smile 😀 at Jai and Jai say

Jai - Get in the car 🚙

Diya quietly did what Jai said to her. Jai start the car 🚙 and drive it for a while and Jai say

Jai - Sorry that I left you alone there like that

Diya - It was not your fault! In this case, one good thing happened

Jai - What? (confused 😕)

Diya - I learned to relax and enjoy the moment. I usually used to struggle with Akshay whenever we used to have sex. Your lesson really did work out today. Who tried to rape me, that four mens surrender themselves to the police

Jai - Not all the time would happen the same way so don't be too much happy (seriously)

Diya - Are you mad 😡 at me that I surrender myself to them?

Jai - No! I am mad 😡 at myself that I left you alone in the parking lot

Diya - Jai, it was not your fault

Jai - If something bad happened to you, what would I say to your father and your brothers and your daughters too. I couldn't forgive myself

Diya - Jai, stop thinking like this.

Jai - I can't afford to lose you in my life again

Diya - Me too! Now stop thinking about that incident again and again

Jai - 🆗!

Diya - Good!

In the car 🚙 there was silence and Jai drive the car 🚙 to beach. Jai stopped the car 🚙 at beach and Diya and Jai got down from the car 🚙 and they went to their regular place and sit on the rocks and quietly enjoying the silence between them. After 🔟 minutes, Diya hold Jai's hand ✋ and say

Diya - Don't think about it. It was not your fault

Jai - OK!

Diya - Stop feeling guilty about it

Jai - OK! How can you tell that I was thinking about it?

Diya - I know you very well

Jai - True! (smiling 😊)

Diya - Jai, I am totally ready to live rest of my life with you

Jai - Me too! Now I have to win your daughters heart 💕

Diya - Nisha loves you but not ready to accept it and Priya wants a good father who loves her and I know that you love both of my daughters

Jai - They are my world 🌍 for me!

Diya - I am ready to marry you right now

Jai - First you get your divorce from Akshay then let's think of marriage and everything

Diya - OK!

Jai - Let's go home 🏡 or else you will feel cold

Diya - Let us stay here for a while

Jai - OK!

20 minutes later, it starts to rain heavily ️! Diya and Jai got totally wet and their dress were stick to their skin. Jai drives the car 🚙 to his house 🏡. When Jai was opening the door 🚪, Diya was getting wet in the rain and Jai see her and got lost in her. Jai joins her in the rain and start to play with her. After few minutes later, Jai hugs her and start to kiss her neck and Diya shiver for what Jai was doing with her. Diya enjoy the kiss of Jai and suddenly Jai carry her in his arms and went in the house 🏡 and close the door 🚪 with his leg and Diya was wrapped her hands 👐 on his neck. Jai opened his room door 🚪 and closed the door 🚪 by his leg and lay Diya on the bed and see her with full love. Diya see him with same love. Jai say

Jai - I want to make love to you but I won't do it because I want you to be completely comfortable with me in the bed then only I can totally make love to you

Diya - Jai please make love to me

Jai - No, I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me in the bed

Diya - What are you going to do now with me?

Jai - Nothing! You change your dress and I will wait out for you

Diya - 🆗! (dissappointed 😞)

Jai went out of his room and let Diya change her wet clothes. Diya got up and see herself on the mirror and she went into the bathroom and take a good hot shower 🚿. Diya came out of the room and opened the cupboard and see lots of Jai's shirts and she got remembered that she was in Jai's house 🏡 not her house 🏡. Diya takes a shirt 👚 and wear it on and see herself on the mirror. Jai's shirt was covering her below her knees so she went to kitchen and say

Diya - Jai, change your clothes right now or else you can get cold

Jai - 🆗!

Jai switch off the TV 📺 and went to his room and takes a hot shower 🚿 and came out of the bathroom and opened his cupboard and see his favorite red shirt was missing and remembered that Diya was with him. Jai takes his night 🌃 wear and wear that and went to kitchen and he see that Diya was only wearing his red shirt and she was making coffee for them in the kitchen. Jai was in his night wear and went to Diya in the kitchen and hug her from back and ask

Jai - What a surprise that you are wearing my red shirt

Diya - Because my clothes are not here

Jai - I love my shirt on you

Diya - Me too

Jai - I would love to remove it (naughty)

Diya - Not now!

Jai - I want to do it right now (naughty)

Diya - Jai, please not now

Jai - 🆗! Need any help?

Diya - Yes! Get out of the kitchen

Jai - That is rude

Diya - You are very much distraction for me

Jai - I will take that as a compliment!

Jai kiss on her cheek and went to hall. After 🔟 minutes, Diya joins Jai and gives him his coffee and Jai say

Jai - Thank you for the coffee !

Diya - Welcome!

Diya sit beside him and they have their coffee while watching a movie on the TV 📺! Diya ask

Diya - What do you do whole day when you are alone in the house 🏡?

Jai - Cook 🍳, read books 📚, do laundry, clean the house 🏡, try to make some new recipes, do file 📂 works and check my car 🚙

Diya - You are lightly boring

Jai - What do you do whole day?

Diya - Taking care of the kids, doing laundry, cooking 🍳, doing the kids homework, cleaning the house 🏡 and file 📂 work

Jai - Your is more boring than mine.

Diya - If Akshay was home 🏡, he would continually need sex

Jai - How do you manage his sex?

Diya - I would get scared that I should not get pregnant with his child 👶 so I keep taking my pills 💊

Jai - Now I understand why you keep buying that pills 💊. Is the pills 💊 useful?

Diya - If you have it regularly it will. Why are you asking?

Jai - Just like that!

Diya keeps her head on his chest and Jai kisses her head. They both were enjoying each other company. After a few minutes, Jai start to rub his hands 👐 together and keep on Diya's face, hands 👐 and legs, Diya was enjoying it. Diya sit on the couch properly and see Jai and kiss him on the lips and Jai was not responding because of shock 😲. After 🔟 minutes later, Jai also responded to the kiss and they both smile 😊 under the kiss. They separated from the kiss and Jai say

Jai - Stand up

Diya did as Jai said to her and Jai say

Jai - Remove your bra without removing my shirt, just remove your bra (command)

Diya did as he told. Jai remove his pants 👖 and start to press his manly part on her. Diya see him with love and Jai rub his manly part on her. Jai say

Jai - Close your eyes 👀 and relax and enjoy it

Diya close her eyes 👀 and enjoy what he was doing to her. Jai kiss on her neck and keeps rubbing his manly part up and down, up and down on her. Diya hold him and kiss his lips and he responds to the kiss and put his tongue 👅 into her mouth 👄 and play with her tongue 👅. Diya moan when Jai starts to move faster. Jai sit on the couch and Diya sit on his lap and start to move up and down on him. Jai was enjoying it and moan and hold her firmly and close his eyes and rest his head on the headrest. After few minutes both moan and Diya sit on his lap and keeps her head on his shoulder and breathing heavily and Jai hold her tightly and gently caring her hair and both of them look at each other and kiss on lips. They separated from the kiss and Jai say

Jai - I love you Diya

Diya - I love you very much Jai

Jai - I want more

Diya - Me too! I want you to make love to me

Jai - Are you sure about this?

Diya - Yes! Akshay has used me and I want you to love me please

Jai can see that she wants more love in her eyes 👀 and life so he kiss her head and then her face and her lips 💋 and start to press her boobs and play with her nipples. Jai see her and say

Jai - I will fulfill your wish tonight 🌃

Diya - Really?

Jai - Yes!

Jai kiss her lips 💋 and he carry her in his arms and takes her to his room. Jai close the door 🚪, and he lay Diya on the bed. Jai kiss on her lips 💋 and he press her boobs and tease her. Jai lay on her and kiss on her head. They turn and Diya kiss on his neck and bite his neck and she remove his night wear and kiss his chest and Jai smile and hugs her. Diya keeps her head on his chest and hear his heart beating and she kiss his chest and they turn and Jai kiss her face and start to remove his shirt and kiss her neck and give her a love mark on her neck. Jai kiss her boobs and kiss her nipples and kiss her stomach. Jai got to her legs and kiss her legs and remove her underwear and kiss her thighs and kiss her lips 💋 and put his tongue in her mouth and she smiles and they turn, Diya on top of Jai, Diya kiss his cheek and then his face and then his neck and chest and kiss his stomach and she remove his boxer and see him fully and say

Diya - I never felt like this when I was having with Akshay

Jai - Why are you spoiling our mood by talking about him. Do whatever you want to do with me

Diya smile and kiss his chest and starts to play with his manly part and Jai moan and they turn and he kisses her lips 💋 and he play with her boobs and then he kiss her whole body. Jai separate her legs and kiss her legs and he keeps himself in between her legs and kiss her lips 💋 and then kiss her head and he ask

Jai - Are you sure that you want this?

Diya - Yes!

Jai - Think one more time

Diya - Jai please make me your forever and I want you to love me. Please make love to me please!

Jai kiss on her lips 💋 and enter her and Diya close her eyes 👀 and let her happy tears come out of her eyes 👀 and Jai suck her tears and kiss her lips and he starts to move in and out of her. Jai was loving to be inside of her and he slowly starts to move in and out of her. Diya hugs him and enjoying the love of Jai. Diya say

Diya - Jai please do it faster

Jai - It may hurt you and I don't want to hurt you

Diya - It won't hurt that much like you think so do it faster

Jai - 🆗!

Jai start to move faster in her and Diya moan and she was loving this for the first time in her life! After few minutes later, Diya moan loud with Jai's name, Jai collapsed on her and both were breathing heavily. After few minutes, Jai came out of her slowly and lay beside her and she lay on his chest and Jai ask

Jai - Are you happy now?

Diya - Very much that I can't say it

Jai - Same with me too!

Diya - I love you very much Jai

Jai - I love you very much too Diya!

Jai kiss on her lips 💋 and her head and Diya his on his chest and hugs him and Jai cover them with a blanket and kiss on her head and kiss her lips 💋 and hugs her and both went to sleep 😴!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kushi abhi -** 🆗! Thanks for informing me

 **Saku -** I will try to post remaining chapters as soon as possible. I am taking time in copy and paste because I am recorrecting the chapters. I will try to post the 20th chapter as soon as possible!

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

In middle of night 🌃, Diya wake up and breathing heavily and see that she was with Jai and Jai wake up and see Diya and sit on the bed and Jai ask

Jai - Everything is okay? (worried)

Diya - Yes, I am okay!

Jai - Are you sure?

Diya - Yes!

Jai - Let's sleep

Diya - 🆗!

Jai lay on the bed and Diya lay on him and she went her dream world by hearing the heart beating of Jai. The next day, Jai wake up and see his watch ⌚, time showing 7:30am 🕢! Jai see Diya and smile 😊 and see she was shivering so he blanket on her fully and lay on the bed and start to caring her hair. After half an hour, Jai got up and got fresh up and dressed up in his jogging dress and he closed his room door 🚪 without making a noise and he locked his house 🏡 and went to his jogging and gym. After an hour later, Jai came home 🏡, and unlocked the house 🏡 and went to his room. Jai entered his room without making any noise and see Diya was still sleeping 😴 so he went to get fresh up. When Jai returned to his room just wearing his boxer and see Diya was awake and Jai ask

Jai - When did you wake up?

Diya - While you were taking a shower

Jai - Good morning

Diya - Good morning to you too!

Jai - I hope you slept well

Diya - After a long time I had a peaceful sleep 😴!

Jai - I am very much happy 😊 that you are relaxing and enjoying your time

Diya smile 😀 and Jai sit on the bed and kiss on her lips 💋 and say

Jai - I had a wonderful time and night 🌃 with you

Diya - I am so glad that I am totally your now

Jai - I am glad too that you are mine

Diya - Jai, give your phone 📱 that I can check on my kids

Jai - No need to worry about them because today is our day so do not worry about your family and kids

Diya - 🆗!

Jai kiss on her lips 💋 and lay her on the bed and say

Jai - I want to make love to you

Diya - I want it too!

Jai kiss on her lips 💋 and start to play with her and they made love. After an hour later, Jai say

Jai - You get fresh up and I will make our breakfast ready

Diya - 🆗

Jai kiss her on her lips 💋 and her head and he went to kitchen and starts to make breakfast. Diya got fresh up and wear Jai's clothes. Diya went to kitchen and see Jai was shirtless and he was making breakfast and he was very much focused on his work. Diya sit on the chair and she was seeing him doing his work and Jai ask

Jai - What are you looking at me like that?

Diya - You!

Jai put four bread in the tosser and he starts to beat the eggs and Diya ask

Diya - Do you need any help?

Jai - No! I hate someone else cooking in my kitchen when I am home 🏡

Diya - You love cooking?

Jai - Yes! I would do anything for good food

Diya - Jai can I ask you a personal question?

Jai - Ask!

Diya - What is problem with you and your family that you hate them this much?

Jai - They separated me from my twin brother and sisters and they put me in the trash bin where cats and dogs come to get something to eat. When my orphanage principal John found me, I was totally sick and had high fever and when he took me to hospital 🏥, the doctor said I would not make it. John did not lose hopes on me and he took me to his 🆕 orphanage and took care of me. After I got alright, few years later my parents came to know that I was alive and when I was 3 years old, my cousin uncle and auntie adopted me and they did something that I couldn't come out of it very much easily

Diya makes Jai to sit on the couch and ask

Diya - What did he do with you?

Jai - I don't want to talk about it anymore

Diya - Jai please don't hide anything from me. I want to know you properly

Jai - If I tell you everything of my life then you would never want me in your life and you would tell everyone to stay away from me

Diya - I would never do that to you

Jai - Please Diya, I don't want to talk about this anymore

Diya - Jai, you said you would never hide anything from me

Jai - Diya some things is good if we hide it and some truth should never come out so that everyone can be happy

Jai went to kitchen and cook the remaining breakfast and he serves for Diya. Diya sit on the chair and ask

Diya - Are you not eating with me?

Jai - Not hungry!

Diya - Please have something to eat

Jai - Diya, I am not hungry so you have your breakfast. I don't want you to be hungry

Diya - When you are totally not eating your own breakfast then why should I have it

Jai - I don't want you to get weak and sick so please have your breakfast

Diya have her breakfast and Jai just drink his milk and start to do his work. Diya was watching TV. Jai came to hall and he ask

Jai - Do you want to talk with your dad or your brothers?

Diya - No!

Jai - Diya please try to understand me and I don't want to remember my past life

Diya - You keep hiding everything from us. What is your problem?

Jai - I don't want to lose my one and only family

Diya - Why do you think like that?

Jai - Because I know what would happen if I say anyone the truth of my life

Diya - What are you hiding from us?

Jai - I don't want to talk about it anymore and this topic ends here so please stop it

Diya - OK!

Jai - Good! I am going out for a while so please stay home

Diya - Where are you going now?

Jai - Can't say it because it is a surprise for you

Diya - When will you come back?

Jai - As soon as possible

Jai went to his room and wear t-shirt and went to hall and see Diya and say

Jai - I will back soon

Diya - How are you going?Car 🚙 or bike?

Jai - Bike!

Diya - Take your helmet with you

Jai - OK!

Jai takes his helmet and takes his bike key and he went to Diya and kiss on her head and say

Jai - I will be home 🏡 soon

Diya - Be careful and drive safe

Jai - OK!

Jai went out of the house 🏡. Diya immediately off the TV 📺 and went to Jai's room and starts to search some files 📂 or something she could find related to Jai's past life. She was very much careful that everything should in it's place or else Jai may find it very much easily. After half an hour, Diya couldn't find anything so she went to kitchen and make herself a tea 🍵! After half an hour later, Jai returned home 🏡 with lots of shopping bags and see Diya was watching a cooking show on the TV 📺. Jai keeps all the shopping bags on the kitchen table and he went to his room and changed his clothes and he see that some of his things had been moved. Jai expected this so he rearrange everything and went to hall and sit beside Diya. Jai ask

Jai - Why did you try to find something about my past life?

Diya - I wanted to know about you properly

Jai - Diya, I don't want to lose you again in my life or else I would go mad and I will surely do something stupid to myself

Diya - Jai, stop saying that

Jai - Diya please don't try to find anything about my past life please

Diya - OK

Jai - Good

Diya - What have you bought?

Jai - See by yourself

Diya went to kitchen and see there were lots of shopping and groceries bags and Diya ask

Diya - Jai, do you want me to keep the grocery in the fridge?

Jai - No, I will do it because by accidentally I go blind then I will know where I have what

Diya - Stop talking like that

Jai - Saying the truth!

Diya see the shopping bags and see lots of her stuff and Diya ask

Diya - You went to buy 🆕 clothes for me?

Jai - Yes! I had lots of fun shopping for you

Diya - You are totally insane

Jai - Why?

Diya - How can you shop for me? I mean don't you feel ashamed of it

Jai - No, I don't feel ashamed to shop for you. Why should I be ashamed for shopping for you. When I could sleep with you and have sex with you then I don't ashamed and awkward then why should I feel that when I shop a dress for you

Diya - You don't feel uncomfortable while buying this too? (showing something)

Jai - Nope, when I could remove that from your body then I should also buy you some. I don't feel awkward or uncomfortable or anything else while buying you bra or panties. Diya I have stayed with girls most of the time so I never feel uncomfortable about this stuff. You know me very well then also you ask me this questions

Diya - Akshay would always say he won't buy me anything because he feels ashamed and awkward to buy for me

Jai hugs her and say

Jai - I don't feel anything to buy you anything. I feel happy to do this for you. I remind you that I have delivered six babies on my mission or in my friend's wedding or reception

Diya - Yeah, I remember that! Twice I helped you in it. I can't believe that you are almost a doctor

Jai - If I get a chance, I will surely deliver our own baby 👶

Diya - For that you got to wait for our marriage and after that we will think about baby 👶

Jai - I can't wait to win Nisha's trust on me being a good friend and father to her and Priya

Diya - I am also waiting to hear from them that they want you as their father

Jai - Go and change your dress or else I will surely have to make love to you 24 hours

Diya - Let's see that!

Diya take a shopping bag and went to Jai's room and change her dress and in the kitchen, Jai was arranging groceries in the kitchen and fridge. Jai went to his room and see Diya was struggling with her dress and Jai ask

Jai - Need help?

Diya - Yes!

Jai help her and while helping her, he kiss her and Diya was loving his attention. Jai say

Jai - You look great in this dress. I love dressing you up

Diya kiss on his lips and hugs him. Diya say

Diya - I love you very much Jai

Jai - I love you very much too Diya

They separated from the hug and Jai say

Jai - I will make lunch for us

Diya - No, you would be tired so I will make lunch

Jai - As you say Diya!

Diya went to kitchen and starts to make lunch. Jai clean up his room and went to kitchen and hugs her from back and kissing her neck and ask

Jai - What are you making for lunch

Diya - Vegetable soup and pasta

Jai - My favorite lunch.I will make some salad for us

Jai start to make salad. Jai was using a very sharp knife 🔪 which Diya didn't like. Diya say

Diya - Jai be careful or else you may cut yourself

Jai - I know (cutting onions)

Diya see him and ask

Diya - How do you not get tears while cutting onions?

Jai - Experience and I have techniques in cutting

Diya - Can you please teach me?

Jai - No!

Diya smile and start to make pasta. Jai put all the vegetables in a bowl and mix with lemon 🍋, oil and pepper and salt. After half an hour later, Jai and Diya keep the lunch on the table. Jai sit on his chair and hold Diya's hand and Diya see him and ask

Diya - What do you want now?

Jai without a word, he pulled her and make her sit on his lap and say

Jai - I want to feed you

Diya - I am not a baby that you feed me (teasing)

Jai - I will feed you

Diya - Me too!

Jai smile and Diya serve the lunch and Jai say

Jai - Put more salad on your plate so that you can be healthy and fit

Diya - Don't tell me what to do and eat

Jai - I will... If you are going to be my wife, you have to listen to me little bit

Diya - I will when we get married

Jai - I love the way you are

Diya - Let us have our lunch please

Jai - OK!

Jai takes the fork and start to feed Diya and Diya was doing the same thing with Jai. After lunch, they cleaned up the table and sit on the couch. Diya was laying on his lap and Jai was caring her head. Both of them were enjoying each other's company. Jai say

Jai - Diya let's sleep in the room

Diya - Okay!

They went to Jai's room, and they sleep. At 4pm 🕓, Jai's phone 📱 rings and Jai pick up the phone 📱 and attend it

Jai - Jai, who is there?

Caller - This is Nisha and Priya! Where's my mom?

Jai - She is sleeping 😴!

Nisha - Really?

Jai put the call to video call and show Nisha that Diya was sleeping 😴 and Jai ask

Jai - Now do you believe me now

Nisha - What are you doing with her in the bed?

Jai - She was tired so I bought her to my room and makes her to sleep 😴

Nisha - ooh... Okay!

Diya - Jai, who is on the phone 📱?

Jai - Your daughter Nisha

Diya - Give me

Jai gives her the phone 📱 and Diya ask

Diya - How is my girlfriends?

Nisha - We are fine. How are you?

Diya - I am happy with Jai

Nisha - Did he hurt you?

Diya - No!

Nisha - OK! How was your date with Jai?

Diya - Fantastic

Nisha - Having fun with him?

Diya - Yes... I miss you both

Nisha and Priya (together) - We miss you too!

Diya - I will be back tonight or tomorrow morning

Priya - OK!

Jai - Do you need coffee or tea 🍵?

Diya - Tea 🍵!

Jai kiss on her head and went to kitchen to make tea 🍵. Nisha say

Nisha - I think he loves you very much

Diya - Mmmhhh... Nisha we have too talk about Jai and us

Nisha - You want to marry him, right?

Diya - Yes! I love him very much

Nisha - What happened between you two last night 🌃?

Diya - I will tell you when I get back home 🏡

Nisha - Priya, didn't do her homework in the beauro

Diya - Priya, how much homework do you have?

Priya - Zero... Didi is not believing me

Nisha - Because you lie to me

Priya - No, I never lie

Nisha - You do

Priya - I don't

Jai return back with tea 🍵 and sit on the bed and gives Diya, her tea 🍵 and takes his phone 📱 and say

Jai - Stop fighting

Nisha - Priya is lying

Priya - I don't lie to you

Jai - Both of you stop fighting

Priya and Nisha (together) - OK!

Jai - Nisha, once check her books 📚 and Priya if there is a homework then do it without fighting with your elder sister

Priya - OK!

Jai - Good!

Priya - When would maa be home?

Jai - Tonight and tomorrow whole day we are going out

Priya - Where?

Jai - Suprize

Priya - Will maa join us?

Jai - No! Just you, me and Nisha

Priya - OK!

Jai - Nisha, would you like to be with me tomorrow?

Nisha see Diya and Diya smile and say

Diya - Nisha, you take your decision

Nisha see Jai and say

Nisha - I will because Priya is with you

Jai - OK!

Nisha and Priya (together) - Bye maa and Jai

Jai and Diya (together) - Bye girls

Call ended and Jai say

Jai - Don't say anything to me. Nisha would surely accept me as her friend and father

Diya - I hope the same

Jai drinks his tea 🍵 and Diya say

Diya - I am glad you are taking the kids out but be careful with them

Jai - I will take care of everything

Diya - Are you sure?

Jai - Yes!

Diya 'Think about it one more time

Jai - I will take care of them. They are going to be my daughter so stop worrying about me and your daughters

Diya - OK

Jai - When do you want to go home 🏡?

Diya - Tomorrow morning

Jai - Don't you miss your girls?

Diya - Nope! Jai, I want to talk with my dad

Jai - Video call or regular call?

Diya - Regular call!

Jai call Praduyman and gives it to Diya, Jai takes the tea 🍵 cups and went to kitchen. Praduyman attend his phone 📱 and say

Praduyman - Say Jai

Diya - Dad, it's me!

Praduyman - How are you doing now?

Diya - Great

Praduyman - How is Jai?

Diya - He is great too

Praduyman - How was your day yesterday?

Diya - I will tell you everything when I get back home 🏡 tomorrow morning

Praduyman - OK!

Diya - Dad, mom was beautiful and very much perfect for you and you guys were very much perfect couple

Praduyman - Thanks! When you get home 🏡, we will talk about her, if you need

Diya - I really want to talk with you about lots of things.

Praduyman - You come home 🏡 then we can talk about everything you want to talk with me

Diya - Thanks dad!

Diya ended the call. Jai came to his room and sit on the bed and hug her and ask

Jai - Feeling better?

Diya - Very much... Thank you for everything Jai

Jai - Anything for you

Jai kiss on her lips 💋 and lay her on the bed and they made love! Diya was laying on him and say

Diya - I feel totally complete with you

Jai - Me too! I can't stay away from touching you

Diya - Me too! I can't believe that we are totally together now

Jai - I can't believe it too. Thanks for completing my life

Diya - Thank you for completing my life! Jai, I am lightly getting hungry for snacks

Jai - I will make some special snacks for you

Diya - I will help you in that

They got fresh up and went to kitchen and make some special snacks for each other and they have their special snacks then they went to hall and see some of their favorite cartoon movies and they make dinner and they have it with a candle light dinner. After dinner, they had some fun and they made lots of love and they sleep. The next day, Diya wake up and see Jai and smile because he was sleeping 😴 like a baby and he was holding her hand ✋ very much tightly that it took her few minutes to get 🆓 from his grip and got fresh up and went to kitchen and make some extra strong coffee and went to Jai's room. In Jai's room, Diya entered the room with two cups of coffee and sit on the bed and keep a coffee on the side table and wake up Jai. Jai say

Jai - Let me sleep Diya (sleepy 😴)

Diya - Jai, wake up

Jai - Sleep with me some more time then I will make sure love you more today

Diya - Then who would win Nisha's heart

Jai - For what?

Diya - To be a good and friendly father and best friend to my daughters

Jai open his eyes and sit on the bed and say

Jai - I almost forgot about that. Thank you for reminding me

Diya - Welcome

Jai - You are very much discrative to me so I have to be extra careful about this

Diya - Not funny (fake angry)

Jai went to bathroom and got fresh up and came back and sit on the bed and Diya gives his coffee and they have coffee and got bath 🛀 and got dressed up and went to shopping hall and Jai bought some kids dress for the girls and they went to Satam's house 🏡. In Satam's house 🏡, Diya and Jai entered the house 🏡, Praduyman say

Praduyman - Join us for breakfast

Jai and Diya sit on chairs and everyone have their breakfast and Jai say

Jai - Nisha, are you and Priya ready for a day with me?

Nisha +Yes!

Daya - Where are you taking the girls with you?

Jai - Just fun places

Abhijeet - Where?

Jai - That is a secret. I am done with my breakfast

Praduyman - Jai, you did not eat anything properly

Jai - I eat less on the breakfast. Nisha and Priya have full breakfast so that you can have lots of fun today

Nisha and Priya (together) - OK!

Jai went to his car and a gift box and sit on the couch and start to read newspaper 📰! After 40 minutes later, the girls were ready by Diya and Diya, Tarika and Shreya keep black tika behind their ears and the girls went to hall and see Jai and say

Nisha and Priya (together) - We are ready

Jai - Great!

Jai see them and You are looking awesome on this 🆕 dress

Jai bought them a new pants and t-shirt and shirt with shoes and socks. Nisha was wearing a blue shirt and grey jeans pants and Reebok shoes and Priya was wearing a black jeans, black t-shirt, Nike shoes. Nisha and Priya say

Priya and Nisha (together) - Thank you for the new dress

Jai - Anything you princesses

Nisha and Priya hugs Jai and Jai also hugs them and say

Jai - No crying

Priya - Our papa would never buy anything for us

Jai - You both would get anything you want to buy and from today no crying

Nisha - OK!

Jai - Now wipe your tears and get your family good bye kiss and get into the car

They did as Jai say and they went into the car 🚙. Jai went to Diya's room and see Diya was arranging her clothes and he closed the door 🚪 and hugs her and kiss on her cheeks and Diya ask

Diya - Not going to be with the girls

Jai - Going but I wanted to give you a little gift for you

Diya - What?

Jai takes the gift box and gives it to Diya and say

Jai - Open it and see

Diya open the gift box and get shocked 😲 because it was 🆕 mobile phone 📱 which they bought for Jai's friend and Diya say

Diya - Jai, this was for your friend

Jai - No... Actually I wanted you to have a 🆕 mobile phone 📱 so I tricked you and made you to buy your 🆕 mobile phone 📱 for you

Diya was about to say something but Jai say

Jai - Don't say anything. Have great fun with your 🆕 mobile phone 📱 and talk with your dad and brothers 🆓ly and bye 👋

Diya - Bye 👋 (smiling 😀)

Jai kiss on her lips 💋 and kiss her head and went to his car 🚙 and drive to his surprise place for the kids.

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Where is Jai taking Nisha and Priya? What is Jai trying to hide from Diya and everyone? Why was he hiding his past life truth from everyone? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Important note to inform to you guys :- In this chapter, the amusement park is full of my imagination and I will put whatever I like so I hope you guys have fun reading this chapter! I don't know anything about amusement park so please bear with me and this chapter please 🙏**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

Jai drives the car for a while and Priya ask

Priya - Where are we going?

Jai - To a special happiness place for kids like you and Nisha

Jai drives the car 🚙 for half an hour and they reach a **Amusement Park**. Jai got down and helped the kids and Priya and Nisha hold Jai's hand ✋ and Nisha say

Nisha - Maa say always hold elder hand ✋ wherever you go

Jai smile and they went to amusement park. Priya see lots of rides and say

Priya - I want to go on all the rides here

Jai - Surely we will go to all rides.

They went to rings in the bottle game and Priya see a teddy bear 🐻 and Priya stops walking 🚶 and Nisha say

Nisha - Priya let's go and see rides

Priya - I want that teddy bear 🐻

Jai - Do you want to play this game?

Priya - I am not good in games (sadly)

Jai - I was also not good player in games but we could always try

Priya - No, I am very much bad in games

Jai - Never think like that! Come on let's try this game, it looks interesting

Priya - OK (nervously)

Nisha tried the game first but she failed, Jai tried it but he also failed and then Priya played it with full confidence and focused only the bottles and she put the rings and she won the game and Priya was very much happy 😀😁 about it and she got her teddy bear 🐻 and Jai ask

Jai - Are you happy now?

Priya - Yes!

Jai - Great! Never lose hopes when lose a game and never lose hopes in anything

Priya - OK! (smiling 😀)

They went to roller coaster 🎢 and Nisha ask

Nisha - Can we please go on this please?

Jai - Sure!

They went to roller coaster 🎢 and stand in a line and after few minutes they got in the roller coaster 🎢 and both the girls were very good nervous and little bit of scared and Jai see them and say

Jai - Don't get scared, it's just a ride

Priya and Nisha - First time on ride

Jai - Whenever you feel scared just scream so that no one would know that you guys are scared of this ride

Priya - 🆗!

When the ride starts Nisha got a little bit of scared and hold Jai's hand ✋ and Jai see her hold her hand ✋ tightly but gently and say

Jai - Don't feel scared because I am with you no matter what so enjoy the ride

Nisha smile. After the ride and they enjoy the ride and after the ride was over, they sit on a bench and they laugh looking at each other and Priya say

Priya - I want to go to roller coaster 🎢 again

Jai - Let's go on this ride after we go some other rides and games

Priya - 🆗

Nisha - What's is the next ride or game?

Jai - Dashing cars 🚙🚗

Nisha - That's boys game

Jai - Even girls 👭 play this game too

Nisha - OK!

Jai - Let's go

Priya and Nisha hold Jai's hand and they went to dashing cars 🚙🚗. Priya say

Priya - You also join us please

Jai - You girls 👭 play with another kids, I will stay here and see you both driving your cars 🚙 🚗

Nisha and Priya smile 😀 and went to the dashing cars 🚗🚙 game and sit on their cars 🚙 🚗 and Jai takes out his phone 📱 and start to video recording without Nisha and Priya noticing that he is recording them. After 🔟 minutes later, Nisha and Priya came back to Jai and Jai ask

Jai - Can we have little bit of snacks?

Priya - Are you hungry already?

Jai - Yes!

Nisha - Let's have sweet corn 🌽

Jai - That is a great idea

Priya - Then let's go!

They went to sweet corn 🌽 shop and bought, two less spicy corn and one extra spicy corn 🌽! Nisha ask

Nisha - Do you like spicy foods?

Jai - Yes

Nisha - Too much spicy food is not good for health and stomach

Jai - Who said that?

Nisha - Tarika badi maa

Jai - I accept with her but I love spicy foods

Nisha - Too much spicy food can cause problems

Jai - You are right on that one. I will try my level best to eat less spicy foods

Nisha - Good! (smiling 😀)

They take their order and sit on a chair and Jai ask

Jai - Nisha and Priya, what do you want to be when you grow up?

Priya - Like maa

Jai - No, my meaning is do you want to be a doctor, author of a book 📙 or something like that

Nisha - I want to be a CID officer like you and maa

Priya - I want to be a doctor and give 🆓 treatments and medicine for everyone in the world

Jai - Great!

Priya - Can I please have a bite of your corn 🌽

Jai - No, it's too much spicy to eat. First let me get you a ice-cream 🍦 then you can eat my corn 🌽

Priya - 🆗!

Jai - I can't leave you guys here alone

Nisha - We will be alright so don't worry about us because we will only stay here, right Priya?

Priya - Yes!

Jai - Are you sure about this?

Nisha - Yes, maa always used to leave us alone when she has a work or anything you know

Jai can understand what Nisha is coming to say so he say

Jai - 🆗, I will be back as soon as possible so you both please stay here and don't go anywhere what ever happens

Nisha and Priya - 🆗!

Jai went to buy ice cream 🍦for Nisha and Priya. In the Satam's house 🏡, Diya was laying on the bed and thinking about the moments she was with Jai. Duo and Praduyman enter Diya's room and sit on the bed and Daya takes Diya's 🆕 mobile phone 📱 and say

Daya - 🆕 mobile phone 📱 from Jai (teasing)

Diya - Daya give it back or else I will surely kill you

Daya - What would you do if I don't give it back (teasing)

Diya - You can't be father for your another child 👶 if you are planning for than

Daya - I am very much happy with Dhruv and you can't do anything like that to me because I am your elder brother and I thought you that thing

Diya - Can see that (teasing) I can do whatever I want to do with you and Abhijeet and I am surely know that dad would support me more than you

Daya - Not funny (fake angry 😡)

Diya keeps her head on her father's lap and Praduyman keeps his hand ✋ on her head and caring her hair. Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - How was yesterday and day-before-yesterday's night 🌃?

Diya - Why do you need gossip like girls 👭 (teasing)

Abhijeet - Say!

Suddenly they hear a voice

 **Mystery voices** \- We don't gossip Diya

Diya see at the door 🚪 and see Shreya, Salunke and Tarika were standing and Salunke came in and sit on the other side of the bed. Diya say

Diya - I don't mean you two. I meant gossip girls 👭

Duo's wife - 🆗!

Duo's wife sit beside Duo and Shreya say

Shreya - Now tell us all the details about your date and what did you do yesterday with Jai

Diya - Now who needs gossip? (teasing)

Everyone - We all (laughing 😂 😂)

Diya - So mean you guys are

Tarika - Now tell us

Diya said everything except for the love making parts. Praduyman say

Praduyman - I am very much happy that you are totally happy with Jai

Diya - Papa, maa was very much beautiful

Praduyman - She was a great wife and mother. I never thought that I would lose her. Diya, you are totally replacement of your mother. Smitha never left me alone

Diya - Meaning?

Praduyman - She is born as you. You totally look like your mother! I wish your mother was here with us right now. She would have never let you suffer like this. (crying 😢)

Diya sit beside her father and hug him tightly and say

Diya - Papa please don't cry 😢 like this. You were a good friend and wonderful father for me and for my silly brothers

Praduyman - If I did not let Sita alone in the house 🏡 that day with your mother, Smitha wouldn't have gone. You wouldn't have born premature and you wouldn't have keep blaming yourself for your mother's death

Diya - It wasn't your fault and I am very much so sorry 🙏 that I hurt you and brothers

Abhijeet - You never hurted us, it's Sita aunty that spoiled our family fully

Diya - Dad, when did you come to know that Sita aunty loves you?

Praduyman - When I went to ask your grandparents for your mom. I warned Sita to stay away from me but as usual she never listen to me

Diya - Tarika, your mom was angel for me

Tarika - When did you meet my mom? (confused 😕)

Salunke - Tarika, she saw your mom when she was a little girl and she saw her 1st birthday 🎂 party 🎉 video

Diya - I liked the videos

Trio (Daya, Abhijeet and Praduyman) - We too!

Abhijeet - You were cute on your birthday dress

Daya - When you were born, you were so tiny that pappa did not let me and Abhijeet to touch you until you were home. When we were in the home 🏡, we could only touch you when you were in the cradle

Praduyman - I was not ready to take any risks with Diya

Diya - I want to ask you guys something very much important

Everyone - Ask!

Diya - Do you guys know anything about Jai's past life?

Daya - Jai sir's personal life is very much mysterious

Abhijeet - True! Jai is also a little bit mysterious

Daya - Dad, do you know anything about Jai sir's past life?

Praduyman - Not that much but I do know that he had a very rough life in past

Salunke - Meaning boss? (confused 😕)

Praduyman - Once Jai told me that he had very much bad experience in his past life and he had a love failure in his past life but it was not you Diya. Her name was something called... **Kavya** , yeah that is name of the girl whom he loved and she ditched Jai for a rich guy

Shreya - Man, that's hard to hear

Diya - I have seen that **Kavya** once

Daya - When?

Diya - Once I and Jai went to mall for investigation about a case. Suddenly a guy stole a old lady's bag and trying to escape and Jai was behind him and by accidentally Jai dashed with a girl, but Jai said sorry to her and went to chase the thief. I stopped with the girl and help her picking up her things. After few minutes later, Jai was back and he also helped her and when we were standing, she started to shout at Jai and Jai was shocked to see her and after few minutes she stopped shouting at Jai and she teased him and went off. Jai got sad 😔 and he said that he was going to home and he said that for next two days, he may not come to beauro. In the night 🌃, I went to his house 🏡, Jai was little bit of drunk and when I asked him about the girl he said it was Kavya, his old girlfriend who ditched him for money 💵 and he went to sleep 😴!

Shreya - Strange!

Daya - What do you mean Shreya?

Shreya - Jai sir is very much difficult to understand him once in a while.

Praduyman - True! If I retired from CID, Jai is your next ACP

Abhijeet - Nice to hear but will he accept for this?

Salunke - I don't think so he will accept that much easily

Tarika - Diya, Jai has already set up your phone 📱

Shreya - Awesome and cute wallpapers

Praduyman - Show!

Shreya gives the 🆕 phone 📱 to Praduyman and old Duo see the pictures of the phone wallpapers and say

Old Duo - Adorable

Duo takes the phone 📱 from their dad and see the wallpapers and say

Duo - Diya you look adorable when you were pregnant

Diya - What? (shocked 😲)

Diya takes her 🆕 phone 📱 from her elder brothers and see the wallpapers, one photo was a Satam's family photo with and without Smitha. Second photo was, Diya won her first prize 🏆 in school and college competition! Third photo was, Diya was holding a mike 🎤 and Diya was wearing her guitar 🎸 and she was singing in competition. Fourth photo was, Diya's first day in CID and a group photo of her first CID team she had worked with. Fifth photo was, when she was pregnant with Nisha and Priya. Last Sixth photo was, she was holding her daughters for the first time.. Diya was lost in her past memories of her life. Old Duo, Duo and Duo's wives went out to her room and live Diya alone. In the amusement park, Jai came back with two different flavors of ice-cream, 6 Lotte choco pie and 3 cotton candies. Jai sit on his place and give Nisha and Priya their ice-cream 🍦! Jai say

Jai - Now you can have my corn 🌽

Priya have the corn 🌽 and felt it too much spicy so she immediately lick her ice-cream 🍦 and say

Priya - Too spicy!

Jai - I warned you about it before

Priya licks few more times of her ice-cream 🍦 and say

Priya - I am alright now

Nisha and Jai laugh 😂 😂 at Priya. After their small snack, they went to Snow house. Priya ask

Priya - Will it be too much cold ❄ in their?

Jai - No sweetheart.

Priya - Are you sure?

Jai - Yes!

Jai helped them to get into their winter clothes and he also got dressed like them. They went in the snow house. In the snow house, Priya and Nisha made snowman and Jai was helping them to decorate the snowman,then they play snow fight by putting snow on each other, then they made snow angels and then they climb on a mountain wall. After the snow house 🏡, they went to shoot the balloon 🎈. Nisha shot 🔟 out of 20 balloons, Priya shoot 6 out of 20 balloons and Jai shoot all 20 out of 20 balloons! Nisha say

Nisha - Perfect 👌 shots! Now I understand how the CID team never miss their aim target

Priya - When teacher is this much talented then the students should also be that much like the teacher

Jai - Thank you for appreciation!

Priya and Nisha - Your welcome

They laugh 😂 😂 and they went to big wheel 🎡. Priya say

Priya - I am not going in it (fear)

Jai - Why?

Priya - I am scared of heights (fear)

Jai sit on his knees to come to her height. Jai ask

Jai - Do you know how Abhijeet is not scared of heights now?

Priya - Because he's a CID Senior Inspector cop 👮 (innocent)

Jai - No!

Nisha - Then?

Jai - I use to give him training to stand on the high building 🏢 and make him look down so that he can control his own fear of heights

Nisha - That can be dangerous, he could have fall from the building 🏢

Jai - No, because I was continually standing beside him 24 hours

Nisha and Priya - 24 hours? (shocked 😲)

Jai - Yes! Now Priya, you are going on the big wheel 🎡 and I am 💯% sure that you will love it. Don't ruin your fun because of your fear. Life gives us one chance to live, live it happily. Face your fears then only you can live without fear

Priya - Okay!

Priya and Nisha went to big wheel 🎡 and Jai was sitting on a bench and take another video of them. After 20 minutes later, Nisha and Priya come to Jai and sit beside him. Nisha ask

Nisha - Can we take a selfie?

Jai - OK!

Jai got up and Nisha ask

Nisha - Where you're going?

Jai - I thought only you and Priya are going to take selfie

Nisha - No, you are in the picture with us so join us

Jai - OK!

Jai sit on the bench and Priya hugs Jai on his neck and Nisha was standing on the bench and they take a selfie. Priya say

Priya - I need to use the toilet

Jai - Come on Nisha

They went to restroom and Jai was standing outside of the restroom and Nisha was with him. Jai ask

Jai - Don't you want to go to the toilet?

Nisha - I need to talk to you

Jai - Say!

Nisha - I will say my answer tonight 🌃 and thank you for being there for my mom

Jai - Your mom was with me when I needed her.

Nisha - I hope you won't use my mom like my dad did

Jai - I will never do that. Can I ask you something which is very much important for us

Nisha - Ask!

Jai - Will you accept another sibling, my meaning is if I and your mom want another baby 👶?

Nisha - When you guys need it then we will talk about this

Jai - Okay!

Nisha - I will use the restroom

Nisha went to use the restroom and Jai waiting for Nisha and Priya to come out. After they came out, they went to horse 🐴 ride. Nisha say

Nisha - I want to go on the horse 🐴

Jai - 🆗

Jai talk to two horse mans and Jai made Nisha and Priya to sit on separate horses. Jai was standing with other people and watching and recording the horse 🐴 ride. Jai can see full happiness on Nisha and Priya's face 😀😁! After the horse 🐴 ride, Nisha and Priya came to Jai and say

Nisha and Priya - We had lots of fun on the horse 🐴 (happily and smiling 😀😁)

Jai - Great!

Nisha and Priya - Now where are we going?

Jai - Let us see so move on

They went to small circus 🎪, in the circus 🎪, there were small shows. Priya ask

Priya - Can we see this show pretty please

Jai 😂 😂 at her and say

Jai - Sure! (smiling 😀)

They sit in the back row and they see the show. After an hour later, they came out of the circus 🎪 and Nisha say

Nisha - WOW, awesome shows they had in the circus.

Priya - I love the magic show

Jai - Me too!

Nisha - Next? (excited)

Jai - To lunch, I'm staving to death that I can eat two large pizza 🍕 all by myself

Priya - I am hungry too

Nisha - Okay! I am hungry too

They went to a hotdog stall and Jai ask

Jai - Which hotdog do you want girls?

Nisha - Normal one

Priya - I will take the cheese with sauce

Jai - I will take the Double sauce with extra spicy sauce

Priya and Nisha - Again spicy?

Jai - I told you before, I love spicy food

Nisha - Okay but be careful

Jai - Okay ma'am

They laugh 😂 😂 and bought a hotdog and sit on a table. Priya say

Priya - My hotdog is hot

Nisha - It's made now so it will be hot

Jai - Let's talk something until our hotdog get a little bit cold

Nisha - Great idea

Jai - Take a topic to talk

Nisha - We know that you bought us here for fun but we wanted to talk to you about something important for us

Jai - Let's talk about it

Priya - Can I call you papa please?

Jai - Call me whatever you want to call

Priya - Really?

Jai - Yes!

Nisha - I need time to accept you as my father

Priya - Why?

Jai - Take your time Nisha

Priya - Nisha!

Nisha - I need time

Jai - Don't fight! Priya let she take her time.

Priya - OK!

Nisha - I don't want you to cheating with my mom

Jai - I will never do that. Why do you say like that?

Nisha - I saw once that dad was with a young woman and he did something that he shouldn't do

Jai - When did this happen?

Nisha - After Priya's birth. Maa knows about this but she said to forget it and said not to mention it to anyone. Maa loved papa alot but he never loved her back.

Jai was hearing everything quietly and patiently and he started to record everything without the girls 👭 notice. Priya was having her hotdog. Nisha say

Nisha - He always keeps saying bad things about using bad words to mom. I loved my dad even if he hates me but after I saw that he tried to kill her, I started to hate him the most. Dad always comes home drunk and he tortures mom. When he is jobless, on that time maa has to manage everything in the house 🏡 and family. I trust on you that you would treat my mom with respect and everything and I totally need some more time to think about our relationship as a father and daughter

Jai - I can totally understand you and your feelings and everything. Take as many time you need

Nisha - I will be very much happy if maa divorce dad. What plans have you and mom have done till now?

Jai - Nothing much, we have just planned to get married after your mom's divorce

Nisha - Great! So what is our next plan for today?

Jai - More games, junk foods and all your both wishes

Priya - Awesome! I finished with my hotdog

Jai - Wait for us miss young lady, let us finish our hotdogs

Priya - Okay big guy (laughing 😂 😂)

They laugh 😂 😂 and Jai off his recording and keeps his phone 📱 in his pocket. Nisha and Jai have their hotdogs. After their small snack lunch, they went to see all the circus animals. Jai bought a big packet of peanuts and they give it to the animals, like elephant 🐘, birds 🐦 and monkeys 🙊, then they went to cable car 🚡! In the cable car 🚡 ride, Jai, Nisha and Priya in the cable car and they went to a big ride of the amusement park and forest. Priya say

Priya - I can hear all the birds 🐦 sounds

Jai and Nisha - We can hear them too!

Jai - It's fully nature and good fresh air (taking a deep breath)

Nisha - No pollutions (smiling 😀)

Priya - Even waterfall too (excited)

Jai and Nisha - What? (confused 😕)

They look where Priya was seeing and Nisha say

Nisha - It's not a waterfall, it's just a ride with water

Priya - Can we go for it?

Nisha - We can't

Priya - Why? (dissappointed 😞)

Nisha - We have no clothes to wear and we can't ruin our new dress

Priya - But I want to go to that ride

Nisha - Priya no means no!

Jai - Both of you stop this fighting. Priya, Nisha is right but we are going to that ride in the last part of the day so that we can go home straight from here

Priya - Thanks **PAPA** (happily 😀😁)

Jai - Anything for you girls (smiling 😀)

After the cable car 🚡 ride, they went to play dart the balloon 🎈! Nisha darts all five balloons and got a Power Ranger toy for Aditya. Priya dart all the five balloons with the help of Jai and got a car 🚙 for Dhruv! Jai dart only four balloons. Nisha say

Nisha - Jai, can you please buy something to drink

Jai - Sure!

They went to a small juice and ice-cream 🍦 store and Jai ask

Jai - What do you want to drink?

Nisha - Anything

Priya - Dry fruit falooda

Jai - I will take fruit falooda

Nisha - I want to falooda too (like a baby)

Jai - Don't worry, I will get you too a falooda

Jai went to buy a faloodas. Nisha and Priya were sitting on a table. 🔟 minutes later, Jai was back with three falooda. Jai gives a glass of falooda to Nisha and Priya and Nisha ask

Nisha - What falooda is it?

Jai - Mix, meaning fruit and dry fruit falooda

Nisha - Too much to eat and I can't have this much

Jai - Then exchange it

Nisha - Jai, please give me your falooda

Jai and Nisha exchange their falooda and enjoy their falooda and Priya say

Priya - Today is the best day of my life

Nisha - Mine too

Jai - Mine too! I am having a great time and fun with you guys

Nisha and Priya - We too

Jai - All games are over here except for the water rides

Priya - I want to go to water rides

Nisha - Not me

Priya - Why?

Nisha - I hate water ride

Priya - Say that you're scared of water

Nisha - OK fine I am scared of water

Jai - Nisha, let's go to water rides and take out your fear

Nisha - I don't know

Jai - Shall I tell you a small story about Daya?

Nisha - 🆗ay!

Jai - Do you know that Daya is scared of water like you?

Nisha - No!

Jai - How you didn't know this?

Nisha - I never saw anything like that before in him

Jai - Daya is scared of water like you.

Nisha - What did you do then? (curious)

Jai - I, your mom and your grandfather took him to beach and I told your grandpa and your mom to enjoy the beach and take a sunbath and I took Daya into the water.

Nisha - Then?

Jai - I rented a boat and we would go to middle of the sea and we swim 🏊 and I let Daya to swim alone so that he could get used to it for a week and then I started my training of his scared of water. I would make him hold his breath in the water, speed swimming and deep water swimming without breathing mask. I gave him this training for four months. Daya would say he hates my training.

Priya - I heard that you are tough training and you taught Daya bade papa, boxing

Jai - Still teaching him boxing whenever we have 🆓 time

Nisha - How did you train my mom?

Jai - She was very much fast learner so I didn't had that much problems with her because I had been training her before CID

Priya - Awesome!

Nisha - How did you fall in love with each other?

Jai - First sight of love 😍!

Priya - Please tell us

Jai - Not now young ladies! When we're in home 🏡 I will tell you everything you need to know

Priya and Nisha - 🆗ay!

Jai - Now let's go for the water rides

Priya - Yyyyaaaayyyy! (happily and joyfully)

They went to roller 🎢 coaster as Priya ask him first and then they went to a haunted house. When the ride was over, Priya was little bit of scared and then they went to dash and splash. Nisha did not like to go to the ride but she had to because of Priya and her teasing. Jai made Nisha to sit on the middle. Nisha was holding Jai's hand very much tightly and Jai can understand her fear so he holds her hand and say

Jai - Forget your fear and enjoy your life and moment

The ride starts and Nisha close her eyes and Jai say

Jai - Open your eyes 👀 and relax

Nisha - No (fear)

Jai - Nisha try it or else I am sending you alone on this ride again

Nisha - No

Nisha open her eyes 👀 and she remembered what Jai said in roller 🎢 coaster and she starts to scream like others did and they splash in the water. After the ride, they were fully wet that their clothes were stuck to their bodies. They went to water wars. After an hour later they were totally wet from head to toe and Jai ask

Jai - Shall we go home 🏡 now?

Nisha and Priya - Yes! (smiling 😀😁)

Jai - Come on lets find our shoes 👟 and go home 🏡

They find their shoes and went to Jai's car 🚙 and Jai drives the car 🚙 to Satam's house 🏡. On the way home 🏡, the kids sleep with smile in the car 🚙 and it starts to rain heavily. In the Satam's house 🏡, everyone was chatting and Praduyman say

Praduyman - No phone calls or anything from Nisha and Priya

Dhruv - They must be having fun

Aditya - Lucky them

Praduyman - Stop teasing my sons

Aditya and Dhruv - Okay dadu!

Tarika - I hope they reach home 🏡 safely

Shreya - Yeah, it's raining very much badly and heavily too

Praduyman - I think you kids are going to a holiday tomorrow

Aditya and Dhruv - Let's see dadu

Suddenly the door bell rings and Tarika opened the door 🚪 and see Jai was fully wet and mud on his clothes and Jai say

Jai - Need a little bit of help please

Tarika - What?

Jai - Get a umbrella ️ and good clean towels for the girls 👭

Tarika - 🆗

Tarika did as Jai say and they bought the girls 👭 in the house 🏡 and Jai say

Jai - 🆗, I think I should go now and Diya change their dress immediately or else they would have cold

Diya - Okay Jai

Praduyman - Where you are going now?

Jai - To my house 🏡

Daya - In this rain

Jai - I can't stay here

Praduyman - Jai stay here tonight 🌃 and this is my order for you

Jai - 🆗!

Praduyman - Daya give Jai some clothes of your

Daya - Okay dad

Jai - I don't need anything, I am fine with this clothes

Daya - Shut up your mouth and follow me

Jai - 🆗

Jai went to Daya's room with Daya and Daya gives some of his clothes to Jai and say

Daya - Change it in Diya's room so that no one would disturb you (teasing)

Jai - Thanks Daya! (smiling 😀)

Jai went to Diya's room and Diya came to her room and see Jai and turns around and Diya lock her room and say

Diya - Sorry Jai and next time please lock the room while changing your clothes

Jai - Why are you feeling shy? You have already seen me fully without dress

Diya - Shut up! (blushing 😳)

Jai - I am saying the truth

Jai hugs her from behind and Diya turns around and start to remove his shirt 👚 and ask

Diya - Did you get wet in the rain?

Jai - Yeah because I had to repair the car 🚙 suddenly

Diya - What happened to the car 🚙?

Jai - Suddenly breaks down and it took me half an hour to fix it

Diya - You could have called us

Jai - Didn't want to disturb you guys. How was your day today and did you play with your 🆕 mobile phone 📱?

Diya - My day was great. Thanks for the wallpapers on the mobile phone. I just love them

Jai - I am so glad you liked it.

Diya - I am very much lucky 🍀 to have you as my friend and everything

Jai - Diya, we have to talk personally about some serious things.

Diya - OK but first you change your pants

Jai - OK!

Jai went the bathroom and changed his pant 👖 and comes out of the bathroom and Diya makes him sit on her bed and wipe his wet hair with a towel. Diya see Jai's hand and ask

Diya - Jai, where did you get this hurt? (worried)

Jai - It would have happened while I was fixing the car 🚙

Diya get the first aid box and did first aid for Jai and say

Diya - Now you wound will be alright

Jai makes Diya to sit on his lap and say

Jai - I love you very much Diya

Diya - I love you too Jai

They kiss and Jai ask

Jai - Did you change the girls 👭 dress?

Diya - Tarika and Shreya are taking care of that. I hope the girls 👭 behaved well to you

Jai - I have lots of surprise to show and tell you and your family

Diya - I can't believe that my daughters forget about me and they did not call me or text me once!

Jai - I missed you very much badly there

Diya - Me too but I feel relaxed now.

Jai - Great! (smiling 😀)

Suddenly there was a knock on the door 🚪 and they hear Tarika voice

Tarika - Jai and Diya come for dinner

Diya and Jai - Coming!

They went to dinning room. Diya sit next to Abhijeet and Jai next to Praduyman and Diya. Praduyman ask

Praduyman - Nisha, Priya how was your amusement park trip?

Priya - Awesome, we had lots of fun

Nisha - We had good food but Jai has to learn to eat less spicy foods

Jai - Okay!

Nisha - We got a gift for Dhruv and Aditya

Aditya and Dhruv - What?

Nisha - Power Ranger

Priya - Car 🚙

Daya - What did you both win in games?

Priya - I won a teddy bear 🐻

Daya - You Nisha?

Nisha - Good relationship with Jai and Jai can be the right guy for Diya.

Everyone smiles. Priya say

Priya - Maa, we went for water rides, roller 🎢 coaster and we played lots of games and went lots of rides too

Nisha - We feed animals

Jai - There was a small circus in the amusement park.

Priya - We went on cable 🚡 car

Abhijeet - What did you eat in the amusement park?

Nisha - Falooda, ice-cream 🍦 and hotdog

Priya - We had corn 🌽 too!

Dhruv - Did you go to the haunted house?

Nisha - Yes! It was scary and fun.

Aditya - Did you go to the show kingdom?

Priya - Yes! We even climb mountain wall, right **papa**?

Jai - Yes (smiling 😀)

Everyone were very much shocked to hear Priya was calling Jai as papa! Diya ask

Diya - Priya what did you just call Jai?

Priya - Papa!

Diya - Please someone please tell me this is true or not?

Shreya - It's true (happily 😁)

Diya - I totally can't believe this

Nisha - Try to believe the truth of life Diya my mother

Diya - Nisha, did you?

Nisha - Not yet! I just need some more time

Priya - Any news from papa?

Diya - No, Akshay did not call or text me or do anything

Nisha - Is Sita aunty is till in that house 🏡?

Jai - Yes!

Nisha - How do you know that?

Jai - I have kept my informers there to keep an eye on them and everything

Daya - Nice idea Jai sir

Jai - Daya if you call me one more time sir then next thing you know what I will do to you

Daya - Yes Jai (scared)

Jai - Good!

They all have their dinner with chilling chatting. After dinner, the kids went to sleep and Jai went with them and said them a story. An hour later, Jai see the kids were sleeping 😴 so he carefully picked up Nisha and put her in her bed and covered her with blanket and kiss on her forehead and Nisha say

Nisha - I love you Jai

Jai smile 😊 and say

Jai - I love you too Nisha my angel

Jai picked up Dhruv and put him in his bed covered him and kiss on his forehead and picked up Priya and put her in her bed and covered her with blanket and kiss on her forehead and Priya say

Priya - I love you very much papa (sleepy 😴)

Jai smile 😁 and say

Jai - I love you very much too Priya my princess

Jai went to Aditya's room and lay him on the bed properly and covered him with blanket and kiss on his forehead. Jai close the door 🚪 without making any noise and went to kitchen and takes his tea 🍵 and came to hall and sit beside Diya. Jai say

Jai - The kids are sleeping 😴 peacefully

Dareya and Abhirika - Good!

Jai - I want to show you guys some videos

Abhijeet - Sure

Jai got Diya's laptop and set his phone to her laptop and show the rides they went and show them videos which he secretly took Nisha and Priya. Diya say

Diya - I never seen them this much happy in my life

Jai - Won't you take them outside of the house 🏡?

Diya - I do, like grocery shopping and park.

Jai - Now I understand why they said it was first time on rides

Diya - Akshay would never leave me and the girls 👭 out of the house 🏡

Shreya - Can you both please stop this topic

Jai - Okay!

Praduyman - Jai, did Nisha talk to you about her problems with Akshay?

Jai - Yes! She is totally fed up with him. She totally hates him now after what she saw on that day.

Daya - I can totally understand her feeling

Abhijeet - Me too

Jai - Diya why you didn't say us that Akshay was cheating on you and the kids

Diya - I told her to forget that stuff

Praduyman - Diya, what Jai is saying is true?

Diya - Yeah! Akshay has a affair with **Meera**. They were lover before but his and her family did not accept them and they ran away and got married. Some way Akshay's father found him and his father bought him home 🏡 and they married him to me

Tarika - I can't believe what I am hearing

Praduyman - Why you didn't say this to us?

Diya - I did not want to trouble you or anyone with my problems

Daya - Is that **Meera** still meeting Akshay?

Diya - Yeah and they have even kids.

Jai - Great!

Abhijeet - When I checked their family background everything was clear

Praduyman - Sita must have helped them in that or they are very much smart minders

Duo - Can be!

Jai - I want you guys to hear something which is very much important and this may be helpful in court

Jai play Nisha's audio which she talked to Jai about Akshay. After the audio, Jai say

Jai - Now say everything so that you would lose a big burden from your heart

Diya - Whatever Nisha said was true. I am totally fed up and given up on him! Akshay always used to come home drunk. When he is jobless, I used to get scared that he would do something to girls when he is alone with girls. I don't remember a day he was nice to Nisha and Priya. I wanted a break from him for few days but now I am very much glad that my girls are save to me. He had even tried to rape Nisha and Priya when I was out of town for a week mission but thank God that he did not do anything like that. When Priya was 8 months, she got very much high fever that is when I needed Akshay the most but he was not there and when I asked him little bit of money 💵 for Priya's medicines that he said no for that and he said that he did not care if Priya was died and he was not ready to accept Nisha and Priya as his daughters that is when I decided that I would do anything to keep Nisha and Priya out of danger and out of Akshay's life. Akshay was saying to Sita that he was going to child marriage for Nisha and Priya. He wanted another child 👶 but I know what he would do if the baby 👶 was girl 👧, one he will kill her or sell her or give her to a orphanage and I don't want want anything from this to happen (crying 😢 😭)

Praduyman hugs Diya and Diya cry 😢 😭 very much badly and hugs him tightly. Duo and duo's wife were feeling bad for Diya. Jai keeps his head on the headrest and close his eyes and trying to digest the truth of life. After half an hour later, Praduyman see Diya and Jai say

Jai - I will take her to her room and your guys also sleep now and I will sleep on the couch

Praduyman - No need of that, you sleep in the guest room

Abhijeet - Dad let Jai be with Diya so that she can be relaxed

Daya - Abhijeet is right dad

Praduyman - Jai stay with Diya and tomorrow morning my friend is coming home from work so I want everyone to be here.

Jai - Okay

Daya - What type of work dad?

Praduyman - Diya and Akshay's divorce

Jai - Okay!

Praduyman - Good night 🌃

Jai, duo's wife and duo - Good night 🌃 and sweet dreams

Praduyman went to his room. Jai see duo and Daya say

Daya - We know what you feel because we have also loved and still loving our gf and wife

Abhijeet - Jai, thank you for being here for my younger sister when she totally needs you

Jai - She needs you too but she can't say it out

Tarika - We can totally understand her

Shreya - Good thing that dad is making Diya and Akshay to divorce

Jai - After the divorce only we have to be very much careful with Nisha, Priya and Diya. Akshay may do any harm to them and you you guys too so be alert and careful

Duo's wife and duo - Okay!

Jai - Good night 🌃 and sweet dreams

Duo and duo's wife - Same to you too

Jai carry Diya in his arms because Diya was sleeping 😴. Jai went to Diya's room and lay her down on the bed and he lay beside her and hug her and sleep 💤

 **X-X-X-X**

 **I am going to add a couple name for Jai and Diya, so you guys can think about the couple name! Can you guys also give me ideas of sweet and cute couple name for Jai and Diya please 🙏! To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **No reviews for Jai and Diya's couple 👫 name 😔! 🆗, I have a couple name for them so find the couple name in the story! I hope you guys like it!**

X-X-X-X

 **Here the story starts**

The next day, Jai wake up and see Diya was sleeping 😴 and he got fresh up and went to kitchen and make a strong coffee for himself. Jai sit on the couch and having his coffee and was thinking about Diya, Akshay and their daughters. After a few minutes later, Jai felt a hand ✋ on him and see Praduyman was standing with a weak smile and say

Praduyman - I know what are you thinking but I don't want to lose her and my granddaughters. Jai, they are happy with you and I don't want my granddaughters life to be ruined fully by Akshay!

Jai - I won't let that happen until I am alive. I feel guilty that I had taken a move very much fast and I did not even think that if really Diya wanted that to happen or not

Praduyman - What do you mean Jai?

Jai - You can do whatever you want to do after I said the truth to you

Praduyman - First you say me

Jai - I and Diya had sex on the date night 🌃

Praduyman did not say anything and sit beside him and Jai ask

Jai - Now say something sir?

Praduyman - Jai, it's your both decision of having sex so I won't have anything to say

Jai - Are you not angry 😡 with me?

Praduyman - Why should I be angry 😡 on you?

Jai - You know!

Praduyman - Jai, Diya needs happiness right now and I don't care however she gets it

Jai - When is the lawyer is coming?

Praduyman - At 9am 🕘

Jai - Shall I make you coffee or tea 🍵?

Praduyman - I don't want anything right now. I just want my daughter and my granddaughters to be happy forever

Jai - Don't worry sir everything will be alright very much soon

Praduyman smile 😊 and ask

Praduyman - Can you make your favorite tea 🍵 for me?

Jai - Sure! (smiling 😀)

Jai went to kitchen and made tea 🍵 for everyone and takes three cups of tea 🍵 for Praduyman, Diya and himself. Jai gives a cup of tea 🍵 to Praduyman and say

Jai - I will send rest down, I have made some tea 🍵 for them and I am going to Diya's room and wake her up

Praduyman - 🆗! (smiling 😊)

Jai went to Dareya and Abhirika room and wake them up and went to Diya's room and see Diya was still sleeping 😴 so he keeps the cups of tea 🍵 on the side table and lock the door 🚪 and sit on the bed. Jai lay on the bed and kiss on her head and say

Jai - Wake up sleepy 😴 head Diya

Diya - No! (sleepy 😴)

Jai - It is morning and we have to meet the lawyer today

Diya open her eyes 👀 and ask

Diya - Jai, will I get my divorce from Akshay?

Jai - Yes!

Diya - I can't live with him anymore... I want a safe and happy life for Nisha and Priya and for that I will do whatever I want to do

Jai - I am with you in every single decision you make for you, Nisha and Priya

Diya - From today it's us not only me

Jai smile 😀 and say

Jai - As you say my jaan! (smiling 😀)

Diya smile 😊 and close her eyes 👀 and try to sleep 💤 again but Jai say

Jai - Wake up Diya

Diya - Jai let me sleep 💤 for a while and then I will wake up

Jai - Then who would have your tea 🍵?

Diya - I will have it later so you have your tea 🍵

Jai - Diya wake up or else I am going to call your dad

Diya open her eyes 👀 and sit on the bed and say

Diya - I am going to sleep 💤 well in my bathtub 🛀, if you keep nagging me like this (childish)

Jai sit quietly and have his tea 🍵 and Diya smile 😀 and kiss on his cheek and got fresh up and have her tea 🍵 and say

Diya - Great tea 🍵 Jai

Jai - Thank you for the appreciation (smiling 😊)

Diya - Any plans?

Jai - No! After beauro, I am going straight to my house 🏡 and have my own fun of reading books 📚 and cleaning up my house 🏡 and cooking and eating all to myself. What about you?

Diya - No idea! When is the lawyer coming?

Jai - 9am 🕘!

Diya - Great!

At 7am ⏰, kids wake up and Diya and Jai make them ready for school. Diya takes the kids to the dining room and make them to eat their breakfast and make them to drink their milk. After 🔟 minutes later, Jai takes the kids to school. Dareya, Abhirika and Praduyman were smiling at Jai because they were very much enjoying the troubles Duo's son were giving for Jai! After after an hour later, Jai was back from school and Daya ask

Daya - How was managing the kids together? (teasing)

Jai - Great! I need little bit of training then I will be good in this

Praduyman - **Welcome to my little bit of crazy family my boy!** (smiling 😀)

Jai - Can see how crazy is your family is but I love it (teasing)

Tarika - Let's have our breakfast now

Abhijeet - 🆗!

Everyone had their breakfast and got ready for beauro. At 9am 🕘, Ram came and was waiting for Praduyman to come. After 🔟 minutes, Praduyman came with Diya and Jai and everyone sit on couch and sofa. Ram see Diya and say

Ram - Diya, I don't want you to be scared of anything or about anybody. 🆗?

Diya - 🆗!

Ram - Good... So tell me everything from the beginning and you should not hide anything from me or else I can't help you in this case

Diya - 🆗!

Ram takes a recorder and start to record everything. Diya takes a deep breath and relax herself and Praduyman holds her hand ✋ tightly and Diya say everything about her and Akshay's life and everything. Everyone was shocked 😲 and Daya, Praduyman, Abhijeet and Jai were very much angry 😡 on Akshay the tortures he had done to Diya. Ram off his recorder and say

Ram - Two days later, I will come here with a case filed against Akshay and his family.

Diya - Can I get my daughters custody fully?

Ram - Yes!

Diya - Thanks uncle

Diya - Can I ask you something uncle?

Ram - Ask!

Diya - Can Jai adopt Nisha and Priya before marriage?

Ram - He can't do that but don't worry about it, after marriage give me a call and I will get your adoption papers and Jai can sign it and be father of your daughters but one condition

Jai - What?

Ram - Nisha and Priya have to accept you as their father

Jai - 🆗ay!

Diya - Thanks uncle

Ram - I am your mother's friend and it is my job to help you guys in hard times

Praduyman - Thanks Ram (weak smile)

Ram - Everything will be alright very much soon and don't lose hope

Ram went off and Daya say

Daya - I will be back now

Praduyman - Daya, I don't want you or anyone in this family seeing Akshay and his family and Sita

Daya - Do you want me to stay quiet for what he did to Diya?

Praduyman - Yes

Daya - But... (got cut by Abhijeet)

Abhijeet - Daya, dad is right. Our one wrong step then we will lose everything we have

Daya - Fine!

Praduyman - Diya, I am really so sorry 🙏 that I married you to Akshay

Diya - Dad it is not your fault at all

Jai - Diya did you say everything to the lawyer?

Diya - Yes!

Jai - Are you sure?

Diya - Yes! (firm voice)

Jai - Now let's go to our house

Everyone smiles 😊 at Jai and went to CID beauro. At 12pm 🕛, at lunch time, Jai was alone in the beauro and he was doing a file 📂 work and suddenly someone hugs him from behind and Jai smile 😀 and say

Jai - Come in front of me my Diya love (smiling 😀)

Diya comes in front of Jai and Jai ask

Jai - What do you want from me now?

Diya - Don't you want to have lunch with me and rest of our team?

Jai - I do but I have work to do

Diya - Do the work after you finish your lunch

Jai smile 😀 and then Jaiya went to the canteen and they have their lunch with everyone. At 3pm 🕒, Diya, Dareya and Abhirika kids came to beauro. After the kids finished their homeworks, Priya went to Jai and Nisha was sitting beside her mother quietly and reading 📖 a book 📙 and she was keeping an eye on her younger sister. Jai was fully focused on his work that he didn't see Priya was standing beside him and Priya ask

Priya - What are you doing on the computer 💻?

Jai - You totally scared me... Don't come like this and stand beside me like this and suddenly talk to me

Priya - Why? (confused 😕)

Jai - By mistake also I don't want to hurt you... What would you do if I was having a hot cup of coffee or tea 🍵 on my hand ✋ and you suddenly you talk to me and accidentally I pour it on you because of scare and you will also get hurt

Priya - Like maa does

Jai - Meaning (confused 😕)

Priya - Maa always say what you said right now

Jai - How was your school today?

Priya - Nothing 🆕... What are you doing on your computer 💻?

Jai - Reading a case and doing my files 📂 work

Priya - Don't you get bored?

Jai - No! It's part of my job so I have fun

Aditya came to Jai and ask

Aditya - What is going on with you two guys?

Jai - Nothing... What do you want from me now?

Aditya - Can we go to canteen and have snacks?

Jai - I have work to do so take Freddy and Pankaj with you

Aditya - Not Pankaj (little bit of scared)

Jai - Why? (confused 😕)

Aditya - He eats our snacks

Jai - Then take Daya

Aditya - Nice idea but won't come and dad would also not come with us

Jai - Take Purvi

Aditya - Good idea

Jai - If your time pass is over, now can I work

Aditya - Yes but after you buy us snacks

Everyone laughs 😄 at Jai's expression 😲! Jai say

Jai - Say your dad to buy it

Aditya - No junk food money 💵 out of his wallet because of my mom and her strict health warnings

Jai - Fine, I will buy the snacks

Aditya - Great! (smiling 😀)

Dareya, Abhirika and Diya's kids went to canteen with a smile 😀😁. Jai went to Freddy and say

Jai - Buy something for the kids please

Freddy - Again you spent lots of money 💵 on useless things?

 **(On this story Jai and Freddy are very good friends and almost like brothers too.. Jai call Manisha (Freddy's wife) as elder sister. Jai mostly stay in Freddy's house 🏡 whenever he is bored or when he needs some help or anything and Manisha and Freddy would come to Jai's house 🏡 without telling him. Whenever Jai has a problem, Freddy would be there first for him. Freddy and Manisha knows all of Jai's secrets and past life but he and his wife promise that they won't say it to anyone)**

Jai - No, I spent them on useful things

Freddy - What?

Jai - Food 🍲 and little bit of romantic dinner and you know the rest

Freddy - 🆗, I will do this for you

Jai - I will pay you back soon

Freddy - I know!

Freddy went to canteen and bought snacks for the kids. In the beauro, Jai message Manisha to make dinner for him so that he can talk to her. In the evening, everybody went to their house 🏡, Jai went to Freddy's house 🏡! In Freddy's house 🏡, Jai ask

Jai - I hope you guys don't mind me staying here tonight (hesitate)

Manisha - No Jai, I am so glad that you came home 🏡

Jai - Sorry Freddy, I didn't say you anything about this

Freddy - It's 🆗 Jai

 **(Off duty Freddy calls Jai with his name)**

Jai - How is **Danny**?

Manisha - He is great!

Jai - Where is he?

 **Mystery voice - Right here!**

Jai see behind him and see **Danny**!

 **(Danny is Freddy and Manisha's son! Danny respects Jai as his best friend. Jai and Danny talk everything in front of Freddy and Manisha)**

Jai ask

Jai - Where were you?

 **Danny** \- Out with my friends

Danny sit beside Jai and Jai ask

ai - Where did you go with your friends?

Danny - Coffee shop 🏪

Jai - Why?

Danny - Just like that

Jai - Any girlfriend matter?

Danny - No!

Jai - Are you having crush on someone?

Danny - No!

Jai - Studies?

Danny - Yes!

Jai - You are just like your father

Danny - What brings you home 🏡 today?

Jai - Need to talk to your parents about something important

Danny - Personal or can I also join you guys?

Manisha - Don't you have any homework or projects to do?

Danny - Nope!

Jai - Not that much personal so you can listen to it and if you can please help me in this matter

Danny - Okay!

Manisha - Say what do you to say

Jai - I am loving a girl

Manisha - Great news... Who is she and what is she doing?

Jai - You guys know her very well

Freddy - Who Jai?

Jai - Freddy, she's working with us!

Freddy - Till I know, Tasha is married to Vivek, Kajal is married to Sachin sir, Shreya is married to Daya sir, Tarika is married to Abhijeet sir and Purvi is married to Rajat sir

Manisha - Freddy you forgot about Diya

Freddy - Diya is getting divorced with her husband

Manisha - Why? (shocked 😲)

Jai - Akshay has ruined her life fully and now he wants to ruin Nisha and Priya's life by marrying them to some old man 👨 or sell them

Manisha - Very much bad to hear this...

Freddy - Diya won't be able to have a relationship with anyone until Nisha and Priya accepts the guy

Manisha - True!

Danny - Who is the girl you're loving?

Jai - You guys know her very well

Freddy - Say it properly Jai

Jai - Freddy you know her very well (seriously)

Freddy - Are you dating ACP sir's daughter? (fear)

Jai - Yes! (smiling 😀)

Freddy - How did he, Daya sir and Abhijeet sir accept for it?

Jai told them the whole story whatever happened in the Satam's house 🏡, dinner date and the amusement park. Danny say

Danny - Nisha wants you as a father but she is scared to accept it so soon

Freddy - I can't believe that you and Diya ma'am are dating each other at last

Manisha - I can't wait to see my younger brother's and Diya's marriage (happily 😀)

Danny - Me too! (happily 😀)

Jai - I am little bit scared that Akshay would do something to them

Manisha - Don't think anything bad

Freddy - Just think positive about this and everything will be just fine

Danny - Maa, what's for dinner?

Manisha - Your and Jai's favorite and I have made carrot halwa mainly for Jai

Jai - Great! What is for dinner?

Manisha - Cucumber and mint juice, mashroom 🍄 soup, chicken 🍗 fried rice, fried fish 🐠, fruits salad and mango and strawberry 🍓 cream cheese cake ice-cream

Danny and Jai - Totally our favorite dinner tonight 🌃

Manisha - Yep!

Freddy - Can we have our dinner party together now because I am staving very much badly now

Danny - Me too!

Jai - Me 3

Everyone laughs 😄 and went to have dinner. While having dinner, Jai ask

Jai - How is your school 🏫 life is going on?

Danny - Good!

Jai - Mmmhhh... Manisha didi, seriously I love your cooking food. Whenever I eat your food, I feel like I am eating my mother's food. Why am I even remembering that women who left me alone to die in the trash bin.

Freddy - Jai, just forget about it and enjoy your dinner

Danny - Went to any new movie recently?

Jai - **Raaz Reboot**

Danny - 🆒! How's the movie?

Jai - Great! I love Emraan Hashmi and his amazing acting and everything about him

Freddy - Did Diya ma'am like the movie?

Jai - I think she's seeing like that for the first time so she was nervous and embarrassed 😳 to see that type of movie

Manisha - Guys finish your dinner and then you talk whatever you want to talk

Jai, Freddy and Danny - 🆗!

They have their dinner with chilling chats. While having dessert, Jai's phone 📱 rings and he sees the caller 🆔 and attend it immediately and say

Jai - Say Priya

Priya - What are you doing?

Jai - Having my dessert

Priya - What are you having?

Jai - Strawberry 🍓 cream cheese cake ice cream. What did you have for dinner?

Priya - Vegetable fried rice with kitchen and raita

Jai - Great! Who made the fried rice?

Priya - Tarika badi maa

Jai - Good! What are you doing now?

Priya - Nothing much just playing in my room with my teddy bear 🐻 and I was talking to it

Jai - What is Nisha doing?

Priya - She was reading a book 📙

Jai -What book 📙?

Priya - **Diary of a Wimpy Kid  
**

Jai - That is one of my favorite books 📚

Priya - Really?

Jai - Yes!

Priya - Can I ask you something?

Jai - Ask!

Priya - This weekend can you, me, maa and Nisha di can go somewhere as a family? (hesitate)

Jai - Sure! Where do you want to go?

Priya - You plan that... Okay bye

Jai - Bye

Priya - Good night 🌃 and sweet dreams

Jai - Same to you too and your family too

They ended the call and Freddy ask

Freddy - What did your younger daughter ask? (teasing)

Jai - She wants to go out as a family

Manisha - Surely take them somewhere where they can be fun and you and Diya also have a privacy

Jai - But where?

Manisha - Like park or something you know

Jai - I can take them on a trip

Danny - Meaning?

Jai - Nisha and Priya never went out of Mumbai so how about I take them out for a trip for few days

Freddy - Great idea!

Jai - I will talk about this to ACP sir when I see him privately at his house 🏡 after two days

Freddy - Why two days later?

Jai - I will meet the lawyer with them

Manisha - OK!

Jai - Good night 🌃 and sweet dreams guys

 **Freddy family** \- Same to you too!

Jai went to sleep 💤 in the guest room. Two ✌ days later, Jai was in Satam's house 🏡 with the Satam family and Ram came with a file 📂 and Ram say

Ram - I have case a report on Akshay and his family. Can you please tell your house 🏡 address so that I can send him a letter ✉ to come to the court

Diya gives Ram her house 🏡 address. Praduyman ask

Praduyman - When we have to come to the court?

Ram - I will call and say you

Diya - Do I have to bring Nisha and Priya?

Ram - No need... When they need them they will tell me and you

Diya - OK!

Jai - Can I ask a question if you don't mind?

Ram - Ask!

Jai - Can I take Diya and the kids out of Mumbai for some days?

Ram - Sure!

Jai - When I have to bring them back?

Ram - I will call Praduyman or Diya and say

Jai - 🆗!

Ram - Where are you taking them?

Jai - Somewhere fun for the kids and Diya too and it can change the atmosphere for them before we start this court and everything

Ram - You are right

Jai - So can I take them?

Ram - Sure but be careful with them

Jai - Sure

Ram went off. In the Satam's house 🏡, Diya ask

Diya - What are you planning now?

Jai - Priya asked me if we could go somewhere on this weekend so I thought to take them and you on a small trip.

Diya - Jai, I don't want this trip until I get my divorce

Jai - Diya, the kids need a change of atmosphere so that they can be happy 😊 with you and they have never went out of Mumbai so I thought we could go for a small trip

Praduyman - Diya, Jai is right, you guys need a change of atmosphere and the kids never went out of town

Diya - But papa... (got cut by Praduyman)

Praduyman - I will take care of everything here and nothing would happen to us

Diya - Are you sure?

Praduyman - Yes my beti

Diya smile 😊 and say

Diya - 🆗ay my papa

Everyone smiles 😊 and Praduyman and Diya hugs and went to their work. In the night 🌃, Diya was alone in her room doing her file 📂 work and suddenly there was a knock on the door 🚪 and Diya see her daughters and smile 😀 and they both came in Diya's room and sit on the bed and Nisha ask

Nisha - What are you doing?

Diya - My work. Why you both didn't sleep 😴 yet?

Nisha and Priya - Not sleepy yet!

Diya - I want to talk about something

Priya - Say!

Diya - Jai has planned a family trip for us

Nisha - How many days?

Diya - Not decided yet but do you both would like to join?

Priya - Who is going on the trip?

Diya - Just me, you, Nisha and Jai

Nisha - It's okay with me

Priya - Me too!

Diya - I will send a message for Jai

Diya sent a message to Jai and immediately she got her reply by a big smiles 😀😁 and Diya say

Diya - Now let us sleep 💤 nnow

Diya lay on the middle of the bed and the kids lay on both the side of the bed and Diya hugs them and Nisha and Priya also hugs Diya and sleep 😴

 **X-X-X-X**

 **I hope you guys have found the couple 👫 name for Jai and Diya and if you guys did please review it**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Where is Jai is going to take Diya, Nisha and Priya for the trip? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

The next day morning in the Satam's house 🏡, in Diya's room, Nisha wake up and see the time, the clock was showing 5:30am 🕠. Nisha see beside her and she see her mother and her younger sister was sleeping 😴 peacefully with a smile 😊. Nisha smile 😊 and went to her room and got fresh up and went to kitchen and heat up the milk and she have her milk. Nisha sit on the sofa and she was thinking about her life and her mom, Jai and herself and their relationship. Praduyman comes to hall and see Nisha and see her lost in her thoughts. Praduyman sit beside her quietly and Nisha see him and say

Nisha - Good morning dadu

Praduyman - Good morning! What are you up so early?

Nisha - Not sleepy 😴... Do you need your coffee or tea 🍵?

Praduyman - I don't want anything and you are not working in this house 🏡... What were you thinking about?

Nisha - About me, my life and mom and Jai and our relationship

Praduyman - Everything will be alright very much soon

Nisha - I wish the same dadu

Praduyman - Do you want to have small snacks?

Nisha - No! Can I ask you something please? (hesitate)

Praduyman - Ask!

Nisha - Were you proud or ashamed when I and Priya were born? Do you feel good or bad to have us in your life? Are you happy with us or not?

Praduyman takes her and makes her to sit on his lap and hugs her and say

Praduyman - My proudest thing and moment is that you and Priya were born as my granddaughters. I am very much happy 😀 to have you two in my life. The moment I came to know that I became a grandfather for you and Priya, I can't control my tears, my tears of happiness. I didn't feel this much happy when I got Aditya and Dhruv in my life.

Nisha - Really?

Praduyman - Yes Nisha! (loving)

Nisha hugs Praduyman and she went into her sleep 💤. At 6:30am 🕡, Diya wake up and see her younger daughter Priya was hugging and sleeping 😴 and Diya see her another side of the bed and she did not see Nisha sleeping 😴 so she got worried and carefully removed Priya's hands 👐 and went to Nisha's room but Nisha was not there and she went to hall and see Nisha sleeping 😴 in her father's hands 👐 and get relaxed. Praduyman was also resting his head on the head rest of the sofa! Diya smile 😊 and went to kitchen and make tea 🍵 for everyone. Diya sit beside her father and call Praduyman and Praduyman see his daughter and smile 😊 and Diya gives his tea 🍵 to him and Praduyman say

Praduyman - Thank you Diya for coming in to my life and gave everything

Diya - What did I give you?

Praduyman - Nisha and Priya!

Diya - What were you and Nisha were talking about?

Praduyman - Nothing much just about her. She was thinking about her, her life, you and Jai and your guys relationship.

Diya - I won't marry Jai until my daughters accept Jai fully by heart

Praduyman - Diya, Nisha is very much mature just like you were when you were a child.

Diya - I don't want her to be this much mature that I can't see her childhood and I don't want her to lose it like I lost mine.

Praduyman - Sorry Diya, I couldn't be a good father for you like I was with your brothers. Whenever you used to bring prize 🏆 and I never know about it and never gave you that much attention like I was giving for your brothers

Diya - Dad please don't talk like that. You were there for me when I wanted you and now also you are with me when I need you. You went against Sita aunt when she said I can't go to college and do my higher studies and when I want to join CID and when I wanted to stay on my own strength. I still remember when I got my first salary and you were more happier 😀😁 than me!

Praduyman - True! I felt more happy 😀😁 when you said that you were pregnant with Nisha and Priya that is when I realized that you have grown in a beautiful woman 👩!

Diya - Dad, I can't marry Jai if he keeps hides about his past life

Praduyman - You know that Jai hates whenever we talk about it

Diya - Who would know about his past life?

Praduyman - Jai is very much close to Freddy so Freddy may know about it

Diya - 🆗! I will go and make breakfast and lunch

Praduyman - 🆗!

Diya went to kitchen to make breakfast and lunch. After 20 minutes later, Dareya and Abhirika came to the hall and see Diya was in the kitchen and Praduyman was pampering Nisha and Priya! Daya ask

Daya - When did you guys wake up?

Priya - I just got up few minutes ago. When I came to hall, maa, dadu and Nisha di were playing cards

Abhijeet - What cards?

Nisha - UNO cards!

Diya came to hall with tray with cups of tea 🍵 and say

Diya - First you guys have your tea 🍵 and Priya have your milk

Everyone have their tea 🍵, Nisha was reading her **🆕 Wimpy kid book 📙** and Priya was having her milk and making faces. Tarika ask

Tarika - Nisha, what are you reading?

Nisha - **Diary of a Wimpy Kid The Getaway**! I have all the books 📚 of **Wimpy kid** and **Dork diaries**

Shreya - What is this books 📚 are about?

Nisha - The books 📚 are about school kids with their family and friends too.

Praduyman - You have a very good habit of reading books 📚

Duo - Diya always keeps reading books 📚 24 hours when we used to have holidays

Priya - What type of books 📚 would maa read?

Praduyman - All types of books 📚 but mainly kids books 📚 and crime, mystery, suspense novels

Priya - Maa reads crime books 📚 when daddy is not home 🏡 or else papa would burn her books 📚

Nisha - Priya, please don't take about that guy in this house 🏡 anymore

Priya - 🆗ay! What is your decision?

Nisha - About what?

Priya - Jai our dad?

Nisha - No idea about it till now

Priya - Why?

Nisha - It's none of your business and if you need to know my answer then I will say my last time for you that I have to think about it

Priya - Why do you need think about it this much?

Nisha - You won't understand so please don't irritate me early on the morning

Praduyman - Both of you stop fighting right now

Duo's kids came down to hall and say

Duo's kids - Thanks for spoiling our dreams and sleep 💤

Satam's family - Good morning

Duo's kids - Good morning and what is this fighting is about?

Priya - Nisha is not accepting Jai as dad

Dhruv - Why?

Priya - She saying she needs more time to think about it

Aditya - Priya give Nisha her space and time to think about it

Dhruv - Adi is right

Praduyman - They are right because this is a big and hard decision for a for a girl accept another father and a life partner!

Diya - True!

Tarika - Come on kids, time for school 🏫

Kids - 🆗!

Kids went to their rooms and got ready for school 🏫 and the trio ladies makes breakfast and pack lunches for Satam family. Kids came to dining room and sit on their chairs and have their breakfast quietly. Duo leave the kids in school 🏫 and came back to home 🏡! The Satam family went to their job. In the CID beauro, at 4pm 🕓, ACP Praduyman called everyone and made everyone to sit on a chair and ACP Praduyman ask

ACP Praduyman - I have a very important matter to say. I am very much happy that I got back my daughter and my granddaughters back to me and my family. We have applied for the divorce and very soon we will be having our first meeting in the court with Akshay and his family.

Dr. Salunke - That's a great news to hear

ACP Praduyman - Another news that after the divorce, I am going to marry Diya to someone she loves

 **Kajal** \- Who Diya ma'am?

Tasha - Who is that lucky 🍀 guy?

 **Purvi** \- I totally want to see him right now!

Diya - You guy know him very well and he is working with us and he is our Senior leader of our team

 **Rajat** \- We have lots of Senior Inspectors in our beauro

Diya - He has trained us all

Everyone - **Jai sir**? (shocked +surprise 😲)

Everyone see Jai and Jai smile shyly 😳 and Jai say

Jai - They are saying the truth

Tasha - So you took Diya ma'am to date that day (teasing)

Jai - Yes! I took your Diya ma'am to the date on that day

Rajat - Freddy do you know anything about this?

Freddy - Yes, I know it.

Tasha - Then you didn't say anything about it?

Freddy - Two days ago only I and my family came to know about it

Sachin - Have the girls accepted you as their father?

Priya - I have accepted him as my father

Vivek - Nisha? (seeing Nisha)

Nisha - Not yet and still thinking about it

Abhijeet - Okay!

Jai - I need help with you all

Everyone - What help?

Jai - I want to take your Diya ma'am and her kids to a trip so tell me where can I take them?

Aditya - 🆕 York 🗽

Jai - Too far

Vivek - Delhi

Jai - Boring place

Freddy - Karela

Jai and Nisha -Not that much fun

Jai and Nisha see each other and smile 😊. Priya say

Priya - Shimla

Diya and Daya - Too much cold ❄ on this time

Dr. Tarika - Chennai

Abhijeet and Jai - 24 hours hot and not confirm weather conditions

Praduyman - Pune

Diya - Nope

Abhijeet - Rajasthan

Nisha - I can't bear too much heat once in a while

Shreya - Ahmedabad

Daya - Shreya they are going out for a refreshing and fun not to see your family

Praduyman - Daya don't you dare tease my daughter

Daya - Whatever you say dad

Praduyman - Jai why don't you go to Punjab

Jai - Not interested

Priya - Disneyland

Nisha - Fun place but it would cost too much money 💵

Jai - I have a great place to go and kids would also enjoy the place and Diya and kids can also relax and enjoy

Diya - Where?

Jai - Goa

Nisha and Priya - I always wanted to go there and see dolphins 🐬

Praduyman - How many days are you going to stay there?

Nisha - Few weeks please

Jai - 🆗 with me

Priya - Me too

Jai - Diya don't think anything

Diya - Okay!

Jai - For a month or two, we will be going to Goa

Abhijeet - Great idea! Even you also need break from work and tenses too Jai

Daya - I accept with Abhijeet

Everyone - We all accept it

Jai - When to leave?

Nisha - This friday evening or night 🌃 (excited)

Jai - Okay!

Praduyman - Great!

In the night 🌃, in Jai's house 🏡, Jai book all the tickets 🎫 for the trip and booked a hotel rooms. Suddenly Jai's phone 📱 rings and Jai attend the call 📞 and say

Jai - Everything is going by the plan. This friday, I will be there with them. I don't like to use them like this! 🆗 🆗 I will bring them there.

Jai ended up the call and say

Jai - I am so sorry Nisha, Diya and Priya for using you like Akshay but I have to do this or else I can't save them. I hope you guys forgive me for doing this to you

Few days later Jaiya and the kids went to Goa but Jai was feeling guilty to do this to them

 **X-X-X-X**

 **What is Jai planing to do with Diya, Nisha and Priya? What is Jai using them for? To save whom he's using them for? Why Jai is feeling guilty and what is he guilty about? Is Jai going to harm them? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Dear friends, I am going to add my imagination hotel 🏩 so I hope you guys enjoy it and this whole trip is fully imagination so I will put whatever I want so I hope you guys like it and enjoy the story**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

When Jaiya and kids reached Goa, Nisha ask

Nisha - When will we reach the hotel 🏩?

Jai - Soon! Why are you asking?

Nisha - Just like that. I just heard that Goa's hotels are fabulous and fun too

Diya - Yes and they are very relaxing too

Jai - True!

Jai was driving his car to the hotel 🏩! Priya say

Priya - Papa please stop the car in a petrol station

Diya - What happened Priya?

Priya - I need to use the restroom

Nisha - Here we go again for the 14th time

Diya - Nisha don't say like that

Jai - Don't argue now girls. Priya wait for few minutes, I will drive to the petrol station now

Jai drives the car to the nearest petrol station. In the petrol station, Diya takes Nisha and Priya with her to the restroom and Jai refill the car's petrol ! Nisha comes from the restroom and stands beside Jai and say

Nisha - I never thought that you would take us to Goa and we will go as a family

Jai - Anything for your guys happiness!

Nisha - I can see my mom is happy with you

Jai see her and sit down on his knees and say

Jai - Nisha, you are your first choice for your mom then only me. I would never come in between you three if you guys are not comfortable with me. If you don't want me to be your father then it's okay because I want you guys to be happy 😊 forever and for that I would do anything. I won't hurt you, Priya and your mom by any means or way and this is my promise for you. You guys are my precious things in my life and I do not want to lose by any chance. Your guys are my only family next to CID family!

Nisha - I don't feel comfortable to call you dad

Jai - Then call me with my name and don't worry about your mom because I will handle her

Nisha - 🆗! (smiling 😀)

Priya and Diya come back to the car 🚗 and they all sit in the car 🚗. Jai starts to drive the car 🚗 to the hotel 🏩. Nisha say

Nisha - Priya enough of drinking juice

Priya - I am totally thirsty

Nisha - After few minutes you would again say that I need to use the restroom

Jai - Don't worry girls because soon we will reach our hotel 🏩

Priya - I will have my snacks now

Nisha, Diya and Jai - Just like Freddy, Pankaj and Daya

They laugh 😂 😂 😂 😂 and Priya have her pack of lays and kit-kat. Diya was looking out of the window and enjoying the fresh air, Nisha was enjoying her first family time and she was playing on her phone 📱! Jai was driving the car 🚗 and hearing old and 🆕 songs! Everyone was having a great time and fun by their own way of themselves. After an hour later, they reached the hotel 🏩! They got out of the car 🚗 and they see the name of the hotel 🏩, **The Golden Hotel**. Nisha say

Nisha - Nice name of the hotel 🏩

Diya - I hope the hotel is good like name

Jai - Famous hotel in Goa

Diya - Then it must be too much costly

Jai - Nope, this one was fully in my money 💵 so I booked it

Diya - Really? (surprised 😲)

Jai - Yes! (smiling 😀)

A hotel server came to Jai and ask

 **Hotel server** \- May I get your lauage sir?

Jai - Sure!

Jai unlock the door of the lauage side and the hotel server bought a lauage trolley and keep the lauage on the trolley and they went to the reception desk and a receptionist ask

 **Receptionist** \- How may I help you sir?

Jai - I have booked a room for a couple and a kids room.

Receptionist - May I please know your name sir

Jai - Jai Shetty

Receptionist - Yes sir, you have booked a room here and your room is on the beach side second floor

Jai - Is it safe for the kids, why I am asking is I don't want to take any risk in this

Receptionist - Don't worry sir, the room is very much safe for the kids

Jai - Great!

Receptionist - Sir please fill up this information form and you will get your room key

Jai fill up the information form and they got the room key and they went to the beach side to their room. When the hotel server opened the door of the door and they was a double room, one room for the Jaiya and other room for the kids. After the hotel server explained everything how it works and gives them their Wi-Fi passwords and the room key and Jai pay him some money 💵 and thank the hotel server and close the door 🚪. Diya say

Diya - WOW, what a beautiful room and there's a small balcony and we can see beach from our balcony

Jai - I am glad that the girls 👭 have a separate room and beds for each other

Diya - Yes!

Jai - I feel totally tired because of continually driving the car 🚗

Diya - You take rest... I will check on the girls 👭

Jai - No need, let them be alone with their happiness and let them be alone and relax themselves!

Diya - Your right!

Diya see the room. In Jaiya's room, there were a big screen TV, mini balcony, there was a small kids swimming pool beside the pool there was a small bar and there was a comfortable family sofa, king-size bed, there was a small fridge. A coffee , and tea 🍵 maker, fireplace and a comfortable bathroom. In the bathroom, there was a big bath tub, small chair and everything else what should be in the bathroom. In kids room, there was two rooms and in one room Nisha and another room Priya, there was mini balcony, small fridge, fireplace, mini screen TV, comfortable bed and sofa and a wonderful bathroom. Jai was happy 😊 that Diya, Nisha and Priya were liking the rooms. Nisha and Priya came to Jaiya's room and say

Nisha and Priya - I am planning to take some rest for today and tomorrow

Jaiya - We too! So let us see at the dinner time we will meet.

Nisha and Priya - 🆗ay! Bye 👋 guys and have fun

Jaiya - You both too!

Nisha and Priya went to their room and closes the door 🚪 and change their dress and they went to bed and sleep 💤. In Jaiya's room, Jai locked the door 🚪 and lay on the bed and Diya lay beside him and hug him tightly and say

Diya - Thanks for this wonderful gift for me and the kids

Jai - Anything for you guys! I'm so glad that they love their room!

Diya - I am glad too!

Jai - Can we sleep 💤 for a while now please (yawning)

Diya - Yes

Jai hugs Diya tightly and sleep 😴 very much soon. Diya call Praduyman and Praduyman attend the call 📞 immediately and Diya say

Diya - We have reached our room and Goa safely

Praduyman - Great! What is everyone else doing?

Diya - Sleeping 😴!

Praduyman - What are you going to do now?

Diya - Sleep 💤 so bye papa

Praduyman - Bye and have a great sleep 😴 now and take care of yourself, my granddaughters and Jai

Diya - 🆗! I love you very much dad

Praduyman - I love you very much too Diya

They ended up the call and Diya sleep 😴 hugging Jai! In Mumbai, in CID beauro, Duo were in ACP Praduyman's cabin and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Have they safely reached in the hotel 🏩?

Praduyman - Yes! They are going to sleep 😴 now.

Daya - Good thing that they have gone out for two months vacation

Abhijeet - Jai would never come with us on vacations

Praduyman - Jai is scared that the way he eat so he never goes anywhere is food

Daya - What do you mean dad?

Praduyman - When I and Jai went to a secret conference in Ahmedabad few years after Jai joined CID, I saw Jai was not eating anything and when we went to the restaurant for dinner, he just had juice. Middle of night 🌃, I saw that Jai was not in his bed. When I called the reception, he said that Jai has gone to resturant so I went to see him in the restaurant and I was shocked 😲 to see that he was eating a lot of food 🍲 and I sit opposite of him, he totally got scared of me and say, he was here to have a cup of coffee but he got little bit of hungry. When I asked him to tell me the truth, he said his past life and he hardly ever got food 🍲 and he once in a while, he always feels hungry and that's why he never goes out with anyone or else they see him like hungry guy who did not have his food 🍲 for years and they totally avoid him and teases him the way he eat

Daya - Seriously he had a bad past life

Abhijeet - Why he never comes with us for dinner or outside? Jai always goes to Freddy's house 🏡 and eat 🆓ly

Praduyman - He has always fear that if he eats in front of us then we would do like others and avoid and tease him.

There was a knock on the door and they see Freddy, Tarika, Shreya and Dr. Salunke and rest of the CID team entered the cabin and after few minutes later, there was another knock on the door and Freddy was shocked 😲 to see his wife Manisha and ACP Praduyman told everyone to sit on the chair in a circle and everyone sit there quietly. ACP Praduyman ask

ACP Praduyman - Freddy and Manisha, we want to know everything about Jai and past his life. I know that you guys know everything about him and he's very much 🆓 with you guys

Freddy - Sir, we have promised that we would never tell anyone about his past life

ACP Pradyuman - Okay! Tell us why he never comes out with anyone else expect you guys?

Manisha - Jai is very much scared that you guys would tease, avoid and hate him if you all see his another side of him.

Daya - Why does he thinks like that?

Manisha - He eats a lot more than you can think. He always feels hungry and whenever he goes anywhere to eat, he eat until he is happy 😊 and satisfied.

Freddy - If we go to the cinema theater, we would buy a snack and a drink but Jai would buy two to three snacks and a large juice for himself and this is the reason he is scared to come with us! He would never come with me, Danny and Manisha anywhere so we have to force him to come out of the house 🏡. I, Danny and Manisha have seen Jai's friends and they usually teasing him behind his back and they even ask us about his food 🍲 habits on work and in house 🏡

Manisha - In one level they said that Jai is only born for eating and he is very much useless for everyone and everything. I lost my temper and I was about to shout at them but Freddy stopped me and said to be quite or else Jai's friends were gone on that day and on top of that Jai was hearing everything and he was not saying a word about it

Praduyman - I can't believe that Jai is bearing this much insult and pain and not saying a word back to anyone.

Tarika - Let's go home 🏡 and talk about this

CID team went to Satam's house 🏡! At 7:30pm 🕢, Jai wake up and see Diya was sleeping 😴 so he got up very much carefully and got fresh up. Jai went to the kids room and see they were sleeping 😴! Jai sit on the sofa and he made a cup of coffee and he was reading a newspaper 📰! After half an hour later, Diya wake up and see Jai was reading newspaper 📰. Diya got fresh up and sit beside Jai. Jai see her and ask

Jai - Did you sleep 💤 well jaan?

Diya - Great! You?

Jai - Great! Do you need coffee or tea 🍵 or straight dinner?

Diya - Coffee !

Jai makes a cup of coffee and gives it to Diya. Jai washed his cup and keep it on it's place and sit beside Diya. Diya was checking her phone 📱 and enjoying her coffee ! Diya say

Diya - I will check on the girls 👭 once

Jai - I checked on them and they are sleeping 😴 peacefully

Diya - Good!

Jai - Everything will be alright very much soon

Diya - Yes, I know that! Room dinner or restaurant dinner?

Jai - Let us see what the kids wants

Diya - 🆗!

Jai calls Freddy and Freddy attend the call 📞 immediately and put it on the speaker 🔊 and Jai say

Jai - Sorry Freddy I did not call you before because I was little bit sleepy and tired 😴

Freddy - It's 🆗... How are you now?

Jai - Good!

Freddy - How is Diya, Nisha and Priya?

Jai - Kids are still sleeping 😴 and Diya and I are relaxing and planning for dinner. So how is Manisha didi and Danny?

Freddy - Great!

Jai - Freddy are you in ACP sir's house 🏡?

Freddy - How did you find it out? (shocked 😲)

Jai - Sound of the mixture and the kids voice. What are you doing there?

Freddy - Just talking

Jai - Are you talking about me and my stuffs?

Freddy - Nope!

Jai - Freddy tell me the truth only right now please

Freddy - Yes, we're talking about you

Jai - Why? What are you talking about me? (panicking)

Freddy - Nothing much. Just talking about random stuffs

Jai - Say me! (panicking)

Manisha - Jai, stop panicking... We were talking about your food and health

Jai - Manisha didi please don't say anything about my past life because I don't want anyone to know about it

Manisha - 🆗 Jai!

Jai - Bye

Freddy and Manisha - Bye

Jai ended the call and he see Diya and Diya ask

Diya - I want to ask you something

Jai - If you are going to ask about my past life then you know the answer

Diya - Jai if you hide about this then we could not live happily 😀😁

Jai - Somethings is good if we don't know so please forgive me

Diya - Leave it! Do you have any plans for now

Jai - Yes! I have lots of plans to do with you guys. I hope you guys like this trip

Jai kiss on her lips 💋 and say

Jai - I love you very much Diya

Diya - I love you very much too Jai

Jai - I will wake up the kids so that we can have a good time together and have a good dinner at restaurant

Diya - 🆗! (smiling 😀)

Jai wakes up Nisha and Priya and got them fresh up and told them to get ready for dinner. Jai came to his room and see Diya was confused 😕 with her dresses and Jai hugs her from behind and ask

Jai - What are you trying to do?

Diya - Good dress to wear for restaurant

Jai - Wear that black t-shirt and black jeans pant

Diya - Okay! What are you going to wear?

Jai - Simple t-shirt and pant

Diya - I am waiting to see you

Jai - First you get ready for dinner then I will

Diya - Is it because girls take lots of time to dress up?

Jai - No, I want my ladies to get ready first

Diya - 🆗ay! (smiling 😁)

Diya got ready and makes Nisha and Priya ready. Jai got ready! They went to a beach restaurant. They sit on their table and Priya ask

Priya - Papa, what is that lights on the water?

Jai - The lights are boats 🚤 and ships ️🚢

Priya - What are they doing in the water in this time?

Jai - Going home and delivering their stuff, some go night boating and some go to do their work

Nisha - What are we going to have for dinner?

Jai - You guys order

Diya - I heard that sea foods are good here

Jai - Looks like someone has done some research on internet

Nisha - How many days are we going to stay here?

Jaiya - Two months

Jai - There are lots to see in Goa

Priya - I want to see Aquarium and sea museum

Nisha - I heard that that places are awesome to see and it is fun

Jai - Day-after-tomorrow, we will go and see everything you guys want to see

Nisha - Maa, can I have cocktail 🍹 in here?

Diya - No

Nisha - Why?

Diya - Cocktails have alcohol

Jai - Not all some of drinks and cocktails are non-alcoholic so Nisha have cocktail

Nisha - Thanks Jai (smiling 😀)

Diya - Nisha give him respect

Jai - Diya, let she call me whatever she wants and she is easy with because I don't want her to be uncomfortable with me, right Nisha?

Nisha - Yes! (smiling 😊)

Diya - But Jai... (got cut by Jai)

Jai - Please Diya

Diya - 🆗! (giving up)

A waiter came and gives them menu card and servers them with warm water to them and Diya say

Diya - I will take cucumber juice and a chicken soup

Nisha - I will try the fish 🐠 soup

Jai - Me too!

Diya - You Priya (seeing Priya)

Priya - Kid's special with cream and bread sticks

 **Waiter** \- Do you want pepper or normal bread sticks?

Jai - Two pepper and two normal bread sticks and toasted bread with butter. Rest we will order after we have the soup

 **Waiter** \- 🆗 sir!

Waiter went off and Nisha ask

Nisha - Why did you order toasted bread with butter?

Jai - With soup it will be very much tasty

Priya - Why we are not going anywhere tomorrow?

Jai - I have a important work to do it may take whole day

Diya - Where are you going?

Jai - Secret that I can't say anything to anyone

Priya - We will get bored in the hotel 🏩 room

Jai - No, you can do whatever you want to do

The waiter came and keep the soups and cucumber juice. Nisha ask

Nisha - What is your kids special?

Priya - Chicken and sweet corn 🌽 soup

Nisha - Can I have a taste of your soup?

Priya - 🆗!

Nisha taste the soup and Priya ask

Priya - How is it? (curious)

Nisha - Awesome!

Jai - Diya, how is the juice?

Diya - Fresh and cold like I wanted

Nisha - Something is in my soup?

Jai - What?

Nisha - I don't know

Jai see her soup and his soup and say

Jai - It is fish eyes

Nisha - What? (shocked 😲)

Jai - Don't worry, fish eye are good for us and it will help us to see well

Nisha - How do you know that fish eye is good for us?

Jai - Training for lots of students and officers and mission too

Nisha - Now I understand why mom loves you

Diya - Meaning? (confused 😕)

Nisha - When Jai is this much smart then every girl will love him

Priya - True!

Suddenly they hear a voice

 **Mystery voice** \- Jai, is that is you dude?

Jai see back and get shocked 😲 and happy 😀 to see the mystery person. Jai say

Jai - **Christian** , how are you dude? What are you doing on Goa? (happily 😀)

 **Christian** \- I am here for a wonderful honeymoon

Jai - With your wife or your girlfriend? (teasing)

Christian - My wife! (embarrassed and shy 😳)

Jai - When did you get married?

Christian - Few months ago!

Suddenly they hear a voice

 **Mystery voice** \- Christian what are you doing here?

Christian - Meeting my childhood and college friend. Jai meet my wife **Anastasia** and **Anastasia** this is Senior Inspector Jai!

 **Anastasia** \- Hi 👋, pleased to meet you

Jai - Pleasure is all mine **Mrs Anastasia Christian Grey**

Anastasia - Please call **Ana** just **Ana**

Jai - 🆗my lady (flirting 😏)

Christian - Still you haven't changed and surely one day you are totally going to get into trouble because of this flirting stuff

Jai - Let's see that

 **(Sorry 🙏 to interpreting while you guys are reading the story, need to say a important thing about Anastasia! From now on I am going to write 📝, Anastasia's name as Ana! Enjoy the remaining story)**

 **Ana** \- What do you mean by that Christian?

Christian - Be careful with Jai because he keeps flirting 😏 with girls... So where are you staying? (seeing Jai)

Jai - In this wonderful hotel 🏩, in beach section! You?

Christian - Same! But once in a while we stay in our beach house 🏡

Jai - Great! Room number 🔢?

Christian - 6

Jai - I am 7

Christian - Next to me

Ana see Diya, Nisha and Priya smiling at Jai and Ana says something in Christian's ear 👂 and Christian see Diya, Nisha and Priya and ask

Christian - Your family?

Jai - I am not married like you yet

Christian - Then who are them with you? (seeing Nisha, Priya and Diya)

Jai see Diya, Nisha and Priya and say

Jai - Sorry 🙏 that I forgot about you guys! Christian and Ana this is my family, Diya, Nisha and Priya

Diya - Glad to see you Christian and Ana (smiling 😀)

Christian and Ana - We too! (smiling 😀)

Diya - Why don't you guys join us for the dinner?

Ana - No, you guys enjoy your family time

Diya - It's okay, we would love to have company

Jai - Yes!

Christian - Okay with me but Ana?

Ana - It's okay with me

Christian sit between his wife and Jai and Ana sits between her husband and Diya. Jai ask

Jai - Why you did not call me for your wedding?

Christian - No time and the wedding was so close so I didn't call anyone expect my family and Ana's family and two of her friends and their family

Jai - 🆗ay!

Christian - I can't believe that you forgot to call me for your wedding? (fake angry 😡)

Jai - I am not married yet

Christian - OMG! Before marriage you made her pregnant for two times... You are so lucky 🍀 and horrible than me

Jai - Christian stop it! I am not married yet or I did not sleep with Diya and make her pregnant

Christian - Then who's kids? (confused 😕)

Diya - They are mine from my previous marriage

Christian - WOW! Jai?

Jai - I told you about a girl that I loved very much

Christian - Yes! You said that she married to someone else

Jai - That girl is Diya

Christian - So, what are you doing with Diya's kids and Diya now?

Jai - We are planning to get married if her kids need

Ana - What about her husband?

Diya - I am going to divorce him

Christian - Why?

Jai - Long story dude! I will tell you when we are 🆓. So, how did you meet Ana?

Christian - School newspaper 📰 reporter

Jai - I hope you did not do anything like that, right?

Christian - Actually I did and we got break up and got again together and at last we got married

Jai - WOW! Ana you are so lucky 🍀 to have a great husband and please don't cheat on him

Ana - Sure, I will totally remember that... What do you work as?

Jai - Cop 👮! Mumbai CID cop 👮 (proudly + smiling 😀)

Christian - Any siblings for Diya?

Diya - Two elder brothers

Ana - Lucky 🍀 parents and lucky 🍀 you too

Christian - So, what are you your names? (seeing Nisha and Priya)

Nisha - **Nisha Satam**

Priya - **Priya Satam**

Ana - Wonderful names... Who kept your names?

Nisha and Priya - Mom

Diya - Christian, what work do you do?

Christian - I am a business man and I own my own business called as Grey Industry

Jai - Ana, you?

Ana - I am a publisher for almost everything and I am working under Christian

Christian - What do you do Diya?

Diya - Jai's junior but senior inspector like him

Christian - Awesome

Jai - I work under her dad

Ana - Fantastic... That means you should be more careful with her and her kids

Jai - Very much or else I will surely died by them

Christian - Diya what your mom thinks about Jai?

Jai - Christian, she lost her mom when she was a baby 👶

Christian - I am so sorry to hear that and I didn't mean to hurt you

Diya - It's 🆗!

Ana - Your dad is a brave guy that handing three kids at the same time

Diya - I know! He's damn special to us and for Jai too

Jai - I should say that he's best friend and dad I have ever seen in my life next to Christian's dad!

Priya - My best friend and dad is my dad and Christian's dad

Jai - Christian and Ana what are you going to have for dinner?

Christian - What you guys are going to have?

Jai - No idea yet!

Christian - Then let me order it and I will make it special for everyone

A waiter came and Christian ordered dinner. After a few minutes later their dinner was served and Diya say

Diya - Too much of food

Christian - Wine 🍷 Diya?

Diya - Sure! (smiling 😊)

Jai drinks his beer 🍺 and Nisha ask

Nisha - You drink?

Jai - Once in a while

Christian - Ana wine 🍷?

Ana - Yes please (smiling 😊)

After the dinner, Priya say

Priya - I can't eat anymore because my tummy is full

Nisha - Mine too!

Ana - Me too!

Diya - Damn delicious dinner that I had it heart contains

Christian - Me too! Jai, what do you say?

Jai did not reply so everyone see him and Diya say

Diya - Looks like someone is lost in their dinner that he's having fourth plate of food 🍲

Jai totally lost in his dinner that he did not listen anything. After 🔟 minutes later, Jai finally finished his dinner and a beer 🍺 and Diya ask

Diya - Jai, are you finished your dinner?

Jai - Yes!

Christian - Do you guys live in same house 🏡?

Jai - No, Diya lives with her father and I live alone

Ana - What is the age of your daughters?

Diya - Nisha is 5 and Priya is 3

Jai - I think we should go now

Christian - Looks like someone wants to make love to their love (teasing)

Jai - Not true... I am not like you! Ana please be careful with him in the bed

Christian - Do you have any work tomorrow?

Jai - Yeah but I try my best to come soon. You can take Diya and kids anywhere you want but be careful with them

Christian - Okay!

Diya - I am very much glad to meet you guys. Come on girls 👭, time to go to our room and sleep 😴

There was no reply from Nisha and Priya so Jai, Diya, Ana and Christian see them and smile 😊because Nisha and Priya were sleeping 😴 sitting on the chair 💺. Jaiya carry the girls 👭 and went to their room and Christian pay the bill 📃! In Jaiya's room, they changed the dress for the kids and put Nisha and Priya on the bed and kiss them on the bed and they changed their dress and went to sleep 😴! The next day, Jai wake up early and see Diya Nisha and Priya were sleeping 😴 peacefully. Jai got fresh up and get ready and wrote a quick note and stick it on the bathroom mirror and Jai went to his work. In a secret place, two ✌ mens 👬 were talking, a man said

 **Man** \- Good thing you bought them here and I love the two little ones so much that I want to have it with them

 **Man 2** \- Control yourself right now! After we sell them, you can do whatever you want to do with them

Man - Are you sure that you want to sell them because you love them a lot

Man 2 - **Christian** in our business there is no feelings for us (angrily 😡)

 **Christian** \- I know that **Jai**! How was Diya on the bed?

 **Jai** \- Good! We have make a careful planning because they are very much sharp. I will soon sell them and ACP Praduyman will be ruined when he comes to know about this

Christian - What is your next step?

Jai - After a month later call everyone and let them have some fun then we will sell them

Christian - Even the small girls?

Jai - Yes! I want ACP Praduyman suffer what you suffered and just trust me I won't spare a thing for the CID and their family

Christian - Be careful Jai or else we'll get in trouble

Jai - Don't worry before anyone knows about this we will sell them to our boss and his body guards

Christian - 🆗!

Jai - I will fully take my revenge on ACP Praduyman and his family for torturing you for the mistakes you didn't do. I will surely sell his daughter and his granddaughters and when he finds them, they will be addicted to drugs and sex. I am very much waiting to see that pain on his face!

Jai laugh evily 😈 and in the night 🌃, Jai came to the room and see Diya, Nisha and Priya were sleeping 😴 peacefully and Jai say

Jai - Just for a month you three are 🆓 then when I sell you, then my boss would take care of you three fully!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Who is Jai and Christian's boss? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Hi 👋 friends, I know all of you are totally mad 😡 at me because of my last chapter. I know that you guys are ready to hit me with slippers 👡, shoes 👟, tomatoes 🍅, eggs and rocks, before you guys send me to the hospital 🏥, I want to tell you all that I am very much happy 😊 😀 😁 that you like my story and I am going to keep more twists and turns in the story from now on so you guys keep having fun while reading the story and keeping reviewing me! Bye 👋 for now**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **This is a bold chapter so think twice ✌ about it and read it!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

The next day, Jai wake up and see Diya, Nisha and Priya were still sleeping 😴 peacefully with a sweet smile 😊! Jai got fresh up and went to small pool and sit on the swimming pool chair and make a phone 📱 call and say

Jai - Boss, I have bought them here to Goa and we're leaving in hotel 🏩 called the golden hote 🏩 and like you asked I have bought Diya, Nisha and Priya. We're staying together. Christian is with me with his wife Ana. A month later, I will make Christian to call all our dealers and buyers and sellers! Diya, Nisha and Priya will be in your hands after a month. I have made plans to escape from India 🇮🇳 permanently but please do keep my money 💵 ready on time or else you know me very well! Okay bye!

Jai ended the call and he deleted the number immediately and he was sitting on the pool side and relaxing. After an hour later, Jai feels like someone was beside him and see and ask

Jai - When did you wake up my Diya love?

Diya - Just now! What are you doing here?

Jai - I wanted some fresh air so I came here

Jai makes Diya to sit on his lap and see her with love and ask

Jai - Did you sleep well last night 🌃?

Diya - Yes!

Jai - Are the kids still sleeping 😴?

Diya - Yes! I missed you very much

Jai - Me too

Diya - Is your work is done?

Jai - Yes, now I will totally be with you ladies now

Jai kiss Diya on her lips 💋 and head and ask

Jai - What did you girls do yesterday when I was not here?

Diya - We went to a round the whole hotel 🏩, chatting with Ana and had great food

Jai - Did you call your dad and talk to him?

Diya - Yes

Jai - How is he and your family?

Diya - Everyone is fine but dad, Daya and Abhijeet are little bit stressed out

Jai - Why?

Diya - They got a case yesterday and because of that they are stressing

Jai - What happened in the case? (seriously)

Diya - They went a very old house 🏡 and there was no bleed and no died body and they was only a drop of blood and the house was fully empty, no furniture or anything in the house 🏡. There could not find any evidences or clues in that house 🏡. The house keeper of the house was saying that the house 🏡 is fully haunted by the owner's ghost 👻 because the the owner died in that house 🏡 because she was been raped for 2 days continually and she did not know who raped her because who raped her was wearing a mask! The house keeper also said that he never lives there on the night 🌃 because he has seen the owner's ghost 👻 all by himself

Jai - Strange! When did the house keeper called the team?

Diya - At 🔟:30am 🕥!

Jai - Did they search the house 🏡 fully?

Diya - Yes but no luck

Jai - Any news about the blood?

Diya - No luck with that but the blood is 🆎 nagative and there is no criminal record on our data base which can match with the 🆎 nagative blood

Jai - Did they search out of the house like garden?

Diya - No! Why?

Jai calls ACP Praduyman and ACP Praduyman attend the call 📞 immediately and ask

ACP Praduyman - Say Jai

Jai - Sir make the team to search the garden and take with the house keeper again because I have badly doubt on him and take blood test on him and check the house 🏡 fully including the walls and floors.

Praduyman - Are you on your vacation right now or your duty? (teasing)

Jai - Both! (seriously)

Praduyman - I don't want you to think about work and us so please enjoy your time with them

Jai - I am doing that right now!

ACP Praduyman - I will do whatever you said to do

Jai - Thanks! Sir please don't take too much of stress and pressure or else it's not good for you and your health (caring)

Praduyman - Okay Jai beta! Take care of yourself and my daughter and my granddaughters

Jai - Sure sir, you are three precious kids are safe with me. Bye sir

Praduyman - Bye!

Jai ended the call and see Diya was laying on him and she was enjoying the talking of her boyfriend and her father. Jai cares her hair and enjoying their private moment alone. Jai say

Jai - I love being with you alone

Diya - Me too! I love you very much Jai

Jai - I love you very much too Diya

Diya - I love being with you alone and being close to you that I can totally feel you fully

Jai - I want the same thing too but I don't want Nisha and Priya see us having sex

Diya - Don't worry about them because they would be sleeping 😴. They may wake up only at 9am 🕘 or 🔟am 🕙

Jai - Why? (confused 😕)

Diya - They slept late last night 🌃 so that they would wake up late

Jai smile 😀 and say

Jai - Then I can't miss this opportunity to make love with you my love (smiling 😀)

Jai get up and close the door 🚪 and Jai lay her on the swimming pool chair and kiss on her lips 💋 and Diya also responds to the kiss and Jaiya was moving their hands 👐 on each others body. They break the kiss for breath and Jai kiss on her face fully and see her in her eyes 👀 and he can feel full love for him and he kiss on her lips 💋 harder and Diya moan in his lips and they were playing with each other's tongue 👅. Jai squeeze her breast and Diya moan and hug him tightly and Jai kiss on her head and say

Jai - If you get shy 😳 like this then how can you manage me rest of our lives together after our marriage

Diya see him in his eyes 👀 and say

Diya - Like I was managing you all this years since we met

Jai - I love you very much Diya Satam

Diya - I love you very much too Jai Shetty

They kiss each other on the lips and Jai moves his hand ✋ down her stomach and between her legs and rubbing her legs and he was enjoying her expressions. Jai moves down and he pulls her shirt 👚 up by his teeth and kiss on her stomach and Diya was pulling his hair and moaning. Jai kiss on her breast and Jai keeps his hand on her panties and say

Jai - You are already wet for me my love

Diya smile shyly 😳 and Jai kiss her neck and Diya turns her neck so that she feel his kisses all over her neck and Jai kiss her neck fully and gives her a bite love mark on her neck. Jai remove her shirt 👚 fully and remove her bra and kiss her belly and his hands 👐 on her breast and he was squeezing her breast and he was playing with her nipples. Diya pull him on top and kiss his lips and start to unbotton his shirt and remove it from his body. Jaiya turn and Diya was on top of Jai and kiss his face and she moves her hand down his stomach and between his legs and feels him and squeeze him and Jai moan in pleasure and say

Jai - Diya please don't tease me like that

Diya - I will do whatever I want to do with you

Diya continues her teasing on his part and she kiss on his neck and Jai turns his head to give her good access on his neck. Diya gives him bite love mark on his neck. Diya kiss his lips and say

Diya - You are totally ready for me

Jai - Yes, I can totally feel that

Jaiya turns and Jai gets up and removes her skirt and lay on her and kiss her lips 💋 and he keeps his hand on her panties and plays there and Diya moan and Jai enjoy her expression. Suddenly Jai put his fingers in her and Diya moan loud and Jai say

Jai - You are totally wet for me jaan

Diya smile 😁 and enjoy his love for love. Jai moves his fingers in and out of her and he starts to play with her breast and Diya was moaning with pleasure and Jai bite her nipples and Diya moan louder. Jai stops moving his fingers and Diya say

Diya - Please don't stop it please

Jai - Do you like this that much? (surprise 😲)

Diya - Yes! I love whatever you do to me

Jai - Show me how much do you love it? (teasing)

Diya holds his hand ✋ and pushes his hand ✋ very much deep inside her and Jai see her and ask

Jai - You love it this much?

Diya - Yes! (smiling 😊)

Jai smile 😊 and kiss her lips 💋 and he starts to move his hand ✋ in and out in her and Jai say

Jai - Close your eyes 👀 now and relax and enjoy our moment my love

Diya did as he said and she was moaning and Jai was feeling proud that he was doing this with her and for her. Jai kiss her lips 💋 and moves his hand faster in her and Diya hugs him tightly and moaning. Jai moves his hand in her faster than before and he was touching her in her special spot and Diya see him and moan loud and she came all over his fingers. Jai removes his fingers out of her. Jai kisses her on her lips 💋 and head. Jaiya turn and Diya kiss him on his lips and remove his pant 👖 button and unzip his pant 👖 and Diya gets up and removed his pant 👖 and say

Diya - You can sun bath like this when you are alone here (teasing)

Jai - I would love that doing that with you alone

Diya remove his boxer and see him and she bites her lips 💋 and her breath got uneven see him like that. Diya climb on him and kiss him roughly with full passion and love. Jai respond with same passion and love. Diya hold him and starts to tease him and Jai moan in her mouth. Jai say

Jai - I can't bear it anymore now please Diya

Diya smile and kiss his face and kiss his chest and stomach and slowly goes down and takes his length in her mouth 👄 and Jai close his eyes and swallow and Jai say

Jai - Jaan, you are so good

Jai keeps moaning and soon he feels like he is going to come anytime now and Diya stop what she was doing and kiss his lips and they turn and Jai see her with lustful and say

Jai - I am totally going to love you

Jai kiss her on her lips 💋 and he goes down and see her panties and see her and smile 😀 and say

Jai - Cute panties but it has to go off now

Jai remove her panties and kiss her legs but he was not kissing her where she needed. Diya moan and say

Diya - Jai please (begging)

Jai smile 😀 and kiss her exactly where she wants and Diya moan with pleasure. After few minutes later, Jai was on top of her and his legs were in between her legs and Jai was teasing her and he was kissing her face, neck, breast and her stomach and Diya couldn't bear his teasing and she say

Diya - Jai please love me, I need to feel your love for me please

Jai kiss her lips 💋 and enter her and Diya moan with pleasure and Jai start to move in and out of her. Diya wrap her legs around his waist. After few minutes later, Diya moan louder and she came and Jai moan and say

Jai - Diya let's stop it right now or else we will get into trouble

Diya got his meaning and she unwrapped her legs from him. Jai came out of her and lay beside her and both of them were breathing heavily and Diya was laying on him and both of them were feeling satisfied with their desire needed for each other. Jai say

Jai - Diya from today please have your birth control pills 💊 or put a non pregnancy injection 💉 so that we can be relax while we are having sex. I don't want you to get pregnant before our marriage. I don't want Akshay taking advantage of you, your pregnancy and our baby 👶!

Diya - Jai, I feel like you are right. I will take birth control shots 💉!

Jai - Let's get dressed before the kids wake up and see us like this

Jaiya helped each other and got dressed up. After an hour later, Nisha and Priya wake up and see Diya was arranging stuffs in the cupboard and Jai was doing his work on his laptop and Nisha and Priya say

Nisha and Priya - Good morning

Jaiya see them and say

Jaiya - Good morning girls 👭

Priya - Papa, what are you doing on your laptop?

Jai - Discussing a 🆕 case with your dadu and your mamas

Nisha - Maa, are we going somewhere today?

Diya - Ask Jai

Nisha - Jai!

Jai - Sorry guys but I want to finish this case because it getting very much complicated, so tomorrow pakka promise we will go out together!

Nisha and Priya - 🆗ay!

A month later in a dark place, a mask 🎭 man forces two kids and a woman 👩 to stand properly. The woman 👩 ask

 **Woman 👩** \- Why are you doing this to us?

 **Mask 🎭 man** \- It's a revenge on your dad and your family for ruining my friend's life

Woman 👩 - Then do anything with me but please let my daughters go (crying 😢 😭)

Mask 🎭 man - Never! (angrily 😡)

Woman 👩 - Please don't do this to them. You have already drugged them please don't do anything like that could spoil their lives forever

Mask 🎭 man - I work for my boss not for you my love

Woman 👩 - **Jai** , is that you? (disbelief and shock 😲)

 **Jai** -Yes, it's me **Diya** my love, your lover or should I say your boyfriend or should I say your enemy

Jai remove his mask 🎭 and Diya ask

 **Diya** \- How can you do this to me and my family?

Jai - You guys didn't think even once when you guys put **Christian** in jail for nothing he did

Diya - You are totally doing this for him (disbelief)

Jai - Yes I'm doing this for him so that I can totally take my revenge on you and your whole family

Diya - That means you used me?

Jai - Yes!

Diya - But you said that you love me!

Jai - I lost my love when you chose Akshay as your husband

Diya - That means you used me for sex?

Jai - Yes! I used you for your body and sex

Diya - I can't believe you did this to me. Your are just like Akshay just differents is that he married me and used me and you used me without marrying me. I shouldn't have believed you! I can't believe that I slept with you. I won't leave you for doing this to my kids, I will surely kill you! I totally hate you... I just totally hate you **Abhijeet Jaianand Chandrashekhar Shetty**! I wish you never came in my life. I wish you were not born and I wish you die (hateful + angry 😡)

Jai felt hurt by her words but he had to stick with his plans. Jai tie Diya, Nisha and Priya on a chain and say

Jai - Be happy that I am selling you with your clothes on or else they would want to see you without clothes.

Jai went from there. Jai was crying 😢 😭 alone and a guy came and hugs him tightly and Jai hugs him tightly and say

Jai - I am satisfied that she hates me now **Christian**... Now I can live happily rest of my life and I don't want to worry even if I die now

 **Christian** was having tears but he didn't cry. After an hour later, Jai came to the dark room with all other sellers, dealers, buyers and Jai's boss and boss's two ✌ bodyguards. Diya see everyone and she was very much weak and Jai inject 💉 extra strong drug for Diya. Diya's vision was blur because of the drugs. After an hour later, Diya, Nisha and Priya were sold to different countries but same guy and that is Jai's boss. Suddenly guns 🔫 shooting starts and Jai and the two ✌ bodyguards takes Diya, Nisha and Priya to their place by secret way. In the secret place, Diya wake up and see Jai was in front of her and with him there was two mask 🎭 mens and Diya ask

Diya - Where have you bought me? (angry 😡)

Jai - To my boss's place. Soon you will be his wife totally and forever

Diya - Never! Where's Nisha and Priya? What did you do to them?

Jai - Nothing, they are in a separate rooms

Diya - Please don't do anything with them please I beg you please

Jai - My boss has to think about it

Suddenly there was a gun 🔫 shoot and Jai and the two bodyguards got alert with their gun 🔫! Jai take Diya by her arm and say

Jai - Take care of them and I and rest will escape

Mask 🎭 mens - Yes sir!

Jai takes Diya to the boss room where the boss was and Jai takes the kids in his arms and makes everyone to escape and while escaping Jai got some bullets on his body. Jai takes them to another hiding place and Jai sit on the floor and see blood on his hands 👐 and Jai see Diya and ask

Jai - Are you happy 😊 that I will die soon now? (teasing)

Diya did not say anything but the boss was trying to save Jai but Jai deny it. Jai sit beside Diya and breathing heavily and suddenly the door 🚪 open and Jai and the boss got relax because Christian enter the room and see Jai and ask

Christian - What happened to you? (worried)

Jai - Just some bullets in my body! When are we going out of India 🇮🇳?

Christian - Four hours later! You need to get first aid first

Jai - No, I am fine with this. Have you bought the tickets 🎫 for plane ✈?

Christian - Yes and I have even bought the car 🚙 too

Jai - Good!

Suddenly there was a window breaking sound and the boss say

 **Mask 🎭 boss** \- I think we are busted now

Jai - No! We will escape this one too so don't worry about it boss

Diya - Whom are you running 🏃 from?

Mask 🎭 boss - My elder brother who is gang leader of the gang

Jai somehow manages makes everyone escape from there by the back door 🚪 of the hidden place but Jai got a bullet on his right knee and leg. They hear Diya screaming and Christian save her but a bullet touched and went by Diya's arm and Christian got some cuts on his body. After running 🏃 for half an hour they stopped running and they were breathing heavily. Jai see Nisha and Priya were still unconscious in his arms so he was relaxed and he see Diya, Christian and his boss and gets worried for them! Suddenly they got surrounded by other bad people. Jai try to shoot from his gun 🔫 but he was run out of the bullets. Jai throw his gun 🔫 and he holds Nisha and Priya very much tightly and closely to him. Jai see Diya and the boss and got an idea 💡 so he gives the girls 👭 to them. Christian and Jai try to fight with the bad guys. Suddenly there more people surrounded them with gun 🔫 and Jai and Christian got relax because who surrounded them was **Mumbai CID team**! A bad guy try to attack Diya from back with knife 🔪and Jai see it and push her and the knife 🔪 went into Jai's stomach. Jai scream while taking out the knife 🔪 out of his stomach. After 20 minutes later, everyone was caught and Shreya and Tarika went to Diya and takes Nisha and Priya from her. Diya see the boss removed his mask 🎭 and Diya got shocked 😲 to see the boss because the boss was none other than her own father. Diya see the two bodyguards removed their mask 🎭 and she was shocked 😲 to see her elder brothers Daya and Abhijeet and Diya ask

Diya - What is going on here?

Praduyman - Diya, I will explain you everything afterwards first we have to take Jai to hospital 🏥

Diya - He tried to sell me and my daughters

Daya - No! He did this because of a reason

Diya - I don't understand anything

Abhijeet - Diya, we will explain you everything later.

The criminals were taken by the Goa police. Christian say

Christian - We have to take Jai to the hospital 🏥 immediately

Diya - I don't want to save Jai for selling my kids

Christian - No, he saved you from that bad guys.

Diya - What do you mean? I I don't trust you because you were with him

Christian - Trust me or not, I am saying the truth! Your boyfriend saved your life and your daughters life. He has taken risks for this mission

Diya - What do you mean by that?

Christian went to Jai and Praduyman say

Praduyman - Diya, Jai was on a mission to Goa but no one knows about this expect for DCP, Christian, me, your brothers and Jai! Jai was the leader of the team. Diya I told him to take you in place of Ana because Ana is pregnant and Jai wanted to stop this racket of girls 👭 buying and selling from Mumbai to Goa. Jai did not like to use you but we had no other option so we used you, Nisha and Priya. Jai did not use any drugs on the kids.

Diya - Then why they unconscious?

Daya - He had been giving them sleeping 😴 injection 💉! They would wake up after an hour so don't worry about it

Freddy came to them and say

Freddy - Sir, the ambulance 🚑 is here

Jai came to them with the support of Christian. Jai standing with the support of Christian and Jai say

Jai - Sir mission complete?

ACP Praduyman - Yes Jai! (smiling 😀)

Suddenly Jai see someone trying to shoot ACP Pradyuman and Jai pushed ACP Praduyman and got a bullet on his chest and duo shoot the guy who tried to kill their father. Jai see Diya and smile 😀 and say

Jai - I am very much so sorry 🙏 that I used you Diya but I will always love you and I will forever love you! If you can please forgive 🙏 me for using you and your daughters. Always live happily 😊😀 😁 and keep smiling 😀😁!

Jai fell down on the ground and close his eyes!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Is Jai is died or alive? Will the CID team save him on time? Will Diya forgive him or not? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Juhi -** Please wait until I post the 19th chapter of this story and then you can get your 20th chapter ASAP!

 **Kushi abhi** \- Please wait until I finish posting the last update of the story then I will surely post the 20th chapter

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **I am going to add some characters in this chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

Praduyman sits beside Jai and takes Jai's head and keep it on his lap and crying 😢 😭 and Christian was crying 😢 😭 and everyone else was crying 😢 😭 except for Diya! Diya was in total shock 😲 and guilt. Dr. Salunke sit beside Praduyman and he check on Jai for his pulse and Dr. Salunke say  
Dr. Salunke - Boss immediately we have to take Jai to a hospital 🏥  
Praduyman - What do you mean Salunke?  
Dr. Salunke - Praduyman, Jai's pulse is low but he is still alive. If we take him to the hospital 🏥 as soon as possible then we can save Jai  
Praduyman - 🆗!  
Daya immediately lift Jai and takes Jai to the ambulance 🚑 and and Daya lay Jai on the stretcher and Dr. Salunke, ACP Praduyman and Christian sit in the ambulance 🚑! Duo, duo's wives, Diya with her kids, Rajvi sit in Daya's car 🚙. Freddy, Sajal, Tasha, Vivek and Pankaj sit in Abhijeet's car 🚙 and they went to the hospital 🏥. Christian calls Ana and said her to come to the hospital 🏥 with Manisha. Dr. Salunke was continually giving first aid for Jai and Praduyman was holding Jai's hand ✋ and crying 😢. After 40 minutes, they reached the hospital 🏥, the doctors take Jai to the operation room. Everyone was crying 😢 😭 and praying 🙏 to the God. Suddenly Christian's phone 📱 rings and Christian attend the call 📞 and ask  
Christian - What do you need Ana? (sadly 😔)  
Ana - Which hospital 🏥 should I have to come?  
Christian - **Life care hospital 🏥**!  
Ana - How is Jai now?  
Christian - Taken him to the operation  
Ana - We will be there as soon as possible  
Christian - 🆗ay!  
They ended the call and Christian was standing with others and waiting for the doctor to come back and say good news about his best friend Jai! After 20 minutes later, Ana and Manisha came to the hospital 🏥 and they went to the operation area and see the CID team and Christian was crying 😢 😭 and standing and sitting on the bench and waiting for the doctor. Ana and Manisha went to their husband and Ana hugs Christian and say  
Ana - Everything will be alright very much soon. Nothing would happen to him  
Christian - I am very much scared Ana, if anything happens to him then I can't bear it and forgive myself for rest of my life (crying 😢 😭)  
Ana - Jai is a strong fighter so everything will be alright very much soon  
Christian - Ana, he is only friend I have and if I lose him then I have no one as my best friend and as my brother whom I truly trust by heart (crying 😢 😭)  
Ana - Christian please don't cry 😢 😭 like this or else when Jai sees you like this then he will be angry 😡 on you and me too!  
Christian - Ana, I don't want to lose him by any chance (crying 😢 😭)  
Ana hugs Christian and praying for Jai. Praduyman see Diya and gets worried for her because she was not crying 😢 😭 or expressing her feelings so he sits beside her on the bench and hugs her and say  
Praduyman - Diya please cry 😢 😭 it out so that you can be strong for him  
Diya hugs her father and starts to cry 😢 😭 very much badly and say  
Diya - Papa, I don't want to lose him! I totally hurt him and I have to say my sorry for that!  
Praduyman - He will be alright very much soon my girl so please be strong for him  
Diya cry 😢 😭 while hugging him. After 🔟 minutes later, Nisha and Priya wake up and see their surroundings and see the whole CID family and Christian and Ana was crying 😢 😭 and see Freddy and his wife Manisha was praying 🙏 in front of God! Priya ask  
Priya - Why you all crying 😢 😭?  
Diya - When did you wake up?  
Nisha - Now! What is going on in here and why we're in a hospital 🏥?  
Daya - We are here for Jai  
Priya - What happened to papa? (worried).  
Abhijeet - His life is in danger that only God can save him  
Priya - Meaning? (confused 😕)  
Diya - Jai is fighting between death and life!  
Nisha - Where is Jai? (shocked 😲)  
Praduyman - In the operation room  
Priya sit beside Diya and say  
Priya - Maa nothing would happen to papa. He would be alright very much soon!  
Diya smile weakly and say  
Diya - I know that!  
Priya - He has to come back or else I will surely beat him and I will ask him to marry you and be my friend and father even Nisha like it or not... I have made lots of plans after Jai becomes my father! (innocent)  
Diya hugs her and cry 😢 😭 and everyone else was crying 😢 😭 after listening to Priya innocent words. 🔟 minutes later, Manisha see Freddy crying 😢 😭 so much badly and Manisha say  
Manisha - Freddy try to be strong for Jai  
Freddy - How Manisha? Why God is torturing him this much. Already Jai had a rough time when he was child.  
Manisha - Everything will be alright!  
Freddy - When he became my senior, till now he is like my junior that's what he say. Whenever I get into troubles by any ways, he always stays there for me no matter what happens. He always takes danger and risks and scolding and suspension orders to keep saving us from troubles and everything. Always taking our blames on himself. Can't God give him one happiness for his life, what mistake did he do that he has to suffer like this. (crying 😢 😭)  
Manisha - Freddy, our Jai will be alright so please don't lose your hopes  
Freddy - God please don't take away our Jai from us. Two little girls 👭 are wanting a good father in their lives and Diya ma'am who loves him and needs him as a life partner and father of her daughters so please don't take away Jai from us and we can't also not live without him so please God please don't take him away from us please  
Suddenly they hear a voice  
 **Mystery voice** \- Christian and Ana what are you both doing here?  
Christian and Ana see the mystery person and hug the mystery person and cry 😢 😭 and Christian say  
Christian - **Mom** , please save him for me please, he is fighting between death and life (crying badly 😢 😭)  
 **Christian's mom** \- Whom I have to save? Christian what is going on in here? Who is fighting for his life between death and life?  
Christian - **Jai**!  
Christian's mom - What? (shocked 😲) **My elder son is in the operation room right now**?  
 **(Sorry 🙏 for interrupting while you guys are reading the story, need to say a important thing!**  
 **Important thing - Christian's family things and cares Jai as their elder son so Jai is part of the Grey family! Jai is elder brother for, Elliot, Christian and Mia! Jai calls Christian's mom as his mom and Christian's dad as his dad. Grey family knows about Jai's past life and everything! CID team knows about Grey family!**  
 **Now enjoy the story)**  
Christian say  
Christian - Yes!  
Christian's mom - God please save my son (crying 😢 😭)  
After an hour later, the doctor came out of the operation room and immediately Christian's mom went to the doctor and ask  
Christian's mom - **Alex** , how is my son?  
 **Alex** \- **Dr. Grace** , I thought you would have left for your house 🏡  
 **(Sorry 🙏 to interrupting again. Again need to say a important thing**  
 **Important thing - From now on I am going to write 📝 Christian's mom as Grace or Dr. Grace**  
 **Now enjoy the story)**  
 **Grace** \- I was but after seeing Christian and Ana here, I ask him the reason why he was here. Now say, how is Jai?  
Alex - Please everyone come with me to my cabin  
The CID family and Grey family went to Alex's cabin. In Alex's cabin, everyone was sitting and Grace ask  
Grace - How is my son Jai? (worried)  
Alex - **Mrs. Grey** , Jai's condition is very much critical and his blood clot should be removed as soon as possible or else he will surely die  
Grace - What blood clot? (confused 😕)  
Christian - Doctor, you do the operation right now for the blood clot  
Grace - **Christian Grey** what is going on in here? (little bit angry 😡)  
Christian - Mom, Jai is having a blood clot in his head and he is already dieing with it  
CID team - **WHAT**? (shocked 😲)  
Grace - Why you didn't tell me about this in the first place?  
Christian - I promised Jai that I won't tell it to anyone  
Diya - Since when Jai is having this blood clot in his head?  
Christian - Two ✌ months ago. Jai came to 🆕 York 🗽 for a case and a business meeting and he was continually saying that his head was paining like hell. In the office 🏢, while I and Jai were talking about the business stuff suddenly Jai fainted and I immediately took him to the hospital 🏥 and then we came know that he is having blood clotting on his head and soon we have to remove the blood clot or else he will die. He asked him to not to tell anyone about this and I promised him that I would not tell a word about this to anyone. When I asked the doctor about his blood clot, he said that Jai has to accept for the operation very much soon or else he will only live for less time  
Grace - I can't believe that you both hide this from me and your family! (disappointed 😞) Alex, how is Jai now?  
Alex - Jai is very much weak and he is very much critical. His right leg is broken, stomach wound is very much deep, I struggled to take two ✌ bullets from his back bones, a bullet have went into his heart and another bullet very much near his heart. I am very much shocked 😲 that when this guys bought him here and Jai was still breathing. We almost lost him in the operation room but your guys prayers have saved him a lot for today  
Grace - Can I see him?  
Alex - Yes but he won't respond to anyone  
Praduyman - Why?  
Alex - Because of his blood clot. Until we take it fully out from his brain then only he will survive or else he will die. I can't do the operation right now because he is lost lots of blood so tomorrow morning, and I will do the operation. I have kept him in life support.  
Grace - 🆗! (sadly 😔)  
They went to Jai's ward and Grace say  
Grace - You all see him. I have no guts to see him like this  
Diya - I am also not going to see him  
Daya - Why?  
Diya - I said a lots of bad things to hurt him and I said if he dies then I will be happy so if anything happens to him then everything is my fault  
Praduyman - If anyone else was on your place then they would do the same thing so please don't feel guilty like this  
Christian - Your father is right Diya, so please come and see him  
Diya - 🆗ay!  
Christian - Mom, you also come and see him please

Grace - 🆗!  
They went into Jai's ward. In Jai's ward, they see Jai and cry 😢. Grace sit on the chair 💺 beside the bed and see Jai with a weak smile. Jai was on life support and there was a oxygen mask on him so that he could breathe. There was bandage all over his body. Diya hugs Abhijeet and cry 😢 😭, Abhijeet say  
Abhijeet - Nothing would ever happen to him. Be strong for him.  
Priya and Nisha was afraid of seeing Jai like this, Daya see this and say  
Daya - Tarika and Shreya, both of you take the girls 👭 to the room  
Tarika and Shreya takes Priya and Nisha and go to the hotel 🏩 room. In the hospital 🏥, in Jai's ward, Grace was reading his reports. Christian was sitting on the sofa and Ana was laying on his lap and Christian say  
Christian - Ana, you go to the hotel 🏩 room with Diya  
Ana - I am fine like this  
Grace - Ana, Christian is right, you and Diya go to hotel 🏩 room and take rest.  
Diya - I am not going anywhere  
Praduyman - Diya try to understand the situation so listen to Grace and you go to the hotel 🏩 room so that you take rest and take care of Priya and Nisha  
Diya - 🆗!  
Praduyman - Sachin and Rajat take them to hotel 🏩 and you guys also stay there  
Rajat and Sachin - 🆗 sir!  
They take Diya and Ana to the hotel 🏩. In Jai's ward, Grace say  
Grace - Christian call your father and say him to come here immediately with **Mia** and **Elliot**.  
Christian - 🆗  
Christian calls his father and his elder brother and told them to come to Goa immediately. Christian call his bodyguard and ask him to clean up the family house 🏡 and get some toys and get **Mrs. Jones** to the Goa house 🏡! Praduyman call headquarters and give them details about the mission and Jai's conditions. Daya send a email 📧 to headquarters. Grace ask  
Grace - How Jai got this much wounds?  
Praduyman - Jai was here for a mission and a family vacation but mostly he came here for the mission  
Christian - Mom, I have told **Taylor** to clean up the house 🏡 and keep Mrs. Jones in the house 🏡 so what should I do now? I have told **Taylor** to buy toys and good clothes for Jai  
Grace - Good job my boy. Tomorrow after operation immediately we are taking Jai to our house 🏡 and I will arrange a special doctor and nurse for Jai.  
Praduyman - Why are you taking this much trouble when we are here for Jai  
Grace - No troubles for a mother to take care of her children. Hardly we meet Jai so I want to be with him as much as possible. Christian say Taylor to shift everyone to our family house 🏡  
Christian - 🆗 mom!  
Christian calls Taylor and gives him instructions and Freddy calls Tarika and say her everything about the shift so that they can be prepared. In the hotel 🏩 room, kids were sleeping in their room and rest were having tea 🍵. Ana see Diya and say  
Ana - Diya please stop feeling guilty. It was not your fault that you talked to him like that, if I was in your place then I would do the same thing.  
Diya - 🆗  
After 🔟 minutes later, Diya ask  
Diya - How many months are you pregnant now? (seeing Ana)  
Ana - Two ✌ months now. I don't know how am I going to handle this baby 👶  
Tarika - Why? You look like you are not ready for this yet  
Ana - Yes! This is unexpected for me and Christian. Diya, how was your both pregnancy?  
Diya - Regular like all. I was very much nervous when I was about to have Nisha because I was not really ready for it but when time goes on, we'll be ready for anything.  
Ana - Tarika what about you?  
Tarika - Excited but nervous  
Ana - Shreya you?  
Shreya - I already had a big baby who is my husband Daya and I was nervous that how would I take care of two ✌ babies at the same time. Even now too Daya is a baby  
Everyone laughs 😄. Ana ask  
Ana - What about you boys? (seeing Sachin and Rajat)  
Rajat and Sachin - Not ready to be a parent right now!  
Tarika - Why do you say that you are not really ready for this baby 👶? (seeing Ana)  
Ana - Christian is not ready to be a father right now. We are not ready to settle down right now. I accidentally missed my non pregnancy shot 💉 on my honeymoon and now we're having this surprising baby 👶  
Shreya - How many months of your wedding?  
Ana - Four months. When did you both got pregnant? (seeing duo's wife)  
Duo's wife - One year later  
Ana - Diya you?  
Diya - A year later after my marriage.  
Tarika - How did you come to know Jai? (seeing Ana)  
Ana - Jai and Christian working together so I interviewed both of them at the same time. I feel in love with Jai, when I told him about my feelings for him, he immediately said that he was not the right person for me and he said me about his real job and he said me that Christian is the best guy for me and Jai even said that he was loving Diya more than his own life.  
Shreya - What do you mean by you interviewed Jai sir? Christian is a business man 👨 and Jai sir is a CID Senior Inspector. Where did you interview them?  
Ana - **Seattle**! Jai is a great business man 👨 too and Grey industry belongs to Jai and Christian but mostly Jai because he started it when he was 18 years old and Christian joined him when he was 18 years old.  
Sachin - That means Jai sir is onwer of a million dollars business. A day he is earning more than his own salary. (surprised and shocked 😲)  
Rajat - That means he must have lots of money 💵 in his bank 🏦 account  
Ana - No! He spends most of his money 💵 on poor people, good quality food 🍲, experienced and honest doctors, chefs and cops 👮 and orphanage kids and orphanages all over the world 🌍  
Rajat - What does he do with the doctors, chefs and cops 👮?  
Ana - Diseases, chefs for good food 🍲 to feed everyone, teachers for kids and everyone and cops 👮 for not hurting any poor people, orphanage kids and orphanages. Jai monthly send three trunks 🚛 full of water, food 🍲 and medicines. Cops 👮, chefs, teachers and doctors family members are living with them. Jai gives them a monthly salary. Yearly whenever Jai goes to them and stay there as much as possible and eat and drinks with them. Whenever he comes to the business, he mostly stay with the workers section and eat and drinks with them and even work with them too!  
Tarika - None of us know about him properly.  
Shreya - If my father-in-law, Daya and Abhijeet brother listens about this then they would surely faint or won't believe it  
Diya - I can't believe that Jai is hiding this much big secret from us  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door 🚪 and Diya the door 🚪 and get confused 😕 to see a man 👨 wearing a suit and Diya ask  
Diya - Yes, how may I help you?  
 **Suit man 👨** \- Is this **Mr. Jai Shetty's** room?  
Diya - Yes! May I know who you are?  
Suddenly Ana comes from behind and say  
Ana - **Taylor** what brings you here? Is Jai 🆗? (worried)  
 **Taylor** \- Jai sir is fine but still in same condition. **Mr. Grey** said that I have to take you all to the big house 🏡!  
Ana - Okay!  
Diya - Where do we have to go now?  
Ana - To the family house 🏡! Looks like the Christian's family is going to come here very much soon.  
Diya - 🆗, I will pay the bill for the hotel 🏩 and meet you in your family house 🏡  
Taylor - No worries about that ma'am because I have payed everything. You all please get ready so that we can leave to the house 🏡  
Diya - 🆗ay!  
Everyone got ready and they packed their stuffs and they take the sleeping 😴 kids and they went out of the room and Ana gives the room keys to Taylor and they went to big car and they sit in the car and Taylor sit on the driver seat and he see back and say  
Taylor - Just relax and enjoy the ride and don't think too much about anything  
Everyone smile 😊 and Taylor starts the car and drives to **Grey family house 🏡**. After 40 minutes later, they reached the Grey family house 🏡. They got down and Diya, Danny, duo's wife, Sachin and Rajat were shocked 😲 to see the house 🏡 because the house 🏡 was bigger than other houses, and the house 🏡 had a big garden and a big swimming pool! Taylor takes all the bags and suitcases 💼. Ana say  
Ana - Come on let's go in  
They went the house 🏡. Taylor went to their rooms and keep their stuffs. Diya, duo's wives, Danny, Rajat and Sachin were shocked 😲 to see a big family CID family photo on the wall and beside that photo was Christian's wedding family photo and beside that was a **Grey kids** photo and in the photo, **Christian** , **Elliot** and **Mia** were sitting on a sofa and Jai was standing behind the sofa by keeping his hands 👐 on the sofa and he was smiling 😀! They went to hall and see big sofa and couches, there was a big screen TV, there was a table in middle of the big sofa and couches. A 40 year old lady entered the room and say  
 **Lady** \- Welcome to the **Grey house 🏡** and good afternoon. **Mrs. Grey** , can I make lunch for everyone? (smiling 😀)  
Ana - Yes! What is for lunch Mrs. Jones? (smiling 😀)  
 **Mrs. Jones** \- Noodles 🍜 with meat balls, fresh tomatoe 🍅 juice and vegetables salad (smiling 😀)  
Ana - Can't we skip the salad today? (make face)  
Mrs. Jones - Sorry Mrs. Grey, I can't go against Mr. Jai Shetty's orders  
Ana - What order? (confused 😕)  
Mrs. Jones - That I have cook you only healthy and fresh foods and it should be homemade and he even said that you have to have it even if you like it or not because it for the baby 👶 not you.  
Ana - Fine, I will have the salad. Please call me Ana  
Mrs. Jones - I am comfortable with Mrs. Grey and can I ask you something? (hesitate)  
Ana - Ask!  
Mrs. Jones - How is **Mr. Shetty**? (worried + concerned)  
Ana - Not too much improvement. By tomorrow, he may be home 🏡  
Mrs. Jones - 🆗! After lunch, I will set Mr. Shetty's room and I have set everything in the house 🏡 with children proof so that the kids may not get hurt  
Ana - Okay! We will get fresh up and Mrs. Jones, I insist that you please call me with my name  
Mrs. Jones - Okay! (smiling 😊)  
Mrs. Jones went to kitchen to do her work. Ana say  
Ana - Jai, I am totally going to kill you when you come home 🏡. Always control freak just like his younger brother Christian. More than me, you worry about the baby 👶... I am very much lucky 🍀 to have you in my life. Now what am I supposed to do now? Yes get fresh up.  
Ana see Diya, duo's wives, Danny, Rajat and Sachin and say  
Ana - I will show your rooms  
Ana show their rooms and went to her room. In Diya's and Duo's wife rooms, they put the kids on separate beds and put a blanket on them. Everyone got fresh up and went to have lunch. On the dining table, Mrs. Jones was serving everyone and say

Mrs. Jones - I will go and clean Mr. Shetty's room. Diya, Tarika and Shreya please do call me when the kids wake up so that I can make them, their lunch.  
Duo's wife and Diya - 🆗! (smiling 😀)  
Mrs. Jones went to Jai's room to clean. After an hour later, the kids wake up and see their surroundings and get confused 😕 because they know that they were not in their hotel 🏩 room. Their mom came to them and they ask  
Satam kids - Where are we?  
Duo's wife and Diya - In **Grey family house 🏡**  
In Diya's room, Priya ask  
Priya - Maa, how is papa?  
Diya - Still the same! Are you both hungry?  
Nisha and Priya - Yes!  
Diya fresh them up and went to kitchen and see Mrs. Jones and Mrs. Jones see her and ask  
Mrs. Jones - Shall I make lunch for them?  
Diya - Yes! (smiling 😀)  
Mrs. Jones makes lunch for the kids and while the kids were having their lunch, there was a knock on the door 🚪 and Ana opens the door 🚪 and see the rest of the Grey family and her best friends **Kate** and **Bill** and there was a girl with them whom she did not know was with them and they come in. They got fresh up and Mrs. Jones served them lunch. Ana see and ask  
Ana - **Patrick** , how was your last case?  
 **Patrick** \- Good! Any improvement in him?  
Ana - Nothing yet! He's on a life support and he can't breathe on his own  
Patrick - Okay! Mrs. Jones, keep lots of books 📚 📗📘📙📕📒 in Jai's room so that he will be quiet in the house 🏡 or else he would not care about himself and care for others. There shouldn't be any of his case files. I want him to be 🆓 from everything as much as possible  
Mrs. Jones - 🆗 Mr. Grey!  
Patrick - I am done with my lunch so I will leave for the hospital 🏥 so that I can see my elder son. I will send rest to home 🏡  
Patrick leaves for the hospital 🏥 and Ana see Elliot and Elliot say  
 **Elliot** \- Dad is very much possessive in Jai's matters. Where is Christian?  
Ana - In the hospital 🏥!  
 **Mia** \- Elliot, **Jai Jai** will be alright, right? (scared)  
Elliot - Yes Mia, he is a great fighter so don't worry about anything.  
Ana - How was your trip to **Florida** and **Paris** 🗼Mia?  
Mia - Great! I have bought lots of gifts 🎁 for everyone but mostly for Jai Jai (childish)  
 **Kate** \- Surely he will love it  
Elliot - How did this happen to Jai?  
They sit on the sofa and couches and Ana told them everything. Ana see the 🆕 girl and ask  
Ana - May I know, who are you?  
 **🆕 girl 👧** \- I am **Destiny Hope** but call me **Destiny**  
Ana - Glad to meet you. What brings you here?  
 **Destiny** \- I am here to marry Jai  
Ana - **WHAT**? (shocked 😲)  
Destiny - Yes, I am going to marry Jai very much soon (proudly)  
Ana see Diya, Nisha and Priya and feel bad for her and her daughters and see Destiny and ask  
Ana - Can you live in India 🇮🇳 with him?  
Destiny - No way! After marriage, Jai is totally staying with us and I don't want to put him in any danger. I don't want him to see his ex-girlfriend.  
Ana - Do you eat Indian 🇮🇳 food 🍲 because Jai mostly eat Indian 🇮🇳 food 🍲  
Destiny - No!  
Ana - What do you do for living?  
Destiny - Nothing! I don't need to do anything because I have servants to do it then why should I do it  
Mia - My brother does his own work by himself and he always taught us to do our works ourselves so that we won't be able to depend on others  
Destiny - I don't depend on others. I pay them for their work. Money 💵 can buy anything from anyone  
Diya - Money 💵 can't buy love and trust  
Destiny - Who are you? What are you doing in **Jai's house 🏡**?  
Diya - Jai's best friend! Diya Satam, Jai works under my father. I am very long girlfriend for Jai!  
Destiny - Like I care about it! I will go and take my hot bubble bath 🛀 so that I can be fresh for Jai  
Diya - I heard that you divorced your 3rd husband  
Destiny - None of your business (angry 😡)  
Diya - It is because I care about Jai  
Destiny - Jai has to be happy that a rich girl is ready to marry a orphan like him (attitude)  
Aditya and Dhruv - Mind your language, don't you dare say Jai is a orphan because he has a big family (angry 😡)  
Destiny - Didn't you parents teach you manners and how to talk to elders  
Aditya - We know how to take to people and we know how to respect our elders but we won't respect people who is insulting our Jai (teasing)  
Destiny - Let your dad come here then see what will happen to you (threatening)  
Aditya - I don't scare for your threatening and if I say Jai what you did to me then he won't marry you or see you or keep you in this house 🏡 so think about it and talk to us because we cops 👮 believe each other not strangers like you  
Destiny got very much angry 😡 and went to her room. Dhruv say  
Dhruv - She will surely ruin our Jai's life fully and forever. She is marrying him only for money 💵  
Aditya and Nisha - That won't happen until I am here!  
Priya - I don't want my papa to be someone else's husband  
Nisha - That won't happen... She doesn't know us properly yet but for that we need Jai so let him get well soon then we will take care of her, her attitude and her arrogance  
Danny - No one can take our Jai from us not even God! Not even God can separate Diya and Jai becoming together so don't worry  
Diya - Leave this topic right now, let us talk about something else.  
Everyone started to talk about random things. In the hospital 🏥, Patrick went to Jai's ward, in Jai's ward, Duo were talking on the phone 📱, old duo was sitting on sofa and continually seeing Jai and thinking about their past life with Jai, Grace was sitting beside Jai and she was holding his hand ✋ and talking to him, Christian was working on his phone 📱, Vivek and Tasha were standing near the window and looking outside and Freddy, Pankaj and Manisha was continually praying 🙏 to God. Patrick stand beside his wife and holding Jai and Grace's hand ✋ and Grace see him with tears and Patrick say  
Patrick - I won't let anything happen to him. He is our first son, he is our elder son, it's true that we did not adopt him fully but for the world 🌍, Jai is our son just like Elliot, Christian and Mia! I know that you are worried about his operation but you see that tomorrow first thing when he opens his eyes 👀 and ask I want to see my **Dr. Grace Patrick Grey** , my mom and he will hug you like he always does  
Grace - I can't afford to lose him (hugs her husband and cry 😢)  
Patrick see Jai and see Christian and say  
Patrick - Christian take everyone to home 🏡  
Praduyman - I am staying here for my son and my bravest officer 👮 of the team!  
Salunke - I am staying here too  
Freddy and Manisha - We are not going anywhere until Jai opens his eyes!  
Vivek and Tasha - We want to stay here too  
Duo - We won't leave Jai until we see him alright  
Christina - Dad, he is my brother and my best friend so please forgive me  
Grace - Christian, you go home 🏡 because Ana needs you right now.  
Praduyman - Tasha, Vivek, Daya and Abhijeet go home 🏡 immediately because I don't want you all staying here and it's my order  
Tasha, Abhijeet and Daya - Okay!  
Vivek - I and Pankaj will stay here for Freddy sir and Manisha ma'am and if you need to buy anything then we will buy it sir  
Praduyman - 🆗!  
Duo, Tasha and Christian went to Grey house 🏡! In the Grey house 🏡, Diya was alone in her room and she was sitting on the bed and seeing a album which she was having only Jai's photos. Diya was crying 😢 and she hugs the album and cry 😢 😭... In the hall, Mrs. Jones opens the door 🚪 and see Christian, duo and Tasha. They enter the house 🏡, and duo's sons went to their father and hug them and ask  
Duo's son - How is Jai?  
Duo - Same! (sadly 😔)  
Dhruv - When we could see him?  
Daya - Tomorrow before operation  
Aditya - What is the timing of operation?  
Abhijeet - 🔟am 🕙 or 🔟:30pm 🕥! Where's your maa and Diya?  
Aditya - Maa is with Ana aunty and chote maa is in her room  
Daya - Nisha and Priya?  
Dhruv - Playing with Danny in his room  
Daya - I will check on Diya  
Daya went to Diya's room and see her crying 😢 😭 and he sit beside her and hugs her and say  
Daya - He will be fine  
Diya - I don't want to lose him by any chance  
Daya - We won't lose him. I get changed and we'll meet at hall  
Diya - 🆗!  
Daya wipes her tears and kiss on her forehead and went to his room. After 20 minutes later, everyone meet on the hall and Mrs. Jones serve everyone their drinks and small snacks and they were talking. Taylor entered the house 🏡 and he was going to Jai's room with Jai's favorite books 📚 and Destiny ask  
Destiny - Taylor, what books 📚 are that and for whom?  
Taylor - Mr. Shetty and it's crime, mystery, murder and suspense books 📚  
Destiny - No, from now on Jai shouldn't read this books 📚!  
Taylor - Sorry **Miss. Hope** but I can't go against Mr. Shetty and Mr. Grey orders and Mr. Shetty hates if someone tells him what to do and what not to do!  
Destiny - I am going to be Jai's wife (angrily 😡)  
Taylor - I know that but I can't do anything against my boss so please forgive me  
Taylor went to Jai's room and set everything and check everything and lock Jai's room came to hall and Taylor say  
Taylor - Mr. Grey, I have set the room and here's the room key of the room  
Christian - Good! Tomorrow morning I need you full time so that we can bring Jai home safely and carefully!  
Taylor - Yes sir!  
Taylor went off. Destiny say  
Destiny - Christian, you are very much lucky 🍀 to have Jai as your big brother  
Christian - I know that! Kids go to play room and play  
Kids went to the play room. In the hall, Christian say  
Christian - Destiny, I reminded you to stay the fuck out of Jai's life and you are not married to him yet so don't you dare damn fucking order anyone in this house 🏡  
Destiny - Soon I will his wife  
Christian - Not until he is married to you! (angry 😡)  
Mrs. Jones came to hall and say  
Mrs. Jones - Mr. Grey the dinner is ready (politely)  
Christian - We are coming!  
Shreya - I will get the kids  
Shreya went to play room. After 🔟 minutes, they came to dining room and set on their chairs 💺! Destiny say  
Destiny - Serve my dinner in my room (angrily 😡)  
Christian - If you want to have your dinner then have it her or else sleep 😴 hungry. One day if you didn't eat, you won't die. Jai has mostly slept hungry so I hope you understand me so eat here or sleep 😴 hungry! (teasing)  
Destiny sits on her chair 💺 and eats her dinner. Ana, Mia and Elliot was happy that Christian was giving Destiny a very hard time. After dinner everyone went to their rooms. In Dareya room, Daya ended the call and Shreya ask  
Shreya - Any improvement?  
Daya - No! The blood cloth is pressing his brain badly  
Shreya - I can't believe that Jai is like this and none of us can do anything for him  
Daya - Let's hope everything goes well tomorrow  
Dareya went to sleep 😴. The next day, everyone was in hospital 🏥 and everyone was waiting outside the operation room. Freddy, Manisha, Pankaj and Danny were standing in front of God and they were praying 🙏 for Jai! The operation door 🚪 open and nurse came and Grace ask  
Grace - How is Jai?  
 **Nurse** \- Operation is still going on and we need more blood so I am going to blood bank  
Nurse went off. After 🔟 minutes, the nurse went in the operation room. After few hours later, a nurse came to Grace and said something to her in her ear 👂 and Grace ask  
Grace - How can you guys be so much careless? (angrily 😡)  
 **Nurse** \- Sorry ma'am  
Grace - Put your sorry in trash bin. Did you check other hospitals and blood banks?  
Nurse - Yes! None is having his blood.  
Grace - I will try my level best to get his blood as soon as possible!  
Grace calls all the small to big blood banks and hospitals but there was no luck. Patrick see his wife and ask  
Patrick - What happened?  
Grace - In any blood banks and hospitals, no one is having **Jai's B- negative blood**. Already Jai's blood is very much rare to get!

Patrick ask  
Patrick - Any luck 🍀?  
Grace - No! I told you Jai's blood is very much rare and you can't get it that much easily  
Grace got an idea 💡 and told the nurse to get everyone's blood and test the blood immediately. Nurses take everyone's blood and tested it. After 20 minutes later, the nurse came to Grace and say  
Nurse - In here two ✌ people are matching Jai's blood  
Grace - Who?  
Nurse - **Diya** and **Destiny**!  
Grace see them and say  
Grace - Please I beg 🙏 you both to see save my son's life. I don't want to lose him this much soon! (begging 🙏)  
Destiny - I won't give my blood to him because my blood is very much rare and what if something happens to me and if something happens to Jai then you all would blame me for his damn fucking death!  
Diya - I will give my blood  
Nurse takes Diya to a room and takes her blood and immediately went into the operation room. Grace and Praduyman enter the room where Diya was and Grace say  
Grace - Thank you for giving blood for Jai or else today I would have lost him forever (crying 😢 😭)  
Diya - Please don't say anything like that please!  
Grace see Praduyman and say  
Grace - I am very much so sorry 🙏 that I did not ask you anything and did this  
Praduyman - Please don't say anything like this. Jai always gives his blood to Diya even if it is even dangerous for him and his life! So this is nothing in front of what Jai did for me and my family.  
After two ✌ hours later, doctors came out of the operation room and Grace ask  
Grace - Alex, how is my son?  
Alex didn't say anything and he takes them to a room and everyone see Jai. Everyone starts to cry 😢 😭 except for Destiny and Grace say  
Grace - **No, this is not happening... Nnnnooo**! (crying 😢😭)  
Grace faint and immediately Patrick holds her and crying 😢 😭!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **What happened to Jai? Is Jai alive or death? Why Grace faint? Why everyone was crying 😢 😭 after seeing Jai? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guest** \- No, I didn't start to write 📝 the 20th chapter! I will post the 20th chapter ASAP so please wait please

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

The Grey family and CID team were crying 😢 😭 very much badly! Patrick makes his wife to lay on the couch and he sits on the floor and caring her hair. After 🔟 minutes later, Grace wake up and see her husband and ask

Grace - Please tell me, I'm dreaming... Please say it's not true

Patrick - It's sadly 😔 true!

Grace sits on the couch and crying 😢 😭 and say

Grace - No, this can't be true! My baby is not gone from me... **My Jai baby didn't die**... He can't die (crying 😢 😭)

Patrick hugs her and see Jai and cry 😢 😭. Praduyman went to Jai's bed and see him. Jai was having a pale face and a innocent smile 😊, the smile which he saw when he saw Jai for first time and when they bought Jai to hospital 🏥! Nisha and Priya hugs their elder brothers tightly and crying 😢 😭. Diya came out of the room and she sits on bench and cry 😢 😭, duo and their wife sit beside her and crying 😢 😭. Christian and Ana sit beside Grace and they were seeing Jai and crying 😢 😭. Salunke stand beside his friend and hold Jai's hand ✋ and see Jai with weak smile. Freddy sit on the ground beside the bed and holds Jai's hand ✋, Manisha and Danny were sitting on chairs 💺 and silently cry 😢. Rest of the CID team were crying 😢 😭. Everyone was lost in the past times when they were with Jai! Destiny sits on couch and she was messaging and playing games on the phone 📱. After 🔟 minutes later, Diya sits on the bed and holding Jai's hand ✋ and silently crying 😢. Destiny see Diya and got an idea 💡. Destiny see everyone and see everyone was lost in Jai's death. After 🔟 minutes later, Diya sits on the bed and holds Jai's hand ✋ and silently crying 😢. Destiny came to Diya and say

Destiny - You killed my future husband

Everyone see Destiny and Diya and Diya say

Diya - What?

Destiny - You killed him by giving him your blood

Diya - You were not giving him the blood so I gave him because he wanted the blood immediately on that time

Destiny - I was scared to give him blood because I did not want anything to happen to him because of my blood

Diya - Then be quiet and leave us all alone!

Destiny - Why did you kill him by giving him your blood?

Diya - 1st. Jai has been saving my life for a long time, 2nd. He have been giving me, his blood whenever I wanted it and he never cared about himself and his life, 3rd. He's my first one and only best friend I have ever met and I have ever truly trusted him and his friendship by heart and last but not least, 4th. Jai has been a great part of families and he is best friend and father for the CID family. Now I have answered all of your questions so please leave us alone.

Destiny - For me, you killed my Jai

Christian - Shut up your mouth 👄 and get the hell out of here! (angry 😡)

Grace - Christian, please let it go. Destiny please don't make a scene. I just lost my elder son Jai! I can't bear his lose already and on top of that please don't you blame Diya for trying to saving a life and that life is our son so please I beg you to don't make a scene of Jai's death!

Destiny - But Grace... (got cut by Patrick)

Patrick - Please Destiny, we have lost our elder son and they have lost their Senior Inspector and a family member so please don't make scenes.

Destiny - 🆗!

Destiny sit on couch and ask

Destiny - What are we going to do now, my meaning is don't you guys to do the last thing you should be doing now

Grace - No! ACP Praduyman is taking care of everything all by himself and we are just going to stay there if they need us for any help.

Destiny - He is your son and you can't do anything like that to him

Grace - Don't teach me what should I do and what I shouldn't be do. I am just fulfilling my son's last wish for him. Jai's last wish is that his body should be burnt not buried and all his last things should be done by CID team!

Destiny - Then what would you say to the press and media?

Patrick - Jai died in his work!

They sit quietly and they were lost in their past.

 **(Sorry 🙏 to disturbing while you guys reading. Need to say important note 📝!**

 **Important note 📝 - I am going to keep a little bit of flashbacks so have fun reading**

 **Enjoy the rest of story now)**

They Grey family see Jai and weakly smile and they go into their flashbacks

 **(Grey family flashbacks) (Christian, Mia and Elliot flashback) (Flashback start)**

Elliot and Christian were lost in Mumbai and they did not understand the language people were talking to them. They were sitting on bench in a big park. A 🔟 year old boy 👦 was continually seeing them for a while. He can feel their fear, aloneness and lost from their family. The 🔟 went to Christian and Elliot and he sit on his knees and ask

 **🔟 year old boy 👦** \- Are you both lost? (caring and soft)

 **Elliot** \- Yes! Who are you?

🔟 year old boy 👦 - **Jai**... **Jaianand Shetty** but you can call me **Jai**! Don't you know Hindi to talk?

Elliot - No! We're here for a vacation

Jai - Okay! Do you want to drink or eat?

Elliot see Christian and Christian node no and Elliot see Jai and say

Elliot - Yes!

Christian hit his hand ✋ on his head and looking dissappointed and angry 😡 at his elder brother Elliot. Jai see them and smile 😊 and say

Jai - Come on with me

They went to a stall on the beach and Jai bought them pani puri and lassi and then they went to park again and sit on bench. Jai ask

Jai - What is your both names?

Elliot - I am Elliot and this is Christian. Thanks for buying yummy 😋 food. Actually we were hungry and didn't know what to do

Jai - It's 🆗! So where did you miss your parents?

Elliot - Correctly don't know!

Jai - Okay! Come on lets find your family before it gets dark

They went to near park places and some small restaurants and motels but they had no luck! Jai ask

Jai - Do you know the hotel 🏩 name? (seeing Elliot)

Elliot - No! (sadly 😔)

Jai - Do you remember how the hotel 🏩 looks?

Elliot - Yes but not clearly

Jai - It's 🆗ay! Let us check with hotels now. You both can walk 🚶 right?

Elliot - Yes!

Jai - Let's go then

They checked all the hotels nearby the park and the street and they see a hotel 🏩 and Jai ask

Jai - Is this the hotel 🏩, **The Royal Family hotel 🏩**

Elliot - Looks like the same place

Jai - Then let us check it out

They went in and Jai ask some informations to the hotel staff and gave them a small note 📝 to them and Jai say

Jai - Let's go because it is going get dark and I have to go to my orphanage or my caretaker will get in trouble

They went to orphanage and Jai got lots of scolding from the owner of the orphanage and the caretaker of him. Jai explained everything and Jai take Elliot and Christian to his room and make them to sit on the bed and Jai sit on his knees and say

Jai - You can stay here until your parents come here to get you and I am going to get fresh up so make yourselves comfortable here

Elliot - 🆗!

Jai - Good! (smiling 😀)

Jai went to his bathroom and get fresh up. 🔟 minutes later, Jai came out of the bathroom and see Christian was sitting on his bed and drawing on his drawing book and Elliot was sitting on his study table and reading his story book 📒. Jai smile 😊 and takes his school bag 🎒 and takes his school homework books 📚 and sit on the floor and do his homeworks quietly! 20 minutes later, Jai finished his homeworks and starts to read his school studies! After an hour later, Jai's caretaker came in his room with food 🍲 and they had dinner with little bit of chilling chats and then they play puzzles and catch the ball . At 11pm 🕚, there was a knock on the door 🚪 and owner of the orphanage, **father John** , enter the room with two ✌ people and a little girl 👧! _**Father John** s_ay

Father John - Jai my boy, this is Elliot and Christian's parents and their younger sister and they are here to take their kids

Jai - 🆗! (smiling 😀)

Jai see Elliot and Christian and say

Jai - I was very much glad to meet you two and know you. Time for you to go with your parents and next time always stay with your family because family is very much precious to have and you both are very much lucky 🍀 to have a parents like this!

 **Christian** \- Thanks for helping us

Jai - You even talk? (surprise and shocked 😲)

Christian - Yes! Why do you ask?

Jai - I thought that you don't or can't talk

Grace - He doesn't talk to people until he knows them well

Jai - 🆗!

Mia - Mom can we be here for few more minutes please

Grace - 🆗! (smiling 😀)

Jai, Mia, Christian and Elliot went to the playground and play. Grace and Patrick was seeing happiness in their kids and Grace say

Grace - Patrick, I want to adopt him. I want him in our kids happiness

Patrick - 🆗ay, we will adopt him as our son

Grace and Patrick went to Father John's cabin. In Father John's cabin, **Mr and Mrs Grey** were sitting on chairs 💺 and Father John ask

Father John - How can I help you?

Patrick - We want to adopt a child from here

Father John can understand that they were talking about Jai! Father John ask

Father John - Is it Jai?

Patrick - Yes, we want to adopt him as our son! (smiling 😀)

Father John - I'm so sorry but I can't give Jai to anyone

Grace - Why? Is Jai adopted by someone else?

Father John - No! Jai won't accept anyone as his parents. If I say him you guys want to adopt him then he will immediately reject it

Grace - Why?

Father John - Jai had a horrible experience with three family that he hates if someone adopts him and he has a fear that they would do the same so I have to talk to him first and then only I could take a decision about his adoption because I am worried that he should not go in wrong hands 👐 again. Jai is my best friend and son more than like my son!

Patrick - What happened with his last three family who adopted Jai?

Father John - They are in jail now!

Grace - Why have you kept a caretaker only for Jai?

Father John - For his health

Patrick - What happened to him?

Father John - After his last parents which was 2 ✌ years ago, Jai had critical issues of health so I kept **Miss. Nancy** as his caretaker

Suddenly there was a knock on the door 🚪 and see **Nancy** the caretaker of Jai and Father John ask

Father John - Anything problem?

 **Nancy** \- No but Jai is missing his bedtime and tomorrow he has to go to school 🏫

Father John - Let him play for a while and sleep 💤. Nancy keep an eye on him

Nancy - 🆗ay!

Nancy went off and Patrick ask

Patrick - Why all Jai's adoptive parents are in the jail?

Father John told them everything and Patrick and Grace was shocked 😲 to hear about Jai's past life and Father John say

Father John - Last time, we almost lost him! After all this, I thought that until Jai's wish I would not give him to adoption.

Suddenly the door 🚪 open and they were shocked 😲 to see Jai standing and Jai say

Jai - Father John, I need some time to think about this adoption

Patrick - You heard everything?

Jai - Not everything!

Grace came to Jai and sit on her knees and say

Grace - Take your time and we will wait until you say your answer

Jai - 🆗 and good night 🌃 and sweet dreams everyone

Father John, Patrick and Grace - Good night 🌃 and sweet dreams

Jai went to his room and sleep 💤 with Mia, Christian and Elliot! After an hour of talking, Grace say

Grace - I will get the kids

Father John, Grace and Patrick went to Jai's room. In Jai's room, they enter the room and smile 😊! They see that, Jai was having Mia on his chest and Elliot and Christian were sleeping 💤 holding Jai's hand ✋ and t-shirt 👕. Grace carefully takes Mia from Jai and Patrick takes the boys 👦 and they kiss on Jai's head and Jai smile 😊 in his sleep 💤 and they went to their hotel 🏩! The next evening, Jai went to the hotel 🏩 with his caretaker and they went to **Grey's room**. In Grey's room, Jai was sitting on a chair 💺 and Jai was having Mia and Christian on his lap and say

Jai - I have taken a decision but I have some conditions and if you accept for it then I will tell Father John my decision

Patrick - What is your conditions?

Jai - I won't be with you all the time because I want to stay here fully. I have to finish my school 🏫 here because I am doing my school 🏫 in scholarship!

Grace - How did you get your scholarship? (surprise 😲)

Jai - Interschool 🏫 competition!

Grace - Great!

Patrick - Anything else?

Jai - I will do whatever is right only and you won't stop me from my dreams

Mia - What is your dream?

Jai - To be a CID cop 👮! (proudly)

Grace - Waiting to see you as CID cop 👮

Patrick - Anything else?

Jai - No! You can think and take your decision and call Father John and tell him

Elliot - What decision?

Patrick - You will see that very much soon my son

Jai - 🆗, I will leave now because I have lots of homework to do so bye 👋 and take care of yourself and others too!

Jai and Nancy went to the orphanage again. The next day, the Grey family, Jai and Nancy was in Father John's cabin. Father John ask

Father John - Say whatever you want to say

Patrick - I accept with all the conditions and Elliot, Christian and Mia also want Jai as their elder brother so I and my family want to adopt Jai as my son!

Father John - Jai?

Jai - I accept them as my parents and my family (smiling 😊)

Father John - Great! Here are the adoption papers 📄

Patrick and Grace sign the adoption papers 📄 and since that day Jai was a part of Grey family

 **(Flashback end)**

Pradyuman, Freddy and Salunke were standing beside the bed and see Jai with a sad smile and they remember their first time they meet Jai

 **(Flashback start)**

ACP Pradyuman and Dr. Salunke were busy with a case file 📂 and suddenly there was knock on the door 🚪 and ACP Pradyuman said to come in and ACP Pradyuman and Dr. Salunke see a very much young boy 👦, who was in his 20 years old and Pradyuman ask

ACP Pradyuman - Yes, who you are?

 **20 years old boy 👦** - **Sub-Inpector Jai reporting on the duty sir**! (smiling 😀)

ACP Pradyuman - Welcome to CID Mumbai and welcome to my team!

Jai - Thank you sir

ACP Pradyuman - Come on let me introduce you to my team

ACP Pradyuman introduced everyone to Jai! 🔟 minutes later, the beauro telephone ️ rings and Freddy attend the call 📞 and after the phone call, Freddy say

Freddy - 🆕 case sir

Suddenly the telephone ️ rings again and again and again and after the last call, Freddy say

Freddy - Sir, we got three more cases total four cases!

Everyone laughed 😄 at Freddy and then they got into their work. At 🔟pm 🕙, they all returned to beauro and they were very much tired and happy 😃 that all the four cases were finished. ACP Pradyuman say

ACP Pradyuman - Wonderful job Jai. I can't believe that you handle all the four cases all by yourself and great ideas 💡 to catch up with criminals!

Freddy - Jai, I loved the way you break doors 🚪 by your leg

Jai - Thank you sir (smiling 😊)

Dr. Salunke - Boss, Jai is very much good in forensic lab and the way he was handling the dangerous chemicals

Freddy - I loved the way you were handling the kids

ACP Pradyuman - How do you know this much knowledge about chemicals?

Jai - My mom is a doctor and dad is a lawyer and I keep reading 📖 all types of books 📚 on 🆓 time

ACP Pradyuman - In your CID personal statement you said that your a orphan

Jai - I wrote like that because I don't want my family to get into any troubles and problems because of me!

Dr. Salunke - How many books 📚 a day?

Jai - Mood and 🆓 time

Freddy - Jai do you have any siblings?

Jai - Yes! I have three siblings. Two ✌ younger brothers and one younger sister

ACP Pradyuman - 🆗 let us all go to our home 🏡 now

 **CID team** \- 🆗ay sir!

They all went to their house 🏡! That night 🌃 Jai made some research on CID, CID team and their families Jai read everything about everyone and then he goes to his room and sleep 💤 peacefully and relaxing!

 **(Flashback end)**

Everyone had a sad smile remembering a moment about Jai! The CID team and the Grey family smile 😊!

 **(Flashback start)**

The CID team has been a vacation for themselves, they were very much happy 😃 😁 and enjoying the time and vacation. Jai was continually working on his computer 💻 or his mobile phone 📱. One morning, everyone was haveing their early morning tea 🍵. After 🔟 minutes later, Jai returned from his jogging. After 20 minutes later, Jai came to hall and have his tea 🍵 with everyone. After an hour later, Jai phone 📱 rings and Jai attendees the call 📞 while having his breakfast with others. After 5 minutes later, Jai say

Jai - Send me a big car, I will be there ASAP!

Jai call the front desk and said that they were checking out in half an hour. Everyone got ready without a argument or a word. On the hotel 🏩 entrance there was a big car was standing for them and Jai was dressed as a business man. They went to tallest building 🏢 in the city and they see the name **Grey Industry**! They went in the building 🏢 and they went to Jai's office room and Jai say

Jai - Make yourself comfortable here and don't worry about anything.

The CID team was shocked 9to see the view of the city from the window and Jai's room too because Jai's room was big and there was wonderful peaceful painting and some sofas to sit. Jai calls his assistant and she comes in the room. Jai ask

Jai - **Lisa** , where's the file 📁?

Lisa gives the file 📁 to him and say

 **Lisa** \- Sir by tomorrow morning all the problems will be solved

Jai - It should be or else Riya will be fired from here forever and remind her that.

Lisa - Yes sir!

Jai - When is the next meeting which i have to be?

Lisa - The meeting is in 🔟 minutes and I have arranged both the meeting today

Jai - Good! Lisa, this is my CID family and I want them to be completely comfortable here and after the meetings, I will check up on the factory and workers

Lisa - 🆗ay sir! (smiling 😀)

Jai went to his meeting. The CID team get friendly with Lisa very much soon. Diya ask

Diya - What is the meetings about?

Lisa - Jai sir is buying some companies to save them. I am very much lucky 🍀 girl that Jai sir is my boss!

Lisa was telling all the stories about Jai as a world's great business man. After five ✋ hours later, Jai returns to his room and sits on his chair and say

Jai - Lisa, I am leaving now and if you need anything please call me without any hesitation

Lisa - 🆗 sir! (smiling 😊)

The CID team sits in the car and the CID team was seeing Jai relaxing and getting out of hls business man and Jai see them smiling 😊 on him and he ask

Jai - Something is on my face?

ACP Pradyuman - No! How do you do this very much easily?

Jai - My business is my passion and CID is my love at first sight and my life! (smiling 😊)

Freddy - Jai, we are hungry

Jai - **Martin** , take us to good restaurant so that we can have our lunch

 **Martin** \- 🆗 sir!

Martin drives the car to the best restaurant and the CID team got down from the car and Jai say

Jai - Join us in 🔟 minutes!

Martin - Yes sir! (smiling 😊)

🔟 minutes later, Martin was sitting opposite to Jai and they were were talking about sports. Jai order the food. While having lunch, Jai say

Jai - Martin eat slowly. No one is going to take your darling car (teasing)

Everyone laugh 😂 and have their lunch. After desert, Martin say

Martin - Jai sir, I will pay my bill myself

Jai - No need! You go and take care of your darling car (teasing)

Martin went to his car and Manisha say

Manisha - Bad teasing Jai!

Jai - Martin is working with me for a long time so he knows me very well

Daya - Why do you have bodyguards?

Jai - Dad's order that we have to have bodyguards with us 24 hours

Kajal - Sir, will we meet your family?

Jai - I don't know because my family is a very much busy, so if you guys have luck, we can see them! Now let us go

While they were walking 🚶 to the car, suddenly a girl 👧 jump on Jai's back and Jai smile 😊 and holds her legs and the girl kiss Jai on his cheeks and the CID team was shocked 😲 to see this. Jai ask

Jai - How did you find me?

Girl - Your younger sister then I will find you easily and your height is 7.4 so much easier to find you. I love you very much big brother Jai Jai! (childish + smiling 😁)

Jai - I love you very much too Mia! (smiling 😀)

Mia - Home 🏡 or hotel 🏨?

Jai - Home 🏡!

Mia - Yyyyaaaayyyy! I love you bro

Jai turn see the confused 😕 CID team and say

Jai - My younger sister Mia... Last child of my family!

Mia - Who are they?

Jai - **Mumbai CID team** and my family (proudly)

Mia - Welcome to Seattle! (smiling 😀)

They all sit in the car and everyone was talking. Mia say

Mia - Jai, I have bought lots of gifts 🎁 for you (excited)

Jai - Waiting to see it (eagerly)

Mia - I hate your CID team

Jai - Mia (angry 😠)

Mia - You were not there for any of our family birthdays and I miss you so much Jai Jai! (sadly ️😔)

Jai - Mia, I love my work and I love my Mumbai more than here and you know this very much. I do miss you guys but I have to work so that I could survive there. I am very much so sorry that I missed everyone's birthdays because of my work. I will surely make it up for you mainly for you

Mia - Really? (innocent)

Jai - Yes, my baby sis!

Mia - Will you be for there for our parents wedding anniversary?

Jai - I don't know (hesitant)

Mia - Jai Jai, you can't miss their wedding day

Jai - I will try to be there if possible

Mia - No, you have to be there this time (stubbornly)

Jai - Mia, I can't ditch my job!

Mia - You can't ditch our parents (angrily 😠)

Duo and Diya see each other and smile 😊! Pradyuman say

Pradyuman - Mia, your brother would be with your family for your parents wedding anniversary celebration

Mia - Really? (excited)

Jai was showing no to Pradyuman and CID team. Pradyuman see Jai and say

Pradyuman - Yes, your elder brother will be there because we're going to be there too!

Mia - Really? (excited)

Pradyuman - Yes! (smiling 😊)

Jai hit his head with his hand ✋ ️and see Pradyuman in disbelief and disappointment! Jai and Pradyuman had a small argument and Jai be quite when Pradyuman put order to him. After half an hour they reach the Grey family house 🏡! Taylor open the door and they got down and Mia got on top of Jai's back again and they went to entertain of the Grey family house 🏡! Jai rings the door bell like a small kid and Mia and Jai see each other and got naughty plan and say

Mia and Jai - Mom and dad, we need our trick or treat candies 🍭🍬🍫!

Mia got down from Jai and they hide behind the door 🚪 and Jai signal to be quiet to CID team. Grace and Patrick came out of the house 🏡 and see the CID team. Suddenly Jai hugs Grace from back and kiss on her cheeks and say

Jai - I love you very much Grace, I love you more than your husband Patrick!

Patrick see Jai and say

Patrick - She's my wife so please let she go **Mr. Abhijeet Jaianand Chandrashekhar Shetty/Grey**!

Jai - Nope! Thank you for calling me with my full name, **Mr. Patrick Grey**

Patrick - Where's my daughter Mia?

Mia - Bbbbhhhhoooo

Patrick hugs his daughter and say

Patrick - Nice one Mia! I totally missed you

Jai - Me?

Patrick - Not at all!

Grace - Don't tell lies Patrick. Jai, your dad missed you so much that he doesn't want to tell

Jai - I know that my girlfriend. I really do love to make love with you tonight 🌃

Grace - Then find a girl in your age or let us do it

Jai - No mom... I am not ready for marriage!

Grace - I want to see my grandkids. I want to see you happy 😊

Jai - When I have you then why do I need someone else as my wife. I feel like you have been seeing more hospitals 🏥 than being with your wonderful, sexy and hot husband or are you seeing my Hindi movies?

Grace - I miss you very much Jai!

Jai - I miss you, your husband and your family!

Patrick - Who are this people? (seeing CID team)

Jai - My family! CID team! (proudly)

Suddenly two ✌️ boys 👨 jump on Jai and say

Boys 👦 - We missed you very much bro!

Jai fell down on the ground in front of CID team and on top of him the two ✌️ boys 👨 fell on Jai! Jai say

Jai - Get up (angrily 😠)

Boys - Why?

Jai - Few weeks ago only I got surgery on my back so get up

Grace - Elliot and Christian get up from Jai

Christian and Elliot got up from Jai. Jai got up and see his younger brothers and start to chase his brothers in the garden. Grace say

Grace - You all come in and don't worry about them

Patrick, Mia, Grace and CID team went in the house 🏡 After 🔟 minutes later, trio **Grey brothers** came in the house 🏡 with wounds and Grace say

Grace - Go to take bath and Jai, I have made your hot tub 🛁 so be very much careful and don't play with water for a long time or else you may get cold

Jai - 🆗ay!

Grey brothers went to their rooms to take shower 🚿 and bath 🛀! In the hall, Mia ask

Mia - Mom when you know Jai Jai is going to play in the water then why do you remind him

Grace - Your brother rarely stay with us so I want to see his childishness!

Mia - What is for dinner?

Grace - Treat for all (smiling 😀)

After 15 minutes later, Elliot and Christian came down and Grace first aid them and say

Grace - You two should be happy 😊 that your brother didn't have his gun 🔫 with him

Patrick was talking with the CID team about random things and sports. After 🔟 minutes Grace go to Jai's room and see empty room so she went into the bathroom and see Jai was relaxing playing with water. In the hall, Mia and Elliot were fighting for TV remote but they accidentally turn on the security TV and see everyone's room and everyone see the TV and Diya ask

Diya - Do you have security cameras in the house 🏡?

Patrick - Yes! I can't risk my family so I kept security cameras in all rooms and bathrooms

Freddy - Why bathrooms?

Patrick - When Jai was 13 years old, his parents tried to kidnap him but they didn't succeed because Grace was in his room because Jai was having a high temperature, since that day we were worried about him.

Manisha - How did they come inside Jai's room?

Patrick - Bathroom!

Mia - Dad, what is mom doing in Jai Jai's room?

Patrick - I don't know, let us see

In Jai's bathroom, Jai notice his mother and ask without seeing her

Jai - What are you doing in my bathroom? Getting bored that your husband is not giving you attention so you came to me (teasing)

Grace - No! I am here to see you

Jai - What is mom?

Grace - Nothing! I am worried about you

Jai - Why?

Grace - Your job! I remember that I said you not to play with water

Jai - I need some alone time

Grace - What is bothering you my baby?

Jai - Nothing, leave the topic

Grace - Need to talk to your dad if it's manly talk?

Jai - No! Mom, I am worried about you guys (seeing her)

Grace - Why? (worried)

Jai - I don't want to lose you guys

Grace - Any threatening letters or messages or emails 📧?

Jai - No! I had a very much bad dream last night 🌃

Grace - Don't think about that too much because it was a dream and bad dreams don't come true

Jai - 🆗!

Grace - Got any girlfriend for yourself?

Jai - Planning to kicking me out of the house 🏡?

Grace - No! Just need some update of you

Jai - I love a girl but scared to express my feelings for her

Grace - Who is that girl? (curious)

Jai - Indian girl, works with me, our taste are same and she is same age as me

Grace - Say her name?

Jai - Not now, you will see her on right time

Grace - Anything else?

Jai - Mom, Mia is going out of her limits?

Grace - What did she do now?

Jai - She wants me to be here for your wedding anniversary celebration and you know, I can't ditch my job. Mom, I don't want to hurt you or dad's feeling.

Grace - We know that! We know that you passion about your job and we are proud of you. We know that you give your first for people then us!

Jai - What is for dinner?

Grace - You will see that all by yourself... Now, how is your back pain?

Jai - 🆗, no need to worry about anything!

Grace - Now, come out soon so that I can clean your wounds and check on you and your health

Jai hold her hand and say

Jai - I love you mom

Grace - I love you too my baby

Grace kiss on his forehead and went to his room and set his dress. After 🔟 minutes later, Jai came to his room and got dressed and Grace first aid him and check him and Jai say

Jai - Thanks for accepting for whom I am

Grace - You are my son so don't think too much... Anything your grandparents will be home 🏡 now

Jai - Can't wait to see them. After 6 months, I am going to see them (smiling 😀)

Jai and Grace went to hall and Jai hit his brothers and sister for on the security cameras and listening to his private talks with Grace. Jai ask

Jai - Anyone needs wine 🍷?

Pradyuman - You drink? (shocked 😲)

Jai - Once in a while and with my family only!

Jai prepared drinks and Mia got some snacks and Jai gives the drinks to everyone and say

Jai - Girls, no need to worry because it red wine 🍷 so you can drink it and it's good for healthy and it is only for ladies

Mia - My favourite pink wine

Jai - Yeah, good for you because babies have pink wine like you (teasing)

Everyone laugh 😂 and have some drinks with snacks. After 20 minutes later, the grandparents came and they were talking. Jai introduce the CID team and talk about business, CID and sports! After an hour later, the dinner was ready and Jai got surprised because it was his favourite dinner. While having dinner, CID team surprised 😲 to see that Jai was pet of his family and their family too. They were surprised to see that Jai was speaking different languages. They can see different Jai, who is bold, romantic, kind heart, 🆓ly talking without any hesitation and sharing his feelings without hesitation and family lover. Diya was thinking about Jai's girlfriend. Two ✌️ weeks later, like Pradyuman promised Jai was in his parents wedding anniversary celebration.

 **(Flashback end)**

Freddy was sitting on the ground and keeping his head on the bed and crying 😢 😭! Suddenly Freddy felt something in his hand ✋ and see it and Freddy say

Freddy - ACP sir and Dr. Salunke sir (smiling 😀)

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Why Freddy is smiling all of a sudden?To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Thank you for everyone for waiting patiently and for supporting me till now. From this chapter is going to be bold words and mostly bold so please think twice and read it**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

Freddy - ACP sir and Dr. Salunke sir (smiling 😀)

Everyone see him and Salunke ask

Salunke - What happened Freddy?

Freddy - **Jai is still alive**

Pradyuman - What do you mean Freddy?

Freddy - Jai is still alive and I am totally telling the truth only

Diya notice something on Jai and Diya say

Diya - Dad, Jai is alive

Pradyuman - What?

Grace came near Jai's bed and check Jai and get tears and Grace say

Grace - Patrick, get Alex right now

Patrick - Why? (confused 😕)

Grace - My baby is alive... **My Jai baby is alive**

Vivek went to get Alex and got Alex came in Jai's ward and check Jai and get shocked 😲 and see a nurse and say

Alex - Make the injection 💉 right now

Nurse prepared the injection 💉 and Alex put the injection 💉 on Jai's hand and see the heart beating machine and Alex can feel Jai's low breathing and the nurse immediately put the oxygen mask on Jai. Alex see everyone and say

Alex - I can't believe this but I am very much happy 😀 that he is 🆗 now. Your prayers have saved him

Grace - When can we take him home 🏡?

Alex - After he opens his eyes and one last check up

Grace - Fantastic!

Diya see her father and hugs him and cry but it was happy tears. Danny went out of the room and sit on bench with duo's and Diya's kids and say

Danny - Jai is alright

Duo's kids - Really?

Danny - Yes! He's alive now

Priya - Can I see my papa?

Danny - Not now.

Nisha - Why?

Danny - When he opens his eyes then we can see him

Nisha - 🆗!

Everyone was waiting patiently with hope. After two ✌ hours later, Freddy was sitting on chair 💺 and he was holding Jai's hand ✋! Freddy felt Jai's hand ✋ moving and Freddy see Jai and Jai was trying to open his eyes and Freddy hold Jai's hand ✋ tightly. Kids enter the room and see Jai and Danny ask

Danny - Dad, shall I call the doctor?

Freddy - Yes!

Danny went to Alex and got him In Jai's ward, everyone entered the room and see Priya was continually hitting Jai and Jai was having a weak smile and Diya say

Diya - Priya, stop hitting Jai

Jai - It's 🆗 Diya (weakly)

Grace - How are you my boy?

Jai - 🆗!

Priya - Papa, I missed you sooo much

Jai - I missed you too!

Danny entered the room with Alex and Alex check Jai and ask

Alex - Any pain on your head?

Jai - No! Doctor, when can I go home 🏡?

Alex - Today

Jai - Great! (smiling 😊)

Alex - Before going home 🏡, you should have something to eat

Jai - 🆗!

Alex went off. Jai see Diya and say

Jai - I am very much so sorry that I used you without your permission

Diya - It's 🆗 Jai!

Destiny - Jai, I am very much glad that you are alright

Jai - Destiny what are you doing here?

Destiny - I am here for you to take care of you

Jai - 🆗ay! Mom, I am so much hungry

Grace - What soup do you want to have?

Jai - Just call Taylor for me

Christian calls Taylor and after 5 minutes later, Taylor comes in Jai's ward and Taylor say

Taylor - I am very much glad to see you alright **Mr. Grey** (seeing Jai)

Jai - Thanks Taylor... Taylor, I need something to eat

Taylor - What soup should I get you sir?

Jai - Something light and I need some bread sticks with it

Taylor - Shall I get your favorite?

Jai - Perfect! You know me very well (smiling 😀)

Taylor smile 😊 and Taylor went to buy soup. In Jai's ward, everyone was talking to Jai except for Diya. Jai was noticing it! Jai ask

Jai - Diya are you angry 😡 on me that I didn't tell you about the mission and I used you and your daughters?

Diya - No! I am very much so sorry 🙏 that I said those words

Jai - It's 🆗, don't feel guilty about it.

Priya - What did you use us for?

Daya - We will tell you when we get home 🏡

Priya - 🆗! Papa, I was scared that I will lose you (hugging Jai)

Jai - Your papa would not leave you alone this much soon because I want to see you and Nisha grow and I want to have fun with you girls 👭

Priya and Nisha - We too

Jai - Mom, can I remove this oxygen mask?

Grace - No, I don't want you to touch it until I remove it

Jai removes his oxygen mask and say

Jai - I can breathe on my own (angrily 😡)

Patrick - Jai relax my boy... Jai, you were not breathing properly so your mom is worried about you

Jai - Now I am alright so please stop worrying! Ana, how are you now?

Ana - I am in the mood of killing you

Jai - Don't do anything like that because I have big responsibility to do

Ana - What is that responsibility?

Jai - Being a father for Nisha and Priya and being husband for Diya

Christian - Can't wait to see your marriage

Destiny - Jai, why would you marry someone else when you have me?

Jai - What do you mean by that? (confused 😕)

Destiny - Did you forget about the contract?

Jai - I do remember that contract but I did not sign it and tore it and burned it in front of your family and mainly you! (angry 😡)

Destiny - Jai, remember that you have bought my company

Jai - I bought your company because it was totally a lose that was happening because of you and your stupid idiotic ideas (angry 😡)

Destiny - That means you won't marry me (angry 😡)

Jai - I can't live with you and your family happily and I don't like you. Mom please say her to go from here please

Jai hold his chest in pain and close his eyes in pain and Grace got worried for Jai and say

Grace - Destiny please let us talk about this matter when Jai is alright and please leave him alone

Destiny - I will surely totally ruin your life Jai!

Destiny went off. Taylor enter Jai's ward with a box 📦! Taylor see Jai's anger and ask

Taylor - Sir, would you like to have your soup now? (nervous + fear)

Jai - Yes! Taylor are you scared of my anger?

Taylor - Yes sir!

Taylor set up Jai's bed and set up the table and soup for Jai. Jai ask

Jai - How is your wife and your daughter?

Taylor - Both are fine as usual and thank you for paying my daughter's school 🏫 fees for last month

Jai - It's part of my job. I would love to see your daughter very much soon

Taylor - Sure sir... She would love to see you too and here's your bread sticks and a little bit of salad. (smiling 😊)

Jai - Taylor, you are really good stress buster for me and please do call me with my name

Taylor - I love and comfortable to call you sir more than your name

Jai - 🆗! Had lunch?

Taylor - Yes sir, we all finished our lunch

Jai - Great! (smiling 😀)

Taylor - If you need anything please call me

Jai - Taylor, I don't want Destiny in front of me until I get home 🏡

Taylor - I will tell Martin to leave Miss. Hope in the house 🏡

Jai - 🆗!

Taylor went off. In Jai's ward, Jai was continually playing with the soup and Elliot ask

Elliot - What are you thinking?

Jai - Nothing!

Patrick - Jai, what are you thinking?

Jai - Who bought Destiny here?

Mia - She got tagged along with us and we don't know how did she come to know that you were in hospital 🏥

Jai - I have totally lost my whole good mood of enjoying the soup

Grace - Jai, try to have it so that you can go home 🏡 soon

Jai - 🆗!

Grace - I will check with Alex

Patrick - I'm coming with you

Pradyuman and Salunke - We are coming too

Duo - We need to make a important call

Tarika - Kids let me a juice to drink

Kids - 🆗!

Christian - Ana, you said you have a appointment with doctor today

Ana - Let us go

Mia and Elliot - We are coming too

Everyone went out and Jaiya was alone in the ward. Diya was looking at Jai and smile, 😀 and Jai say

Jai - I'm sorry

Diya - I am sorry that I said that I hate you and everything I said that time

Jai - It's 🆗!

Diya sit on the bed and see Jai in his eyes and say

Diya - I love you very much Jai baby

Jai - I love you very much too Diya jaan

Jaiya kiss on lips and see each other and Diya ask

Diya - Shall I help you in feeding you

Jai - I would love that (smiling 😀)

Diya start to feed Jai very much carefully. Diya say

Diya - I was worried about you

Jai - Why?

Diya - Why you didn't tell us about your blood cloth?

Jai - I did not want you all worry about it

Diya - Why?

Jai - I don't like it! Did you eat properly?

Diya - Yes, if I don't eat then I know no one in your family will spare me

Jai laughs 😄 and say

Jai - I know that... Enough Diya

Diya - Jai, you have only had half of the soup and half of your salad

Jai - I can't have it anymore

Diya - Jai, you have been skipping your food 🍲 for a week so please have it

Jai - 🆗! (smiling 😊)

Diya feed him and Diya ask

Diya - What soup is this?

Jai - Veg and non-veg mixed soup

Diya - Is your wounds are still paining?

Jai - Not that much

Diya - I am glad nothing serious happened to you or else I couldn't live without you

Jai - I will never leave you that much soon... Enough of the soup

Diya - 🆗!

Diya have the remaining soup and making yummy 😋 sounds like a small girl and Jai lay on the bed and he was enjoying her. Diya see Jai and lay on him without hurting him and close her eyes and hug him and say

Diya - I love you very much Jai

Jai - I love you very much too Diya

Diya - I have lots things to talk with you

Jai - 🆗! We can talk about it when we are alone in the house 🏡

Diya - I am very much scared that Destiny would marry you or do something bad to you

Jai see Diya and say

Jai - She can't do anything to me

Diya - I will get your medicines

Diya carefully got up and give Jai his medicines and clean up everything. Jaiya talk about the kids and after 20 minutes later, Alex came in and check on Jai and say

Alex - You can go home 🏡 now but remember that you shouldn't stress

Jai - 🆗ay!

Alex put a sleeping injection 💉 and slowly Jai go into deep sleep 💤. After two ✌ hours later, Jai wake up and see that he was in his room. Diya enter his room and Diya ask

Diya - Slept well?

Jai - Yes! When did you guys bought me home 🏡?

Diya - While you were sleeping 😴! Do you need anything to drink or eat?

Jai - What time is it?

Diya - 5pm ✋ 🕔

Jai - Then **Rosy** would get my tea 🍵

Diya - Who's **Rosy**? (confused 😕)

Jai - **Mrs. Jones is Rosy** (smiling 😀)

Diya - 🆗!

Suddenly there was a knock on the door 🚪 and Jaiya see the person and smile 😊, Jai say

Jai - We were just talking about you and you are in my room

 **(Sorry 🙏 🙇 for disturbing while reading, need to say important note**

 **Important note :- From now on, I will write 📝 Mrs. Jones as Rosy**

 **Now enjoy reading the remaining chapter)**

 **Rosy** \- I am very much glad that you are alright

Jai - Rosy, how is mom and dad?

Rosy - Little bit worried about you

Jai - How is Ana?

Rosy - Little bit pregnancy sick

Jai - 🆗! Keep an eye on Ana and thanks for strong tea 🍵 and can you please make something to eat?

Rosy - What would you like to have sir?

Jai - Anything! Where is Taylor?

Rosy - In his office, do you want me to call him?

Jai - No... Where is Destiny?

Rosy - She is in her room

Jai - Good!

Rosy - I will get something light to eat

Jai - 🆗!

Rosy went to kitchen to make some small snacks for everyone. In Jai's room, Diya see Jai and Jai see her with pure love and show his hand ✋ and Diya hold his hand ✋ and Jai pulls her towards him and makes her to sit on the bed beside him and Jai say

Jai - I love whenever you near me

Diya - I love whenever you are near me

Jaiya kiss and suddenly there was knock on the door 🚪 and Jaiya see at the door 🚪 and see Mia and Mia

Mia - Sorry I came in wrong time

Jai - No, you did not come on the wrong time

Mia - I will come when you are 🆓

Jai - Come in Mia

Jai makes Diya to sit beside him comfortably and Mia enter the room and sit on the bed and hugs him and cry 😢 and Jai kiss her on her head and say

Jai - I am alright my princess

Mia - I was scared that I will lose my big brother

Jai - I won't live you all this much soon

Mia hugs Jai very much tightly and Jai feels pain but didn't show it. After 🔟 minutes later, Mia separated from the hug and Jai ask

Jai - Feeling better now?

Mia - Yeah. Do you need anything?

Jai - No! Now tell me about your trip to Florida and Paris 🗼, did you enjoy your vacation there?

Mia - Yes, I had lots of fun and thanks for patching me up with Bill

Jai - Did you guys sleep 💤 together?

Mia - Yes! He was great in the bed

Jai - Anything else?

Mia - No! I will leave you both alone for a while

Jai smile 😊 and Mia went to her room. Jaiya were talking about random things and suddenly there was a knock on the door 🚪 and Rosy enter the room and keep the snacks and leave. Diya ask

Diya - Is your back paining?

Jai - No!

Jaiya have their snacks and tea 🍵. Jai ask

Jai - Where is Priya and Nisha?

Diya - Must be having fun

Suddenly they hear Priya shouting for help and Priya climb on the bed and hugs Jai and Jai ask

Jai - What happened Priya? (worried)

Suddenly they hear a very much angry 😡 voice and Priya hugs Jai tightly and say

Priya - Papa please save me from her

Jai - From whom? (worried)

Jaiya see the door 🚪 and see Nisha very much angry 😡 and Nisha was fully wet and Nisha say

Nisha - You are totally died now Priya (angrily 😡)

Diya - Nisha, Priya is your younger sister so please forgive her

Nisha - Not today (angrily 😡)

Nisha climb on the bed and both Nisha and Priya starts to fight and Jaiya were trying to stop their fight. Accidently Nisha and Priya hit on Jai's wound on his chest and Jai scream in pain and holding his chest. Diya got worried for Jai and Diya see her daughters and say

Diya - Can't you both not fight with each other when Jai is having wounds on him

Jai - Diya, I am fine so please don't scold at them

Diya - But Jai... (got cut by Jai)

Jai - I am fine now jaan

Priya hugs Jai and say

Priya - I am very much sorry papa

Jai - It's 🆗 my sweetheart

Nisha hugs Jai and say

Nisha - I am very much sorry Jai

Jai - It's 🆗 my angel

Nisha see Jai and ask

Nisha - I'm your angel? (innocent)

Jai - Yes, you are my perfect angel (smiling 😀)

Nisha - Really? (innocent)

Jai - Yes, you are perfect angel

Priya - Me?

Jai laugh 😄 at Priya and say

Jai - You are my darling sweetheart

Priya - I love you very much papa

Nisha - I love you very much Jai

Jai - I love you both very much too

Jai kiss on their head and see Diya and show his hand ✋ to her and Diya hold his hand ✋ and Jai pulls her towards him and they did a group hug. Jai say

Jai - I love all three of you in my life

Diya, Nisha and Priya - We too love you very much

Jai - Nisha how did you get wet?

Nisha - Your darling sweetheart push me into the swimming pool and Aditya and Dhruv hold each side of my body and throw me in the swimming pool

Diya - Abhijeet and Daya always used to do that with me and after dad finds out about it and he used to scold them for 🔟 to 20 minutes

Jai - I and Elliot would always used to do it with Christian and Mia

Diya - Does your parents know about this?

Jai - No!

Diya - You must be hard handling for your family

Jai - I was and I am totally hard to handle for everyone

Priya - Why?

Jai - I love to be rough with everyone and I never knew why

Nisha - When did this family adopt you? (seeing Jai)

Jai - When I was 🔟 years old

Priya - Do you love Destiny?

Jai - No, I love your mom

Priya - Papa, please promise me that you will not leave us alone

Jai - I will never do that because I can't live without you anyone

Diya - Since when did you started to handling the last mission of your? (seeing Jai)

Jai - five ✋ months ago

Nisha - I will change my dress 👗

Diya - Let me help me

Diya and Nisha went to Nisha's room and change Nisha's wet dress 👗! In Jai's room, Jai and Priya were playing. After 🔟 minutes later, Grace in Jai's room and Jai see his mom and ask

Jai - What brings you here my love?

Grace - Came to check on me and change your bandages

Jai - Come here

Grace sit beside him and Jai say

Jai - I am alright mom so please do not worry about me too much

Grace - You just scared me to died

Jai - I am alright now

Priya - Papa, who is this?

Jai - Yeh mere maa hai

Priya - Then she is not living with you?

Jai - She has to take care of her patients and she is living in Seattle

Priya - 🆗ay!

Priya starts to play with Jai's hands 👐. Jai see his mother and ask

Jai - Mom would you like to have Nisha and Priya as your granddaughters?

Grace - I and Patrick would love to be their grandparents... Now tell me who is lucky 🍀 girl

Jai - I will announce that when we have dinner

Grace - How is your leg now?

Jai - I would not put stress on my leg

Grace - 🆗! I will send Taylor when the dinner is ready

Jai - 🆗!

Diya came to Jai's room with Nisha, and see Priya playing with Jai's hands 👐 and Diya say

Diya - Priya come on let us go and play in the play room

Priya - Why?

Diya - Let Grace check Jai

Priya - 🆗!

Priya went with her mother and elder sister to play room and play carrom board. In Jai's room, Grace changed Jai's bandage and check on him. Grace say

Grace - Good that you are improving well alright

Jai - Do you think I can be a good father for Nisha and Priya?

Grace - Do whatever you want to do with your life which gives you happiness by heart... You will be a wonderful father for Nisha and Priya

Jai - Can I do proper husband role?

Grace - You will be a perfect husband

Jai - Mom, can I talk to you and dad privately?

Grace - Sure!

Jai - Mom please don't dream too much about me and my wedding if I am getting married. If they come to know about my past life then I do not know if they will accept me

Grace - Don't say anything like that, everything will be alright and they will surely love you for what you have gone through.

Jai - I am so scared now. I don't want them to hate me

Grace - Jai!

Grace sit beside Jai and Jai hugs her and say

Jai - I can't bear anymore hate mom. This is only happiness and family, I have there and even the CID team hates me then I will surely end my life forever (crying 😢)

Grace - Jai, please do not talk like that... True family will accept a person however they are and I am 💯 percent sure that they will understand and accept you as you are and not hate you or avoid you. You are strong boy so stop crying 😢 and the time has come to tell them about you, your family and your past life, they have all the rights to know the whole truth of your life!

Jai - Do you think that they will accept me after hearing my everything?

Grace wipe his tears and say

Grace - Yes! Now when are you going to tell them everything?

Jai - Tomorrow evening after lunch (seeing Grace)

Grace - Good decision. Do you want Destiny to be there?

Jai - Yes!

Grace - Why?

Jai - Let us see how she react

Grace - Do whatever you want to do but please be careful

Jai - I will mom

Grace - I will go and check on Ana

Jai - 🆗!

Grace went to Ana's room. In Jai's room, Jai see his both family photos and get tears and say

Jai - I am so sorry guys that I am going to hurt both of you guys. I hope you guys understand me and accept me as whatever I am now! I am so sorry Diya, Nisha, Priya and CID team for hiding my one and only truth of my life or else you guys would surely judge me.

Jai try to forget everything and start to read his crime, suspense and romantic book. At 8:30pm 🕣, Taylor came in Jai's room and see Jai was sleeping 😴 with book! Taylor wake up Jai and Jai see Taylor and ask

Jai - Any work? (sleepy)

Taylor - No sir, the dinner is ready

Jai - What time is it?

Taylor - 8:30pm 🕣

Jai - 🆗!

Taylor helps Jai and they went downstairs to dining table. Jai sit on his chair and Pradyuman ask

Pradyuman - Jai, why did you take too much stress to come

Jai - I am 🆗 sir. I wanted to have a dinner with you all

Daya - How is your back pain now?

Jai - Killing me continuously but I am 🆗 with it now

Rosy comes to Jai and ask

Rosy - Mr. Grey, do you want pillow for your back? (hesitate)

Jai - No Rosy! Taylor just get my mobile phone 📱 so that I can check on business stuff for update

Christian - Bro, I will update you everything

Jai - 🆗! Where is Destiny?

Kate - She said that she will have her dinner in her room

Jai - Taylor get Miss. Destiny Hope for dinner or else tell her that she has to sleep 💤 starving (angrily 😡)

Taylor went to call Destiny. Diya came down with her daughters from her room,Diya sit beside Jai and ask

Diya - Why are you angry 😡?

Jai - Destiny

Diya - How are you now?

Jai - 🆗!

Salunke - Jai, why do you call Mrs. Jones and Taylor with name?

Jai - Their wish

Abhijeet - Why do you call Mrs. Jones as Rosy?

Jai - Rosy's full name is Mrs. Rosy Jones!

Elliot - Bro, tomorrow we are finishing 🎣

Jai - With whom?

Elliot - Bill!

Jai - Where's Mia and Bill?

Christian and Elliot - Most be in room and in same bed

Trio Grey brothers laugh 😂 😂 and Ana say

Ana - Can't you boys think about something else than sex

Jai - Looks like someone is in bad mood because of their husband

Ana - Planning to kill you in the first place after you get well

Jai - Can't get enough satisfaction with my brother in the bed?

Ana - I can but I don't know why are you interested in my sex life

Jai - I am not... So what did the doctor say about your baby 👶?

Ana - Baby 👶 is good and it's very much healthy

Jai - Glad to hear

Ana - Now tell me all about your juicy stuff with Diya

Jai - I will tell you when the kids are in bed

Ana - Why not now? (teasing)

Jai - I will tell now but no one will accept it until the kids are here

Kate - What is taking Mia and Bill to come down?

Elliot - There they come

Jai see Mia and Bill coming from stairs and sit on their place and Jai ask

Jai - Bill how was my younger sister in the bed?

 **Bill** \- Amazing

Bill realized Jai's question meaning and Elliot, Kate, Jai, Ana and Christian were laughing at Bill and Mia was blushing 😳. Patrick and Grace sit on their place and Patrick say

Patrick - Jai stop teasing them

Jai - Bill answered it without understanding the meaning of my question so how can that be my mistake (smiling 😀)

Patrick - Don't use your CID brains in the house 🏡

Jai - I will surely keep doing it

Grace - Both of you stop it or else both of you are not going to get dessert

Patrick and Jai - Grace you can't keep your hand ✋ on our dessert because we have fun while having our dessert which you make for us

Elliot - That was great to hear you both talking together at the same time

Kate - Does it always happen

Mia - No, every rarely we get to see this

Jai - Daya, Abhijeet and Aditya and Dhruv talk together

Daya, Dhruv, Aditya and Abhijeet - Very much true! (smiling 😀)

Kate - That was fantastic

Taylor came with Destiny and Destiny say

Destiny - You have no rights to control me

Jai - I am not controlling you. I just wanted you to have your dinner with everyone and if you don't want your dinner then sleep 💤 hungry.

Destiny sits on the chair 💺 and Rosy serves soup for everyone and Destiny say

Destiny - What a disgusting soup, I feel like I want to vomit

Rosy - Miss. Hope, if you need... (got cut by Jai)

Jai - Rosy, I don't want you to work anymore. Destiny remember that you are very much lucky 🍀 to have this soup so please shut up your mouth 👄 and have your soup

Destiny have her soup quietly. Priya say

Priya - Papa, I am finished my soup and it was very much yummy 😋 and tasty

Jai - This much is little bit salty but it tastes delicious 😋

Rosy - I am sorry for extra salt Mr. Grey

Jai - It's 🆗! Everyone likes it that matters more than the taste of your soup.

Rosy - Thank you Mr. Grey

Jai - Don't thank me, thank the rest who loves your food 🍲

Rosy - Thank you everyone

Grace - Rosy get the main meal

Rosy - 🆗 Mrs. Grey

Rosy served the main meal and everyone was surprised that Jai was enjoying his food 🍲 more than anyone. Mia ask

Mia - Jai Jai, do you remember went we went to beach when we were kids

Jai - Yes and the most funniest part was when Elliot was holding a jellyfish and three jellyfishes were in his sand tub and trust me I couldn't forget that till now

Christian - I still remember when you said him it was a jellyfish not octopus 🐙

Purvi - Mia why do you call Jai sir as Jai Jai?

Mia - Easy to remember his name.

Kate - Jai any plans for your parents wedding anniversary?

Jai - Yes but because that I have a announcement to make for my family

Patrick - What my son?

Jai - Dad, I have planned to get married to the girl whom I love

Mia - Who is that lucky 🍀 girl? (excited)

Jai - You have all seen her before and I am going to adopt her two ✌ loving and adorable daughters as my daughters

Bill - What are the little girls 👭 names?

Jai - One name is **Nisha** and the other one name is **Priya** and Nisha is the elder daughter and Priya is the youngest daughter!

Kate - Now tell us whom are you going to marry

Jai see Pradyuman and Pradyuman smile 😊 and Jai see Diya and Diya blush 😳 and Jai see Nisha and Priya and Jai see his family and say

Jai - It is **Diya Satam** whom I am going to get married

Kate - You are totally joking right? My meaning is are you going to marry your boss's daughter (shocked 😲)

Jai - Yes, I am going to marry my boss's daughter and adopt his granddaughters

Bill - What happened to Diya's husband?

Jai told his family about Diya's life with her husband and Grace say

Grace - Good thing that you guys have taken the right decision

Destiny - Akshay was right in his place

Dhruv - What do you mean by that?

Destiny - He has all the rights to ask for baby 👶 boy 👦

Aditya - But he has no rights to touch my younger sisters with bad feelings and thoughts (angry 😡)

Jai - Kids don't waste your time and energy to a useless woman who doesn't know properly what is family and Destiny thank you so much for your kind heart for a decision of marrying me but I am very much so sorry that I didn't love or don't like you. I have all your private stuff and soon I am going to sell your company Texas business industry. I know that you are mother for five ✋ kids but your sick mind just killed your motherhood that you killed your babies 👶 in front of your husbands! You always want to be fit in shape of your body just because you can flirt 😏 with men 🚹 and you wanted all the attention. You always wanted different types of men 🚹 in your bed and that you can have sex. I can't live with you because your ex-husbands told me that you almost killed them. You do whatever you want to do only, you never listened a word from anyone. I can't live like that and I can't lose my 🆓dom and you treat your husbands like slave. Destiny, I am not the guy you want. You are totally addicted to sex, drinks 🍻, smoking 🚬 and drugs. You and your family and friends continually need money 💵 so that you can waste it. For your happiness you will anything to anyone. I am sorry but I am not like that or like type of guy!

Everyone was shocked 😲 to hear what Jai was saying about Destiny and Destiny say

Destiny - Whatever my ex-husbands said was a lie

Jai - Your husbands was my friends.

Destiny - That means you truly trust them not me

Jai - Yes!

Destiny - Two ✌ days later I am going back to my house 🏡 and never forever return to this shitting family and I am totally going to ruin your life Jai Shetty or Grey, whatever is your fucking name

Jai - Let us see!

Destiny - I am done with my dinner

Destiny went to her room. In the dining room, everyone was having their dinner with chilling chat. Jai say

Jai - Tomorrow, I will tell you guys about my past life

Pradyuman - 🆗!

Elliot - What is for dessert?

Jai - Your fiance (teasing)

Everyone laughs at Elliot's expression and Rosy say

Rosy - Pudding 🍮

Jai - I want my pudding 🍮 right now (childish)

Everyone laughs 😄 at Jai then Rosy serve the pudding 🍮! After dinner, kids go to their room and sleep 💤 and Jai told about his and Diya's stories and then they all went to their rooms and sleep 💤!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Next four chapters are going to be Jai's past life so please do read with own risk!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **What truth is Jai going to say to Grey family and CID family? Will both family accept Jai after Jai say truth about his past life? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Guest** \- Thanks for your help and I really didn't mind it!

 **Guest622** \- Sorry 🙏 🙇 that I forgot to put expression on that moment because I wanted to post it fast because everyone was asking me for the 20th chapter of the story. I have corrected it now and thank you for reminding me about it. 🆗, I will post only two ✌ chapters of Jai's past. Now enjoy reading this chapter!

 **Kushi abhi** \- Here's the chapter like you want

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Important note :- I am going to make little bit of changes in the story so please bear it with me... I am going to keep Jai's past in two ✌ chapters only and this chapter and the next chapter is going to be bold so please think twice before reading it!  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

The next afternoon, everyone was sitting on sofa and couches. Jai was sitting on the floor with back support of wall. Jai see everyone and Jai ask

Jai - You guys must be thinking what I am going to tell you about my past life

Diya - Yes! Jai, we want to understand you properly and fully

Jai - Diya, after you come to know about my past life then you have all the rights to take your and your daughters decision and I promise you that I will not say a word about it

Diya - Why do you say like that?

Jai - Because I know what will happen if you come to know about my past life

Pradyuman - Jai, what are you thinking is wrong

Jai - Let us see that after I say my whole life. You kids also must be thinking why I called you here too

Kids - Yes

Jai - I want you all to know me better and I want Nisha and Priya to take their decision after they come to know about my past life.

Nisha and Priya - 🆗!

Jai - Here my starts

 **(Flashback starts of Jai's childhood** )

Jai was a happy 😊 and always helpful and smiling 😀 boy 👦! Jai was most energetic and everyone's favorite and loveable kid. Lots of people has tried to adopt Jai but they never succeed because Jai wouldn't like to leave his first home 🏡 which is his orphanage! Father John, was totally attached to Jai because for Father John, Jai was his first own child, his own son. Jai was special for Father John. When Jai was two ✌ years old, his parents came to know that Jai was still alive and they came to see Jai but Father John did not allow them to see Jai. One evening while Jai was playing with other kids, Jai's parents were there and they took Jai alone near park and they asked

 **Jai's parents** \- Jai, we are your parents. I am **Naina** your mother and this is your father **Ravi**.

Jai - I don't want to be with you guys (rudely)

 **Ravi** \- Why? (confused 😕)

Jai - You both are nothing to me now

 **Naina** \- We are totally sorry 🙏 for what we did on that time because we couldn't afford to take care of four kids at the same time

Jai - I don't want to see you or talk to you anymore so don't you guys ever come to see me (angrily 😡)

Ravi - 🆗! (sadly 😔)

Jai went to park where Father John was watching everything but did not do anything. Father John and Jai went back to their home 🏡. Naina see her husband and ask

Naina - What are you thinking?

Ravi - We will make him like his twin brother

Naina - Are you thinking what I am thinking? (smiling 😀)

Ravi - Yes my love jaanu! (smiling 😀)

Naina - Then let's do it

Ravi - As you wish my jaanu

Ravi and Naina evily smile 😈 and went to their house 🏡. In Jai's room, Jai was playing with his 🆕 football and Father John enter the room and sit on the bed and ask

Father -John - Jai, do you want to go with your parents?

Jai - No! I am very much happy 😊 here!

Father John - Some parents want you as their son

Jai - I don't want to be adopted now

Father John - Why?

Jai - If I get adopted then who will take good care of you. I know that you will take care of others more than yourself. I won't go anywhere until I know that you can take care of yourself! (innocent)

Father John - Come on Jai, time for dinner

Jai and Father John went to have their dinner. After a year later, Jai have been adopted by his uncle and aunt. Jai's 🆕 parents were nice with him for two ✌ weeks and then they started to scold and slap him and even curse him for every small mistakes he made. One day, Jai was alone in the house 🏡 and was reading and doing his homework in his room. Suddenly Jai's room opened and Jai was shocked 😲 to see his parents and Jai ask

Jai - How did you come in the house 🏡? How do you guys know that I am living here? (fear)

Naina - We are your parents so we know everything. How are you beta?

Jai - Get out of the house 🏡 or else I will surely call my parents

Naina - Your parents only said to take care of you

Jai - You are lying! (angrily 😡)

Ravi - Why would we lie to our sweet darling son

Naina - If you don't trust us and then call your parents and ask them for yourself

Jai call his parents and he got all his answers from his father, Jai ended the call and said

Jai - You sit in the hall, I will get you a cup of tea 🍵 or coffee

Naina and Ravi - Thanks my boy

Jai - I am not your son so don't touch me

Ravi and Naina - 🆗!

Jai went to kitchen and make some tea 🍵! Jai came to hall and get shocked 😲 because he see a boy 👦 almost like him and Jai ask

Jai - Who are you?

Ravi - Jai, that is your younger twin brother

Jai keep the tea 🍵 on the table and bought some biscuits and cookies 🍪 for them and he went to his room. Jai resume doing his homework. 🔟 minutes later, Jai felt like someone was continually staring at him from window so he see his window and found no one. Jai close his window and resume his homework. In the night 🌃, Jai did not have his dinner and sleep 💤. In the middle of the night 🌃, Jai opened his eyes and get shocked 😲 to see his parents was in his room and they had tied him on his bed and Jai ask

Jai - What are you doing? Why have you tied me?

Ravi - We want to teach you some manners

Jai - Please let me go please, I beg you please

Ravi - 🆗!

Ravi untie Jai and Jai ran out of his room and went to his parents room and can't find them and suddenly Jai hears Ravi's voice

Ravi - Jai beta, your 🆕 parents are not going to come until next two ✌ days because your 🆕 grandfather 👴 isn't feeling well so they are going to stay there for next two ✌ days! Now be good boy 👦 and listen to us or else we will do it in hard way

Jai - What do you want from me?

Ravi - Get yourself n*ked and listen to me or else you will see worst side of me

Jai - Nnnooo... I won't do anything like that

Ravi - Fine, I think I should do it in hard ways

Jai ran out of the room and went to store room and tries to close the door 🚪 but Ravi hold the door 🚪 and open the door 🚪 fully and forcefully and Jai tries to run away from Ravi but Jai's bad luck that the room had no windows or anything to protect himself and his only escape is the door 🚪 which Ravi was blocking now. Jai sit on his knees and beg 🙏 to let him go but Ravi was not ready to forgive him. Ravi move near Jai and Jai moves backwards with fear and scare and Jai's body was continually shaking and shivering. Naina and Jai's twin brother comes in the room and locked the door 🚪 and she sits on a chairs 💺 with a evil smile 😈! Ravi holds Jai tightly and Jai struggled to make himself 🆓 from Ravi and escape. Ravi got very much angry 😡 and slapped Jai very much hard and Jai's back head hit on the wall and blood start to come from back of his head. Jai scream in pain and hold his head and Ravi remove his shirt 👚 and his pants 👖 and see Jai with lush fully and wanting eyes. Jai close his eyes and trying to not to cry. Ravi sits in front of Jai and touches Jai and Ravi kisses Jai on his head and say

Ravi - I love you very much Jai beta

Jai - I hate you and your family

Naina - Ravi, show him how to respect us mainly you

Ravi - Yes my jaanu

Ravi forcefully lay Jai on the floor and Jai's head badly hit on the floor and Jai scream in pain and felt weak because of blood loss. Ravi removed Jai's dress fully and Jai say

Jai - No, please don't do anything like that please

Ravi - Shut up! (angrily 😡)

 **(Rest you guys can imagine what could have happened)**

Naina and Jai's twin brother was seeing what Ravi was doing with Jai. After an hour later, Ravi carried Jai and lay him on his bed and Naina first aid Jai and went to sleep 💤! For two ✌, Jai's family was doing this with Jai. After two ✌ days later, Jai's 🆕 parents came home 🏡 and they did the same thing with Jai continually. In the night 🌃, Jai was sitting in the bathroom and opened the hot water of the shower 🚿 and he tried to remove the memories and feeling that he has been getting **raped** and he couldn't do anything to protect himself. Two ✌ months passed like this, Jai has totally changed. One afternoon after school 🏫, Jai was walking 🚶 alone to his house 🏡! While walking 🚶 Jai was feeling dizzy and he fainted. When Jai opened his eyes and see Father John and Jai weakly smile and Father John tried to touch Jai but Jai say

Jai - Please don't touch me I am dirty, bad and I am not clean

Father John - Jai, what are you coming to say my boy?

Jai - Don't touch me please. I will make you dirty too if you touch me

Father John - Jai

Jai - NNNNOOOO... **DON'T TOUCH ME AND DON'T COME NEAR ME OR ELSE I WILL SURELY MAKE YOU DIRTY, AND I AM TOTALLY BAD FOR EVERYONE! I AM NOT CLEAN LIKE OTHERS**

Father John - You are totally good

Jai - No! I am bad

Suddenly the door 🚪 opened and a doctor came in and put a injection 💉 for Jai and Father John ask

John - What happened to him?

Doctor - Come with me and leave Jai alone now

Doctor took Father John to his cabin and makes Father John to sit on a chair 💺 and Father John ask

Father John - **David** tell me, what is wrong with my boy? (worried)

 **David** \- I think something wrong has happened with him. His fear and telling not to touch him. John, I need some time to be with him so please do not call his parents

Father John - 🆗!

R

After half an hour later, Jai wake up suddenly and see his surroundings and David entered the room and ask

David - How are you my champ? (smiling 😀)

Jai got fear and say

Jai - Don't come near me and touch me

David - Why Jai? (confused 😕)

Jai - I am dirty and bad by soul and body

David - Please let me treat you so that you can go home 🏡 soon

Jai - Nnnooo... I don't want to go home 🏡 again. Please 🙏 kill me

David - What rubbish are you talking? (angry 😡)

Jai - If you touch me or else you will also get dirty and bad by soul and body!

David - What do you Jai?

Jai - Nothing!

David - Say it Jai

Jai - Nothing

David - Jai, what scares on your body?

Jai - I was continually scratching

David - 🆗ay!

David check Jai very much carefully and went to his cabin and Father John ask

Father John - What happened to him?

David - Not a single word

Father John - Now what?

David - Hypnotize him

Father John - Will it affect it?

David - No!

Father John - Do it but please be careful with Jai

David - 🆗!

David and Father John went to Jai's room with small tape recorder and start the recording without Jai's notice and David put sleeping 😴 injection 💉 and hypnotized him and David ask

David - Jai, what happened with you? (seriously)

Jai - Nothing!

David - Jai, tell me the truth only. Did someone did something wrong with you?

Jai - Yes!

David - Jai, did someone hurt you?

Jai - Yes!

David - Who hurt you?

Jai - I am feeling very much sleepy 😴 now

David - Who hurt you Jai?

Jai - My family

David - What did they do to you?

Jai - I am feeling very much dirty and bad by soul and body

David - Why?

Jai - They removed my clothes fully and did bad things that I don't like

David - Did they touch you where they should not touch

Jai - Yes!

David - How many times did they do it?

Jai - Everyday! Continually and it hurts very much badly. They hurt me so much badly. I feel like I want die

Jai went into deep sleep 😴! Father John and David were hell shocked 😲 to see sleeping 😴 Jai. 🔟 minutes later, David takes his friend to his cabin and makes him to sit on the chair 💺 and David say

David - Try to be strong for Jai

Father John cry 😭 badly hugging David. Father John say

Father John - He is just a kid... How can they rape him... I truly trusted on them and gave Jai to them.(ccrying 😢 😭)

David - We have to make plans to save Jai

Father John and David made some plans to save Jai! Father John calls Jai's parents and sent Jai with his parents. Two ✌ days later Jai was back in his orphanage. David first aid Jai very much carefully and David ask

David - Feeling better?

Jai - Yes!

David - Good!

Father John - Thanks for helping me

David - Jai is also my son so please do not say thanks. Take a good care of champ

Father John - 🆗!

That night 🌃, Jai was alone in beach and Father John sit beside Jai and say

Father John - I was worried about you when you are missing in your room so I guessed you would be here.

Jai - Why did you brought me back when you know I am bad and dirty by soul and body

Father John - Your not bad or dirty by soul and body... You have a very much pure soul... Jai, there are different types of people in this world 🌍! You are my son and everything to me and you were right that I can't take care of myself alone. Please let me touch you, I want to touch you and feel you like before.

Jai - What if you get dirty because of me? (cry 😢)

Father John - You are not dirty because they used you for your body.

Jai - I want to tell you something important

Father John - Say!

Jai - I feel like I want to touch myself on that part of my body continually

Father John - We will fix that very much soon and try to not to think about it and try to forget everything about it

Jai - 🆗!

Father John - How is your head pain now?

Jai - 🆗!

Father John - Now time to go home 🏡!

Jai smile 😊 and holds Father John's hand ✋ and went to orphanage. When Jai was five ✋ and seven years old the same thing happened with him. When Jai returned orphanage for the third time, Father John was very much protective with his orphanage kids. A caretaker have been kept for Jai! When Jai was 🔟 years old the Grey family adopted him and they were a very much happy 😃 family.

 **(Flashback end of Jai's childhood)**

Everyone was shocked 😲 to hear about Jai's past life. Diya ask

Diya - This is the real reason you hate your family?

Jai - Yes!

Daya - Where is your mom and dad now?

Jai - Don't know because they escaped from jail

Abhijeet - What does your twin brother do now?

Jai - No idea

Salunke - What is your twin brother name?

Jai - I don't know! I never talked to him

Destiny - I can't live with a raped guy

Jai - I know that and that is why I rejected you in the first place

Everyone was quietly sitting. Suddenly there silence disturbed by door bell and Rosy opens the door 🚪 and Destiny got very much happy 😃 😁 and hugs the person on the doorstep and Jai get shocked 😲 to see the person. Destiny say

Destiny - **Mom** , I missed you very much (smiling 😀)

 **Destiny's mom** \- Me too darling (smiling 😀)

Jai - **Mrs. Elena Hope** , what are you doing here?

 **Mrs. Elena Hope** \- Just call me **Elena** , Jai! I am very much glad to see you alright now

Grace - What brings you here **Elena**?

 **Elena** \- Came to see Jai and my business partner

Jai - What do you want now Elena?

Elena - Nothing! Can't I come to see you?

Jai - You can but only in my house 🏡 in 🆕 York 🗽 and you know this very well

Destiny - Mind your language Jai

Jai - I am talking to my business partner not to you

Destiny - I remind you that she is my mother

Jai - After she became my business partner

Elena - Destiny darling, Jai has all the rights to order me because I am working under him not that he's working under me

Destiny - But mom... (got cut off by Elena)

Elena - Jai knows what he is talking to me

Jai - You may go to your room and take some rest

Elena - No need, I want to talk with you all

Christian - About what?

Elena - Just chill chat!

Christian - 🆗ay!

Elena and Destiny sat with the rest. Jai say

Jai - Rosy get some good snacks and drinks for everyone

Rosy went to kitchen and make some tea 🍵 and some coffee and bought some snacks. Everyone was talking about random things and Rosy ask

Rosy - Mr. Grey, what would you like to have for dinner?

Jai - Anything. Do whatever mom says

Grace said what to make for dinner and Nisha ask

Nisha - Did you have any other incidents like that after you got adopted?

Jai - Yes!

Freddy - Does your family knows about this?

Jai - No! I hide it because I was scared that they may hate me after for what I did

Salunke - What do you mean Jai? (confused 😕)

Jai - I never told my parents about it till now

Grace - Jai what are you hiding from us?

Jai - Something that you and dad should know about it

Grace - Say it right now

Jai see Elena and say

Jai - I did it to keep my siblings save

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Who is Jai's twin brother? What did Jai do to keep his siblings safe? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry 🙏 🙇 friends for last update... Actually I was not feeling well and I was continually getting stuck with ideas and 🆕 story ideas so please forgive 🙏 🙇 me please and thank you for waiting patiently and here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! ️😊😃😀😁**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

Grace - Say what did you do? (little bit angry 😡)

Jai - I had sex with a elderly woman 👩

Elliot - Who is that bloody woman 👩?

Jai see his family quietly and Christian sit beside Jai and say

Christian - Tell them everything so that you will not have any burden in your heart

Jai - What if they hate me? (fear)

Christian - No one will hate you

Jai see his family and starts his flashback

 **(Flashback starts of Jai's childhood)**

Jai was 13 years old, and he was part of Grey family! Jai was a responsible elder brother for his siblings, his parents and grandparents trusted on him in his siblings matters and everything. Jai was living in Mumbai and doing his studies in Mumbai and he lives in the orphanage. On holidays or functions only Jai would be with his family. Jai was trying to forget everything about his past life so that he could be a good son, grandson and elder brother for his siblings, parents and grandparents! One evening, while the Grey family was having their lunch and Elliot ask

Elliot - Jai bro, how many days or months are you going to stay here?

Jai - Two ✌ months

Mia - Why only two ✌ months?

Jai - School 🏫!

Christian - Anything 🆕 in the school 🏫?

Jai - Nope!

Patrick - How is your shooting training is going?

Jai - Great! Few months later, I have a competition

Christian - When is it? (excited)

Jai - I will inform when is the competition

Mia - I can't wait to see your shooting skills

Grace - Jai, is there any entry fees for this competition?

Jai - No!

Grace - I have something to say

Patrick - What is it darling?

Grace - My college friend is coming to our house 🏡 for few days

Elliot - When and who is it?

Grace - Two ✌ days later and you will see her

Christian - What is your friend's name?

Grace - **Elena**!

Jai - Interesting name

Grace - Jai got any 🆕 friends in your school 🏫?

Jai - Yes but no use because of the teasing

Patrick - Do you want me to talk to your principal about this?

Jai - No! I will manage everything myself as much as possible so don't worry dad... How was your last case?

Patrick - Good and thanks for you that I can finish the case soon

Jai - Happy 😊 to help you

Grace - Jai, do you need anything?

Jai - Yes! I will take the chicken rice and egg grave

Mia - Jai Jai, are you coming for my ballet dance show?

Jai - When is it?

Mia - Two ✌ days later

Jai - I will be there

Mia - Thanks Jai Jai (smiling 😁)

Jai - Anything for you baby sis (smiling 😀)

Two ✌ days later, Jai returned home 🏡 with Mia! Elliot came to Jai and ask

Elliot - Who win?

Jai - Mia as always. Is mom's friend is here?

Elliot - Yes!

Jai - How is mom's friend?

Elliot - 🆗 I think so

Jai - Mia, go and change your dress 👗 now

Mia - 🆗!

Jai - Elliot, where is everyone?

Elliot - Mom and dad are with her friend and Christian is in his room doing his homework

Jai - 🆗! I will change my clothes

Jai went to his room and got into the shower 🚿. After 🔟 minutes later, Jai got dressed and went to kitchen and have a glass of water and went to hall and sit on sofa beside Elliot and Mia sits on Jai's lap. Grace say

Grace - Jai and Mia this is Elena! Elena, this is my elder son Jai and my youngest daughter Mia

Jai - Pleasure to meet you (smiling 😀)

 **Elena** \- Me too... Your mother has told about you alot

Patrick - What do you do Elena?

Elena - Helping my husband in his business

Jai - Mom, I am going to Christian's room to help on his homework

Grace - 🆗!

Mia and Elliot - We are coming too

Mia, Jai and Elliot went to Christian's room and they went to study room and do their homework. After few hour later, Grey kids went to play room and play there. At 7pm ⏰, Grace came to play room and take her kids to dining room. In the dining room, Grey kids sit on their place and Grace serves their dinner and they did a prayer and they were having their dinner. Elliot ask

Elliot - Elena aunty, how many years you and mom are friends?

Elena - Just call me Elena and since we were in high school

Jai - Why didn't your husband come with you?

Elena - Meeting, work and I didn't want to disturb him

Patrick - Looks like your husband is a very busy man

Elena - Yes!

Christian - How many kids do you have?

Elena - None

Mia - Meaning? (confused 😕)

Elena - I and my husband did not want kids

Jai - Why?

Elena - Just like that!

Grace - Kids have your dinner

Grey kids have their dinner. Jai ask

Jai - **Anne** , can I get some more chicken wings with rice 🍚?

 **Anne** \- Sure Jai

Anne serves Jai and ask

Anne - Do you want something else?

Jai - No, if I need anything, I will ask you

Anne - 🆗! (smiling 😊)

Jai see Mia, Mia was struggling with her chicken wings and Jai ask

Jai - Need help?

Mia - Nope! I will try myself

Jai sit quietly having his dinner and after 🔟 minutes later, Mia ask

Mia - Jai Jai help me in cutting this chicken wings

Jai cut the chicken wings into tiny pieces and Elliot and Christian see this and ask

Christian and Elliot - Jai bro please do that for us too

Jai - But you can do that yourself (teasing)

Christian - Please do for us too

Jai - 🆗!

Jai went to Elliot and Christian and cut the chicken wings into small pieces and ask

Jai - Happy 😊 now?

Christian and Mia - Yes! (happily 😀)

Jai went to his place and have his dinner. After dinner, everyone was sitting on sofa and chatting and playing board game of snake 🐍 and ladder. Jai was sitting beside Elena and was playing with the board game with his brothers and sister. Suddenly Jai felt uncomfortable with Elena so Jai sit on the floor beside Mia and play the game. After an hour later, Jai see his mom and say

Jai - I am feeling very much sleepy so good night 🌃 and sweet dreams

Grey family and Elena - You too

Jai went to his room and changed his clothes and sit on his bed and starts to read his favorite night 🌃 bedtime stories. After two ✌ hours later, Jai's room door 🚪 open and Jai smiles 😊 and ask

Jai - Scared to sleep 💤 alone again Mia?

Mia - Yes! (scared)

Jai - Come here

Mia went to Jai's bed and Jai carry her and lay her on his bed and went to Mia's room and got her teddy bear 🐻 and Jai lay on the bed and read Mia a night 🌃 bedtime story and both sleep 💤! After an hour later, Jai went to kitchen and got a bottle of water and two ✌ glasses and went to his room. Jai felt like he heard a sound in Christian's room so Jai went to Christian's room. In Christian's room, Jai see Elena and Jai ask

Jai - Elena, what are you doing here?

Elena - I felt like Christian was crying so I came to check on him

Jai - Please go to your room and sleep 💤 now and I will take care of my brother

Elena went to her room, Jai sits on Christian's bed and ask

Jai - Are you 🆗?

Christian - Yes!

Jai - Did Elena do anything bad with you?

Christian - No!

Jai - Are you sure?

Christian - Yes

Jai - 🆗ay! Sleep 💤 well

Jai felt something in Christian's bed and Jai found a half 🌗 apple and Jai see Christian and Jai smile 😊 and say

Jai - No hiding foods again and if you need anything, ask mom or dad

Christian - 🆗!

Jai makes Christian sleep 💤 and Jai went to his room and see Mia sleeping 😴 and Jai lay carefully beside her and Mia hugs Jai and both sleep 💤! After few days later, the Grey kids were alone in the house 🏡 with Elena! Patrick was handling a high court case and Grace was in the hospital 🏥 because of emergency reasons. Jai was taking care of his siblings. Jai was washing the vessels and plates and Mia was continually asking for going to the boat house but Jai was not letting her go to the boat house 🏡! Jai say

Jai - I will surely not let you go to the boat house 🏡 alone

Mia - I want to play in the water

Jai - I feel like it is going to rain anytime so please stay home 🏡

Mia - I want to play with water (stubbornly)

Jai takes Mia to her room and change her dress into swimming dress and he full the bathtub with water and say

Jai - Play in this bathtub

Mia see Jai with anger 😡 and ask

Mia - Where's my duck and my other friends

Jai - Coming with them

Jai went to Mia's room and got her water toys and put them in the bath tub and ask

Jai - Happy now?

Mia - Yes! (smiling 😁)

Jai went to hall and see out of the window and saw, it started to rain. Elliot came to Jai and Elliot ask

Jai - When will mom come home?

Jai - Soon I think so

Elliot - I feel awkward with Elena

Jai - What did she do?

Elliot - She was continually staring at me when I was playing with clay

Jai - Did she do something else?

Elliot - No!

Jai - 🆗! You go and keep an eye on Mia because she is playing in her bathtub

Elliot - 🆗!

Elliot went to Mia's bathroom and keeping an eye on her. Suddenly the telephone ️ rings and Jai attend the call 📞 and hears his father's voice

Patrick - Jai, tonight 🌃, I will not be able to come home 🏡 because of case

Jai - 🆗ay!

Jai kept the telephone ️ reserver 📞 in its place and Jai was about to check on Christian but the telephone ️ rings again and Jai attend the call 📞 and hears his mother's voice

Grace - Jai, I can't come to home 🏡 because of emergency patients and it's raining badly and my car 🚙 broke down so can you take care of yourself, your siblings and everything

Jai - 🆗! Dad won't be home 🏡 because of work

Grace - 🆗! I will talk to him about this matter. Anne won't be able to come home 🏡 because her dad is not feeling well

Jai - We will manage our dinner

Grace - Bye and be careful

Jai - You too and bye

Jai ended the call and turn and get scared because Elena was standing behind him and Jai say

Jai - You just scared me

Elena - Sorry, didn't mean to scare you

Jai - It's 🆗! Do you want anything?

Elena - No! Just wanted to talk to my husband

Jai - 🆗!

Jai went to Christian's room and see Christian was playing with his aeroplane ✈ and Jai sit on chair 💺 and read a crime book 📙 and keep an eye on his siblings. At 7pm ⏰, Jai went to kitchen and make some dinner. At 8pm 🕗, the dinner was ready. Jai called everyone and Jai served the dinner and was continually keeping an eye on Elena. Mia say

Mia - Jai Jai the dinner is very much yummy 😋

Jai - I am very much happy that you like it (happily 😀)

Christian - Where is mom and dad?

Jai - Busy with work so can't come home 🏡

Elliot - It's raining badly

Jai - I heard in news that it's going to rain like this for few days

Mia - No fun (sadly 😔)

Jai - We can make it fun if we think

Christian - I love being in the house 🏡

Elliot - I love being in the house 🏡 alone without parents or any other elders

Jai - Me too!

Mia - Me too but it's little bit scary alone in the house 🏡

Jai - Elena, what did you talk to your husband?

Elena - Nothing much because he was very much busy with his work

Jai - Do you like rain?

Elena - Not much but love to have hot chocolate in rain

Mia - Me too! (smiling 😀)

Jai - I love getting wet in the rain

Elliot and Christian - We too but not too much

Mia - When will our parents be home 🏡?

Jai - Not sure about it. I think they will be home 🏡 after this rain stops

Mia - 🆗!

Jai - Everybody finish your dinner so that we can see a movie

Elliot - What movie? (excited)

Jai - **Tom 😺 and Jerry 🐁**!

Elliot, Christian and Mia - Our favorite movie (happily 😀😁)

Jai - I know and it's my favorite movie too so finish your dinner then we could see the movie with juice and butter popcorn

They finished their dinner and Jai cleaned the kitchen and make some butter popcorn and went to hall and sit between Elena and Christian. While seeing the movie, Jai felt uncomfortable and see Elena's hand ✋ was on his leg and she was rubbing leg. Jai removed her hand ✋ and trying to considerate on the movie! After 🔟 minutes later, Jai can feel Elena was touching him again and Jai wanted to yell at Elena to stop it but he was fear of his siblings. Suddenly Elena press his private part and Jai sallow hardly and he would felt like all his past life was coming again in his life. After 🔟 minutes later, Jai off the TV and say

Jai - Time for bed

Jai makes his siblings to sleep 💤 and went to his room and went to bathroom and turn on the shower 🚿 fully with his clothes on and he cry 😢 😭! After an hour later, Jai returned to his room and changed his clothes and lay on the bed and try to sleep 💤. Jai couldn't sleep 💤 well because he was continually getting remembered of his past life and what Elena did with him. Jai see the clock and see the time, 3am 🕒 and Jai went to kitchen to drink some water and eat some remaining food 🍲 which he did for dinner. Suddenly the telephone ️ rings and Jai attend the call 📞 and hears his mother's voice ask

Grace - Who is on the other side?

Jai - Me, Jai!

Grace - What are you doing so late? Is Christian eating food 🍲 again?

Jai - No, I was eating the food 🍲!

Grace - Why is your voice so dull?

Jai - Tired

Grace - Is something you need to say to me?

Jai wanted to say what Elena did with him but Jai say

Jai - No! I am 🆗! Why did you call?

Grace - To check on you kids

Jai - When will you and dad come home 🏡?

Grace - If the rain stops soon, we will be there

Jai - 🆗! Be careful

Grace - You too and good night 🌃 and sweet dreams

Jai - Same to you too

Grace - Go to sleep 💤 now

Jai - 🆗! (smiling 😊)

While Jai going to his room and felt someone in Christian's room and see Elena in Christian's room! Jai enter the room and ask

Jai - What are you doing here Elena? (angry 😡)

Elena - Came to check on your siblings

Jai - I don't want you being near my siblings

Elena - You were so hard

Jai know what she was talking about and Jai say

Jai - Get out of Christian's room and don't you dare come go near my siblings or else I don't know what I will do to you

Elena - You give me what I want then I will never ever go near your siblings

Jai - Never going to happen

Elena and Jai came out of Christian's room and Elena say

Elena - I know that you liked what I did while you were continually trying to seeing the movie

Jai - No, I didn't like it

Elena - Don't be this much stubborn

Jai - I don't come near me or my siblings or else you will surely see the worst side of me (angrily 😡)

Elena - 🆗!

Jai went to his room and sleep 💤! At 6am 🕕, Jai wake up suddenly and see Elena and get shocked 😲 and say

Jai - Please leave me alone... Nnnooo please don't do it

Elena see Jai with lustful eyes 👀 and say

Elena - I love you very much Jai

Jai - Please leave me alone please

Elena - Not so soon! (evil smile 😈)

Jai - What are you going to do with me now? (fear)

Elena - Like you don't know the answer

Jai - No please no

Elena - You're already n*ked in front of me and now I can't stop myself

Jai covered himself with blanket and say

Jai - Please don't do anything like this please

Elena - If you want your siblings alright then do as I say or else I will surely do it with your siblings

Jai - No, please don't do anything to my siblings please

Elena - Then do as I say

Jai had no other option so he said

Jai - 🆗, I will do whatever you want but please don't say anything to my family

Elena - 🆗!

Jai did whatever Elena asked and after an hour later Elena went to her room and Jai went to bathroom and take hot water shower 🚿! After few days later, Grace and Patrick return home 🏡 and they felt Jai was totally disturbed and uncomfortable with their touch, so they tried to talk to Jai but Jai did not say anything. Whenever Jai was with Elena, Elena used to use him for her sexual desire!

 **(Flashback end of Jai's childhood)**

Everyone was hell shocked 😲 to hear about this. Grace see Elena with anger 😡 and went to Elena and slap Elena very much hard and say

Grace - I can't believe that you used Jai for your sex needs

Elena - Please let me explain

Grace - I don't want to hear anything from you and right now get out of my house 🏡 with your daughter

Elena - But... (got cut off by Grace)

Grace - From now on, you are nothing to me and my family! Jai finish your business with Elena

Jai - 🆗 mom!

Destiny - I will surely ruin everyone's life and mainly Jai's life (angrily 😬 and hateful)

Elena and Destiny went out of the house 🏡! Jai see everyone and say

Jai - I know that you all will hate me after this so please forgive 🙏 me for whatever I did to you all and will leave this house 🏡 forever and I promise that I will never ever return anyone's life again

Jai felt hard slap on his face and Jai see that person in shock 😲!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Who slapped** **Jai? (PS :- Please do review) To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Kushi abhi** \- No, it's not Diya! 😔... To know that person you have to read this chapter!

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

Jai felt hard slap on his face and Jai see that person in shock 😲! Everyone see at the person very much shocked 😲 and mainly Diya was shocked 😲. The person say

 **Person** \- What if you got raped or anything but right now you are my best friend and my younger sister's father and you are going to be my mother's husband and we are going to be a family now!

Jai - **Nisha**... (got cut off by Nisha)

 **Nisha** \- I don't want to lose you again by any chance (crying 😢)

Nisha hugs Jai and say

Nisha - I can't live without you and I don't care what anothers think about you! You promise me that you will never ever leave us alone

Jai hugs her and say

Jai - Even now I say that, I will never ever leave you guys alone

Nisha - This is the real reason that you always take rape and abuse cases

Jai - Yes! I just wanted to help people who is suffering from this

Grace - Jai, why you did not say this on that day?

Jai - I was totally scared that you may hate me and I did not want my siblings to know about this!

Daya - What is your twin brother name?

Jai - No idea and I did not ask him or my family because I didn't want to know about it

Abhijeet - Do you have any clue what does your brother do for living?

Jai - No!

Freddy - Did you see your brother after that incidents?

Jai - No!

Pradyuman - Have you seen any of Jai's family? (seeing Grey family)

Patrick - No!

Jai - Diya and ACP sir, please think and take decision and I told you everything because I did not want to hide it anymore and you all wanted to know about my past life

Pradyuman - I accept you however you are

Diya - I need some time to think about this

Jai - 🆗! Take your time... Taylor

Taylor comes to the hall and helps Jai to get up and takes Jai to his room. Jai sits on his bed and say

Jai - Taylor, I am very much happy that I told them the truth

Taylor - I am so glad to hear that you did that and I am very sure that Diya will accept you

Jai - Don't dream about it too much

Taylor - Do you need anything to eat or drink?

Jai - Yes! Just get me a bottle of wine

Taylor - Why?

Jai - To prepare myself if Diya says no

Taylor - I think you are ovrr-thinking very much

Jai - I can't bear it if she reject me

Taylor - Stop thinking about it and take some rest

Jai - 🆗!

Jai sleep 💤! In hall, Taylor comes to hall and say

Taylor - Mrs. Grey, Mr Grey is sleeping 😴 now

Grace - Good! Taylor make the Elena and Jai's business papers ready

Taylor - Yes ma'am

Grace - When is Alex is coming to check on Jai?

Taylor - Tomorrow morning at 🔟am 🕙

Grace - Good!

Taylor - Any other work?

Grace - No!

Taylor went to his office room. In the hall, Diya was thinking about Jai and Pradyuman was continually seeing his daughter and ask

Pradyuman - Diya, what are you thinking?

Diya - Like you don't know... I can't believe that Jai has bear this much pain

Freddy - When Jai to me about this, I was shocked 😲 and I couldn't believe it

Daya - I can't believe his parents can be this much cruel

Abhijeet - Raping their own child

Salunke - Now, I understand why Jai takes rape and abuse cases so much seriously

Pankaj - I can't understand one thing about Jai sir

Nisha - What?

Pankaj - He never comes out with us

Patrick - Jai is scared the way he orders food 🍲 and eat

Freddy - True

Pankaj - I don't get it

Mia - Jai Jai, orders four to five dishes and eat by himself and if he is very much hungry then he can't control it and eat whatever he gets. Jai Jai, would never come with us to eat out of the house 🏡! We have seen him eat a lot in middle of the night 🌃. He actually scares have food 🍲 in front of everyone.

Danny - Why?

Elliot - Teasing, humiliation and can't eat whatever he wants and how much he wants

Daya - Does he eats with you all 🆓ly?

Christian - No that much but we love seeing him having his food 🍲 🆓ly

Diya - Does he orders his favorite food or your?

Mia - Ours but we like when he orders our food

Tarika - Why?

Elliot - He knows what we love to eat and he's very much careful choosing food and quality food and restaurants

Aditya - Do you like when Jai cooks food?

Mia - We just love his cooking

Shreya - Who teach him cooking?

Grace - Self learner

Patrick - Whenever he cooks 🆕 recipes then Christian has to taste it first because he knows that Christian will never ever lie to him about food

Priya - I love papa's cooking

Mia - True! Whenever Jai Jai cooks, I eat more than anyone

Diya - Please excuse me, I need to use the bathroom

Diya went to her room and see on the wall that, there was a 14 years old Jai photo. Diya smile seeing innocent smiling Jai photo. Diya went to balcony and sits on the swing and she was lost in her memories with Jai. After an hour later, Diya feels a hand ✋ on her shoulder and Diya see her elder brothers and Diya ask

Diya - Need something?

Abhijeet - We know what are you thinking about

Diya was quietly seeing her brothers. Duo sit on chairs and Daya say

Daya - Take whatever your decision but always remember that we are with you no matter what

Diya - I don't know! I am confused now

Abhijeet - What are you confused about?

Diya - I don't know how my life is going to be if I marry Jai and I don't know if the girls 👭 would accept after this

Daya - Nisha and Priya have already accepted him

Diya - I know! I never thought that Jai was bearing this much pain and what if he keeps hiding everything from me like this

Abhijeet - Diya, think about Jai in his place and you will understand everything. Jai was scared of losing, Jai is right in his place

Diya - I think you are right bhaiya!

Daya - Now leave this topic and tell us about your trip here

Diya - It was fun and great to spend some time with the girls 👭 and Jai

Abhijeet - How was Jai?

Diya - Different and relaxed and he was having fun like a small boy 👦

Mystery voice - That's because Jai became big and mature boy 👦 in his childhood

Duo and Diya see the mystery person and Daya ask

Daya - What do you mean Grace?

Grace - In very young age, Jai has become a mature child that he forgot that he was a small boy 👦 and he took responsibility in his own life in very small age. I don't remember Jai asking me or Patrick anything for himself.

Abhijeet - Has he asked anything for himself except for others?

Grace - No! Except for this CID job and living in Mumbai. I still remember the day when I and Patrick saw Jai for the first time. I still remember Father John told me everything about Jai's past life. I couldn't believe Jai's family can do this to him.

Duo and Diya - We can't believe it too!

Grace - Diya, I just came here to tell you that you take your time and answer and please don't think what others or mainly Jai would think. Jai would understand whatever your decision!

Diya - I know that! I am scared that I shouldn't take a wrong decision for me, my daughters and Jai!

Daya - Is Father John is still alive?

Grace - Yes, he is still in same orphanage where I adopted Jaibbut why are you asking?

Abhijeet - Can we see him?

Grace - Yes but Jai would never accept it

Diya - Why?

Grace - Jai hates if someone see Father John to know about him

Duo - 🆗!

Diya - Does Jai goes there now?

Grace - Yes! Whenever he gets time Jai goes there

Abhijeet - Do you have the address of the orphanage?

Grace - Yes but if Jai comes to know about this then I will surely died so I am really very much sorry

Daya - It's 🆗!

Diya - I will check on Nisha and Priya

Diya went to Nisha and Priya room. In Priya and Nisha room, Nisha was reading 📖 a book 📙 and Priya was doing a drawing. Diya came in the room and sit beside Nisha and ask

Diya - Is the book 📙 interesting?

Nisha - Yes!

Diya - What is the story is about? (curious)

Nisha - A couple 👫 gets murdered and their kids get kidnapped and the great cops 👮 are trying to find the reason for the murder and kidnap Diya - Looks like you are enjoying the book 📙 Nisha - Yes and I love the story of it The story in very much interesting. Jai knows what he is doing for us

Diya - True! (smiling 😀)

Priya came with her drawing book and say

Priya - Maa see my drawing

Diya see Priya's drawing and ask

Diya - What is this drawing mean?

Priya - Our family. Diya - Who is in your drawing?

Priya - Jai papa, you Nisha and me! (innocent)

Diya - Great drawing

Nisha - Maa, you will accept Jai?

Diya - Why are you asking that?

Nisha - Just like that

Priya - Looks like Nisha didi starting to like papa

Nisha - I just wanted to know what is mom's decision

Priya - I know that maa will surely accept papa, right maa?

Diya - I don't know

Nisha - Why?

Diya - Jai keeps hiding stuffs so I have to think about it

Nisha - He is right in his place

Priya - How? (confused 😕)

Nisha - We don't know what he has suffered that he had to take this step

Diya - Great point my girl

Priya - I am getting hungry

Diya - No Priya, we will eat dinner in few hours

Priya - I will surely only have little bit of snacks

Diya - No, if you have snacks now then you will not eat your dinner properly (strictly)

Priya - Please maa please (puppy 🐶 eyes 👀)

Diya - No means no and that is my final decision

Nisha smile 😊 seeing Priya making sad 😔 face. Nisha went to kitchen and bought two ✌ different color apples 🍎🍏 and ask

Nisha - Which color?

Priya - Red 🍎 (happily 😀)

Nisha - 🆗!

Diya was impressed with her elder daughter. Priya sit on Diya's lap and eat her apple 🍎and Nisha sit on the bed and eat her apple 🍏! Diya was lost in her memories about Jai in Goa. Diya lay on the bed and close her eyes 👀 and slowly sleep 💤. At 9pm 🕘, Diya wake up and see her father was standing beside the bed and Diya ask

Diya - What time ⌚ is it? (sleepy)

Pradyuman - 9pm 🕘!

Diya - 🆗!

Pradyuman sit on the bed and Diya went to bathroom and fresh up and sit beside her father and Pradyuman ask

Pradyuman - What decision have you taken?

Diya - I want him but I am scared that he will hide more things from me for keeping me happy and safe which I don't want.

Pradyuman - So what is your decision?

Diya - My heart says yes but my mind says no

Pradyuman - Always listen to your heart and you always done that and always taken the right decisions of your life. I know that you will take a right decision now too and always remember that I am always there for you

Diya smile 😊 and Diya ask

Diya - Where's Nisha and Priya?

Pradyuman - Playing with Aditya and Dhruv and your brothers are keeping an eye on them as always

Diya smile 😊 and Pradyuman say

Pradyuman - Come on, dinner must be ready

Diya - I am really hungry too

Pradyuman and Diya went to dinning room and sit with others. Duo, duo's kids and Diya's kids sit on their place and Taylor helps Jai and Jai say

Jai - Taylor, I have a surprise for you

Taylor - What? What did you do now?

Jai - Someone special person is coming for you

Taylor - Who?

Jai - I won't say anything about it so wait until you see it all by yourself

Taylor - 🆗!

Jai - Taylor, tomorrow I want to get out of house 🏡 so do something

Taylor - You are not good to go out

Grace - Don't worry Taylor, I will be with him so plan something

Taylor - 🆗!

Jai - Yes, finally I am going out tomorrow

Kate - Looks like someone is turning into a baby 👶 and that is Jai

Jai - Baby 👶?

Elliot - You were acting like a small kid

Jai - If you guys are talking about baby 👶 then remember that we already have one and that is Christian and Ana. I totally can't believe that you guys just forgot about the shots 💉!

Christian - Got little bit carried away

Jai - Too much carried away that you two 🆕ly married couple 👫 forgot about everything and you made her pregnant

Elliot - Trust me, I totally can't believe when I heard that Ana was pregnant

Jai - I was hell shocked 😲

Christian - I was totally shocked 😲

Ana - Me too

Christian - Jai bro, I remind you that you are already a father for two ✌ daughters

Jai - I am very much proud of it (proudly)

Elliot - I know why you are very much happy about it

Mia - Why?

Elliot - Jai bro always wanted girl 👧 baby 👶 so he got two ✌ daughters now so his dreams come true

Jai - Very much true!

Mia - Jai Jai, what would you do if you get a boy 👦 baby 👶 in your life? (teasing)

Jai - Like every single father does but surely we father's should be careful when we have a boy 👦 in our lives so Christian get ready

Christian - I am girl 👧 baby 👶

Ana - I want a baby 👶 boy 👦

Jai - Surely it's going to be a boy 👦 baby 👶

Christian - Bbbbrrrroooo!

Jai - Sorry! We can't be confirme if you guys would have a boy 👦 baby 👶 or a girl 👧 baby 👶, let's guess it until the baby 👶 is born

Ana - We can check that in ultrasound

Jai - Worst idea

Kate - Why?

Jai - No fun when you come to know what baby 👶 your going to have

Diya - I accept it

Pradyuman - Me too! I remember the times where I and my wife would fight for this... Sweet memories!

Daya - True!

Jai - Christian get ready for roller-coaster

Christian - What roller-coaster? (confused 😕)

Diya - Mood swings

Tarika - Food 🍲 craving

Shreya - Vomiting

Diya, Tarika and Shreya - Demands and complains!

Christian - 🆗, now you guys are freaking me out!

Shreya - We are saying what is going to happen in advance

Pradyuman - Pregnancy is not a easy task for husbands and wives

Jai - Rosy please serve the starters

Rosy - 🆗 Mr. Grey

Bill - What surprise are you going to give Taylor?

Jai - You will see tomorrow

Christian - What are you planning to do with Taylor?

Jai - I just wanted to give him surprise

Rosy serve soup and salad for everyone. Pankaj ask

Pankaj - What soup is this?

Rosy - Carrot soup and vegetable salad with little bit of olive oil l

Purvi - Who puts oil in a salad?

Rosy - In some salad we do put oil

Vivek - We have heard of it but never had it

Freddy - Why do you always make salad?

Rosy - Mrs. Grey always says to do it

Patrick - Why Grace?

Grace - Jai and rest would have it and they would have all the vegetables in a salad

Daya - Jai, can I ask you something?

Jai - Ask!

Abhijeet - Jai, can we go to your orphanage and meet your Father John?

Jai - We can go but you can't ask any personal questions about me and my past life

Abhijeet - 🆗!

Sachin - Jai sir who do you always have salad?

Jai - I love salad

Ana - I hate eating salad every day

Jai - If you need your baby 👶 to be healthy

Christian - Stop irritating my wife then have the salad

Ana - I have a wonderful brother-in-law

Jai - Thank you for appreciating me

Ana - I am not appreciating you

Christian - Bro please stop teasing my wife

Jai - I did not do anything.

Patrick - Stop it kids

Elliot - Jai, it been a long time since we brothers went for a fishing 🎣

Jai - Yeah! Tomorrow let's go fishing 🎣

Grace - No, I am not accepting it

Jai - Come on mom, it's going to be fun and I know that you and dad can have a private time (teasing)

Grace - No means no

Jai - Fine, I thought that we would go for fishing 🎣 as a family and burn 🔥 marshmallows, have little bit of wine 🍷 and little bit of romantic time and family time. No one disturb to us! I thought that you would get fresh fish 🐠 to cook and I will eat my mother's cooking after a very long time and see different types of fishes 🐠 and play in the water. Cool breeze in the night 🌃! Fresh air and fresh, natural and healthy food 🍲 and fresh and clean water. Fine if you don't want to go then we will change our plans like going to beach or staying in the house 🏡 and sitting on the swimming pool chairs and take sunbath or swimming 🏊 in the swimming pool or make BBQ at the garden... (got cut by Grace)

Grace - Fine let's go for the fishing 🎣 but let Alex give you permission for it

Jai - Yes! (happily 😀)

Nisha - Jai, I can't believe that you blackmailed your mother

Jai - Not blackmail. It is call making tempting

Kate - Nisha, why are you calling Jai with his name?

Jai - Kate, I wanted her to be comfortable with me so I let her call me with my name and mostly CID kids call me with my name only

Kate - That means no respect for you

Jai - I get the most of the respect for the kids

Bill - Why do you say like that?

Jai - We should respect and give privacy for the kids so that we can get the same thing from them.

Mia - Nice say Jai Jai bro

Jai - Rosy serve the dinner

Christian - Any guess what we could get for dinner?

Bill - Roasted chicken

Jai - Mac and cheese with extra cheesy creamy sauce

Christian - That's makes my mouth 👄 watery

Jai - Mine too!

Mia - Beef 🍖 with green beans

Aditya - Fish 🐠 fry with rice 🍚

Dhruv - Pizza 🍕

Priya - Noodles 🍜

Nisha - Sushi 🍥 🍙🍣🍢🍤🍡

Diya - Lemon 🍋 rice 🍚 with chips

Danny - Burger 🍔 and fries 🍟

Kate - Fried rice 🍚

Elliot - Donuts 🍩 and cookies 🍪

Freddy - Fried egg 🍳, chicken grave and vegetable rice 🍚

Salunke - Pulav with daal

Sachin - Tomato 🍅 rice

Pankaj - Pav or bread 🍞 baji

Everyone was saying their favorite foods. Rosy came with the dinner and serve for everyone and Ana ask

Ana - What is this?

Rosy - Grilled chicken, little bit of green beans and fish 🐠 rice 🍚 and little bit of chicken grave

Elliot - My favorite dinner tonight

Jai - Yeah, need to much energy to make love with your fiance

Patrick - JAI!

Jai - I was saying the truth!

Elliot - Not true

Jai - Please say that lie to someone else who will believe you. After the party 🎉 and the next night 🌃 when I and Christian came to leave Ana in her house 🏡, you and Kate were remember or should I say more

Elliot - No need, I got your point

Christian - I can't believe that you can sleep 💤 with Kate so soon meaning how?

Elliot - She was attracting me and truly trust me, I am very much glad to have Kate as my fiance and my future wife

Jai - Kate please be careful with Elliot

Kate - I know that Jai!

With more chilling chatting they all finished their dinner. Rosy serve them their dessert which was ice cream 🍧🍨! CID team was surprised to see different sides of Jai. After dessert 🍨🍧, Patrick ask

Patrick - Everyone please wait for few minutes please

Christian - What is it dad?

Patrick - Mr. Satam, if you don't mind can I ask your daughter and granddaughters something?

Pradyuman - Sure and please do call me Pradyuman

Patrick - 🆗!

Jai got what his father is going to ask to Diya, Nisha and Priya so Jai say

Jai - Dad please let them take their time

Pradyuman - Jai, they have taken their decision

Patrick - Please Diya, Nisha and Priya only say what is in your heart

Diya, Nisha and Priya - 🆗!

Patrick - Priya and Nisha, will you both accept Jai as your father and your mother's husband?

Priya - Yes! (happily 😀)

Nisha - As my father I need to think more but as my mother's husband, I accept it because both of them love each other more than anyone can think. I got what I wanted in my father, my best friend and best parent

Patrick - Diya, will you accept my son as your husband?

Jaiya see each other and Diya did something that everyone was shocked 😲

 **X-X-X-X**

 **What did Diya do that everyone got shocked 😲? (P.S. - Please do guess and comment what did Diya do that everybody else got shocked 😲) naughty wink 😉! To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Kushi abhi -** Yes, you are right! **️😊😃😀😁  
**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

Jaiya see each other and Diya did something that everyone was shocked 😲! Jai was totally shocked 😲 for Diya was doing in front of everyone. Diya separated from him and went to Jai's room. Elliot say

Elliot - Dad, I think you got your answer for your question

Patrick - Yes! (smiling 😀)

Christian - Bro, are you 🆗?

Jai - What just happened? (still shocked 😲)

Ana - Your girlfriend just kissed you in front of everyone

Jai - Please say I am dreaming

Daya - Actually you are not

Jai - That means it true

Everyone - YES!

Mia - Now what is your next plan?

Jai - Meaning? (confused 😕)

Bill - When will I get to eat your wedding cake 🎂 and food 🍲? (teasing)

Jai - First your and Mia marriage then mine

Bill - Divorce process will take time

Jai - I will go to my room now

Elliot - To make love with your gf

Jai - I am not like you so please control your feelings and everything until your marriage or else get ready to be a father soon my younger brother

Elliot - DAD!

Patrick - He has a great point

Jai laughs 😄 and went to his room. In hall, elders were sitting on sofa and couches and the kids went to sleep 💤. Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - I am very much happy 😀 for my younger sister (happily, 😀)

Daya - Me too! (smiling 😁)

Pradyuman - I wish everything good from now

Patrick - I am very much sure that everything will be perfect from now

Salunke - Pradyuman don't think too much

Pradyuman - I am scared that Akshay will do something to Jai, Diya or the kids

Daya - Let Akshay put a finger on then he will be died (angrily 😡)

Abhijeet - I accept with Daya

Pradyuman - Daya and Abhijeet, try to control your anger or else one day you both will get into trouble because of your anger

Daya and Abhijeet - 🆗 dad!

Mia - Can I ask something?

Patrick - Ask!

Mia - Who's elder in you two? (seeing duo)

Daya - Abhijeet is elder brother of mine and Diya

Mia - 🆗, I thought that you were the elder one and Abhijeet is younger

Daya laugh 😄 and Abhijeet hit on Daya's shoulder and Daya ask

Daya - Why did you think like that?

Mia - You are taller than him! (innocent)

Daya laugh 😄 more than before and Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - Daya stop it

Daya - Everyone thinks that I am elder son

Abhijeet - It's not funny so stop it or else I will surely kill you

Daya - Yes my younger brother will kill me (laugh 😄)

Abhijeet - Daya if you keep laughing then I will surely kill you and you can't see our younger sister's marriage

Daya - Don't you dare do that mistake or else I will surely haunt you everyday, every time and everywhere and you will surely miss me very much badly!

Abhijeet - I will never miss you

Daya - 🆗! Let's make a bet

Abhijeet - What bet?

Daya - Two ✌ days, no talking to each other

Abhijeet - I am sure we both can't do that so forget the bet

Tarika - Shreya, we are saved

Shreya - True or else I am sure that both brothers can't wait to talk to each other that they will take our lives

Tarika - True!

Everyone laughs 😄, except duo and duo say

Duo - It's not funny

Salunke - Let's go and sleep 💤 now!

Everyone went to their rooms. In Dareya room, Daya was continually kissing Shreya and Shreya was continually trying to stop him and finally she succeed and Shreya say

Shreya - Daya please stop it or else someone will see us

Daya - I don't care

Shreya - But I care

Daya - Why?

Shreya - Everyone is in the house 🏡 and Dhruv is in next room.

Daya - I don't care about anything. I just want to make love to you

Shreya - Why?

Daya - Punishment for teasing me

Shreya - Really?

Daya - Yes!

Shreya - Can't I tease you (sadly 😔)

Daya - You can but not in front of everyone!

Shreya - I will do whatever I like

Daya - That's why I love you very much my love

Shreya push Daya and Shreya lock the door 🚪 and sit on Daya's lap and kiss his lips and after 🔟 minutes later both separated for breath and Shreya say

Shreya - I can't believe what Diya did today

Daya - I can't believe it too but I am very much happy 😀😁 that she took the right decision

Shreya - I just want to see both of them happy forever

Daya - Me too and I wish Akshay stays away from this or elder I will surely not leave him

Shreya - Try to control your anger

Daya - For you anything my love

Daya kiss her lips 💋 and hug her. Shreya hugs Daya and kiss him with full passion and love. After 🔟 minutes later, they separated from the kiss and both see each other with pure love and Daya carry her and lay her on the bed and kiss her lips 💋 and then say

Daya - Time to sleep now so good night 🌃 and sweet dreams

Shreya - Same to you too!

Daya - I love you very much Shreya

Shreya - I love you very much Daya

Daya lay on the bed and Shreya lay on Daya and Daya see her and ask

Daya - What?

Shreya - I thought you would make love with me

Daya - You look tired so take rest now but afterwards I will surely make love to you

Shreya - Good night 🌃 my handsome hulk husband

Daya - Good night 🌃 my extraordinary wife

Shreya - Extraordinary (confused 😕)

Daya - Yes! You take care of me and Dhruv. Abhijeet and dad would always say that it's very hard to handle me but you handle me easily!

Shreya - You are very much easier to handle if they understand you well

Daya - You are totally right my love(ssmiling 😊)

Daya kiss on her head and Shreya smile 😊 and hug his and dareya sleep 💤! In Abhirika room, Abhijeet was sitting on the bed and seeing Tarika. Tarika noticed this and ask

Tarika - What are you looking at me?

Abhijeet - I am looking at my beautiful wife

Tarika - Really?

Abhijeet - Yes Tarika jee

Tarika - What are you looking at your beautiful wife (teasing)

Abhijeet - I am looking what my wife is doing

Tarika - What's your wife doing?

Abhijeet - She is combing her hair and secretly seeing me from the mirror

Tarika - You noticed that

Abhijeet - I notice it everyday.

Tarika smile shyly 😳 and Abhijeet hugs her from back and ask

Abhijeet - Why are you beautiful this much Tarika jee that I can't take my eyes out of you

Tarika blush 😳 more and Tarika say

Tarika - Shut up Abhijeet

Abhijeet - I can't believe that Diya kissed Jai in front of everyone

Tarika - True!

Abhijeet - I am very much proud of my sister that she took the right decision

Tarika - I was scared what she will tell

Abhijeet - Me too!

Tarika - Let's sleep 💤 now

Abhijeet - 🆗!

Abhirika lay on the bed and Abhijeet kiss Tarika on her cheeks and lips 💋 and hug her and say

Abhijeet - Good night 🌃 Tarika jee

Tarika - Good night 🌃 Abhijeet

Tarika hug Abhijeet and Abhirika sleep 💤! In Jai room, Diya was standing on balcony and smiling 😊! Jai hugs her from back and kiss on her neck and Diya close her eyes and enjoy it and Jai keeps his head on her shoulder and say

Jai - I can't believe that you accept me after you came to know that I am pure by body

Diya turn and puts her hands 👐 around his neck and say

Diya - You truly trusted on me and you told me everything about yourself and I don't care if you are pure or not pure by your body. I know that your soul and heart is pure that anyone can accept you

Jai - Sorry Diya

Diya - Why? (confused 😕)

Jai - I did not tell you anything about this to you or the team. I was totally scared that I would get avoided and hated by you all. I was totally ready to accept after you hate me after you come to know about my past life

Diya - How can you ever think like that?

Jai - Lots of my friends have done that and I was scared when I said Freddy and his family about me and my past life

Diya - Now I understand why Freddy is always with you

Jai - Can we please go inside, it's feet in) getting cold ❄ in here

Jaiya come in Jai room and Diya lock the balcony doors and Jaiya sit on the bed and Diya say

Diya - You should be sleepy so let's sleep

Jai - No, l am not sleepy

Diya - Jai sit with back support or else you will get pain

Jai - 🆗!

Jai sit on the bed with support of the wall and Diya keep a soft pillow for Jai's back support and ask

Diya - Better now?

Jai - Yes! (smiling 😀)

Diya - I can understand all your pains because I have gone with them. Until I join CID, I didn't have any friends except for my brothers and my father and his best friend and his daughter. I still remember how Tarika would try to take me of my house 🏡 and play in the garden.

Jai was listening to her carefully. Diya say

Diya - I still remember when Mili aunty died after I gave her a glass of water and that is when I thought that I am very much unlucky to everyone. Tarika was only 4 years old when Mili aunty died! Mili aunty was my mother whenever I wanted my mother. After Tarika was born, I was the first one who hold Tarika and then only Salunke uncle hold Tarika. After Mili aunty died, I started to be alone and avoid everyone and everything from me so that no one gets sad 😔 and hurt. After Mili aunty died, Tarika always used to come to my house 🏡 and keep knocking and kicking the door 🚪 until I opened the door 🚪 and let her in but never talked a word except that everyday sorry 🙏 🙇 that I killed your mother. Tarika would always say it was not my fault and she always used to remind me that her mother was very much sick. (crying 😢 😭)

Jai hug her and Diya cry 😢 😭! Jai separate from the hug and wipes her tears and kiss her head and say

Jai - Whatever Tarika said is true! I am glad that you accepted me

Diya - I am so glad that I took the right decision

Jai - Let's sleep now

Diya - 🆗!

Jaiya see each other and kiss on lips. Jaiya separated from the kiss and Diya makes Jai to lay on his bed and Jai hold her hand ✋ and Diya ask

Diya - What do you want?

Jai - Sleep 💤 with me

Diya - 🆗! (smiling 😀)

Diya lay on the bed and very much carefully keeps her head on his chest and Jaiya slowly sleep 💤! The next day, everyone was packing their bags and in Jai's room, Alex was checking Jai. After changing the bandages, Alex gives some advice to Jai, Diya and Grace. After Alex left the room with Grace, Diya was packing the bags and Diya ask

Diya - Are you happy that you are coming with us?

Jai - Yes, I am mainly happy that you are going to be with me

Diya - I am glad that you are getting alright very much soon than I expected

Jai hold her hand ✋ and pull her towards him and Jai say

Jai - I am alright now so stop worrying about me

Diya - 🆗!

Jai - Let me help you in this packing

Diya - No need, I did it!

Jai - Your packing?

Diya - Done!

Diya check her packing list 📃 and Jai was checking his phone 📱 and packing his laptop in his laptop bag. Diya ask

Diya - Have you taken you want?

Jai - Yes!

Diya - Great! I got everything you want and all the medicines expect for the 🆕 ones

Jai - While we are going there, we will get it

Jai's phone 📱 rings and Jai attend the call 📞 and Diya went to her room and gets ready and makes Priya ready and recheck her daughters packing. After checking everything, Diya went to Jai's room and see Jai was struggling to wear his t-shirt 👕 so Diya helps him and Diya ask

Diya - Can't you just wait until I return?

Jai - Didn't want to disturb you

Diya - Your looking totally great on this dress

Jai was wearing black, blue and white jeans and pink and red t-shirt 👕! Jai say

Jai - Thanks and you are looking great too

Diya was wearing dark brown jeans and yellow shirt 👚! Diya say

Diya - Thanks! I can't wait to feel fresh air and sea water

Jai - Me too! I can't wait to go fishing 🎣 and fry the fish 🐠 and eat it

Diya - I can't wait to scare Daya

Jai - I am waiting to see Taylor's expression when see his surprise

Diya - What surprise are you going to give for Taylor?

Jai - You will see my love

Jai wear his black leather jacket and was setting his hair. Diya sit on the bed and seeing Jai and smile and Jai see her from the mirror and ask

Jai - What are you looking at me?

Diya - You, my handsome, dashing and charming boyfriend and my future husband and father of my daughters!

Jai sit beside her and see in her eyes 👀 and kiss her lips 💋 with love and passion and Diya also respond with same love and passion. Suddenly there was a knock on the door 🚪 and Jaiya see Taylor on the doorstep and Taylor say

Taylor - Sorry Mr. Grey, I will come afterwards

Jai - What do you want Taylor?

Taylor - Your traveling bags

Jai - Take it and go and I need to buy some 🆕 medicines

Taylor - 🆗 sir!

Diya - How much time it will take to get the boat house 🏡?

Taylor - Four hours maximum

Jai - Taylor, is everyone in the cars 🚗 🚙?

Taylor - Yes sir

Jai - I and Diya will be down

Taylor takes the traveling bags and went to his car 🚗. In Jai room, Jai put his shoes 👟 and Jaiya went to the car 🚗. Everyone was very excited about this trip and everyone was sitting in separate cars 🚗🚙! After few hours later, everyone was standing in front of a big boat and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Why are we here?

Jai - We are going to stay on this boat until we reach our destination

Salunke - Where are we going?

Jai - Fun place. Get into the boat and please be careful and wear your life jackets.

Everyone was having a great time together. Taylor was controlling the boat and guessing about Jai's surprise for him. After two ✌ hours later, the CID and Grey family were in a island. The Grey and CID team were having a relaxing time. They went to a big cottage and Taylor open the door 🚪 and suddenly someone jumped on him and Jai was shocked 😲 to see and got happy tears to see some people

 **X-X-X-X  
**

 **Why Jai is shocked 😲 to see some people in the cottage? Who jumped on Taylor? Why Jai got happy tears to see some people? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

Taylor see his surprise and got happy tears. Taylor hugs his surprise and ask

Taylor - How did you come here **Heidi**? (happily 😁)

 **Heidi** \- Jai bought me here for you

Taylor - Really?

Heidi - Yes! (smiling 😀)

Jai hug the people and ask

Jai - How did you guys come here?

 **People** \- Your parents bought us here and we wanted to see our **elder grandson**

Jai - I missed my **grandparents** soo much that I can't say

 **Grandparents** \- We also missed you too

Heidi - Can I get my hug from you big guy my friend or should I say my dad's boss? (seeing Jai)

Jai separate from his grandparents and carries Heidi from Taylor and ask

Jai - How is my Heidi?

Heidi - Awesome as always

Priya went to Jai and hold his hand ✋ tightly and Jai look at her and smiles 😊 and lift her in his arm and Priya hugs Jai very much tightly and duo's son and Nisha say

Nisha, Dhruv and Aditya - Looks like someone is jealous and does not want to share Jai to anyone (teasing)

Priya was quite and Jai say

Jai - No teasing my princess

Nisha - Possessive daughter (teasing)

Priya - I am possessive

Dhruv - Then why are you not leaving him alone for a while

Jai - Now stop teasing her

Heidi - Jai, who is this? (seeing Priya)

Jai - My younger daughter

Heidi - You got married and have kids? (shocked 😲)

Jai - I am not married yet

Taylor - Heidi, I will tell you everything when we are alone

Heidi - I need fill details from start

Jai - I will tell you everything when we are alone or when I get 🆓 time

Heidi - Great! (smiling 😀)

Grandparents - Jai, what is this we are hearing?

Jai - I will explain later

Grandparents - 🆗!

Taylor - Heidi let us go to our room and we should get changed

Heidi - 🆗!

Taylor carry her from Jai and Priya was still hugging him and Patrick say

Patrick - Let us get fresh up and take a good rest and at lunch time we will be meeting at dinning room

Jai show CID team their rooms. In Jai room, Jai made Priya to separate from him and fresh her up and Jai gets fresh up and changed his clothes and helps Priya to change her clothes and Priya ask

Priya - Papa, who was that girl 👧?

Jai - She is Heidi, Taylor's daughter. Were you jealous that Heidi was very much close to me?

Priya - Yes, I don't want anyone taking you from me

Jai - No one will take me from you

Priya - Really? (innocent)

Jai - Yes my princess. Now go to your room and take rest

Priya - 🆗 papa (smiling 😀)

Priya went to her room. In Jai room, Jai was arranging his clothes and stuffs and he was thinking about how is he going to tell his grandparents about Diya Nisha and Priya and their decisions. Diya came to his room and ask

Diya - Jai, are you fine?

Jai - Yes! I am alright. Just thinking how to make my grandparents accept you, Nisha and Priya

Diya - Everything will be alright

Jai - I know jaan

Diya - Do you know what happened to Priya?

Jai - She was scared that Heidi would take me from her

Diya - Can I ask you something?

Jai - I want you to stay with you too

Diya - How do you know that I am going to ask about this?

Jai - I know what you want

Diya - I love you very much baby

Jai - I love you too jaan

Jai sit with wall support and pull Diya towards him and Diya keeps her head on his shoulder and slowly sleep and suddenly there was a knock on the door 🚪 and Jai see at the door 🚪 and smile 😊 and say

Jai - Come in my angel and princess

Nisha and Priya comes in the room and sits on the bed and Priya say

Priya - Wanted to sleep with you

Nisha - Me too!

Jai - 🆗!

Nisha and Priya lay on his chest and sleep. Jai was sitting with wall support and sleep with a smile 😊! At 3pm 🕒, Jai wake up and see Diya Priya and Nisha were still sleeping 😴! Jai was keeping his hand ✋ Nisha's head and he was holding Diya with his another hand ✋ and Diya was keeping her hand ✋ on Priya's head and keeping another hand ✋ on Jai's chest! Priya and Nisha were holding Jai's t-shirt 👕 and sleeping 😴 peacefully with a smile 😊Jai see Diya with love and remove her hair from her face and kiss on her head and then kiss on her lips 💋 and get shocked and surprise when Diya responds to the kiss. After 🔟 minutes later, Jaiya separate from the kiss and both of them were breathing heavily and Jai ask

Jai - Were you sleeping 😴 or not?

Diya - I was until you kiss me

Jai - Sorry, if I waked you up

Diya - You did not wake me up

Diya see Nisha and Priya and ask

Diya - When did Nisha and Priya come here?

Jai - While you were sleeping 😴

Diya - Did you sleep 💤?

Jai - I slept well

Diya - I will put them in their beds

Jai - No need. Let them sleep

Diya - I had a wonderful dream about us

Jai - Don't dream too much about us that you get disappointed 😞 after my grandparents did not accept for us... What was the dream about?

Diya - We were married and living with happily with our girls 👭 (seeing Nisha and Priya)

Jai - That was a wonderful dream.

Diya - I am waiting to live that life with you

Jai - Me too

Diya - Little bit of differents were in my dream

Jai - What?

Diya - We were having four more members joined to our family

Jai - Really and who is that 🆕 members in our family (teasing)

Diya - Like you don't know (blushing 😳)

Jai - Tell me!

Diya keeps her head on his shoulder and say

Diya - Our kids!

Jai - I would love to have our own baby 👶 but only if you and our daughters want only

Diya - Same too

Jai - Where the kids were boys 👬 or girls 👭?

Diya - Don't know because you kissed me when I was about to see them

Jai - Let's wait and see what happens with us in the future

Diya - I am waiting for it to come true

Jai kiss on her head and both of them were very much quiet and admiring Nisha and Priya. After an hour later, Nisha and Priya wake up and see Jaiya was sleeping 😴 and Priya say

Priya - Didi, I am very much hungry

Nisha - Me too!

Priya - What to do now?

Nisha - Let us go to kitchen and check if something is there to eat

Priya - 🆗!

Nisha and Priya went to their room and get fresh up and went to kitchen and see Heidi was cooking egg 🍳. Nisha opened the fridge and couldn't find anything to eat and Heidi say

Heidi - Nothing in the fridge or in the kitchen

Nisha - I and my younger sister were hungry

Heidi - I will make noodles 🍜 for you both

Nisha - Where is everyone?

Heidi - Must have gone out for shopping or sight seeing

Nisha - 🆗! Where's your mother?

Heidi - Mom and dad divorced when I was 4 years old

Nisha - Who are you living with?

Heidi - Both but mostly with mom because of my dad's work.

Nisha - Why did your parents divorced?

Heidi - No understanding and got married very much soon

Nisha - Sorry to ask and hear about it

Heidi - It's 🆗!

Nisha - How do you know Jai?

Heidi - Dad works for him for a very long time and we're good friends for each other. What is your name?

Nisha - Nisha and that's my younger sister Priya

Heidi - My name is Heidi

Nisha - What's your age?

Heidi - 8 years old

Nisha - Nice!

Heidi serve them their noodles 🍜 and sit on the chair 💺 with her egg 🍳 and three of them were chatting and having fun. At 7:30pm 🕢,everyone returned home 🏡 from their small trip of sight seeing. Jaiya were still sleeping 😴. Nisha, Priya and Heidi were seeing TV 📺 in the living room and Grace ask

Grace - Nisha is Jai and Diya awake or sleeping 😴?

Nisha - Sleeping 😴

Taylor - Did they eat something?

Heidi - Nope!

Patrick - Let us not wake them up and Jai's medicine is very much strong that Alex said that he would sleep for a long time and Diya would be tired because of stress and everything

Grace - You are right

Rosy - I will make coffee for everyone

The CID and Grey family got fresh up and Mia went to Jai's room and see Jaiya were sleeping 😴 and Mia takes photos of them and went to living room and she was smiling and Elliot ask

Elliot - Why are you smiling like that?

Mia - Jai Jai and Diya are very much cute and adorable when they are sleeping 😴

Christian - Did you go to Jai bro's room?

Mia - Yes and I took some pictures of them and truly they are made for each other

Patrick - What is going on here?

Elliot - Your lovely daughter took photos of her elder brother and his girlfriend

Patrick - Not again Mia

Mia - They were so cute that I couldn't stop myself

Grace - What is going on in here?

Patrick - Mia took photos of Diya and Jai sleeping 😴

Grace - MIA!

Mia - Mom they were so cute and adorable that I couldn't stop taking pictures of them

Daya - Can we see the pictures?

Mia - Sure!

Mia gives her phone 📱 to Daya. Abhirika and Dareya see the pictures and say

Dareya and Abhirika - They are so cute while sleeping 😴

Mia - I know right! (smiling 😁)

Everyone laughs 😄 and old duo see the pictures of Jaiya and Pradyuman say

Pradyuman - I love the which Nisha and Priya sleeping 😴 with them and it's a perfect 👌 family picture for them

Tarika - True, if it was photo where four of them were smiling 😀 on the photo then perfect 👌 family photo

Abhijeet - Truly said

Patrick and Grace parents see the photos and say

Patrick and Grace parents - We can't wait to see them together

Grace - None of us can wait for them to become a family

Christian - Let us play some games so that we can have fun

They all start to play games. At 9:30pm 🕤, Taylor comes to Jai's room and see Jaiya and smile and didn't want to disturb them from their sleep but he had to do that because of the dinner because Jaiya did not have their lunch. Taylor wake up Jai and Jai ask

Jai - What time? (sleepy)

Taylor - 9:30pm 🕤

Jai - Good night 🌃

Taylor - Sir you and Diya ma'am should have dinner and you should have your medicine

Jai - I will skip it tonight and take Diya to have her dinner

Taylor - What about you sir?

Jai - Not hungry

Taylor went to dinning room and Ana ask

Ana - Taylor, where is Jai?

Taylor - Mr. Grey said that he doesn't want to have his dinner

Christian - Let me come with you

Grace - Don't be hard on him

Christian - 🆗!

Christian and Taylor went to Jai's room and Christian wake up Jai and say

Christian - Come for dinner

Jai - Not hungry!

Christian - You can't miss you medicines

Jai - I will be alright so don't worry about it.

Christian went to bathroom and Diya wake up because of sound and ask

Diya - What is happening here?

Jai - Get fresh up and go to dinning table and eat your dinner

Diya - 🆗!

Diya went to bathroom and get fresh up and see Christian and ask

Diya - What are you going to do?

Christian - You will see

In Jai's room, Taylor was making Jai to get up before Christian does something to Jai. Diya was watching everything quietly! After 🔟 minutes later, Christian came with a bucket full of water and pour it on Jai and Jai wake up immediately and ask

Jai - Have you lost your mind or what? (angry 😡)

Christian - You were not coming for dinner so I didn't have any other choice

Jai - I AM GOING TO KILL You CHRISTIAN GREY! (ANGRY 😡)

Christian put the bucket on the floor and start to run and Jai was following him. In the dinning room, Christian came running 🏃 and hide under the table and Mia ask

Mia - Why are you hiding here?

Christian - You will see!

Everyone hear Jai's angry 😡 voice and see Jai was fully wet and Grace ask

Grace - Why are you wet like this?

Jai - Where's your son?

Ana - What did Christian do that you are ready to kill him

Jai - I am so sorry that your kid will never be able to his or her father rest of her or his life

Patrick - Jai, what are you going to do with him?

Jai - KILL HIM FOREVER NOW!

Christian escape from the dinning table and run out of the house 🏡 and Jai was running 🏃 behind him. Diya and Taylor come to dinning room and Taylor say everything what happened in Jai's room and everyone was waiting for Jai and Christian to return. After 5 minutes, Christian came to kitchen and Jai was still chasing Christian and both were breathing heavily and Christian say

Christian - Looks like Senior Inspector Jai is very much tired because of running 🏃 behind his younger brother (teasing)

Jai - I remind you that I am under trained by ACP Pradyuman so his officers 👮 never give up that much soon and I don't like to give up soon

Christian - I think I should have said that words after thinking

Jai - But now it's too late my brother. Now you teased my job and my boss so now you are died. I thought that I will spare you but now you are not going to see your baby 👶

Christian - No!

Jai - Yes! (smiling evily 😈)

Christian start to run 🏃 and Jai was behind him again and Patrick say

Patrick - I think we should stop them

Grace - No need! Surely Jai will finish his work in 🔟 to 20 minutes

Bill - Who will win?

Mia - Totally Jai Jai... I am sure that Christian forgot that Jai Jai is running 🏃 winner in school 🏫, college and CID

Daya - No one can match him in running 🏃

Christian run 🏃 in the living room and sits on the couch and breathing heavily and Kate ask

Kate - Where's Jai?

Christian - Locked him in his room and I know that he will never give up soon soon

Jai - Very much true

Christian - How did you escape from the room?

Jai - Window and I remind you that I bought this house 🏡 and I know very well about this house 🏡 more than you

Christian - I am died now

Jai - Oh yes, you are damn died!

Jai try to hold him but Christian escape from Jai and run 🏃 out of the house 🏡 again and Jai say

Jai - Mom keep the first aid box ready for your younger son

Jai went out to house 🏡 and after 🔟 minutes later, Jai come with a victory smile 😀 and Christian come behind him with lots of wounds on his face and body. Grace see her husband with this is unbelievable" look and Grace makes Christian to sit on couch and first aid him and went to dinning room and first aid Jai's hand ✋ which was bleeding and Jai was having his starters. Grace say

Grace - I can't believe that you brothers keep doing this

Elliot - What do you mean mom? (confused 😕)

Grace - This!

Grace pointing at Jai and Christian's wounds. Grace say

Grace - I can't believe that you boys 👬 keep doing this like small kids

Jai - You parents only keep saying that we're always small kids for you no matter whatever our is so that is why we keep doing this

Mia - Look who is saying that, who is father of two ✌ daughters 👭

Jai - Mia, I love what I am doing so mind your own business and please do be careful with Bill because I don't think he can stop himself from touching you nowadays

Mia blushing 😳 and Bill was feeling a little bit of uncomfortable now. Everyone laughs 😄 at Mia and Bill and Mia say

Mia - We are doing that in locked room but you are totally different than anyone of us

Jai - What are you saying? (confused 😕)

Mia - You were very much cute and adorable while you were sleeping 😴

Jai - Again you started to coming in my room without my permission? (angry 😡)

Mia - You four of you were a perfect family

Jai - What? (confused 😕)

Mia show him the pictures and Jai see her with a deadly look and say

Jai - You have crossed your limits today

Mia - You guys were very much cute and adorable and I couldn't stop myself from taking your pictures

Diya, Nisha and Priya see the pictures and get shocked 😲 because it was pictures of them sleeping 😴. Jai ask

Jai - Mia don't you know that you can't take pictures of private moments which I rarely have

Mia - I love it and trust me everyone loves it too

Diya - What do you mean by everyone?

Mia - Everyone in this house 🏡!

Jai - I can't believe this is happening with me. I can't believe it that you guys did this to me

Grace - Don't worry, we won't tell this to anyone

Jai - I don't believe anyone in my own family.

Kate - Come on Jai, trust us

Jai - When I get my chance then I will surely take my revenge by different way

Ana - 🆗, we accept with your revenge

Jai - If you guys accept it or not, I will do it because you all spoiled my favourite private time now.

Priya - Papa, who is this? (seeing Patrick and Grace's parents)

Jai - My grandparents. My dad's parents names are **Justin** and **Julie** and my mother's parents name are **Paul** and **Mary**

Nisha - WOW, I mean I can't believe that we are seeing your parent's parents

Jai - True meaning it's been almost like few months since I saw my grandparents. I lastly saw them when I was attending Christian's wedding. I very rarely see my grandparents!

 **Paul** \- I am waiting to see your wedding

Jai - You have to wait for that

 **Julie** \- Why?

Jai - Diya's divorce process

 **Mary** \- Patrick, how much time does it takes for a divorce case?

Patrick - 1 to 2 years but mostly 1 year but can't say anything properly because I don't know how serious it is

 **Justin** \- Why?

Jai - I did not tell him everything and don't worry grandpa because we have filed a divorce

Justin - Who is the lawyer?

Diya - My parent's friend

Mary - 🆗!

Jai - Grandma, I know what you want from me

Mary - I want to see your wedding before I close my eyes

Jai - Same dialogue which you said for Elliot and Christian

Mary - I am saying the truth only

Jai - You have to wait for my wedding and if you are planning for Christian way wedding 💒 then I have to think about it and ask to Diya's family and the CID team! I will be alright with Indian wedding

Mia - Me too!

Jai - Can you wear saree? (teasing)

Mia - What's that?

Jai - Saree is something that indian women wear everyday

Mia - Oh, well I will try

Elliot - What do boys wear for wedding?

Jai - Sherwani!

Mia - I remember that which you wore for Abhijeet's wedding

Jai - That is the one. I still have it and I still remember that I wear it for all of the CID wedding and no one knew about it because I keep changing designs on it

Diya, Salunke and Pradyuman - Our guess is right that you keep wearing the same color of sherwani

Jai - I hate buying 🆕 one

Diya - Hate or lazy?

Jai - I don't like it to keep buying a sherwani for just one day wedding.

Diya - You're impossible

Jai - I know!

Shreya - I don't understand one thing

Jai - What?

Shreya - How can you run your business when you are with us?

Jai - Nice question! Christian handles everything and if he needs me only he will call me

Shreya - Signature?

Jai - No need, Christian will send me a copy of everything and I will accept it then only he can accept there or else he has to wait!

Tarika - If anything happens to you then who will have the business?

Jai - Christian, if I did not get married and have any kids!

Christian - I don't want your business because I can't handle you without you

Jai - You can because you know all in and out of the business.

Christian - Whatever bro!

Rosy serve them their dinner and Christian and Jai say

Christian and Jai - My favorite dinner

Mia - I love mac and cheese

Jai - With all types of pasta in one bowl with extra creamy cheese and cheese! (excited)

Ana - Looks like someone is turning into a small boy 👦 which we saw in the hotel 🏩

Diya - I accept with you

Jai was not listening to anyone and enjoying his pasta. After 20 minutes later, Jai ask

Jai - Rosy, can I have some more of cheesy creamy pasta

Christian - How did you eat that so much fast?

Jai - I don't know, I think I like it or should I say, I love it very much

Heidi - We will take it as love it

Rosy serve another bowl of pasta for Jai and Freddy ask

Freddy - What was that story in the hotel 🏩?

Ana - Nothing much, actually Christian and Jai were fighting for the pasta topping and trust me, it was like looking two ✌ kids fighting for their favorite toys. (laughing 😄)

Jai - I was hungry on that time

Diya - You were always hungry

Nisha - Eating too much spicy food

Jai - I can't eat food without little bit of spicy

Nisha - Can see that

After dinner, Ana say

Ana - I can't eat anything anymore

Jai - Not even the dessert?

Ana - No!

Jai - I will have your dessert then

Ana - How can you eat this much

Jai - I did not eat a lot

Kate - Four bowls of pasta you say it's nothing

Jai - Actually I am still hungry

Ana - You are totally weired than me now

Jai - I am done with my dinner

Jai went to his room and in the dining room, Christian ask

Christian - Do you really want to use that word in front of him

Ana - I did not mean to hurt him

Grace - I will check on him and Ana, it's 🆗 darling once in a while it happens so don't worry about it too much

Grace went to Jai's room and in dining room, Daya ask

Daya - What happened here?

Elliot - Bro hates when people calls him weired

Kate - Why?

Freddy - In his school 🏫 and college, everyone use to call him weird and even now too everyone calls him weird because of his eating habits. I and my wife have seen his friends teasing him for his eating habits

Ana - I will go and talk to him.

Ana went to Jai's room with two ✌ plates of dessert. In Jai's room, Jai was punching his punching bag and Ana knocked on the door 🚪 and Grace opened the door 🚪 and see Ana and smile and went to kitchen to help Rosy. In Jai's room, Ana sits on the bed and keeps looking at Jai. After half an hour later Jai ask

Jai - What do want Ana?

Ana - I am so sorry for what I said in the dining table

Jai - It's 🆗!

Ana - What makes you eat a lot?

Jai - After all the torture in my childhood, whenever I used to have fear or a bad dream, I would keep eating until I get satisfied and relax. I tried to stop it but it was impossible nowadays

Ana - For forgiving me, can we have our dearest cheesecake dessert

Jai - Sure! (smiling 😀😁)

Jai and Ana have their dessert and have some chilling chat. At 12am 🕛, Diya comes to Jai's room and see Jai was narrating a story for Nisha and Priya. Diya sit beside him and she was listening to the story. After an hour later 🕧, Priya and Nisha was sleeping 😴 on Jai's lap. Diya was resting her head on his shoulder and Jai say

Jai - I can't believe that Mia did that to me

Diya - I really loved that pictures of us! Like everyone was saying it was a special perfect family picture of us

Jai - True! Now let us sleep 💤 now so that we can roam tomorrow

Jaiya kiss and keep Nisha and Priya in between them and Jaiya kiss on their head and sleep peacefully. The next day, at 7am ⏰, Jai wake up and see Nisha and Priya was sleeping 😴 with a smile 😊. Diya enter the room with two ✌ cups of coffee and give a cup of coffee to Jai and Jai sit on swing and Diya sitting on his lap. Jaiya drink their coffee and enjoy their time alone! At 9am 🕘, everyone was sitting in separate cars 🚗🚙 and they went to small town. In the small town, they got down from the car 🚗 🚙 and everyone was excited. They went to small bakery shop 🏪! In the small bakery shop 🏪, they were lots of sweets 🍫🍬🍭🍩🍪 and different types of cakes 🍰! The kids were getting tempted to have the cakes 🍰 and sweet 🍪🍩🍭🍬🍫! Dhruv ask

Dhruv - Papa please buy me a lollipop 🍭

Daya - 🆗!

Aditya - Mama can I please buy a candy 🍬

Tarika - No!

Aditya - Why? (disappointed 😔)

Tarika - It is not good for health

Jai - Adi, I will buy you candy 🍬 and Tarika stop being like this for this trip and let him have anything he wants

Tarika - But Jai... (got cut off)

Jai - No buts or bits, everything in here is freshly made every day so don't worry about it and you also have some cookies 🍪

Tarika - 🆗!

Aditya - Thanks Jai (smiling 😁)

Nisha - Jai can I buy a chocolate donut 🍩?

Jai - Sure!

Priya - Papa, I want chocolate 🍫

Jai - 🆗!

Jai and buy kids favorite they asked and buy coffee for elders. While the kids were having their favorite sweets and the elders were enjoying their coffee . Tarika say

Tarika - Very much fresh cookies 🍪

Abhijeet - True! It's very much yummy 😋

Jai - I am so glad that you all like this place.

Daya - Everything cheap here

Danny - Where next?

Jai - To painting exhibition

Salunke - What is in that?

Jai - Here painting are very much made by heart and you will feel like you are seeing it in real

Pradyuman - Then we have to go there

They went to painting exhibition and Christian and Ana were buying some of the paintings for their 🆕 house 🏡! The kids were in kids section where they could see all of their favorite cartoon characters paintings. Diya was alone in nature section and enjoying the paintings and Jai hugs her from behind and Diya smiles 😊 and Jai ask

Jai - Do you like any of the paintings?

Diya - Mmmhhh... I love the winter and the raining painting. I wish I could have them

Jai - You can

Diya - No, I can't buy it with your money 💵

Jai - Get used to it now because I want to give you whatever you and our daughters want

Diya - But Jai?

Jai - What's mine is your now

Diya - What will my dad will think about it

Jai - Nothing! I asked permission to him about it and he said that if you are happy 😊 with it then he is totally fine.

Diya - Are you saying the truth?

Jai - Yes! I have a secret surprise for you and our daughters

Diya - What is it?

Jai You will see it when we get back to Mumbai

Diya - What are you planning to do?

Jai - You will see

Diya - Tell me please

Jai - Not until you see it yourself so wait for it.

Diya - You are unbelievable that you keep giving me and my daughters something

Jai - I will do anything for you, your daughters and our CID family.

Diya - I love you Jai baby

Jai - I love you too Diya jaan

Jai kiss on her cheek and ask

Jai - Shall I buy the paintings?

Diya - Your wish

Jai - If you don't like it then I will not buy it

Diya - 🆗, buy it

Jai called a staff and said to pack the paintings. Diya ask

Diya - Where's Heidi?

Jai - With Taylor! Spending her time with her father, you know father and daughter quality time. I have given leave for Taylor until Heidi goes back to home to her mother.

Diya - 🆗!

Jaiya were seeing some paintings. Jaiya went to kids section and see the kids were admiring and taking pictures with their favorite characters paintings. Jai see a painting and say

Jai - Diya please take a photo of me with this painting (excited)

Diya - You like Shinchan?

Jai - I love Shinchan!

Diya laugh 😄 and takes Jai's photo with Shinchan painting. Jai takes his phone 📱 from Diya and post his picture on Facebook, Instagram and Twitter. Diya ask

Diya - I can't believe that you posted it on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram

Jai - I love it very much when people see my pics and like them

Diya - You are unbelievable

Jai - I know right

Jaiya laughs 😄. Priya comes to Jai and Jai lift her up in his arms and kiss on her cheek and ask

Jai - What my princess want?

Priya - Let us go somewhere else

Jai - 🆗!

Jaiya and the kids went to others. After 🔟 minutes later, they all went to clothes shopping. Jai was with the kids and others were seeing clothes. Diya was checking a shirt and pant for Jai. Diya knows that Jai very rarely goes out for shopping for himself. Grace comes to Diya and ask

Grace - Shopping for Jai?

Diya - Yes! How did you come to know that I am shopping for him?

Grace - Mother for him and you

Diya see her with tears and Grace wipe Diya's tears and say

Grace - Both of you are my kids. Jai has told me everything about you and your family. I was praying that you should be Jai's wife and at last it's happening. Never think that you don't have a mother because now on, I am your forever mother.

Diya smile and hug Grace. Grace separate from the hug and say

Grace - I am always there for you and him as you both are my kids always and forever

Diya - Thanks

Grace - Now let us choose a good clothes for Jai

Diya - 🆗 (smiling 😀}

Grace helps Diya to choose some clothes for Jai. After the clothes shopping, they all went to jewelry 💍 store 🏪. In jewelry shop 🏪, all boys sit in the waiting room with the shopping bags, Aditya and Dhruv were playing games on their father's mobile phone 📱 and all girls were see jewelries. Daya ask

Daya - Jai why did you bought us here?

Jai - We can take rest and girls can do their shopping

Abhijeet - Today my money 💵 is totally gone.

Jai - I will pay for it

Duo - Whatever!

Vivek - Now we have to wait here until they finish. Whole day will be gone here

Freddy and Danny - You are totally right

Patrick - I don't think so

Elliot - Today my credit card 💳 is gone and bank balance will be empty and Kate loves jewelries

Bill - Same with Mia too!

Pradyuman and Salunke - Good thing is that our wife is not here

Daya - But your daughter is here

Abhijeet - So is your daughter-in-laws are here too

Pradyuman - What are you both coming to say?

Duo - We are sure that your daughter will buy some

Pradyuman - How do you say that?

Abhijeet - My and Daya's wife is with her

Salunke - I don't think Diya will buy anything

Jai - I will be happy if she buy something for her

After an hour later, Grace comes to waiting room and Patrick ask

Patrick - Look like you design of the jewelry

Grace - Yes!

Patrick - What did you buy?

Grace - Nothing!

Patrick - Why?

Grace - Didn't attract a lot to buy it.

Grace sit beside Jai and Jai keeps his head on her shoulder and close his eyes. Jai ask

Jai - What were you and Diya doing in the clothes shop 🏪?

Grace - You will see it when we get home 🏡

Jai - 🆗!

After 🔟 minutes later, Diya sits beside her father and Pradyuman see her brothers and ask

Diya - What happened to you two that you both are making faces?

Pradyuman - They lost

Diya - In what?

Pradyuman - They were saying that you would buy something from here

Diya - I did not like anything and you know I am very much choosey about everything

Duo - You win dad

Pradyuman - Next time you will win (teasing)

Diya - Stop teasing my brothers

Pradyuman - 🆗!

After half an hour later, all the girls were back and Bill say

Bill - At last, you guys are back

Mia - Were you guys missing us?

Elliot - No, we were getting bored and getting ready to lift your bags.

Kate - Too much funny (fake laugh)

Nisha - Looks like Jai got tired of everything

Everyone see that, Jai was sleeping 😴 on Grace's shoulder. Kate say

Kate - I think we should go home 🏡 now

Mia - I was having fun

Grace - Mia, what Kate is saying is right. Jai very rarely sleeps like this

Christian - I accept with mom

Jai wake up and see and ask

Jai - Where next?

Nisha - Home 🏡!

Jai - Why?

Christian - You look tired

Jai - Who told you that I am tired?

Elliot - Your face

Jai - I am fine

Kate - Are you sure about it?

Jai - Yes!

Pankaj - I am very much hungry

Freddy and Danny - We too

Justin - Let us go and eat something.

They all went to a restaurant. In the restaurant, while everyone was having their lunch, Pradyuman's phone 📱 rings and Pradyuman attend the call 📞 and after 🔟 minutes later Pradyuman ended the call and Daya ask

Daya - Dad, who was it?

Pradyuman - Ram

Abhijeet - What did he say?

Pradyuman - Few days later we have to be in Mumbai

Jai - I think Akshay got a lawyer now

Pradyuman - Yes!

Jai's phone 📱 rings and Jai attend the call 📞 immediately because it was his spy which he kept for Akshay and his family. Jai excuse himself and went to talk to his spy and after half an hour later, Jai returned to the table and Diya ask

Diya - Everything 🆗?

Jai - Nope

Christian - What happened?

Jai - Company is not running good so I have to go there as soon as possible. Destiny made a case against our company, I was expecting this.

Elliot - We have to go back home 🏡 now?

Jai - Yes!

Mia - We are having a great time here

Jai - I can't lose that company, it is a part of me and my life now.

Christian - I accept with him

Danny - What is the actual problem?

Jai - Products and services.

Patrick - We have to leave now then

Elliot - I will book the tickets 🎫 now

Jai - No need, I told Taylor to do it

Diya - Let's go then

They finally finished their lunch and went home 🏡. In the cottage house 🏡, in Jai's room, Jai was packing his stuffs in hurry and Diya stop him from his work and say

Diya - Relax, everything will be fine.

Jai - I can't get relax until everything is alright

Diya - You are taking too much stress

Jai - I can't believe that that woman 👩 did that to me after whatever I had done for her and her family

Diya - Everything will be fine soon

Jai - I know that

Diya - How?

Jai - When my luck 🍀 is with me then I will surely win

Diya - Shut up Jai (blushing 😳)

Jai - I am saying the truth (smiling 😀)

Diya - I am always and forever there for you no matter what

Jaiya kiss and there was a knock on the door 🚪 and Jaiya see Christian and Christian say

Christian - Time to go

Jai - Coming

Jaiya pack their stuffs and they all went to airport. Taylor comes to Jai and say

Taylor - Sir, none flights are available

Jai - What? (Shocked 😲)

Taylor - I have called our company and ask to send the private aeroplane ✈

Jai - 🆗! How much time will it take to get here?

Taylor - Half an hour

Jai - 🆗! You take your leave for few days

Taylor - But sir... (got cut by Jai)

Jai - I want you to stay with Heidi

Taylor - 🆗!

Jai - Say Martin to be in touch with me

Taylor - 🆗ay sir

Jai went to the waiting room and sits beside Priya and Mary ask

Mary - Something bad?

Jai - All flights are booked so we are going by our private aeroplane ✈

Mia - I am going to have fun in it

Jai - I can't until I get my company properly done with it's problem is end

Grace - Everything will be alright so stop worrying about it too much

Jai - 🆗!

After 30 minutes later, Heidi came to Jai and said that the aeroplane ✈ has arrived and they went in the aeroplane ✈ and sit in their places. Jai was continually on his laptop and phone 📱, Diya was reading 📖 a crime novel, kids were sleeping 😴, Abhijeet was checking his Facebook, Tarika and Shreya were playing board games on their phone 📱, Pradyuman and Salunke were talking about Akshay and everything. The Grey were having fun with each other but no one was disturbing Jal. After they reached Seattle, Jai say

Jai - Mom take them to my apartment and you guys go home 🏡

Grace - 🆗!

Pradyuman - Why your apartment?

Jai - I don't want any press to know about you guys

Nisha - Why?

Jai - Destiny must have already started to ruining my life

Christian - I am coming with you

Jai and Christian went to their company. In Jai's apartment, everyone was sitting on sofa and couches and Elliot on the TV and see news channels where Jai's company was continually showing and Destiny was crying 😢 😭 in front of everyone and making rumors about Jai and his company. Elliot say

Elliot - I can't believe that she's doing this.

Mia - Thank God that my brother is not marrying her

Grace - I still can't believe that Elena would take advantage of Jai

Ana - Jai and Christian have taken too much stress to bring up this company

Patrick - Elliot off the TV or keep it low

Elliot keep the volume low

Diya - I will put the kids to sleep

Tarika and Shreya - We are coming too

While putting the kids to sleep 😴, Tarika see Diya and say

Tarika - Diya everything will be alright very much soon

Diya - I wish the same

Shreya - Shall I get you something to eat?

Diya - No, I am fine. I am just little bit worried about Jai

Tarika - Everything is going to be good soon so don't worry about it

Diya - 🆗!

At 9pm 🕘, Jai and Christian return to Jai's apartment. In Jai's apartment, Jai and Christian enter into his house and they see Ana and Diya were sitting on couches and Christian ask

Christian - Ana did you have your dinner?

Ana - Yes

Jai - Good! Diya you?

Diya - I had my dinner

Jai - Good. Christian have your dinner

Christian - 🆗 but what about you?

Jai - I am going to sleep 💤 here

Jai lay on the sofa and Diya sit on the sofa and Jai keeps his head on her lap. Christian went to his room and changed his clothes and have his dinner and went to sleep 💤. In living room, Diya was caring Jai's hair and kiss on his forehead and ask

Diya - How is everything going?

Jai - Better now! I have have fixed the problems but I don't know how am I going to handle this Destiny situation

Diya - I saw the news on the TV and I can't believe it that she is doing this

Jai - I have given her a warning but I know it's no use

Diya - What are you planning to do?

Jai - I have sold her company and factory to Denmark 🇩🇰

Diya - When did you sell her factory and company?

Jai - Few weeks ago

Diya - Why you did not say this to her?

Jai - No use of telling her because I didn't have the papers signed

Diya - What papers signed?

Jai - Denmark 🇩🇰 bought the company and factory. Now I have the papers and paperwork, now she can't do anything to the company

Diya - Great!

Jai sit on the sofa and hugs her and say

Jai - Thanks for being with me

Diya - I will always and forever be there for you

Jai - Me too jaan

Jaiya separate from the hug and Jai kiss on her neck and Diya moan and say

Diya - Jai nnnnoooo please, everyone is in the house

Jai - Everyone sleeping 😴 so don't worry my love

Jai kiss on her lips 💋 and then on her face and her earlobes and see her with love and ask

Jai - Can we please have some fun?

Diya - 🆗!

Jai smile 😀 and kiss on her neck and Diya turns and gives him full access for him to her neck. Jai lay her on the sofa and kiss on her collar bone and Jai moves his hand ✋ on her legs and kiss her on her lips 💋 and then they turn on the sofa and Diya remove his coat and untuck his shirt 👚 and Diya kiss on his face and kiss on her earlobe and remove his shirt's 👚 buttons and remove his shirt 👚 and kiss on his chest. Diya see him with love and kiss on his lips and his neck and gives him a love mark on his neck and Jai moan and Diya kiss on the love mark on his neck. Diya kiss on his chest and his shoulder and his stomach and tease him in between his legs and press on his hard spot and Jai moan louder and say

Jai - Diya please no teasing (moaning)

Diya - Why?

Jai - I can't bear your teasing

Diya smile 😀 and Diya unbutton his pant and unzip his pant and remove his pant and boxer and see him with love and passion for him. Diya takes his length in her mouth 👄 and Jai say

Jai - I love it very much, whenever you do that

Diya - Mmmhhh... I love doing it for you

Jai keeps moaning and after half an hour later, he feels like he is going to come anytime now and Jai moan louder and say

Jai - Diya please stop it

Diya stop what she was doing and Jaiya turn Jai ask

Jai - Are you taking your pills 💊?

Diya - Yes!

Jai - Good!

Jai remove her dress and kiss on her body everywhere and Diya close her eyes and enjoy it and after few minutes later, Jai was in between her legs and kiss her lips and Jai slowly enters her and Diya hugs him and moan with pleasure and Jai starts to move in and out of her. After few minutes later, Diya moan and came for Jai and Jai say

Jai - Diya jaan please let me go

Diya release from him and Jai came out of her and lay on top of her and both of them were breathing heavily. After 15 minutes later, Jai kiss on her head and say

Jai - Need to do it again with protection

Diya - 🆗 but first you have to have your dinner now

Jai - 🆗!

Jaiya see each other and kiss and they got dressed and Diya went to the kitchen and Jai went to his room and changed his clothes and came to kitchen and have his dinner and then Jaiya went to Jai's room and made more love and both of them sleep in each other's arms. After few days later, the Grey and CID family celebrated Grace and Patrick's wedding anniversary. After two ✌ days later, Jai was packing his bag and Grace comes in his room with 🆕 clothes which she bought from Goa and helps Jai to pack his bag and checking rest of the stuffs, there was fully silent in between them. Jai makes his mother to sit on his bed and breathe heavily and say

Jai - Your son will be home when you need him and he has to be there when his younger brother becomes a father soon.

Grace - I know that you will be back home 🏡 for Ana's delivery

Jai - I will be alright Grace jaanu and now give me your sweet smile

Grace - I am totally going to miss you very much my baby (crying 😢)

Grace hug her and Jai also hug her and cry 😢! After 5 minutes later, Jai and Grace separated from the hug and Jai wipe her tears and kiss on her cheeks and on her head and say

Jai - I will be back home 🏡 soon

Grace makes him sit on the bed and kiss on his head and say

Grace - Take care of yourself and your CID family and friends and mainly your daughter-in-law and my granddaughters

Jai - 🆗ay! (smiling 😀)

Grace - Take your medicine properly on time and do not miss your medicine even a day

Jai - 🆗!

Grace - Next month take to the hospital 🏥 so that she can take that non-pregnancy injection 💉

Jai - 🆗!

Grace - Have your meal properly and do not listen to anyone if they tease you about your eating habits and whatever about food and your eating habits

Jai - 🆗ay!

Grace - Be careful with Diya's husband and his family and that Sita

Jai - I know mom.

Grace - Always remember that if you need anything just make a call 📞 or a message for us

Jai - I know that very much well mom.

Grace - I love you very much my baby

Jai - I love you very much too Grace jaanu my mother

Jai take his bag and went to living room where everyone was sitting on sofa and couches and chatting with each other. Jai ask

Jai - Shall we go now?

Pradyuman - Yes!

Heidi - I am going to miss you all too much

Priya - We too

Heidi went to Jai and say

Heidi - Take good care of yourself and your CID family and friends and come back home when you get 🆓 time

Jai - 🆗 my sweetheart

Heidi gives four crime books 📚 📙 and say

Heidi - My and dad's gift for you

Jai - Thanks Heidi sweetheart

Heidi smile 😀 and Jai say

Jai - Study well and have lots of fun in your life and always think by heart and remember that I am always there for you and Taylor. If you need anything just message me or email 📧 me

Heidi - 🆗!

Jai - Don't hesitate to ask me anything

Heidi - 🆗ay! I am going to miss you very much badly

Jai - Me too sweetheart and take care of yourself and your dad and your mom too

Heidi - Surely I would do that

Jai kiss on her cheeks and head. Jai see Christian and say

Jai - End of my trip here

Christian - Waiting to see you back when I get my child 👶

Jai - I am sure that you will get a boy 👦 baby 👶 first then a girl 👧 baby 👶

Christian - Let's see, I will give you regular updates

Jai - Ana please do be careful with him now

Ana - I am going to miss you (crying 😢 😭)

Jai - Here goes the another mood swing and remember to have healthy food and remember and do whatever I have said and written on the do pregnancy book 📙

Ana - I know and I will totally do opposite of it

Jai - That result depends when the baby 👶 is born. Don't take too much stress and some break for your job

Ana - 🆗!

Jai say bye 👋 to all except Mia and Mia see Jai and ask

Mia - Jai Jai no bye bye 👋 for me

Jai - Nope!

I know that you are going to cry now

Mia hugs Jai and cry 😢 😭 and Jai say

Jai - Looks like Bill made you pregnant like Christian made Ana without knowing he's doing that (teasing)

Mia - Don't go please, stay with us mainly with me

Jai - I will surely back when the baby 👶 is here

Mia - Everyone will tease me after you go

Jai - No one dares to tease my Mia

Mia - Next time you come home 🏡 try to come with good news

Jai - I will try my level best. Now can I go?

Mia - Yes but be careful with everything and call me whenever you get 🆓 time

Jai - 🆗! Bill take a good care of my younger sister and if you think to make her pregnant before engagement, remember what I will do to you

Bill - 🆗! I hope we'll see you soon

Jai - I believe the same

Jai kiss on Mia's head and pinch her nose 👃 and said bye 👋 to his family and his family say

Grey family - Safe and happy journey

Jai went to the lift with the CID team. In airport, Taylor gives Jai's back to Jai and say

Taylor - Happy and safe journey Mr. Shetty

Jai - Thanks for the crime books 📚 📙

Taylor - I hope I see you soon sir

Jai - Me too Taylor and do keep an eye on Ana and Christian

Taylor - Sure sir

Jai and Taylor hug and Jai went to catch his flight ✈ with his CID team members! In the aeroplane ✈, Jai was sitting beside a window seat and see Seattle and tear drop 💧 comes from his eyes 👀 and Diya see Jai and hug him and Jai see her and smile 😊 and say

Jai - I am 🆗!

Diya - Miss them already?

Jai - Yes! This is the reason, why I very rarely see my family

Diya - You will see them very much soon

Jai - I wish the same

Diya wipe his tears and kiss on his cheek and Diya keeps her head on his shoulder and Jai keeps his head on her and say

Jai - I love you very much jaan

Diya - I love you very much too baby

Jai kiss on her head and both of them went into dreaming world 🌍!

 **X-X-X-X  
**

 **In next chapter you will all read about court and you will meet Akshay's family. In next chapter, I am going to have some twist 🔀 so do guess what is the twist 🔀! Naughty wink 😉! To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

At Mumbai airport, the CID team takes taxi 🚕 and went to their house 🏡. In Pradyuman's house 🏡, everyone was resting in their rooms. In Diya's room, Diya was sitting on her bed and thinking about her divorce and demands Akshay may ask from her and her family. Diya was worried that Akshay shouldn't ask her to give her daughters to him. Suddenly Diya's phone 📱 rings and Diya see it was Jai's number and she attended the call 📞 and ask

Diya - Why did you call me?

Jai excepted this question from her and say

Jai - Don't you think too much about Akshay and stuffs and try to take good rest

Diya - A week later, we are going to court for my divorce

Jai - I am forever there for you and your daughters and your family too

Diya - I know that you are always there for me, my daughters, my family and mainly for our CID team

Jai - Now take good rest and don't worry about anything and keep smiling 😀

Diya - 🆗! (smiling 😀)

Jai - Bye jaan

Diya - Bye baby

Jaiya ended the call and Diya lay on her bed and sleep 😴! At night 🌃, the kids were playing in the garden and Shreya was keeping an eye on the kids. In the kitchen, Tarika and Diya was washing dishes and Tarika ask

Tarika - Are you tensed about divorce?

Diya - Yes, what if Akshay ask for the girls 👭?

Daya - He will definitely die if he asks for Nisha and Priya

Daya sits on the kitchen counter and keeps his coffee cup on the kitchen counter near Diya and Diya wash the coffee cup. Diya say

Diya - I don't know what is going to happen in the court

Daya - I think you are thinking too much about it and Diya, we're here for you

Diya - What if he harm any of you and I am totally sure that I will never able to forgive myself even if you guys get a small wound because of me

Abhijeet - Diya stop thinking like this. Nothing would ever happen to us

Abhijeet sit on the chair 💺 and say

Abhijeet - I am just worried about you right now. Akshay may do anything to harm you. After whatever Nisha said in the beauro, we can't take risk on you. Sita is with them so they would think very much criminally.

Daya - I accept with you Abhijeet.

Pradyuman - What are you kids talking about?

Abhijeet - Nothing dad, just talking about the divorce

Pradyuman - Don't worry about anything. Everything will go well. Don't you guys scare my sweet daughter.

Diya hug her father and Daya say

Daya - This is totally unfair with me and Abhijeet, you and Diya hug and you both always forget us at) in the hug (childish)

Abhijeet - I accept with Daya

Tarika - Completely complain babies for small things (teasing)

Pradyuman - Come you too or else I will surely get punishment for your mom

Duo - We won't let that happen

Duo hug their father and younger sister. Tarika ask

Tarika - Can I also join you for a hug?

Pradyuman - Come here my younger daughter

Tarika also join the hug. Suddenly they hear a voice

 **Voice** \- How can you guys leave us and do a family hug

Pradyuman - Come in my youngest daughter **Shreya** and kids you also join

Kids - If you say it or not we will join the family hug

They also join the hug and after few minutes later, they separated from the hug and Pradyuman say

Pradyuman - Time to sleep now

They all went to sleep. In Priya and Nisha's room, Diya was making Priya to sleep and she was thinking about her daughters. Suddenly she felt a hand on her head and Diya see her father and Pradyuman say

Pradyuman - I knew you would be here

Diya - What do you want dad?

Pradyuman - Let's go to your room and talk

Pradyuman and Diya went to Diya's room and sit on the bed and Pradyuman ask

Pradyuman - What's bothering you now?

Diya - Divorce and you know everything

Pradyuman - Diya, please stop taking this much stress.

Diya - I try it but I can't stop thinking about it. I am worried for Nisha and Priya. Papa, he will do anything to them, he had almost tried to rape them when I was out of town for a while for mission and this is why I stopped going for missions. I am scared that he and his family will do something to our family and my daughters mainly.

Pradyuman - Until I am alive, I will not let anything to happen wrong so stop thinking too much and go to sleep 💤 now

Diya - Good night 🌃 daddy and sweet dreams

Pradyuman - You too

Pradyuman kiss on her head and went to his room and sit on his bed and see a picture of his wife on the wall and say

Pradyuman - I will surely fix everything Smitha. I'm sorry that I am crossing my limits now but I want our daughter to be safe and in good hands and I hope you understand me. I have already made lots of mistakes with our daughter but now I have to take a right decision for Diya and her daughters or else rest of their lives will be spoiled forever!

Pradyuman lay on the bed and slowly sleep. The next evening, the CID team was in Jai's house 🏡 and everyone was talking about the divorce and reading the rules of divorce and everything! After half an hour later, the CID team see a movie and have their dinner and rest of the CID team went to their house 🏡 except Satam family and Salunke. They talk about important things about the case. After an hour later, old duo, Dareya and Abhirika went to home 🏡, Diya, Nisha and Priya stay with Jai because Jai requested them to stay with him. At 🔟pm 🕙, Jai took them to a forest and Diya ask

Diya - Jai, where are you taking us?

Jai - You will see

They walk 🚶 for 20 minutes and Jai was stop walking 🚶 and Priya ask

Priya - Papa, what is it?

Jai - Three of you close your eyes and tie the cloth I gave you and hold each other's hand ✋ and Nisha hold my hand ✋ and I will take you somewhere special

Diya, Nisha and Priya do as Jai said and Jai make them walk 🚶 for 🔟 more minutes and Jai remove their cloth from their eyes and Diya, Priya and Nisha open their eyes 👀 and get shocked 😲 to see there were standing in front of a big house 🏡 and Jai ask

Jai - Do you guys like it?

Diya - It's lovely. Who's house 🏡 is this?

Jai - Your!

Diya - Mine? (confused 😕)

Jai - I built this house 🏡 for you and your daughters only!

Diya - Why? (seeing at Jai)

Jai - To keep you safe and happy.

Priya - Papa, can I go in the house 🏡?

Jai - Sure but first cut the ribbon 🎀

Priya - I will do it (excited)

Jai - All three of you will do it

Suddenly it starts to lightly rain and Jai makes Diya, Nisha and Priya to cut the ribbon 🎀 by scissors ✂! Nisha and Priya went into the house 🏡, Diya the house 🏡 and say

Diya - This house 🏡 is very much beautiful!

Jai - I am so glad that you liked it

Diya - When did you build this house 🏡?

Jai - While we were in Goa

Diya - Really? (surprise 😲)

Jai - Yes! You go and see everything and tonight 🌃 we are going to stay here because it's going to rain

Diya - 🆗!

Diya went to kitchen and see everything in the kitchen was 🆕 technology machines. Diya went to the living room where Jai was sitting on the couch and reading a mystery book 📙 and Diya ask

Diya - Jai do we have supplies for drinks and snacks?

Jai - I have arranged everything

Diya - Milk?

Jai - In the fridge

Diya - Can you teach me how to use your 🆕 machines?

Jai - I would love to teach you (smiling 😀)

Jaiya went to kitchen and Jai teach how to use the 🆕 machines and they sit on sofa and having their coffee and Jai say

Jai - You don't have to make any efforts in this house 🏡

Diya - Meaning? (confused 😕)

Jai - I have set Ravi and Niranjana to do most of the work on the house 🏡

Diya - Who is this Ravi and Niranjana?

Jai - Our 🆕 family members and security system! They will protect you and your daughters. I am very much happy that you liked this house 🏡

Diya - Anyone can hack it easily

Jai - Not that much easy because it is very much modern and I didn't release it yet

Diya - Meaning? (confused 😕)

Jai - You are the first one to use it (smiling 😀)

Diya - Really? (surprise)

Jai - Yes my jaan!

Diya - Where's this Nisha and Priya?

Jai - Let's see

Jai on the TV and say

Jai - How I will show you how this works! Niranjana, show where is Nisha and Priya. Now see the TV

Jaiya see the TV and see that Nisha and Priya were in the same room and was exploring the house 🏡. Jaiya can also hear what they were talking. Priya say

Priya - I just love this house 🏡

Nisha - Me too! I have a separate room for myself and look all the books 📚 in my room and I love the bright yellow color on the wall and a comfortable bed to myself. My own study table and computer 💻! (excited)

Priya - The bathroom is also cool. It has a bathtub and chair 💺 beside the bathtub.

Nisha - Your room is not bad. You get all your favorite things. Pink color room, toys everywhere, fairy tale books 📚! Bathroom full of your favorite soap and shampoo

Priya - And bubble bath too!

Nisha - I got all of my favorite books 📚

Priya - Can I ask you something which is very much important

Nisha - I know what you want

Priya - Answer it now!

Nisha - You will come to know about the answer in the court

Priya - That means you didn't accept papa as our father

Nisha - You will come to know about it on the court day.

Priya - 🆗!

Nisha - Now leave me alone with my 🆕 books 📚 and my 🆕 room

Priya - Have fun sis

Nisha - You too sis

Jai off the TV and Diya say

Diya - Nisha will accept you or has already accepted you as her father.

Jai - I need to hear it from her and forever I will wait for her to say it

Diya - Whenever I see you, I feel like I want to make love

Jai - No Diya, we can't always have sex but we can always pleasure each other!

Jai kiss her on her lips 💋 and then move his hand in her shirt and squeeze her breast and Diya moan and they separated from the kiss and breathing heavily. Jai kiss on her neck and bite her neck and Diya moan softly. Jai see her and ask

Jai - Right now, we will pleasure each other and after the girls 👭 sleep 😴, I will test if the shots 💉 is working, okay?

Diya - 🆗! I can't stop myself from getting close to you and making love to you... I never felt like this with Akshay. I never felt this pleasurable happiness with him.

Jai - I am sorry that I hurt you by letting you marry Akshay

Diya - It is not your fault, I decided to marry him because of Sita and her kids.

Jai - Leave this topic now! I will go and check on the girls 👭

Diya - 🆗, I will try to use this machines

Jai - Soon I will keep a maid for this house 🏡

Diya - I don't want anyone in this house 🏡 and I will take care of everything in this house 🏡 myself

Jai smile 😀 and went to Priya's room and see Priya was seeing the 🆕 clothes which he has bought for her. Priya see him and ask

Priya - Papa,, is this for me?

Jai - Yes! I hope you like it

Priya - I love it very much

Jai sit on the chair Priya sits on his lap and ask

Priya - Papa, how do you know that I all this?

Jai - I have been seeing you since you were born so I know everything about your likes and dislikes

Priya - Papa I am planning to take a bath 🛀 now

Jai - Have fun

Jai went to Nisha's room and see Nisha was busy reading 📖 a book 📙! Jai knocked on the door 🚪 and Nisha see him and smile 😀 and say

Nisha - Come in

Jai - Are you busy?

Nisha - No! Sit

Jai sit on the bed and Nisha hugs him and say

Nisha - Thank you for everything you've done for my mom and my sister

Jai - I love to do this for you guys

Nisha - I am scared that papa will separate me and Priya from maa

Jai - I won't let that happen

Nisha - I love you very much Jai

Jai - I love you very much too Nisha angel

Nisha - I am planning to check out my 🆕 bathroom

Jai - Have fun and do not play with water for a while long time

Nisha - 🆗!

Jai went to kitchen and see Diya was trying to control the microwave and Jai ask

Jai - Need help?

Diya - Yes!

Jai stop the microwave and makes Diya too sit on the kitchen table and see her with full love and Diya ask

Diya - What are the girls 👭 doing?

Jai - Taking bath and I am happy that they love their room and the house 🏡

Diya - What are you planning to do with me now? (teasing)

Jai - To finish what we started

Diya blush 😳 and Jai smile and ask

Jai - What to do it here or room?

Diya - Here is fine for me

Jai kiss on her face and kiss on her lips 💋 and Jai ask

Jai - Do you want to check if the shot 💉 is working?

Diya - Yes!

Jai - Now or later?

Diya - Later for sure my love

Jai - 🆗ay my love!

Jai went to refrigerator and open the refrigerator and take a bottle of wine and takes two ✌ wine glasses and went to hall and Diya also follow him to the hall. Jaiya have little bit of wine 🍷 and Jai kiss on her neck and say

Jai - I love you very much my jaan

Diya - I love you very much baby

Diya moans and Jai kiss roughly and after 🔟 minutes later, Jai makes Diya sit on his lap and say

Jai - Move on me

Diya starts to move slowly and Jai moans and enjoy it what she was doing to him. Jai say

Jai - Move faster and harder (moaning)

Diya move faster and after 20 minutes later, Jaiya moans louder and Jaiya hug each other and breathing heavily and after few minutes later, Jai kiss on her lips 💋 and then her head and say

Jai - You are very much good at everything

Diya - You too!

Jai keep kissing her. After few minutes later, Diya say

Diya - I will check on the girls 👭

Jai - 🆗! I will go for a small walk in the forest

Diya - Be careful and come soon

Jaiya kiss on the lips and Diya went to her daughters rooms and Jai went for a walk in the forest. After two ✌ hours later, Jai check on the girls 👭 and went to his room. In his room, Diya was sitting on the bed and waiting for Jai. Jai enter the room and see Diya and his breathing got uneven and swallow, Diya was wearing a shiver shiny nightgown. Jai say

Jai - More than I imagined, your more sexy in this

Diya - I am glad you like it

Jai - I just love it!

Diya - I don't like you spending money 💵 on me this much

Jai - Get used to it my jaan

Diya - I'm trying

Jai - I know that you are trying. Now if I want to stop myself also I can't stop myself from touching you and making love to you.

Diya - Can see that in your eyes

Jai sit on the bed and see Diya with full love and passion. Jai see her fully. Jaiya kiss and Jai start to rub her legs and Diya pull his hair and both of them were kissing with full love and passion. Jaiya separated from the kiss and breathing heavily and Diya remove his t-shirt 👕 and lay him on the bed and start to kissing his neck and face. Jai was enjoying what she was doing to him. Jai see her and pull her towards him and kiss her on her lips 💋 and her face. Jaiya turn and Jai kiss her neck and kiss on her collar bone and Diya touch him in between his legs and press his hard spot and Jai moan and lay on the bed beside her. Diya kiss him everywhere. Diya removed his pant 👖 and boxer. Diya kiss him and Jaiya turn and Jai slowly tease her and remove her nightgown and remove her bra and her underwear and kiss her whole body and then he keep his legs in between her and hugs her and kiss her lips 💋 and then they make love. After few days later, in Satam house 🏡, in Diya's room, Diya was getting ready and Pradyuman came to her room and ask

Pradyuman - Are you ready to go to the court?

Diya - Yes but I am nervous

Pradyuman - Everything will be alright

Diya - I hope the same

Pradyuman - Get ready soon

Diya - 🆗!

Diya got ready and see herself on the mirror and say

Diya - Akshay let us hope that we get divorced soon so that I can take care of our daughters 👭 and I can't live with you like this forever and our daughters 👭 need a good father so that their future will not be spoiled forever

Daya enter her room and ask

Daya - Are you ready to go?

Diya - Yes!

Diya sit in the car 🚙 and Diya ask

Diya - Where is Nisha and Priya?

Abhijeet - Dad said that to drop them in school 🏫

Diya - Why dad?

Pradyuman - I didn't want them to be in the court with us.

Diya - If they come home 🏡, who will take care of them?

Tarika - Freddy and his wife will take care of them

Diya - 🆗!

Shreya - Diya just relax and think positive

Diya smile and they went to court and see Jai and Ram was waiting for them. Pradyuman went to talk with Ram, Jai come to Diya and ask

Jai - Are you 🆗?

Diya - Little bit of nervous but rest is fine

Jai - Good!

Diya - Is Akshay, Sita and his family here?

Jai - Not yet!

Daya - Did you get everything?

Jai - Yes!

Abhijeet - Good

Pradyuman and Ram, comes to duo, Jaiya and duo's wives and Ram ask

Ram - Diya, please don't get nervous of judge and Akshay, Sita and his family

Diya - Okay!

Ram - Say only truth so that I can help you

Diya - 🆗!

Ram - Good... Pradyuman, you and your family should corporate with me so that I can help you

Pradyuman - 🆗!

They were waiting for Akshay's family and Sita. After half an hour later, Akshay's family and Sita comes to court with their lawyer. Jai see Akshay's parents and get shocked 😲 and ask

Jai - What the hell are you both doing here? (angry 😡)

Akshay - Mind your language Jai (angry 😡)

 **Akshay's father - It's 🆗 my son**

 **Akshay's mother - Your father is right my son**

 **X-X-X-X  
**

 **Why Jai is angry 😡? Why did Jai got shocked 😲 to see Akshay's parents? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sweet** \- For your question, please read this chapter so that you can know why Jai is shocked 😲 to see Akshay's parents

 **Kushi Abhi** \- To know that you have to read this chapter!

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the long break friends, actually I stopped getting ideas for this story so I was waiting for it to come back so enjoy the story!IIf anyone has any ideas for this story please 🙏 🙇 do share your ideas and thoughts with me**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

Jai see Akshay's parents and get shocked 😲 and ask

Jai - What the hell are you both doing here? (angry 😡)

Akshay - Mind your language Jai (angry 😡)

 **Akshay's father - It's 🆗 my son**

 **Akshay's mother - Your father is right my son**

Akshay - But maa... (got cut by mother)

Akshay's father - Akshay, your mother is right so don't argue

Akshay - 🆗 papa

Jai - I can't believe that you are Akshay's parents

Akshay's father - You have belive it

Jai - Great mother-in-law and father-in-law. I wish I could have been when Diya was getting married to Akshay so that I could have stopped that marriage but my bad luck that I couldn't make it to the marriage.

The Satam family and Ram were getting confused 😕 about Jai and Akshay's parents talking. Jai say

Jai - I will never forgive you parents for whatever you did to me

Akshay's father - I wish I could still do that to you {evil smile 😈)

Jai - If you ever do that again, I will surely kill you and your family (angry 😡)

Akshay's mother - Jai, mind your words and remember whom are you talking to

Jai - **I do remember that you and your husband are my parents Mr Ravi Shetty and Mrs Naina Shetty** (angry 😡) **  
**

The Satam family, Ram, Akshay's lawyer and Akshay were shocked 😲 to hear what Jai said. Jai say

Jai - I still remember how you and your husband raped me and you parents made my life to hell. I can't believe that whenever I sent you to jail, soon you'll be 🆓

Akshay - Mom, is it true that Jai went you and dad to jail (shocked 😲)

 **Naina** \- Yes beta but please don't do anything to my first baby 👶

Jai - I am not your son (angry 😡)

 **Ravi** \- Accept it or not, it's the truth my son, you are my son and my bleed

Jai - I can be your son and your bleed but I am not criminal like you and your family. I still remember that in front of my twin brother you raped me and you took advantage of me when I was a kid.

Akshay - What are you talking about?

Naina - What he is saying is true

Akshay's lawyer - Akshay, you said you were a single son in the family

Akshay - Mom, what the hell is going on here?

Naina - **You and Jai are twins**

Jai and Akshay - What? (shocked 😲)

Naina - Yes, your elder brother is Jai

Ravi - I can't believe that you spoiled your twin brother's family

Jai - He tortured Diya and her daughters and never accepted his own daughters and almost tried to rape his own daughters (angry 😡)

Akshay - That is my wish and my family

Jai - None men 🚹 has rights to torture his family or any other families and that's what you and your family keep doing!

Ravi - What you did to your brother and his family is right?

Jai - I did not do anything to your son and his family. He spoiled it himself by torturing them and not giving attention to them and having continues sex and what not your son did to his wife and his daughters! Forcing his wife for a boy 👦 baby 👶 and threatening his wife that he will sell her daughters.

Ravi - In our family, no one accepts girl 👧 baby 👶

Jai - You have five ✋ daughters (teasing)

Everyone gets shock 😲 and Naina ask

Naina - How do you know about it? (shocked 😲

Jai - I am a cop 👮 and cop 👮 collect all informations and I even i know that you guys even have sex with your own blood and you guys have even made them pregnant and abortion some of the babies and kill the just born baby 👶 and clean all the evidence that the was even happened in your lives

The Satam family and Ram were shocked 😲 whatever Jai said. Jai say

Jai - Till now I can't believe that you guys have never changed.

Ravi - You have not changed too

Akshay - Why can't I remember that Jai is my elder brother?

Naina - When you were 🔟 years old, you had a accident and because of that accident you forgot about your past life and everything

Jai - Don't say that I am your twin elder brother and son. I am shame that I am born in this family and brother for Akshay. I hate your family! (hatefullness)

Akshay - Why my and Jai's face is different?

Ravi - When you were 18 years old, you got into a accident that your face was burned so I told the doctor to do plastic surgery for you

Jai - Good thing that our faces did not match

Akshay - True or else Diya would always remembering you

Diya - Jai let's go home 🏡

Jai - No Diya!

Ram - Jai, Diya is right for now. I will soon apply for the next meet very soon

Pradyuman - Jai let's go home 🏡 now

Jai - 🆗!

The Satam family and Jai went to Satam house 🏡. In Satam house 🏡, Jai was sitting on sofa and holding his head with his hands 👐 and say

Jai - I can't believe this is happening again. Again I am seeing them.

Diya - Jai please just forget about it

Jai - You will never know how you feel when your own parents are raping you

Pradyuman - Jai, now try to forget it

Jai - I still remember how it felt and I had no other choice than accepting it!

Daya - Jai now get relax and forget about everything

Jai - I think I should go home 🏡 now

Abhijeet - Why?

Jai - I have some work to do

Pradyuman - Jai, I don't want you to keep a spy on your family (strictly)

Jai - I continually want to know what they are planning to do next

Pradyuman - Jai no means no

Jai - Fine!

Pradyuman - I don't want you to go out of this house 🏡

Jai - But... (got cut off by Pradyuman)

Pradyuman - No means no (strictly)

Jai - Fine!

Pradyuman - I want you to go to your house 🏡 for last time now and get your things here until everything is fine

Jai - 🆗!

Pradyuman - Daya go with Jai

Daya and Jai went to Jai's house 🏡. Diya see her father and ask

Diya - What are you planning to do?

Pradyuman - Tomorrow we are going to see Jai's orphanage

Abhijeet - Will Jai accept for it?

Pradyuman - I want to know everything about Jai's family. I will talk to Jai personally about this! When Jai comes back, call me

Abhijeet - 🆗 dad!

Pradyuman went to his room. After an hour later, Jai and Daya returned to Satam house 🏡. Jai ask

Jai - No teasing now Daya

Daya - I have lots of teasing but I will surely not do it now

Jai - Why?

Daya - I have to clear my head now

Jai - Are you 🆗?

Daya - Yes, just little bit worried about stuff, you know

Jai - Today was heavy for everyone

Daya - Yes! Let us not tell anything to the kids about this

Jai - You are right!

Daya - You go to the guest room or Diya's room

Jai - I choose the guest room

Jai takes his stuffs and went to the guest room. After 🔟 minutes later, everyone meet at living room and sitting on the couch and sofa. Pradyuman ask

Pradyuman - Jai, I want to ask you something

Jai - Ask sir!

Pradyuman - I want to go to your orphanage

Jai - 🆗! I will take you there. When do you want to go there?

Pradyuman - Tomorrow

Jai - 🆗!

Rest of the evening and night 🌃 normally. The next day, the Satam family, Ram and Jai went to Jai's orphanage and see, kids were playing and suddenly a small boy 👦 see Jai and came running to Jai and Jai carry him in his arms and the small boy 👦 ask

 **Small boy 👦** \- Jai, I'm very much happy 😃 to see you

Jai - Me too **Alexander**

 **Alexander** \- Are you here to play with us?

Jai - Yes! (smiling)

Alexander see the Satam family and ask

Alexander - Jai, are they going to play with us?

Jai - Yes but after a meeting

Alexander - Are they adopting our friends?

Jai - No, they want to know about me properly

Alexander - Are they your 🆕 friends?

Jai - Yes and I have been working for them for a long time now. I have lots of gifts and food for everyone

Alexander - What did you bring us? (excited)

Jai - I will show you later so now I will go to meet our father

Alexander - 🆗!

Jai - Go and play with everyone else

Alexander run to his friends and Jai, Satam family and Ram went to Father John's cabin. In Father John's cabin, Jai enter the room without knocking and ask

Jai - What are you doing?

Father John see Jai and get happy and ask

Father John - What brings you here?

Jai - My answer first

Father John - Nothing much, just working on kids school stuff

Jai - I have a some of my friends here

Father John - I would love to see them

Jai called the Satam family and Ram inside. Father John say

Father John - I am very much glad to see you all and who is this little girls 👭?

Jai - My future daughters or should I say my daughters

Father John - When did you marry Jai?

Jai - Going to

Father John look at Jai confused 😕 and Jai say

Jai - I am planning to settle down in my life. I am planning to marry whom I'm in love

Father John - Great! Why do I feel like you want my help in something

Jai - I do

Father John - What help?

Jai - I am going to marry my twin brother's wife

Father John - Tell me properly

Jai - I told you about my love life and everything but yesterday only I came to know that I am going to marry my own twin brother's wife. Yesterday I met with my family

Father John - Are you joking?

Jai - I am very much serious about this matter and help me

Father John - Anything for you

Suddenly there was a knock on the door 🚪, and Jai see his regular doctor David and his childhood care taker Nancy come in the room and David ask

David - How are you Jai?

Jai - Fine as usual

Nancy - Sir, your medicine time

Father John takes his medicine and Jai ask

Jai - Really, even now you need someone to remind you about your medicine

David - This is the reason why I every week I come here

Jai - Great! I am going to play with my friends so you guys talk to them so bye 👋 for now and if you are finished with your chatting just let me know

Father John - 🆗!

Jai went out of the room and Diya's daughters follow Jai out of the room and Nancy say

Nancy - Jai, have your lunch with everyone

Jai - 🆗ay!

Nisha, Jai and Priya went to play with kids. In Father John's cabin, David see his friend and ask

David - What is going on here?

Father John - We have a meeting with them

David see the Satam family and Ram and see his friend and ask

David - Adoption?

Father John - No! Jai matter

David - What about Jai?

Father John - Jai is going to get married

David - That is a fabulous news but who is the girl?

Father John - His lover and his gf

Nancy - I can't wait to see Jai's marriage

Father John see the Satam family and Ram and ask

Father John - What do you want to know about Jai and his family?

Pradyuman - What really happened with Jai's second and third parents and everything about Jai's life and why are you so much closer to Jai

Father John - Jai is very much closer to me because I lost my son when he was 8 months old. He was the only one reason I was living. My wife and I were having a hard time living without our son and my wife was continually having affairs and I was fed up with her that I started this orphanage. Jai was the first baby 👶 of this orphanage. Jai was a replacement of my son. Jai was my only happiness till now I have.

Daya - How did you find Jai's parents?

Father John - That was the only mistake I did in my life. I found Jai's parents when they tried to kidnap him when he was in hospital 🏥 when he was fighting for his life and I thought Jai's parents that they wanted their son back but when I came to know what they were going to do to Jai and that is when I choose not to give them Jai back to them.

Abhijeet - What were they going to do to him on that time?

David - Kill him and they were already doing that in the hospital 🏥!

Tarika - Meaning? (confused 😕)

David - They were already giving poison to Jai that he would get breathing problems and I would always think why he was never recovering soon. He would get well soon but suddenly he would have the breathing problem, I thought he was having problems with his breathing or something else until I found out about the poison injection 💉! I still can't believe that they could do that to him meaning how cruel can you be to your own baby 👶.

Father John - Don't remind me about my wife and her pregnancy with my son Martin!

Nancy - Don't remind me of my hell husband who killed my son in front of me because he did not get a girl 👧 baby 👶. Till now it gives me hard time whenever I think about it. Good thing that I quit my marriage life after that incident.

David - Good thing that I had a proper family ending

Father John - I am happy for you

David - Still I think is Jai is ready to get married?

Nancy - He needs a company rest of his life now

Father John - Don't ruin it or else I will surely kill you for doing that! I want him to be happy and he deserves it

David - I don't want him to get hurt

Nancy - I did not like when that girl cheated on him

Father John - Does the Grey family know about this?

Shreya - Yes and they are happy about this

Father John - Then it's 🆗 with me but please do not hurt Jai

Diya - I will never ever do that to him because I love him

Father John - Can see that. I truly trust on you that you would not hurt him

Ram - Who was Jai's second and third parents?

Father John - Family friends of Jai's parents

Tarika - What was the actual reason that you kept a caretaker for Jai?

Nancy - After his third parents, Jai was badly injured and he had a bad health condition. He had some operations after that incident. Jai was very much weak and scared that someone has to take care of him 24 hours.

Ram - How would they escape from the jail?

Father John - No idea! Twice ✌ they have tried to kidnap Jai from the Grey house 🏡

Pradyuman - How was Jai's behavior after that incident?

Farther John - Wanted to touch himself and I always tried to stop it and distracted him or keep him busy that he would never have a thought or feelings of it.

Ram - Even now does he it?

Father John - No!

Suddenly there was a knock on the door 🚪 and the door 🚪 opens and Alexander comes in and ask

Alexander - Am I disturbing you?

Father John - No! What do you want?

Alexander - Going to have lunch with Jai so are you coming

Father John - Yes! We are coming in 🔟 minutes

Alexander - 🆗!

Father John - Alexander, say Jai to be there

Alexander - 🆗!

Alexander went out of the room. Father John ask

Father John - Please can I talk to Jai's future wife alone?

Pradyuman - Sure!

Ram, Satam family, David and Nancy went out of the room. Father John sit beside Diya and say

Father John - Thank you for coming into Jai's life. I was totally worried about him. Jai has seen lots of worst times. I do know that how much he loves you and your daughters. I still remember the day of your marriage and how much he was heart broken 💔 but I knew that one day all of his wishes come true and that day is today. Jai must have told you about him and his family and everything. Can you please make me a promise?

Diya - What?

Father John - That you will keep him happy for one day and then whatever you do he will accept it!

Diya - I will always keep him happy and I will never leave him alone no matter what and this is my promise for you.

Father John - Thank you! (smiling 😁😀)

Father John and Diya went to the playground where rest was playing. Jai was sitting with the kids and saying a story. Father John say

Father John - Time for lunch kids so everyone go to the hall room

Kids went to the hall room and Ram, Satam family and rest went to the hall room. **Jennifer** ask

 **Jennifer** \- Jai sit with us and continue your story

Father John - No Jennifer, while having our food 🍲, we should not be talking

Jai - We can

Father John - Jai, we don't need Shinchan show because you are 24 hours Shinchan

Jai - Makes sense for me

David - Not for me

Father John - Jai goes against me once in a while and becomes Shinchan

Jai - Don't praise me! (doing just like Shinchan)

Father John - No one is praising you!

Jai - You are

Father John - No, I'm not praising you!

David - I can't believe that I am seeing this

Jai - Belive it!

Alexander - Jai, who are they going to adopt?

Jai - No idea yet but let's hop that someone from here gets adopted

 **Jenny** \- Last time, **Jake** and **Roshini** got adopted

Jai - Yes and they are very much in good hands

Daya - How do you you know that?

Jai - I check on them every year on their birthday and whenever I get time.

Nancy - This is the only reason we know that our children are safe with the 🆕 parents

Farther John - And every year we ask the parents to send some pictures so that we can be confirmed that the kids are in safe parents

Jai - I am happy if they are happy with them

Everyone thank 🙏 the God and have their lunch. David ask

David - Jai, did you see your family recently?

Jai - Yes

 **Mohan** \- What did you do with them?

Jai said all the trip story. Jenny say

Jenny - One day I am going there and going to have fun

Mohan - Me too! I hear that Goa is famous for sea food and ships 🚢

Jai - True!

After lunch, Jai was sitting alone in the hall. Diya sit beside him and ask

Diya - What are you thinking?

Jai - Nothing just thinking about my childhood days.

Diya - What are you thinking about that?

Jai - When I was a kid, I and my friends used to sit here and read and our homework. Here we used to do our annual show. Me and Father John would make plans for festivals. I would mostly sleep 💤 here. Whenever I cook something, I would always taste test with Nancy and Father John because I know that they would tell me only truth about my cooking. Father John and Nancy are my parents here.

Diya - You love them very much, right?

Jai - Yes! After my third parents, I totally lost hope of getting a good family after the rape and everything. Father John would always cheer me and keep distracting me in work or something 🆕! When the Grey family adopted me, Nancy and Father John were very much happy 😃 😁 😀 and we had a small party in here.

Abhijeet - What both love birds are talking about?

Jai - My childhood days! What brings you here?

Abhijeet - Dad is planning for your engagement

Jaiya - What? (shock 😲)

Abhijeet - Just kidding

Diya - It's not funny!

Abhijeet - Sooner or later we have to plan for it

Jai - I would prefer later. Mostly after Christian's child 👶 is born

Diya - I accept with Jai

Abhijeet - You have everything planned Jai

Jai - I do some planning for everything. Christian's baby 👶 is unplanned for them so I have to be there whenever they want. Christian did not want a baby 👶 this much soon so I have to be there for him mostly.

Abhijeet - I can totally understand you. I remember when Daya was going to be a father and how much he was panicked even for small things.

Daya - What are you talking about?

Abhijeet - Nothing just elder brother stuff and you won't understand

Daya - Diya, was it about me?

Diya - Nope! Something else

Daya - 🆗!

Jai - What brings you here?

Daya - Just like that

Diya - Where are the kids?

Daya - You worry too much about them. They are playing with rest of the kids

Diya - I am not worried about them. I just wanted to know where they are and what are they doing and you won't understand it

Daya - I do understand it but learn to worry less about them

Jai - I accept with Daya.

Diya - I think you guys are right, but I can't stop worrying about them until I get divorced from Akshay! I just don't want to lose them.

Abhijeet - You won't lose anything when we're with you

Daya - We are with you no matter what so just relax and enjoy your life

Jai - Your brothers are right. Nisha and Priya are totally fine, happy and safe here so stop worrying about them. Now I am going to play with my siblings and friends so are you guys are going to join me?

Duo and Diya - Yes!

Jaiya and Duo went to playground where everyone was playing all types of games. In the evening, everyone was sitting around in big circle and having fun and snacks. Aditya was sitting on Jai's lap, Dhruv was sitting on Diya's lap, Nisha was sitting on Abhijeet's lap and Nisha was sitting on Daya's lap. **Nakul** ask

 **Nakul** \- Jai, can you please say us your CID story?

Jai - 🆗, which one do you guys want?

 **Sonali** \- Diya's first day of CID and your love story

Jai - Our love story...

Priya - Papa, I want to hear that story too

Duo's kids and Nisha - We too (together)

Jai see Diya and Diya see Jai and looks away with a smile 😊. Jai see Pradyuman and Pradyuman say

Pradyuman - Say the story and let us see how much you remember

Jai - 🆗!

 **X-X-X-X  
**

 **In next chapter, you guys will read about Diya's first day in CID and Jaiya's love story.  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **The flashback is long than I thought so I am separating this into two ✌ parts. This is part 1 so enjoy this chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

 **(Flashback starts)**

In Satam house 🏡, Diya wake up and see herself on mirror and went to her bathroom. In the kitchen, Pradyuman was cooking breakfast for his kids. Duo came to kitchen and say

Duo - Good morning papa

Pradyuman - Good morning.

Daya - Papa, what is for breakfast?

Pradyuman - Bread 🍞, butter and jam

Abhijeet - Again (making face)

Pradyuman - Just joking... Bread 🍞 omelet and grape 🍇 juice

Diya down from the stairs and see her brothers and her father and Pradyuman see Diya and say

Pradyuman - Good morning Diya

Diya just smile ️and went to kitchen and start to make remaining breakfast. Daya ask

Daya - Diya, are you going somewhere?

Diya didn't answer and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Diya, do you have any plans for today?

Diya was still quite and continue her work. Abhijeet see his father and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Shall I place plates on table?

Diya nodded her head no and Daya ask

Daya - Diya, I and Abhijeet are planning to go to see a movie on this weekend, are you coming with us?

Diya nodded her head no and Pradyuman was sitting on chair and silently listening everything. Pradyuman was totally missing his daughter which he had when she was a little girl. After few minutes later, Diya serves breakfast and was about to go to her room and Pradyuman say

Pradyuman - Diya have your breakfast with us

Diya takes her plate and went to her room. In the dining table, Pradyuman and Duo were very quietly have their breakfast. Daya ask

Daya - Papa, will Diya change or will she be like this forever?

Pradyuman - I wish I had a answer for your question.

Abhijeet After Mili aunty died, Diya turned like this. She never talked to anyone. On top of everything, almost every month, Sita aunty comes here and makes Diya feel worst. Because of that lady my mother is gone and now she is spoiling Diya's life fully. Dad can't you do anything for this?

Pradyuman - Not possible until Diya opens her mouth and say everything.

Daya - Whenever Sita aunty comes here, Diya is getting hurt.

Pradyuman - I accept with you both but I can't do anything until Diya tells us the truth. Now let us go and get ready for work

Duo - 🆗!

Diya come to kitchen and clean up everything. Diya pack Pradyuman and Duo's lunch and keep it on the table and went to her room to get ready. Duo and Pradyuman came to kitchen take their lunch box and went to beauro. Diya come down and see the lunch boxes were not there so she lock the door 🚪 and went to her room and see a photo frame of her family. Diya see her mother, her father and her brothers and smile 😊. The was before Diya was born. Diya say

Diya - Maa, I wish you were here for me. Today is my first day of my job and I did not tell papa and my brothers about this. I don't know if I could do it. Please help me maa please (crying 😢 😭)

Diya wipe her tears and got ready to her job. Diya went to CID beauro. Diya takes a deep breathe and went to beauro. In the CID beauro, Duo were arguing with Jai about a case. Asha was enjoying the argument. ACP Pradyuman was working on his computer 💻 and Freddy was late to beauro. Diya enter the beauro and Jai see Diya and was lost in her. Diya was dressed in black color shirt and grey color pant and Diya's hair was tied in ponytail. Duo see where Jai was looking and they were shocked 😲 to see Diya in beauro because Diya never used to come out of the house 🏡. In Pradyuman's cabin, Diya enter and take a deep breathe and say

Diya - **Sub - Inspector Diya reporting on the duty sir**

Pradyuman see Diya and get shocked 😲 because he knew that some 🆕 officer 👮 was joining CID but he did not know that his own daughter was joining in his team. Jai ask

Jai - Who is that beautiful 🆕 officer 👮?

Daya - My younger sister

Jai - You have a younger sister?

Abhijeet - Yes

Jai - I never seen her in your house 🏡

Abhijeet - She never used to come out of her room.

Jai - Why?

Daya - Long story

Abhijeet - Don't you dare to think about flirting with my younger sister

Jai - Let us see

In Pradyuman's cabin, Pradyuman ask

Pradyuman - Diya, are you the 🆕 CID officer 👮?

Diya - Yes!

Pradyuman - Why you did not say me in the house 🏡?

Diya - I was not confirm if I would join

Pradyuman - I am very much happy 😃 that you took the right decision on your life.

Jai - Your dad looks very much happy 😃

Duo - We too

Freddy enter the beauro and see Diya and say

Freddy - I never thought that she would come out of the house 🏡

Jai - Freddy, you know her

Freddy - Yes d, I have seen her in ACP sir's house 🏡.

Asha - I have never seen her whenever we go for party or anything

Abhijeet - She never comes out of her room whenever you guys come home 🏡

Asha - Why sir?

Daya - It's her habit

Jai - I could feel, lots of things are bothering her. She is not normal, she is hiding lots of feelings. She has lots of pain. She needs love and caring.

Freddy - She looks okay to me

Jai - I don't think so. She's hiding her feelings.

Abhijeet - Actually you're right. She doesn't express her feelings to anyone.

Pradyuman comes out of his cabin with Diya and introduce his team to Diya. Everyone starts to work. Diya sits beside Jai and was seeing what he was doing. Jai see Diya and smile and ask

Jai - Don't know where to start from?

Diya on her computer 💻 and she was completely blank. Jai sit beside her and say

Jai - Just take a good deep breath and relax yourself. Here is a file and try to guess what actually happened in this case. If you don't understand anything just let me know so that I can help you

Diya start to read the case file and Jai was continually doing his work. Suddenly Diya got doubt about the case and wanted to ask Jai but Jai was very much busy so Diya was hesitant to ask him. Jai say

Jai - Ask me what you want to ask me

Diya see Jai stunned 😲 and Jai see her and say

Jai - Don't worry even if I work so ask your questions

Diya see the file and Jai and Jai sit beside her and take the file and help her with her doubts. Pradyuman was seeing everything from his cabin and smile 😀. At lunch time, everyone except Diya was sitting in canteen and having their lunch. Jai ask

Jai - Where's Diya?

Daya - She won't come down. I and Abhijeet tried our best but no use

Jai - She already looks weak and if she continues this then you have to take her to hospital 🏥 regularly.

ACP Pradyuman - No use Jai. I tried everything

Jai - I will bringaand I bet she will come with me

Daya - How much?

ACP Pradyuman - DAYA!

Jai - 💯

Daya - 1000

Abhijeet - 2000

Jai - Deal! I will be back with Diya with me

Duo - Let's see

Daya - Don't you dare play with her

Jai call 📞 Daya and Duo see Jai with confuse 😕 look at Jai and Jai say

Jai - Attend the call 📞 and keep it on the speaker 🔊

Duo and Jai did the same thing and Jai went into the beauro and went to Diya's desk. Diya see Jai and Jai ask

Jai - Coming for lunch?

Diya - No, I am not feeling hungry

Jai - I heard that you are ACP sir's daughter, is that true?

Diya - Yes

Jai - I never thought that ACP Pradyuman sir would have a beautiful daughter like you

Diya - I am not

Jai - You don't know yourself. You have a very pure soul and heart

Diya - How do you say that?

Jai - Can see that in your eyes 👀

Diya - My eyes 👀?

Jai - Yes! I can tell that we have lots of things to learn from you

Diya - I am not good at all. I killed my own mother and my dad's friend's wife and they were having a small little girl 👧. I ruined her life and I totally ruined everything for everyone

Jai - No. You did not ruin anything. A baby 👶 can never take its own mother's life. You are totally innocent. You truly try to help people who needs help. Your father and your brothers are very much proud of you and whatever you do.

Diya - You talk like you had seen alot in your life

Jai - Could say but not like you. I can understand you because I have a younger sister too and I can understand your brothers feelings very much easily. You are a brave fighter. I can understand that you are going through hard times right now but you have to be strong to fight it because I have been in your place for a long time. I know that you can do anything

Diya - You think so?

Jai - I know! You are a great fighter and great fighter, fight till their died. You have to open up to your family and friends and talk to them and share them about your feelings and everything you want to share let it bad or good, they will always understand you and be beside you whenever you want them. When you share whatever is in your heart to someone you truly trust, you will feel less burden in your life and heart

Diya - 🆗!

Jai - So, can we be friends?

Diya see Jai and think for a while and Jai say

Jai - Take your time and whenever you need me this is my card and you can call me and please don't hesitate

Jai was about to go to canteen and Diya call

Diya - Jai sir

Jai turn and see Diya coming towards him and ask

Diya - Can we be friends? You are my first friend

Jai - 🆗 but please don't call me sir just call me Jai

Diya - You are my senior

Jai - Don't worry about it. Just call me with my name.

Diya - 🆗 Jai

Jai - Great! Shall we have our lunch break now?

Diya - Sure but I did not bring my own lunch

Jai - No worries, let's go to a restaurant

Diya - 🆗!

Jai and Diya went to a roadside dhaba and Diya ask

Diya - Why here?

Jai - My favorite place to eat here and good and fresh food to eat

Jai and Diya went into the dhaba and a young boy came to Jai and ask

Boy - How are you Jai bhaiya?

Jai - Great **Sodhi**. I need a peaceful place

 **Sodhi** \- Follow me

Sodhi takes them in the end of the dhaba where no one was there and Ram ask

Sodhi - Is this place 🆗?

Jai - Yes!

Sodhi went to get two ✌ glasses of water. Jai and Diya sit and Ram came back with two ✌ glasses of water and keep it on the table and ask

Sodhi - Veg or non-veg?

Jai - Diya?

Diya - I don't know anything here so you order

Jai - Bring two ✌ non-veg thali, one grilled chicken, one fried fish with butter lassi

Sodhi - 🆗 bhai

Sodhi went to give order to his workers. Diya ask

Diya - Why did you order this much?

Jai - Hungry and you will love it

Diya - Do you come here often?

Jai - Yes. Sodhi is my school friends and he knows me very much well about food stuff. Whenever I am very much badly hungry, I come here and have food.

Diya - Great.

Jai - So, what do you think about CID?

Diya - Great. My grandfather was a CID cop 👮, then my dad, now my brothers and me

Jai - Generations

Diya - Tell me about yourself

Jai - Elder son of the family, having two ✌ younger brothers and a young sister. Mom is a doctor in Thailand 🇹🇭 right now and dad is a lawyer. I and my siblings were adopted because my parents wanted to adopt us.

Diya - Awesome. Can I ask you something? (hesitate)

Jai - I know what are you going to ask me. The answer is yes, my mother can get pregnant but they did not want to have their own kids becauseu they wanted to adopt a my brothers and a year later, they adopted my younger sister and then me.

Diya - We are totally opposite

Jai - Yes.

Sodhi keep the food and say

Sodhi - I will bring your lassi later and you will get hot rice 🍚

Jai - Thanks Sodhi

Sodhi - Don't say that because of you only I am out of jail and got my family back

Jai - Anything for my friend.

Sodhi - Need anything, just call me

Jai - 🆗!

Jai and Diya have their lunch and Diya say

Diya - Mmmhhh... I never had a food like this

Jai - Have the chicken and fish with it and you will love it.

After lunch, Diya and Jai have their lassi and went to CID beauro. In the CID beauro, Duo were worried about their younger sister and when Jai and Diya entered the beauro, Duo were relaxed. Diya and Jai sit on their place and started to work. After an hour later, a case was reported but Diya was nervous about it so Jai went to her desk and say

Jai - Come with us so that you can feel better

Diya join them and by night 🌃, the case was finished and Jai say

Jai - You were great in handling the case

Diya - Thanks

Jai - Whenever you need just call 📞 me

Diya - 🆗!

ACP Pradyuman - Diya time to go home 🏡

Jai - Go, your family is waiting for you

Diya - Bye 👋 Jai

Jai - Bye 👋 Diya

Diya went to her father and the Satam family went to their house 🏡. Jai went to his house 🏡. In the Satam house 🏡, in Diya's room, Diya keep Jai's card very much carefully in her bed drawer and went to take a bath 🛀. After 20 minutes later, Diya came out of her bathroom and change her dress and made a call 📞 for Jai. Jai immediately picked up his phone 📱 and they talked for a while and then they both went to sleep 💤.

 **(Flashback ends)**

Jai - That is the end of Diya's first day of CID. So, how was it?

Alexander - Great!

Abhijeet - I still can't believe that she went with you to have lunch.

Daya - And the phone 📱 call 📞 too

Tarika - No one told me about this

Abhijeet - Till now we can't believe it ourselves

Sonali - Jai next story

Jai - 🆗... Here we go again for next story!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **In next chapter, you guys will read about Jaiya's love story.**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **This is part 2 ✌ so enjoy this chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

 **(Flashback start)  
**

In Jai's house 🏡, Jai was arranging his stuff in his room and suddenly the phone 📱 started to ring and Jai attend the call 📞 and ask

Jai - Who is it?

Grace - Your mother

Jai - What do you need mom? Is everything is alright there? Are you guys fine? (worried)

Grace - We are all totally fine here and everything is alright here. I just wanted to talk to my child

Jai - 🆗. Say or ask whatever you want

Grace - Actually I have seen a girl for you and she is beautiful

Jai - Mom please, I told you million times that I don't want to marry any girl

Grace - Okay, you say if you have any girl friends or any girl you want to marry

Jai - I don't know if she likes me or not or we are just friends

Grace - You go and ask her

Jai - Mom, wait for few minutes, I am getting another call

Jai attend the another call 📞 and say

Jai - Hi Diya, what's up?

Diya - Beauro right now

Jai - What happened? Any case?

Diya - No case, need to finish our file works and we are having inspection in few hours

Jai - I am coming right now

Jai accidentally ended both the calls and went to his room and got ready and went to beauro. In the CID beauro, Jai kept his phone 📱 in switch off 📴 mode and start to arrange case files 📂 in order and Diya was clearing unwanted files 📂 and rest of the CID team was doing their pending work. After the inspection officers were gone, Jai told Diya switch on his phone 📱 and Jai went to his tea 🍵 from canteen. Jai's phone 📱 was in charge and Jai was working on his computer 💻! Suddenly Jai's phone 📱 start to ring and Diya say

Diya - Jai, someone Grace is calling you

Jai - Answer it and put it on speaker 🔊

Diya - 🆗!

Diya did as Jai say. On Jai's phone 📱, Mia scream

Mia - Jai Jai, mom has gone mad or she is acting weird

Jai - Mia stop screaming like hell, my ears 👂 are gone for few minutes and for your kind information ℹ am in CID beauro

Mia - Mom is acting weird

Jai - Meaning? Did see any of my Hindi movies?

Mia - No

Jai - Then?

Mia - Mom saw a girl or you and I think she is planning for your wedding

Jai - No way

Mia - Yes way

Jai - Mia, get the phone 📱 to mom right now (angry 😡)

Mia gives the phone 📱 to Grace and Grace say

Grace - Say Jai

Jai - Mom, have you lost it totally. Did you see any of my Hindi movies that you are doing this to me?

Grace - I just wanted to see my son's wedding

Jai - Mom please don't start your dramatic drama now. I don't want to get married right now

Grace - Why?

Jai - I am not feeling ready for it

Grace - Are you having any other girl in your life?

Jai - Can we have this conversation when I am home 🏡?

Grace - Answer my question or else I will surely marry you to the girl I saw

Jai - 🆗 fine, I do love a girl a lot.

Mia - Who is she? Tell me her name, I will stalk her on fb (excited)

Jai - Mia, if I get home 🏡, I will kill you if I find out you are stalking people

Mia - Girls do stuffs like this and it's part of your job too.

Jai - I need information so I do that

Grace - Now tell me about the girl

Jai see Diya and say

Jai - Mom, we will have this conversation when I am video chatting with you tonight 🌃

Grace - But...

Jai - Bye

Jai ended the call and went to his desk to work. Suddenly Jai see his younger sister video calling him and Jai answer it and say

Jai - Mia, I can't believe you hacked my computer 💻 and video calling me

Mia - Please, for God sake tell me about the girl and I promise you that I won't tell anyone in the house 🏡

Jai - I don't want to talk about it anymore Miss Mia Grey

Mia - 🆗, I will find out myself.

Jai - When I get home 🏡, I will surely show my other side of me

Mia - You won't

Jai - I will and you won't want to see that side of me

Mia - 🆗 you win! I saw your other side when we were kids so I don't want that side of my elder brother

Jai - Good! Now stop stalking and hacking my stuffs or else I will tell mom about your 🆕 bf and you slept with him and all about your boyfriends and trust me, our parents won't be happy about it

Mia - No! I will do whatever you say so bye 👋

In the CID beauro, Jai say

Jai - I can't believe this girl is like this. Now I have to change my password for every single thing.

Diya - Who that girl you love?

Jai - No one. I lied to my mom and sister so that they would leave me alone for a while!

Diya - So you don't love anyone

Jai - No!

Diya - 🆗!

Diya went to her desk and Diya started to work on her computer 💻. Jai see Freddy and Freddy nodded no and continued his work. Jai was feeling very much guilty that he was lying to someone he really loves. At lunch time, Jai and Freddy went to canteen and Freddy ask

Freddy - Do you really love Diya ma'am?

Jai - I do but I don't want to rush it and ruin it

Freddy - I can understand you but I think she is having the same feelings for you

Jai - How do you say that?

Freddy - I saw sadness 😔 and pain when you said that you don't love anyone

Jai - What you want me to do?

Freddy - Say her your love

Jai - What if she rejected me?

Freddy - I don't think so because she looks like she loves you very much and she is changed very much. She is expressing her thoughts and feelings to everyone. She is talking with her family and friends. I remember her before and now, she is totally different because of you. You changed her life fully. I can see pain whenever you get hurt.

Jai - Do you think she will surely accept my love for her?

Freddy - 💯 percent sure

Jai - 🆗, I will talk about it to Diya.

Freddy - Good.

The next day in Jai's house 🏡, Jai was preparing for breakfast. Suddenly someone was continually ringing the doorbell and Jai open the door 🚪 and shock 😲 to see Freddy and ask

Jai - What happened to you that you are ringing the doorbell like that?

Freddy - No time to talk about anything and come with me right now

Jai - Where? Is everything is alright?

Freddy - Come with me right now

Jai lock 🔒 his house 🏡 and went with Freddy. In the car 🚗 Jai ask

Jai - Freddy, what's going on and why are you sweating like this?

Freddy - You have to tell Diya ma'am about your love right now or else it will be very much late!

Jai - What are you saying Freddy? (shock 😲)

Freddy - A boy is coming to see Diya for her marriage

Jai was in total shock 😲 and he was sitting quietly. Freddy can totally understand Jai's shock because he was still in shock about the news. After 20 minutes later, Freddy and Jai was in front of Satam house 🏡. In the Satam house 🏡, in Diya's room, Diya was wearing a saree and little bit of makeup on her face but Diya was not happy 😔 about this but she can't do anything right now. Tarika and Shreya were making Diya ready. Duo came to Diya's room and see their younger sister sad 😔 and unhappy about this but they couldn't do anything for her because their aunt has put orders that they should not interfere with Diya's marriage. Suddenly the doorbell rings and Diya open the door 🚪 and was shocked 😲 to see Jai in front of the house 🏡. Jai say

Jai - Hi 👋, Diya

Diya - Jai, what are you doing here?

Jai - I... I... And Freddy... Just came here to see your brothers

Diya - No one is with you Jai

Jai search and see Freddy was sitting in the car 🚗! Jai see Diya and shyly smile and see Freddy in the car 🚗, Freddy was showing hi 👋 for Diya and Diya say

Diya - Please come inside the house 🏡

Jai - No... I...

Jai see Freddy and Freddy was showing action to go inside the house 🏡. Suddenly Sita came from behind Diya and ask

Sita - Jai, when did you come here?

Jai - Just right now

Sita - Diya call Jai inside the house 🏡.

Diya - Jai please come inside the house 🏡

When Jai was about to go inside the house 🏡, suddenly Jai's phone 📱 rings and Jai attend the call 📞 immediately and while Jai was attending the call 📞, Duo, Tarika and Shreya came to the hall and see Jai and get the meaning of Jai coming to the house 🏡. After the call ended, Jai see Diya and say

Jai - Sorry, got to go now because I have got a case to handle so I will come some other day

Sita - You will come here often after Diya's marriage get fixed (teasing)

Jai - I got to go so bye 👋

Jai went back to the car 🚗 and Freddy ask

Freddy - Did you tell her your feelings for her?

Jai - I will surely tell her afterwards.

Freddy - Why afterwards? Why not now?

Jai - We have got a case to handle right now

Freddy - I and rest of the team members will take care about the case

Jai - No Freddy.

While Freddy was talking, Jai drives the car 🚗 to crime scene. In the Satam house 🏡, in Diya's room, Diya was crying 😢 😭 and Tarika say

Tarika - Diya, I'm sure Jai was here to tell about his love to you

Diya - I don't think so

Shreya - Diya, we know that he loves you very much

Diya - Then why did not he say about it to me

Daya - Diya, this is your life and only you have the right to choose whom you want to live

Abhijeet - Diya, Daya is right. It's your life. You love Jai and he loves you very much and we can say the way he is looking at you and taking care of you. Whenever we aren't in the house 🏡, Jai takes care of you very much carefully that no one can ever do that for you not even us too. Diya don't lose your hopes now

Suddenly the doorbell rings and they hear Sita greeting the boy's family so Duo say

Duo - Diya please think about this matter please..

Duo went to hall where their father was standing unwillingly and in Diya's room, Tarika and Shreya were making Diya ready and went to hall. In Diya's room, Diya see herself on the mirror and takes a decision and say to herself

Diya - Whoever my family see for me, I will marry him and live happily and for that I have to forget about my love for Jai then only it is possible.

Tarika and Shreya came to Diya's room and take Diya to hall. In the hall, Diya see Akshay and Akshay say something in his mother's ear 👂 and Akshay's mother say

Naina - Our son likes your daughter

Ravi - Diya, what are you doing now?

Diya 'I am a CID cop 👮!

Naina - After marriage, you will quit your job, right?

Akshay - Maa, let she work after marriage too as long as she wants

Daya - Does Akshay drinks or smoke?

Ravi - No!

Abhijeet - Anything else like drugs selling or something else?

Sita - Abhijeet shut up

Ravi - No, they are doing their job as big brothers.

Akshay - I don't do illegal stuffs and I am a manager in a bank 🏦

Pradyuman - Which bank 🏦?

Akshay - Luxury bank 🏦

Pradyuman - 🆗!

Akshay - Can I and Diya talk alone?

Sita - Sure

Pradyuman - No!.

Sita - Pradyuman (shock 😲)

Pradyuman - Let Diya decide that not us

Diya - 🆗 with me

Akshay and Diya went to terrace and they talked for a while and Diya started to think that Akshay was a good guy and he was right guy for her. Diya and Akshay went to hall and Naina ask

Naina - Akshay?

Akshay - She is 🆗 for me and I'm really ready to marry her.

Sita - Diya?

Diya - 🆗 for me

Duo, Tarika, Pradyuman and Shreya were shocked 😲 with Diya's answer and after Akshay family went. Pradyuman went to Diya's room and ask

Pradyuman - Did you take the decision with your willingness?

Diya - Yes!

Pradyuman went to his room and Sita went to guest room. Daya ask

Daya - What happened to you?

Diya - You guys would always do right things for me so I trust on you

Abhijeet - Sita choosed that boy not us

Diya - In that way she won't trouble you guys

Abhijeet - Diya your life is more important than us right now so please don't do this and ruin your life forever

Tarika - Diya we can't see you sad again

Diya - Let's see what happens in my life

Shreya - So is this your final decision?

Diya - Yes!

Duo, Tarika and Shreya went to their room and Diya see her mother's picture and say

Diya - I hope I took the right decision this time

In the evening Freddy and Jai went to Satam house 🏡. Jai say

Jai - Freddy you go and find out what happened

Freddy - No, I won't go

Jai - Please Freddy 🙏

Freddy - 🆗!

Freddy rings the doorbell and Shreya open the door 🚪 and Freddy ask

Freddy - What happened?

Shreya see Jai in the car 🚗 and see Freddy with sad 😔 face and say

Shreya - She said yes for Akshay

Freddy see Jai and Jai was impatient in the car 🚗 to know about Diya's answer. Freddy say

Freddy - 🆗, I will leave now

Freddy went to the car 🚗 and sit inside the car 🚗 and Jai ask

Jai - What happened?

Freddy - No Jai

Jai gets sad 😔 and close his eyes and wish this should be a bad dream. Suddenly Freddy start to laugh 😂 😂 and Jai see Freddy and Freddy say

Freddy - The boy did not come to see her because he was scared of Diya

Jai smile 😀 and say

Jai - I will surely say Diya that what is in my heart for her

Freddy can see Jai's happiness and was feeling guilty that he was lying to Jai. Two ✌ days later, Diya totally start to work continually without taking a break. Jai was continually seeing Diya and Duo, Shreya, Freddy and Pradyuman was noticing it but they were feeling sad 😔 that they could not do anything for Jai and Diya. In the evening, Jai gives a letter to Freddy and say

Jai - Go and give it to Diya

Freddy - What letter is this?

Jai - My love letter for Diya

Freddy - 🆗 I will surely give it to her.

While Freddy was going to his house 🏡, Freddy see Jai's love letter and went to Satam house 🏡! Freddy rings the doorbell and Sita opens the door 🚪 and ask

Sita - What do you need Freddy?

Freddy - Need to see Diya ma'am

Sita - Diya is not in the house 🏡 now (lies)

Freddy - 🆗, when Diya ma'am comes home 🏡, can you please give this letter to Diya ma'am

Sita - 🆗!

After Sita locks the door 🚪 and read Jai's letter and tear it immediately into pieces and say

Sita - Now let me see how will you say your love to Diya. I will surely ruin her life for killing my younger sister.

Few days later, Jai ask Diya about the letter but Diya was clueless what Jai was talking about so she excuse herself and went to do her work. In the CID beauro, Jai asked about the love letter and Freddy said everything and Tarika say

Tarika - Jai, Sita tore your letter after reading it

Jai - How do you know about this?

Tarika - I was right there while this happened

Jai - 🆗! Now I know Diya's answer

After a month later, it was Diya's engagement day. In the evening everyone was coming to the Satam house 🏡 and having fun. Diya was getting ready and Duo's wife were helping her with everything. In the hall, Freddy and Jai were together and giving final touches for decorations. Freddy see Jai's sad 😔 face and ask

Freddy - Are you 🆗?

Jai - Yeah, I am fine.

Jai went to check rest of the arrangements. In Diya's room, Diya was ready for her engagement but she was not happy about it and she doesn't understand why she is unhappy and felt like she was doing a mistake. After 🔟 minutes later, Diya, Tarika and Shreya went to hall and everyone was shocked 😲 to see Diya this much beautiful. Jai was totally lost in her because she was wearing the sari which he choose for her. Diya was wearing a blue saree with pink and golden work on it. Diya was standing on the stage with a fake smile and Duo and Pradyuman can see that Diya was not happy with anything happening right now. Diya put the ring into Akshay's ring finger and Akshay put the ring into Diya's ring finger and Jai smile sadly and went out of the Satam house 🏡 and Freddy was seeing Jai go.

 **(Flashback ends)**

Jai - That is the end of my and Diya's love story

Alexander - I did not like the end but story

Jai - Everything has a good ending if we choose the right decision but not always you will get right decisions.

Nisha - I accept with you

Pradyuman - I think it's the time to go home 🏡 now

Aditya - I don't want to go home 🏡

Daya - Why?

Aditya - I was having fun here

Shreya - You guys have school 🏫 tomorrow

Dhruv - Can't we skip it?

Jai - No, school 🏫 is very much important part of your life that you will understand when you grow up so say bye 👋 to everyone and we are going home 🏡

The Satam family, Ram and Jai said bye 👋 to the kids and everyone and went to their house 🏡. In Satam house 🏡, everything was here and there on the ground so Diya and Shreya were in the cars 🚗 🚙 with the kids and Jai, Duo and Pradyuman check the house 🏡 completely and Pradyuman went to Jai's room and see everything was on the floor and something was burning 🔥 in the dustbin and a girl was sleeping 😴 on Jai's bed. Jai see Pradyuman and went to his room and get shocked 😲 to see the girl 👧 on his bed

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Who broke into the house 🏡? What was burning 🔥 in the dustbin and who is that girl who's sleeping 😴 on Jai's bed? Why Jai is shocked 😲 to see the girl 👧 who is sleeping 😴 on his bed? Does Jai know the girl 👧?  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

Jai see his room and was in total shock 😲 and Jai went to his bed and wake up the girl who was sleeping 😴 on his bed. The girl wake up and see and Jai ask

Jai - What are you doing here? (angry 😡)

Duo enter Jai's room and see Jai's angry 😡 on the girl. The girl wake up and see Jai and try to hug him but Jai moved back from her and say

Jai - Answer my question! (angry 😡)

Girl - Don't you want to hug your younger sister

Jai - Answer me **Priyanka** (angry 😡)

 **Priyanka** \- I wanted to see my elder brother

Jai - How did you come to know I am here?

Priyanka - Akshay told me

Jai - What do you want?

Priyanka - I want help you

Jai - I don't want any of your or your family help

Priyanka - Please let me help you with this

Jai - No! I can figure out my own problems

Priyanka - I am your only hope

Jai - I should see that, you broke into Diya's house 🏡 and you did this to my room

Priyanka - I did not do this

Jai - Then who did this?

Priyanka - Dad and mom so that they can take their revenge on you

Jai - How do I trust you?

Priyanka - You don't have a choose

Jai see Pradyuman and Jai say

Jai - You can stay here but you will do nothing in this house 🏡

Priyanka - 🆗!

Duo went to the car and say everything and they bought the kids in the house 🏡 and make them sleep 😴! In Jai's room, Jai check his room and stuffs and Diya comes to Jai's room and see his room and Diya ask

Diya - Need help?

Jai - No!

Diya - Are you sure?

Jai - Just be careful until Priyanka is here. I don't want any of you guys getting hurt because of her

Diya - 🆗!

Jai - You look tired so go and sleep

Diya - What about you?

Jai - After I finish cleaning this place, I will sleep

Diya - I will help you

Jai - No, I want you to stay with the girls

Diya - 🆗!

Jai - Good night 🌃 jaan

Diya - Good night 🌃 Jai

Jai kiss on her head and Diya went to her room and sleep. In Jai's room, Jai was cleaning his room and checking all his evidences against his family. After cleaning his room, Jai was sitting on the floor and check the dustbin and find some papers were burnt and the papers doesn't belong to him so Jai put that in the evidence bag and keep it in the drawer beside his bed. Jai went to everyone's room and set a small video camera and went to his room and check if the cameras are working properly and then Jai went to sleep. The next day, Jaiya were jogging in the beach and Diya ask

Diya - Did you sleep well?

Jai - Yes!

Diya - Jai, I want to ask you something?

Jai - Ask!

Diya - When we get married, where do we do our marriage?

Jai - Interesting question... I never got time to think about it

Diya - It still feels like a dream that we are going to be husband and wife

Jai - And parents too. I can't wait to adopt Nisha and Priya as my daughters.

Diya - Yes! I can't wait to live with you

Jai - I think we are already living our life together without marrying

Diya - True! Shall we have a running 🏃 race to our gym?

Jai - Sure

Jaiya see each other and start to run 🏃 to their gym and after 15 minutes later, Diya wins. After one and a half hour later, Jaiya enter the house 🏡 and went to their room and got fresh up and went to to kitchen and make coffee for everyone. Jai say

Jai - Diya I am planning to keep security for the family

Diya - Jai everything is 🆗 now so stop this right now

Jai - I am going to keep security for the kids even if you like it or not

Diya - Talk about this matter to dad

Jai - 🆗!

Jaiya have their coffee with Dareya, Pradyuman and Abhirika. Jai ask

Jai - Sir, I want to ask you something?

Pradyuman - What is it Jai?

Jai - I am planning to keep security for the kids

Pradyuman - 🆗 with me and after we have a idea of what your family can do, I think you are right

Abhijeet - The kids would not accept for this

Jai - Kids will never come to know about this

Daya - How is it possible?

Jai - I have planned everything

Shreya - Is it safe?

Jai - Don't worry about anything it's safe and secure

Pradyuman - You do whatever you want but be careful

Jai - 🆗!

After Jai drop the kids in the school 🏫 and then went to beauro. In the CID beauro, Jai was continually keeping an eye on Priyanka in the house 🏡. Freddy went to Jai's desk and keep a cup of coffee and ask

Freddy - Is everything okay?

Jai - No, I can to your house 🏡 for a while

Freddy - Sure

Jai - Thanks

At the lunch time, Diya went to her brothers and duo ask

Duo - Is everything 🆗?

Diya - I don't know

Daya - What is bothering you?

Diya - Am I taking the right decision?

Abhijeet - Diya you are taking the right decision in your life

Daya - Don't doubt your decisions

Diya - I hope you are right.

Abhijeet - Had lunch?

Diya - No, waiting for Jai

Daya - 🆗!

Jai came to duo and Diya and ask

Jai - What chatting is going on between siblings?

Abhijeet - Nothing important

Diya - What are you going to have for lunch?

Jai - I'm going to Sodhi's dhaba

Diya - Can I come with you?

Jai - Sure!

Diya - Bye 👋

Duo - Bye 👋

Jai - I and Diya will put up Priya from school 🏫

Duo - 🆗!

Jaiya went to Priya's school 🏫 and put Priya up and went to dhabe. At 7pm ⏰, Jai and Freddy went to Freddy's house 🏡! In Freddy's house 🏡, Manisha ask

Manisha - What brings you here?

Jai - I need help

Freddy - What help?

Jai - My elder sister Priyanka is stay with us and I don't want to have her in the house 🏡 I don't know how did she broke into the house 🏡 and I don't want her in the house 🏡

Freddy - Can't we have her in our custody?

Jai - No! Not possible

Manisha - How about the spare house 🏡 you have?

Jai - No! I am not using that house 🏡 until for a emergency

Manisha - 🆗!

Jai - I don't understand why it is she behind me?

Freddy - Don't take too much stress

Jai - I am trying but with everything I don't think I can make it

Freddy - What do you mean by that?

Jai - Next weekend I am going to open my 🆕 company here and I have a doubt that they know about it

Manisha - Why do you think like that?

Jai - My contract files has been opened and some of the papers were missing

Freddy - Did you find it?

Jai - Good news is I have my original papers in the bank locker so I don't want to worry about that

Freddy - 🆗!

Manisha - How about we have a bowl of ice cream

Jai - What ice cream?

Manisha - Chocolate 🍫 ice cream

Jai and Freddy - 🆗!

After eating ice cream Jai went home 🏡. In Satam house 🏡, in Jai's room, Jai was doing his file work. Jai call his dad and ask

Jai - Dad are you 🆓?

Patrick - What is it my boy? Is everything okay there?

Jai - Are you alone?

Patrick - Everyone is with me?

Jai - Taylor?

Patrick - Yes, he is with us

Patrick put the phone 📱 on the speaker 🔊 and ask

Patrick - What's bothering you?

Jai - I need security for the kids and I need help

Patrick - What is it Jai?

Jai - Priyanka is here and I am totally scared for Diya's family

Taylor - By tomorrow morning I will be there and get some more security guards with me

Jai - The kids should not know that I have kept you for their security

Taylor - 🆗!

Jai - Dad next week I am going to open the company here

Patrick - I know that you will do great and don't worry about anything because everything will be alright very much soon

Jai - Anastasia, how are you now?

Anastasia - 🆗!

Jai - I wish you guys were here for my support and I don't know how am I going to manage everything

Grace - We are always with you

Jai - Thanks mom and I love you very much guys

Grey family - We too Jai!

Jai end the call and went to sleep. The day in the Satam house 🏡, Jaiya returned from their jogging and gym and went to their respective rooms and got ready for their duty. At the dining table, Satam family and Jai was having their breakfast and Priyanka was still sleeping in her room. Jai say

Jai - I have a important thing to say

Daya - Say!

Jai - Next weekend I am going to open my 🆕 company in Mumbai

Tarika - When?

Jai - Next Saturday

Diya - I can't wait to see your 🆕 company

Jai - Me too and I want the CID team to come for it

Pradyuman - Surely we will come for it

Jai - Sir, I want you and Salunke sir open my 🆕 company

Pradyuman - Why?

Jai - You guys are my mentor and everything when I am here

Pradyuman - 🆗, we will do it

Shreya - After your company opens, you would be totally unavailable for CID

Jai - CID is my first job then only my company

Abhijeet - Then who will take care of your company and everything?

Jai - I have my friend who is unemployed and he totally needs money 💵 so I gave him a good deal and he accepted it and he will run the company when I am in my duty

Diya - What is the company's name?

Jai - You will see it on next saturday and I have set security for the kids

Pradyuman - 🆗!

In the evening, in CID beauro, the CID team were doing a file work of a recent case and suddenly Jai's phone 📱 rings and Jai attend the call and ask

Jai - Jai speaking, who is this?

Taylor - Sir, we have reached Mumbai

Jai - Great! My friend will pick you up and from tomorrow if you can please start your work

Taylor - From tomorrow we will start our work

Jai - The kids should not know anything about this and I have set a tracking device on their clothes and everything so you can track them easily and I will email 📧 you everything you need to know

Taylor - 🆗 sir!

Jai ended the call and went to ACP Pradyuman's cabin and submit his file and say

Jai - Sir, Taylor has reached Mumbai with his team

ACP Pradyuman - I don't want every single information Jai because I truly trust whatever you do

Jai - It's my job to inform you about everything

ACP Pradyuman - I don't want any more information about kids security

Jai - 🆗 sir

ACP Pradyuman - Go to forensic lab and get the reports from Salunke

Jai - Yes sir

Jai went to forensic lab and ACP Pradyuman was smiling and continued his work. On Saturday on the Jai's 🆕 company opening day, Jai was totally busy that he was not in the house 🏡 for two ✌ days. In the Satam house 🏡, Diya was making Priya ready and Priya ask

Priya - Maa, where are we going?

Diya - To a special place

Priya - What is special in that place?

Diya - You will see

Priya - Where is papa and is he coming with us?

Diya - Yes and go to Nisha's room and see if she is ready. I will get ready soon

Priya - 🆗!

Priya went to Nisha's room. In Diya's room, Diya open her cupboard and see there was a 🆕 sari and Diya smile 😀. After few minutes later, Diya a got ready and see herself on the mirror and smile 😁 and remembering that 3 days ago Jai present her with this beautiful sari and Priya and Nisha's dress 👗. Priyanka did not go with Satam family because she was having a personal work! At 8:30am 🕣, the CID team, Jai, some news reporters and Taylor and his team were there for security. Jai gives the sciorres ✂ to Pradyuman and Salunke and Pradyuman and Salunke were about to cut the ribbon 🎀 of the Jai's 🆕 company but suddenly Taylor say

Taylor - Mr. Satam and Mr. Gupta can you please wait for few more seconds

Jai - What is the matter Taylor? Is everything 🆗ay?

Taylor - Few important guests are not here yet

Jai - 🆗, I will wait only for 🔟 minutes and after 🔟 minutes if the guests are not here then I will surely continue

Taylor - 🆗 Mr. Shetty

Jai see Salunke and Pradyuman and say

Jai - Sorry sir, I am wasting your time

Salunke - It's 🆗 Jai

Pradyuman - We will wait for few more minutes

After five ✋ minutes later, Taylor comes with important guests and Jai was shocked and surprised 😲 to see the guests and hugs the guests and see Taylor and ask

Jai - Who's work is this? Who called my family here?

Grace - No one.

Christian - We wanted to be here for you so we are here now just for you

Mary - We can't miss this in our life

Jai - You guys are the best

Elliot - We know that!

Patrick - Now cut the ribbon 🎀

Jai - ACP Pradyuman sir and Dr Salunke sir is cutting the ribbon 🎀 because they are my mentor and my everything here

Pradyuman - Mr and Mrs Grey please join us for ribbon 🎀 cutting

Mia - Yes mom and dad, it will be awesome that you four of you cut the ribbon 🎀 together

Grace - Jai?

Jai - 🆗 with me if my grandparents are also doing it

Ana - Great! (smiling 😀)

Patrick, Grace, Grace parents, Patrick parents, ACP Pradyuman sir and Dr. Salunke sir cut the ribbon 🎀 of Jai's 🆕 company. Diya was holding Jai's hand and say

Diya - Congratulations for your 🆕 company

Jai - Thanks and wait until you see the name of the company

Jai say something to his friend and his friend went to the top of the building and he unties all the ropes of clothes and it revealed the company's name. The company's name was **Satam company** and Satam family was in total shock 😲 to see the company's name! Diya see Jai and Jai say

Jai - Your family has done alot for me and my family and I can't thank you guys enough for that so I thought I would build this company for you and the police force and important things in this company is it's mostly used for police and girls 👭 protections and orphanages. No one can ever misuse it easily.

Diya - Who will take care of this company and everything?

Jai - My friend **Dinesh**. **Dinesh** worked in Indian 🇮🇳 army for 7 years but in a accident he lost his right leg and hand so I arranged some special doctors for him and did some research and with Dinesh permission, the doctors did some surgery and attempted to join a robotic hand and leg. Dinesh this the Diya and Diya this Dinesh.

 **Dinesh** \- Pleased to meet you Diya ma'am (smiling 😀)

Diya - Just call me Diya

Dinesh - 🆗! Jai the press is waiting for you

Jai - You manage them

Dinesh - 🆗!

Jai - I am showing the team the company and I will be waiting for you in my cabin

Dinesh - 🆗

Jai show the company and they went to work place where all the workers 👷 were taking their tea 🍵 and coffee break. Jai talked with the manager of the workers 👷 and making sure everything was working properly. While Jai was talking to the manager, the kids were running 🏃 everywhere and touching stuffs, while touching everything, they accidentally on a machine and a sharp blade was about to cut Dhruv's fingers but a worker 👷 off the machine immediately and say

 **Worker 👷** \- Please be careful in here and try to not to touch anything or else you will get hurt

Kids - 🆗!

Jai was noticing everything while talking to the manager and told the manager

Jai - I don't want any kids working here and make everything child protection

Worker manager - 🆗 sir

Jai - I want my workers 👷 to be healthy and fit and give them good meals and good home 🏡 and good education for their children. Pay them monthly and give festivals bonuses and leave and regular medical check up. I don't want any woman 👩 and teenagers working in here

Worker manager - 🆗 sir

Jai - Next Saturday I may come here

Worker manager - 🆗 sir

Jai went to CID team and say

Jai - Let's go. Kids let's go

They went into the company and they were everything in the company and they went to Jai's cabin on the top floor of the building. In Jai's cabin, everyone was sitting on sofa and couches and see everything in the cabin. Jai was continually checking the security system and seating everything in a correct order. Christian ask

Christian - Need help?

Jai - No! I am almost done with this.

After 🔟 minutes later, Jai was sitting in his chair and the kids were playing video games on the TV with their headphones 🎧 on. Mary ask

Mary - Any good news about the divorce case?

Jai - No! I got enough trouble that I want everything to end very much soon

Justin - What are you saying? (confused 😕)

Jai - I am in problem

Paul - Say properly

Jai - My parents are back in my life and on top of that my sister Priyanka is living with us and I don't know what to do now and on top of everything, I am going to marry my own twin brother's wife and going to adopt his daughters.

Julie - What are you going to do?

Jai - Dad do you have any case in Boston or anywhere else?

Patrick - No!

Jai - Stay here for me and help me please

Patrick - 🆗 with me

Jai - I can't believe that I am looking at them again

Daya - Relax Jai

Dinesh enter the cabin with a knock and say

Dinesh - Press is gone and the start of the company was grand that they liked it.

Jai - Good

Dinesh - Why look disturbed?

Jai - Personal problem

Dinesh - 🆗! I will send tea 🍵 for everyone

Jai - Tomorrow morning, we will get our first mission

Dinesh - I will take care of it

Jai - Thanks

Dinesh went to his work. The CID team and Grey family were talking about everything. While talking, their tea 🍵 arrived and they have their tea 🍵 and Jai see his watch ⌚ and say

Jai - You guys have fun

Abhijeet - Where are you going?

Jai - Important meeting

Jai went to the conference room to attend his meeting. Diya say

Diya - Jai is totally occupied by work continually

Grace - I am worried about him but I am mostly proud of him and his works.

Elliot - You totally hated when bro said that he wanted to be a cop 👮

Grace - True. I was scared that I will lose him

Patrick - Darling, don't forget that he loves his job more than anything. He has struggled to get this position

Pradyuman, Salunke and Freddy - True. Jai is a total hard worker

Purvi - Jai sir never gives up very much easily

Paul - Childhood habit never changes easily

Elliot - I remember when he was riding a horse 🐴 and he was continually falling from his horse 🐴 and he almost fractured his right hand but he never gave up and keep trying to ride the horse 🐴! After a month later Jai and his horse 🐴 moonlight got along. I still remember he was heartbroken when moonlight died and it took him few weeks to recover from moonlight's died

Mia - Now Jai Jai is close to his dreamer horse 🐴 and they have won many awards and medals in horse racing 🏇

Sachin - I never know that Jai sir can ride a horse 🐴!

Patrick - Very rare people know about this.

Grace - Most of the people never know about Jai is part of this family

Pradyuman - Have you seen Jai's family?

Patrick - No! We wanted to see them but we are happy that we never see them but now I have to know about them and everything.

Ana - I never knew anything about this

Kate - Wow, I need to know about Jai more

Ana - Me too!

Christian - You guys should only ask us about Jai and stuffs about him

Mia - Mom, I think I have seen Jai Jai pleasuring himself

Grace - When?

Mia - When I was little girl

Diya - When did it happen?

Mia - After Elena went to her house 🏡 and Jai Jai was totally disturbed and he immediately went to his room and after 15 minutes later I went to his room because I was scared to sleep alone in my room and that is when I saw him doing it and I immediately went to my room and sleep 💤

Patrick - Why you never tell us about this?

Mia - I did not know what he was doing so I thought it was not important to tell you about it

Grace - Patrick even if Mia told us about it, Jai would totally deny it

Patrick - I think you are right

Ana - Christian how do you know about Jai and Elena?

Christian - One day I was doing my homework and I heard moaning and I was continually hearing it for 20 minutes and I went to find where did the moaning was coming from. When I was standing in front of Jai's room, I heard him saying that Elena had gone mad and stuffs and Elena said that she would be happy to have his baby 👶

Pradyuman - That means Jai is already a father for Elena's baby 👶? (shock 😲)

Christian - I don't know anything about it. That evening when Jai was alone in his room, we talked about this matter and he asked me to keep this as a secret

Diya - Did you know anything about Jai's baby 👶?

Christian - Nope! Jai said me to never ask or talk about this topic

Bill - What was Jai's age when you found out about this?

Christian - 15 years old

Grace - I really have to talk to Jai about this matter soon. Who knows what else he is hiding from us

Mary - I can't believe anything I am hearing for past few months

Paul, Julie and Justin - We too!

Danny - I really feel bad for him

Grey family and CID team start to talk about what happened in the court and when they visited Jai's orphanage. Jai entered his cabin and sit on his chair and relax and Diya ask

Diya - How was your first meeting?

Jai - Great. We got the contract so from today the work will start

Tarika - You work too much hard

Jai - This is probably a part of me and my life

Taylor knock the door 🚪 and enter the cabin and say

Taylor - Mr. Shetty, it's time for your lunch and after lunch you have to meet up with Mr. Daniel for shipping and goods

Jai - Yes! I have a business board meeting this evening so I think you should leave everyone home 🏡. I will take Martin with me and you keep everyone safe until I come home 🏡

Taylor - 🆗 Mr. Shetty

Jai - Let's go for lunch

The CID team and Grey family went to a fancy restaurant and they have their lunch. After lunch, Jai went his work and Taylor takes the CID team to their house 🏡 and take Grey family to their house 🏡. At 🔟pm 🕙, Jai returns home 🏡 with tiredness and hungry. Diya opens the door 🚪 and Jai kiss on her head and went to his room. After 15 minutes later, Diya went to Jai's room with his dinner and see Jai was laying on his bed without changing his dress and Diya keeps his dinner on the side table and cares his hair and Jai open his eyes and smile 😀 and ask

Jai - Everyone had dinner?

Diya - Yes and everyone is sleeping 😴 💤 now

Jai - Great

Diya - Go and change your dress and then have your dinner

Jai - 🆗!

Jai did as Diya told him. After dinner, Jai was laying on the bed and went to sleep immediately. Diya went to her room and sleep 💤. The next evening, the Grey family were in Satam house 🏡 for dinner. Priyanka was out of town for important work and Jai was feeling bad having Priyanka in the house 🏡. In the Satam house 🏡, after dinner everyone was talking about yesterday. Grace ask

Grace - Diya, where are the kids?

Diya - Me, Shreya and Tarika put them to sleep

Jai - Mom is everything 🆗?

Grace - We want to talk to you about something important

Jai - About what? (confused 😕)

Patrick - Something important for you

Jai - What?

Grace - What happened to your baby 👶?

Jai see Christian with anger and Christian say

Christian - Yesterday talking about you and I told them about this

Jai see everyone and say

Jai - I was going to be a father for twins and both were a boy 👦 baby 👶 and a girl 👧 baby 👶! Elena had a miscarriage with the girl 👧 baby 👶 and after deliver, the boy 👦 baby 👶 did not make it because it was born premature and he was breathing on his own. The doctors kept him in the hospital 🏥 for two ✌ days and my baby 👶 boy 👦 couldn't make it. (sad 😔)

Daya - Did you hold him?

Jai - No! Elena did not tell anything to me and she did the cremation without me

Grace - Why you did not say this to me?

Jai - I don't know what to do and how to react to it. I actually wanted those babies so much badly that I can't say. I even had names for them. I was totally getting ready to be a father and I had lots of plans and dreams for them and with them but everything ended very much soon than I thought.

Mary - That was the reason you bought all the kids dresses with me?

Jai - Yeah! I just wanted to hold him once and kiss him on his head and provide him everything I could do for him but everything was finished

Tarika - Do you still have the ultrasound pictures of your babies?

Jai - Yes!

Shreya - Can we see it?

Jai went to his room and open the cupboard and takes a file 📂 from his bag 🛄 and see the file and went to hall and sit on the floor beside his mother and gives the file 📂 to his parents and quietly see his parents. Grace and Patrick see everything in the file 📂 and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Did you name your babies?

Jai - Yes!

Salunke - What did you name them?

Jai - Naina and Arjun and Elena named them Jakeson and Sally

Grace hugs her son and kiss him on his head and the CID team see the file 📂 and Shreya ask

Shreya - Which one is the boy 👦?

Jai - The second one is the boy 👦 baby 👶

Diya - Which month did Elena deliver your son?

Jai - When she was three months pregnant she had the miscarriage with the girl 👧 baby 👶 and when she was five months pregnant she gave birth to the boy 👦 baby

Kate - Why did she have a miscarriage?

Jai - No idea

Bill - This is the reason why you take care of Ana like this?

Jai - Yes! I don't want Christian and Ana to suffer like me because know how much it hurts to lose a child of your own

Jai went to his room and sits on his bed and thinking about his past life. Diya sit beside him and Jai say

Jai - I really wanted them. If I had any one of them I would have been happy. I wouldn't have gone to depression for a long time.

Diya - Does Father John know about this?

Jai - No but he found out about it when I tried to end my life forever.

Diya - How did he react?

Jai - He was angry 😡 that I tried to suicide. It took time for me to get out of depression.

Diya - Your kids nose 👃 were just like your

Jai - Really? I never noticed that

Diya - Your kids would have been lucky to have you as their dad.

Jai - I don't know about that but I know that I love them very much till now

Diya - I am sure that they would love their father more than mother.

Jai - Can I ask you something?

Diya - Ask!

Jai - Would you accept my kids and be their mother?

Diya keeps her head on his shoulder and say

Diya - I would have loved to be their mother

Jai see Diya and kiss her on her head and lips 💋 and ask

Jai - I would have love seeing you with my kids and your daughters

Diya - Me too!

Diya lock the door 🚪 and see Jai and ask

Diya - I wish to make love with you right now

Jai - I want the same too

Diya sit on his lap and kiss his lips and Jai hugs her and kiss her with full love and passion. Jai kiss on her neck and give her a love mark and Diya moan when Jai bites on her neck. Diya pull his hair and moan when Jai kiss her lips 💋 and then her face and her ears 👂! Jai carry her and lay her on the bed and kiss her roughly on her lips 💋. Jai see her with, love. Jaiya turn and Diya kiss him on his neck and gives him a love mark and kiss on his shoulder and chest and stomach and Diya kiss his lips 💋 and Jaiya turn and Jai remove her dress and kiss her everywhere. Jaiya turn and Diya tease him and remove his clothes and kiss him passionately everywhere. Diya lay on the bed and Jai see her and smile and kiss her and remove her panties and remove his boxer and lay on her and kiss her lips 💋 with full love and Jai say

Jai - I love you very much Diya jaan

Diya - I love you very much too Jai baby

Jai smile 😀 and kiss her on her lips 💋 with love and enter inside her and they made love. After making love, Jaiya sleep in each other arms. After a few days later, the CID team and the Grey family were in a picnic. They were in a big park were kids could play lot of games and all types of games. Jai was talking to Ana, Kate and Bill about their relationship with his siblings and parents. Taylor was keeping an eye on everyone and he had arranged extra security for safety. Pradyuman and Salunke were taking care of the kids and talking. Grace was with Ana was walking 🚶 and talking. Elliot and Christian were having a pani puri competition and Danny and Patrick were judge. Justin and Paul were counting for their grandsons. The rest of the CID team were playing with the kids. Julie, Manisha and Mary were arranging everything for the picnic. After half an hour later, everyone was sitting in a big circle and having fun by playing and teasing each other and having their snacks. Two ✌ dogs and 4 puppies were running around them. Jai was continually feeding the dogs and puppies and Grace say

Grace - Jai it is your

Jai takes a dog biscuit and have it and Mia say

Mia - Bro that's disgusting

Jai - It's yummy. Taste like a regular biscuit for me

Mary - You are totally impossible

Julie - This is the only reason I was worried to buy you a pet

Jai - Now I got 6 pet dogs

Diya - I never thought that someone can abandon this puppies and this lovely dogs

Jai - I got what I want since my childhood

Patrick - Who's going to take care of them?

Satam kids - We are going to take care of them.

Jaiya - Me too

Jai - I am already training **Johnny** and he is responding great and doing whatever I say

Diya - Jenny is also responding great and she is taking care of her puppies very much careful

Tarika - The puppies are very much cute that I can't stop pampering them

Nisha - I love the way they bark with their cute little voices

Aditya - They are adorable when they play with each other

Priya - They are tickles when they lick us with their tongue

Dhruv - I can't believing that we have adopted them

Bill - We really did adopt them so belive it

Dhruv - 🆗!

Everyone laugh and they enjoy their time. After few hours later, everyone was setting everything in the car 🚗 🚙 and suddenly Daya realized that Diya, Nisha and Priya was missing and Daya ask

Daya - Did anyone know where is Diya, Nisha and Priya?

Purvi - Daya sir, they have went to use the toilet

Daya - 🆗!

After 15 minutes later, Diya and her daughters did not return. Jai say

Jai - I will go and check on them

Jai went to the restroom and see no one was in the restroom. Jai search near the restroom and where they were having their picnic but Jai couldn't find them. Jai again went to the restroom and check it again. While returning to rest, Jai see a ribbon 🎀 on the ground and he knows that ribbon 🎀 because he tied a ribbon 🎀 for Nisha on her dress 👗! Beside the ribbon 🎀, there was Diya's mobile phone 📱 and it was totally broken. Jai takes the phone 📱 and the ribbon 🎀 and went to the rest. Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Jai, where is Diya, Priya and Nisha?

Jai show the ribbon 🎀 and the broken mobile phone 📱 and everyone gets shocked 😲 and see Jai and Kate ask

Kate - Did you find them?

Jai - No!

Suddenly Jai's phone 📱 rings and Jai immediately attend the call 📞 and put it on the speaker 🔊 and hear the laugh and ask

 **Mystery person** \- I hope you found my gifts for you

Jai - Where is Diya and her daughters? (angry 😡)

Mystery person - Nothing yet but I would love do anything with them

Jai - If you hurt them, then I will surely kill you (angry 😡)

Mystery person - Jai, you love this much that you left them alone to use the restroom (teasing)

Jai - Who are you and why are you doing this?

Mystery people - I won't say who am I but I am doing this for revenge

Jai - What do you want from me?

Mystery person - Nothing. Try to find your Diya, Nisha and Priya or else say bye bye to them forever

Jai - I will surely find you

Mystery people - Try to find me before I sleep with Diya or Priya or Nisha tonight 🌃! (teasing)

The phone call ended and Jai was shocked 😲 and say

Jai - Taylor take everyone home 🏡 and I am going to find Diya, Nisha and Priya

CID team - We are totally coming with you

Jai - I don't want to take any risk

Pradyuman - I won't let you go alone

Jai - Fine!

The CID team went to CID beauro and Taylor takes the Grey family to Satam house 🏡. After 20 minutes later, Christian calls Jai and say that Priyanka was not in the house 🏡 and her stuffs were not in the house 🏡!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Who kidnapped Nisha, Diya and Priya? Who called Jai? Will Jai save Diya, Nisha and Priya? Did Priyanka kidnapped Diya, Nisha and Priya? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**Guest** \- To know your answer is right or not, you have to wait and see and read too!

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

In CID beauro, everyone was trying to best to find Diya, Nisha and Priya. Duo, Jai and Pradyuman were very much worried about them. Duo were calling all the informers, Jai was continually tracing and hearing the call recording again and again so that he could find any evidence and rest of the CID team were checking every file 📂 and case which Diya handle. After 20 minutes later, Purvi went to Jai with case files which Diya handled and duo were checking all the wanted criminals which Diya has enemies. By evening Shreya finds out the hiding place and she say

Shreya - Jai sir, I got it

Jai - Where is it?

Shreya - Near a forest

Jai - Send me the location to my phone 📱

Abhijeet - Jai, we're coming with you

Jai - I am not taking any risk with you guys

Daya - We won't let you go alone

Jai - It could be risky there so be here

Freddy - Jai, we won't let you go alone there and put your life in danger

Jai - Freddy try to understand the situation right now and every second we waste, Diya, Nisha and Priya's life is in danger! I can't put anyone else life in danger to save them. The criminal has called me alone and do not worry about me

ACP Pradyuman - Let Jai go alone

Daya - But papa... (got cut by ACP Pradyuman)

ACP Pradyuman - Let him go alone and this is my final decision!

Jai can see his senior and takes his blessings and ACP Pradyuman say

ACP Pradyuman - Please bring back my daughter and my granddaughters

Jai - Yes sir!

Jai went to his car 🚙 and see the CID beauro and gets into his car 🚙 and drive to the location. In a abandoned building 🏢, Nisha and Priya were sitting on a chair 💺 and they were tied to each other in opposite directions and covered their eyes 👀 with a black cloth. Diya was beaten and tied. Diya wake up slowly and see her surroundings. Diya was in a dark room and there was no window and there was only one door 🚪! Diya sit on the floor and see Nisha and Priya were not with her and Diya easily unties the rope and tries to open the door 🚪. Diya shouts

Diya - Open the door 🚪... Somebody please open the door 🚪!

Diya waited for few minutes but there was no answer so she started to find a way out but her bad luck there was no way out expect that door 🚪. Diya see a secret security camera and she sit on the ground and wait. In Jai's side, Jai reached the hidden place. It was a abandoned building 🏢 and the was surrounded by forest a perfect place for criminals. Jai entered building 🏢 and see it was fully dark so Jai on his torch 🔦 and search every place ever much carefully. Jai went to every single floor and rooms and check every inches of the room and floor. Jai went to top floor and see lots of traps and very carefully Jai escape from the traps and went to a room and he breaks the door 🚪 because it was locked. Inside the room, Jai find Priya and Nisha and unties them and ask

Jai - Are you 🆗?

Priya - Yes papa

Nisha - Were is maa? Did you find her?

Jai - I don't know where is Diya but we will find her soon and get you three in a safe place. Do you have any idea who bought you here?

Nisha - No! The person who brought us here was wearing a black mask

Jai - 🆗!

Jai takes Nisha and Priya and try to find Diya. Suddenly Jai, Nisha and Priya feel some pain on their neck and faints. Jai wakes up and see he was alone in a room and there was a glass and a door 🚪 for the room. Jai try to open the door 🚪 but it was locked and he tried to break it but it was no use because the door 🚪 was not opening. Jai try to break the glass but it was unbearable. Jai try to see opposite side of the glass but it was fully dark and he could not see a thing. Jai try to open the door 🚪 again and shout

Jai - Open the door 🚪 and where is Diya, Nisha and Priya?

Suddenly there was a voice coming from a speaker

Voice - Jai, why are you wasting your energy on that door 🚪

Jai see the speaker and beside the speaker, there was a security camera and Jai ask

Jai - Where's Diya, Nisha and Priya? (angry 😡)

Voice - You will see them

Jai - Why are you doing this?

Voice - Revenge

Jai - For what?

Voice - You will come to know about it soon

Jai - Who are you?

Voice - You will come to know about me soon

Jai try to open the door 🚪 and try to break the unbreakable glass. After 🔟 minutes later, the voice ask

Voice - Do you want to see Diya, Nisha and Priya? (teasing)

Jai - Yes!

Voice - See the glass

Jai see the glass and the other side of the glass, there was a room and Diya, Nisha and Priya were tied with a chain and they were unconscious. Jai ask

Jai - What have you done to them? (angry 😡)

Voice - They are just sleeping right now but soon they will wake up.

Jai - What are you going to do with them?

Voice - You know the answer

Jai - I came before night 🌃

Voice - But did not save them so as for your mistake, they will suffer for it

Jai - Please don't do anything to them. Do anything with me but not them.

Voice - Too late my friend

Jai see that Diya wake up and see her surroundings and see her daughters and see that they were tied in a chain and she try to remove the chain. Jai say

Jai - Diya, don't do it or else it will hurt you

Diya was feeling pain but she was still trying to 🆓 herself. Jai say

Jai - Diya please don't do anything like that please

Voice - Jai, she can't hear you until the glass is broken but you can't break it that much easily.

Jai was getting very much that if he sees the master mind behind this crime, Jai would surely kill the criminal without thinking even for once. Diya was still trying to 🆓 herself and Jai was still shouting and trying to break the glass. The another side of the glass, a mask guy comes and start to touch Diya and Diya shout

Diya - Stop it

The mask guy starts to kiss Diya everywhere and Diya was continually shouting and kicking. Jai was getting very much angry 😡 and he was very much frustrated that he couldn't do anything to save Diya. Two ✌ more mask guys come in the room and start to do the same thing with unconscious Nisha and Priya and Jai say

Jai - Please don't do anything to them... They are too small for this

Voice - This one is for your mistake of coming late

Jai - Do anything with me and leave them alone

Voice - Will you do anything I say

Jai - Yes!

Voice - 🆗 but I want to see this fun so try to enjoy it

Jai - Please leave Diya, Nisha and Priya, I beg you please 🙇 🙏 🙏 🙇

Voice - I love to see you like thisbbut I want to see this so if you can save them

Jai was going impatient and very much angry 😡 and he couldn't see Diya, Nisha and Priya like this. Jai got very much angry 😡 and with force, he breaks the glass and see the mask guys with anger and the mask got scared and run 🏃 away from the room. Jai untie the chain on Diya, Nisha and Priya and Jai hugs them and say

Jai - We have to escape from here

Diya see Jai's hand ✋ and say

Diya - You're bleeding

Jai - It's 🆗! We have to escape from here first

Jaiya take unconscious Nisha and Priya and was about to get out of the room and they were shocked 😲 to see the criminal and Diya ask

Diya - **Ashok tum**? (shocked 😲)

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Why Jaiya is shocked 😲 to see the criminal? Who is the criminal? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry 🙏 🙇 long break, I was busy so it took me this long to post this chapter**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

Jaiya take unconscious Nisha and Priya and was about to get out of the room and they were shocked 😲 to see the criminal and Diya ask

Diya - **Ashok tum**? (shocked 😲)

 **Ashok** \- Yes, it's me!

Jai - Diya, who is this?

Diya - This is Ashok, Sita aunt elder son

Ashok - And your big brother

Diya - Don't say that you are my brother

Ashok - Do you really want to live with this guy? (seeing Jai)

Diya - Mind your own business!

Ashok - Did you tell Jai that you and I slept together? (teasing)

Diya - I never did that... You forced me to do it and thank god my family came on the right time or else I would have really been raped by you

Ashok - I love you Diya

Diya - I don't even like you as my brother

Ashok - Is that because my mom killed your mom?

Diya - Yes! I wanted my mother. Do you even know how to live with everyone thinking that you killed your own mother, I know about it because I lived with it.

Ashok - I am so sorry about that

Diya - I don't want your sorry and leave us right now

Ashok - I can't do that mistake because you saw me and you four will put me in jail so bye bye

Jai - Please don't do anything to them and I promise you that Diya won't open her mouth about anything about this so please don't kill them

Ashok - You are totally dumb because you are both are only going to die and I will marry your daughters to someone rich and I will get more money

Jaiya - You can't do that to them

Ashok - I can do anything I want. Diya you took the wrong decision to marry Jai

Jai - Please don't do anything to them, I beg you

Ashok - I love it when you beg in front of me

Jai - What I have to do so that you won't hurt Diya, Nisha and Priya

Ashok - Get out of Diya's life forever

Jai - I won't let her and her daughters to suffer with my twin brother

Ashok - Why is it bothering you?

Jai - Because I love her

Ashok - Everyone knows that your family a girl for her body and mainly for boy 👦 babies

Jai - I'm not like them. I have a decent family

Ashok - Yeah, I know that. Do you know why my mother married Diya to your brother?

Jai - Why?

Ashok - To catch you

Jai - Why?

Ashok - Your property and to teach you how to respect your own family even if they are bad

Jai - What do you really want from me?

Ashok - You will see yourself my friend

Ashok takes out a gun 🔫 and aim at Diya on her stomach and say

Ashok - I won't let your baby 👶 to come to this world

Jaiya - What? (shocked 😲)

Jai see Diya and ask

Jai - Are you pregnant?

Diya - No!

Ashok - Diya, why are you lying to him

Diya - I am not lying (angry 😡)

Ashok - You did not vomit for pass few days

Diya - I was but I thought it would be because of continues food changes

Ashok - Didn't you take a pregnancy test and went to a pregnancy doctor?

Diya - Yes

Jai - Why you did not tell me about this?

Diya - The pregnancy test came blank and the doctor was not confirm about it so I thought I would be a false alarm

Ashok - Actually you are pregnant with Jai's baby 👶

Diya - What? (shock 😲)

Ashok throw a ultrasound picture and Jaiya were in total shock 😲 and they did not know what to do or say. Diya say

Diya - This can't be true... I can't be pregnant

Jai - We were totally careful about this

Ashok - Now say goodbye to your baby

Diya see her stomach and keep her on her stomach and was in total shock 😲 and see Jai. Jai come out of shock 😲 and stand in front of Diya and say

Jai - I won't let you to kill Diya and her daughters and my unborn baby 👶

Ashok - Jai get out of the way

Jai - I won't let anything to happen to them.

Ashok - Fine then you should die first

Jai gives Nisha to Diya and tells her to hide somewhere safely. Ashok and Jai have a fight and Ashok try to shoot at Jai and Diya shout

Diya - Jai bend down

Jai did as Diya said and kicks at the gun 🔫 and they fight for few minutes and Ashok got his gun 🔫 and was about to shoot at Jai but suddenly they hear a shooting sound and Ashok drop his gun 🔫 and see his hand ✋ was covered with his blood and see CID team was there. Diya hugs Jai and Jai hugs her and kiss on her head and say

Jai - Everything is fine

Ashok - You are totally wrong

Daya - What are you saying?

Ashok - You will see

Suddenly smoke starts to fill the room and the CID team felt a sharp pain and everyone faints expect Ashok. Ashok see the person and say

Ashok - Thanks maa

Sita - Put your thanks in the trash bin and do whatever I have told you

Ashok - 🆗!

Sita - Make sure that Diya and Jai suffer more than anything. Call Jai's family here

Ashok - 🆗ay!

Ashok calls his goons and tells them to do some work. In a dark room, the CID team wake up and see they were tied up with a rope and they see there was a boxing stage in front of them. Sita comes into the room and say

Sita - At last you guys are awake

Pradyuman - Sita, what are you planning to do with us?

Sita - Not with you and rest of your team but with your senior inspector Jai and your loving and caring daughter

Shreya - Where is Priya and Nisha?

Sita - Don't worry about them because they are totally fine and I am very much bored with them so I won't do anything to them.

Abhijeet - How do we believe you?

Sita - I am also a mother so trust me

Tarika - If you were really a mother, you would have never killed your own younger sister and you would have never put blame on Diya

Sita - Smitha was already getting more attached with her unborn child 👶 and I know her very well. After Diya's birth, she would never take care of Abhijeet and Daya and Pradyuman would do the same thing to Daya and Abhijeet because I can already see that they were ignoring them

Pradyuman - That's not true! I was worried about my wife and my unborn baby 👶 and Abhijeet and Daya were more excited to have Diya more than me and Smitha! I and Smitha talked about this matter to Abhijeet and Daya and my parents were continually there to take care of them so that I could take care of Smitha. You never know what Smitha did to have Diya. She quit her job for Diya so that she could take care of Diya, Abhijeet and Daya 24 hours. Our first priority was Diya because she was born after the accident and after the doctors said that we could not have another child 👶! Because of you my daughter was born premature and I was continually worried that I would lose her.

Sita - After Diya came to your house 🏡, you were continually taking care of Diya and forgot about your sons

Pradyuman - No! I was taking care of Diya continually because she was premature and she wanted that much attention and care and I was taking care of my sons too and I had a understanding sons.

Salunke - Where is Jai and Diya?

Mysteries voice - I will surely give back your Diya but not Jai

Daya - Come in front of us and talk you coward

Ravi enter the room and say

Ravi - No one calls me coward

Freddy - Where is Jai and Diya ma'am? (angry 😡)

Ravi - In another room and relax, I did not do anything to them. I just want my son back to me because I and my wife are missing him and he never wanted to see us once

Freddy - How would he see you when you ruined his life

Ravi - It is how I am and I can't change it. It's true that I and my sons sleep and have sex with our own family

Freddy - Do you even know how much Jai was in depression when he joined CID. Good thing that he knew how to distract himself and he never went to a doctor for his depression. You spoiled Jai's childhood that he could not forget about it.

Ravi - I know that but I was angry that he was avoiding us and he never wanted to see us. I was hurt as a father

Pradyuman - A father would never throw his baby 👶 in the dust bin and try to kill his son and rape his son

Ravi - You are totally right but I had no other choice because I can't control my anger

Salunke - Anger of what?

Ravi - Almost losing my love and wife and my second son which is Akshay. The doctors and father John were not letting us to see our own baby 👶 and Jai was not ready to accept us as his parents.

Daya - You tried to kill him when he was a little baby 🚼

Ravi - Yes, I accept that. I did that because I was very much angry 😡 and I didn't want Jai to live

Purvi - Why have you tied us like this?

Ravi - So that you can't help Jai

Freddy - What do you mean by that?

Ravi - You all will enjoy the match

Abhijeet - What match?

Ravi - You will see!

Sita bought Diya and tied her with the rest of the CID team. Ravi stand on the boxing stage and say

Ravi - Today we are going to see a boxing match between my twin sons for one reason and that reason is Diya, Nisha and Priya.

Naina came with her remaining kids and sits on chairs 💺 and see the CID team and smile ️ and Ravi say

Ravi - With Jai, Sita's four sons will also fight with Jai and the last match will be with my twin sons and I have a small surprise for everyone

Naina - What is the surprise?

Ravi - You will see it at the end of the match and after the match, Diya has to live with who wins the match and surprise even if she likes it or not. Do you accept it Diya?

Diya - Yes but with one condition

Ravi - What?

Diya - If Jai wins, you and your family should leave us alone forever

Ravi - We will think about it

Diya - You can't force me to live with your son who only loves me for my body and money. Don't forget that I can do anything. If I tell the truth in the court about your son having a wife and married me as his second wife and think what will happen to him (weak but teasing)

Ravi was getting angry 😡 and say

Ravi - Remember that who I am for you

Diya - I will until this match is finish. If you hurt Jai, then you will never be able to see your son Akshay forever.

Ravi - Let's see who wins!

Sita brings Jai with handcuffs and her elder son Ashok enter the boxing stage and Sita removes Jai's handcuffs and sit beside Naina. Jai was sitting on stool and taking deep breath and looking at the CID team and smiles and then see Ashok and Jai ask

Jai - Are you surely going to do this? (teasing)

Ashok - Yes! (firmly)

Jai - Fine!

Jai removes his shirt and remove his watch ⌚ and keep it on the floor and ask

Jai - Are you ready?

 **Komal** rings the bell and the match start. Ashok attack first but Jai was more fast than Ashok that he blocked the attack and punch 👊 Ashok on stomach and Ashok falls down on the stage. Sita shouts

Sita - Get up Ashok and show him who you are

Ashok gets up and try to attack Jai but Jai was blocking his every attack. **Komal** rings the bell and Jai and Ashok sit on stool and breathing heavily. Jai see Diya and smile and Sita went to Ashok and ask

Sita - What are you doing?

Ashok - He is very much smarter than I thought

Sita - I don't want you to lose this match or else forget Diya

Ashok see Jai and gets very much angry 😡 and say

Ashok - I won't disappoint you

Sita - Good

Komal removes Freddy's chain and say

Komal - You can wipe Jai's sweat and give water to Jai but more than that if you try to help Jai, then your family will be died

Freddy nods his head yes and went to Jai and ask

Freddy - Are you 🆗?

Jai - Yes! I am worried about you all

Freddy - We are fine so just consideration on winning this

Jai - 🆗!

Komal rings the bell and Jai and Ashok fall down on the stage and holds his were facing each other and Ashok attack and Jai block but Ashok punch 👊 Jai on his face hard and Jai falls on the stage and holds his face and Ashok ask

Ashok - Jai, is it paining? (teasing)

Jai - No! Not too much so don't worry about it

Jai clean his nose 👃 which was bleeding and again got up and takes his position in his place and start to attack Ashok. After 15 minutes later, Komal rings the bell and Jai and Ashok went to their place. Freddy gives water for Jai and ask

Freddy - Any plans?

Jai - He is good in boxing but he is very much weak and unprepared for this. He is just doing this for Diya

Freddy - 🆗! What are you going to do?

Freddy was checking Jai's bleeding nose 👃 and Jai say

Jai - I am going to give up and make him win

Freddy - 🆗! Be careful

Komal rings the bell and Jai and Ashok takes their position and start to fight. Ashok was very much angry 😡 that he was not giving any chance for Jai. Jai was only blocking Ashok's attacks and he was not trying to attack back. After two to three matches, Jai's and Ashok's score was tie and Ashok was totally exhausted and tired but he was not ready to give up. Jai was still energetic but little bit weak because of lots of blood lose. The CID team was worried about Jai. Sita went to Ashok and say

Sita - You have to win this

Ashok - I will try my best

Sita - I don't want you to try, I want you to win this match or else you know what I will do to you

Ashok - Yes maa (scared)

Sita - Good. Now remember that you have to hit him on his weakest part and keep hitting him there

Ashok - 🆗 maa!

Freddy was cleaning Jai's wounds and ask

Freddy - What are you planning?

Jai - Finish him for what he did to Diya when she was a kid

Jai went to the CID team ignoring his parents threats and Jai takes Pradyuman and Salunke's blessing and ask

Jai - Sir, can I finish them?

Pradyuman - Yes but be careful

Jai - Sure sir! (smiling 😊)

Jai went to Diya and kiss on her head and say

Jai - Don't worry about me

Diya - Please nothing should happen to you

Jai - I can't promise you that but I promise you that I will always be with you forever

Diya - What would I do if you know

Jai - I know that you can take care of everything

Jai see her with love and affection and kiss on her head and hug her and went to the boxing stage and takes his position. Ashok see Jai on his left side of his chest which was Jai's weakness. Jai was not concentrating on Ashok and he was thinking about Diya and about the CID team and his child 👶 and Nisha and Priya. Ashok punch 👊 Jai hard on his face that Jai fell down holding his face. Ashok say

Ashok - Sorry my bad (teasing)

Jai spite some blood and wipe his mouth 👄 and nose 👃 and stand up and takes his position and immediately Ashok attack Jai aggressively and continually. Jai was blocking and waiting for the right time. Komal rings the bell and Jai sit on the stool tired. Freddy wipe blood from Jai's mouth 👄 and nose 👃 and made Jai to gargle some water. Freddy ask

Freddy - What happened to you there? You were not yourself there!

Jai - I was thinking about stuffs

Freddy - Please stay focus on this please

Jai - 🆗!

Jai drinks some water and Komal rings the bell and Ashok and Jai take their position. Jai start to attack Ashok. Jai start to focus on Ashok and his moves and found his weakness. After 🔟 minutes later, Ashok got an opportunity to attack Jai and Ashok punch 👊 hard on left side of chest and Jai scream in pain and holding his chest and Ashok punch 👊 Jai under his chin and Jai fell on the stage and he was holding his chest and moan in pain and a referee comes to Jai and starts to count. Jai try to get up but his pain on his chest were not allowing him to stress or move. Jai takes a deep breath and try to forget about his chest pain and stand up and takes his position. Jai and Ashok start to fight. Ashok try to attack Jai on his weak part but Jai blocked him and takes his opportunity and kick Ashok on his knees and punch 👊 him in his stomach and face at the same time. Ashok fell on the stage and moaning in pain. Jai sit on his stool and remove his t-shirt 👕 and see that he was having wound on his chest and Jai clean the blood and sit quietly. The referee said that Ashok was out of the match and Jai smile and Sita's second son **Lakshman** enter the boxing stage and say

 **Lakshman** \- I am going to kill you for hurting my big brother

Jai was observing Lakshman and see Freddy and say

Jai - Second round

Freddy - Daya sir used to say that Lakshman is very much attached with his elder brother because they are only two years differents. Mostly Ashok used to take care of his three brothers and all four brothers are attached to each other very much that if someone hurts any of one brother, the rest three would hurt the person badly

Jai - I will find his weakness soon because he is already angry 😡 on me and I will use that as my advantage

Freddy - Nice!

Komal rings the bell and Jai and Lakshman takes their position. Jai was continually blocking and trying to not to get more hurt and trying to find Lakshman's weakness! After 15 minutes later, Jai finds Lakshman's weakness and Komal rings the bell and Jai and Lakshman went to their place and sit on their stool. Lakshman ask

Lakshman - Are you tired Jai? (teasing)

Jai - I am tired but I won't give up until my last breath and last match.

Lakshman - Give up Jai, we will live you alive and give you how much money you need or more than that. We will do anything you say

Jai - You can't buy me by money! (angry 😡) Lots of people try to buy me by money and stuff but no one wins in that because I am not person like you think! (teasing) If you and your family try to do anything like that, then for your kind information, you all will be in jail forever until you die!

Lakshman - Let's see

Komal rings the bell and Lakshman and Jai takes their position and Lakshman start to attack Jai and Jai block him and kick in his stomach and Lakshman block when Jai was about to punch 👊 on his chest. Lakshman goes back and run towards Jai and Jai hold him and hit him on his back and keep hitting him for a while and Lakshman fell down and Jai hold him by his hair and makes him to stand up and punch 👊 him on his face and Jai went to his place. The referee counts until 🔟 and Lakshman was out. **Sanjath** enter the ring and see his mother and see Diya and her family and the CID team and then see Jai and smile 😊 and say

 **Sanjath** \- You are already weak (teasing)

Jai - Not that much weak that I will lose in front of you criminals (smiling 😀)

Sanjath - You talk too much (angry 😡)

Jai - You started it in the first place my friend

Sanjath was observing Jai and Jai was relaxing. Freddy ask

Freddy - What is the plan?

Jai - Same but this time I am going to finish him in third round

Komal rings the bell and the match starts. Sanjath start to play hard. Jai was escaping from Sanjath and his boxing. Jai kick Sanjath on his chest and punch 👊 him in his stomach and hold Sanjath's hands 👐 and goes behind Sanjath and kick on his back and Sanjath scream in pain and Jai break Sanjath's left hand ✋ and punch 👊 him on his face. Sanjath sit on the ground, holding his arm and say

Sanjath - You will pay for this

Komal rings the bell and Sanjath and Jai went to their place and Sita comes to Sanjath and ask

Sita - Are you 🆗 beta? (worried)

Sanjath - Yes maa

Sita - What are you planning to do next?

Sanjath - You have to wait and see

Sita - 🆗!

Sita wipes Sanjath's sweat and went to her seat 💺! Komal rings the bell and Sanjath and Jai takes their position. Jai starts to attack and Sanjath couldn't block or attack back at Jai and Sanjath was getting too much angry 😡! Sanjath try to attack but Jai was blocking and attacking at Sanjath. Sanjath try to attack Jai on his weakness point but Jai block and escape from Sanjath's attack and punch 👊 Sanjath in his stomach and kick Sanjath on his knees and punch him on his face. Sanjath gets up and try to punch 👊 Jai but Jai escape from it and was about to punch 👊 Sanjath but Komal rings the bell and Jai went to his place. Sanjath went to his place with anger! Sanjath was feeling a bit of pain in his mouth 👄 and he was holding his mouth 👄 and trying to forget about it. Sanjath keep a finger on his teeth and he feels too much pain that he screams in pain! Sita went to her son and ask

Sita - What happened to you now?

Sanjath - My teeth is paining badly

Sita - Were you having it before?

Sanjath - No! Just now, my teeth is paining like this. It can be because Jai punched 👊 me hard on my mouth 👄

Sita - Can you show me?

Sanjath open his mouth 👄 and Sita check her son's paining teeth and say

Sita - It looks bad and it is shaking very much

Sanjath - I hope it is not bleeding

Sita - No, it's not bleeding but be careful because it looks like anytime it will break

Sanjath - Hope it breaks after this match

Sanjath - Jai is very much weak but he is not giving up for his CID team

Sita - You are right

Sita and Sanjath see Jai, Jai was drinking water and Freddy was checking on his wounds. Jai see Sanjath and ask

Jai - I hope you are 🆗!

Sanjath - Why do you ask?

Jai - I saw you were touching your teeth so I hope your teeth is 🆗

Sanjath - Just paining and shaking, rest is 🆗

Jai - Good!

Sanjath - Why did you ask about my teeth?

Jai - I remember when criminals complain about teeth pain because of my slapping and punching 👊 so I was little bit worried about you when I heard you scream in pain

Sanjath - I am fine

Jai - Glad to hear that from you.

Sanjath - He's not bad

Sita - Stay focus

Sanjath - 🆗!

Komal rings the bell and Jai and Sanjath takes their place. Sanjath starts to attract Jai and Jai was escaping as much as possible. Sanjath kick in Jai's stomach and Jai fell down and down holding his stomach and spit some blood and coughing. Jai wipe his mouth 👄 and stand up and takes his position and Sanjath try to attack Jai but block him and punch 👊 him on his face hardly and knock him out. The referee count until 🔟 and declared that Sanjath is out of the match. Jai went to his place and sit on the stool holding his stomach and Freddy ask

Freddy - Are you 🆗? (worried)

Jai - Don't worry about me because I am 🆗

Sita's last son **Nihar** enter the boxing stage and Jai see him and say

Jai - Looks like a professional boxer

Freddy - He is so be careful with him and don't let him to find your weakness spots

Jai - I will surely finish him in one move

Freddy - How? (confused 😕)

Jai - You will see (smiling 😀)

Nihar see Jai and ask

 **Nihar** \- Long time, no see Jai. How are you?

Jai - How do I look for you?

Nihar - Drained (teasingly)

Jai - True but I won't give up and lose in front of you, your family and my family. I will lose in front of my family and CID team but not in front of you criminals

Nihar - Saying like you are going to put us in the jail

Jai - That day is not too much far (teasing)

Nihar - Let's see who wins this match between you and me! (confident)

Jai - Don't be over confident about yourself

Nihar - I know that you will lose

Jai - 🆗!

Komal rings the bell and Jai and Nihar. Jai punch 👊 Nihar and knock him out and Jai went to his place and see his family and say

Jai - Bring my twin brother

The referee check Nihar with shock 😲 and shivering hands 👐 and say

 **Referee** \- He is out of the match

The CID team, Jai's family and Sita see Jai with shock 😲! Ravi check Nihar and say

Ravi - He is completely knock out.

Ravi see his son and say

Ravi - **Sanjay** take Sita's sons to hospital 🏥

 **Sanjay** \- 🆗 papa!

Sanjay takes Sita's sons to hospital 🏥 but Sita did not go with them. Naina see Ravi and went to Akshay's room where he was seeing everything from a TV 📺. Jai went to Diya and ask

Jai - Do you want me to finish him?

Diya - No because he was my husband and father of my babies and I do not want anything to happen to him so please be sure he doesn't get hurt badly.

Jai - 🆗! By mistake if I hurt him badly then forgive me

Diya - 🆗!

Jai kiss her on her head and Diya say

Diya - All the best and be careful and I want you alive and safe or else you know what will happen to you

Jai - I know my love (smiling 😁)

Jai see ACP Pradyuman and takes his blessings and say

Jai - I promise you sir that I will not disappoint you

Pradyuman - Be careful and alert

Jai - 🆗!

Jai went to boxing stage and was waiting for Akshay. In Akshay's room, Akshay was getting very much angry 😡! Naina ask

Naina - What are you planning to do with him?

Akshay - Kill him

Naina was feeling hurt to hear that but she did not show it on her face and say

Naina - 🆗! (sadly 😔)

Naina was about to go out and Akshay say

Akshay - You want him to be alive and you want him to accept you as his mother

Naina - I am his mother. I had him inside me for 🔟 months, I gave birth to him first. He was my first son and my first baby 👶. I and Ravi know the pain of losing him. When the doctor kept Jai in my arms, I and Ravi were very much happy to have him that we forgot about you for few minutes. I still remember when I saw Jai and he was having a purest smile in the world 🌍! I still remember every single thing I spent with my baby 👶 Jai

Akshay - Then why did you and dad throw him out in the trash bin?

Naina - We did not throw him in the trash bin (angry 😡 and crying 😭) Ravi was more happy to have Jai than I was happy. I still remember when Ravi was holding Jai and smiling and kissing Jai. Jai was holding Ravi's finger and smiling and whenever Jai cry 😭, Ravi was the first person to hold him and do everything for Jai. Your father loves him more than you .

Akshay - What? (shock 😲)

Ravi - Yes, I love him more than you.

Akshay - Then why did you throw him out in the trash bin? (angry 😡)

Ravi - I did not do that to him.

Akshay - Then who did it? (angry 😡)

Ravi - Your dadu did that and he framed me because he did not want to get in trouble

Akshay - Why did dadu did that?

Ravi - For my and Naina's happiness

Akshay - What do you mean? ((confused 😕)

Ravi - **Do you remember what we did to your son**?

Akshay - How can I forget about that. When we came to know that Diya was pregnant with Nisha and **Dev** and dadu said that we have to kill him or sell him or Nina have to have him as her own son. Nina kept him because she knew that her baby 👶 would not survive so she happily accepted **Dev** as her own son Now Nina is also gone forever and this all happened because of dadu and dadi. Sooner or later, Jai will tell Diya about Ashok and Diya will ask for her son. Because of dadu and dadi, I lost my wife and my daughters. I love having Nisha and Priya as my daughters. I showed all my anger on Diya which she did not deserve and even after I came to know that she was loving Jai, when I was ready to accept for it, dadi said that I have to marry her because she could give me a boy 👦 baby 👶. I started loving Diya and because of pressure of my grandparents, I showed it on Diya even when she was having my baby 👶 inside of her. I still remember her screaming in pain when she was in labor. I was more happy to have a little baby girl as my elder daughter then Ashok was born, not because Nisha would be sold or anything, I was happy because my first baby 👶 is a girl 👧. I could remember every moment I spent with her. When Priya was born, I couldn't stop my tears of happiness. Diya, Nisha and Priya are my everything to me. I wish I get my family back to me. (crying 😢 😭) I never wanted to torture my wife and my daughters, I just wanted to love them. Diya trusted me and said everything about her life and all I did was hurt her.

Ravi - I didn't like any of my dad's ideas that in the middle of the night 🌃, he kidnapped Jai and put him in the trash bin and said us that Jai was died because of breathlessness and we believed him and one day I found him in the hospital 🏥 but father Johnson did not accept what I say so he kept us away from Jai. I won't blame him because he was protecting Jai

Akshay - Then why did you try to kill him?

Ravi - It was my father who was doing that. I just wanted my son back to me. I remember when you mother was feeding him for the first time and I remember how your mom was relax and happy to feed Jai. Akshay, I know that you love Diya but Jai needs her more than anything else. Diya loves him and Jai loves her and I can't see Jai win in the match and the court case and I know that you are ready to marry **Laxmi** as your wife and you both love each other more than I know so please let Jai win this match.

Akshay - Why did you rape my brother?

Ravi - My anger won me and you know I can't control my anger.

Akshay - Let's see what I do there

Naina - Just remember that he is your twin elder brother

Akshay - Why did you not sell me?

Ravi - I couldn't do it. After 6 years of my and Naina's marriage, you and Jai were born. I couldn't lose both of you

Akshay - Why did you try to kidnap Jai from the Grey family house 🏡?

Ravi - Elena told us

Akshay - How do you know Elena? (shock 😲)

Naina - She was my friend until I came to know that she made herself pregnant with Jai's babies

Akshay - Can we please see them

Ravi - No!

Akshay - Why?

Ravi - They are no more

Akshay - Why can't I divorce Diya easily?

Ravi - I took some money 💵 from Sita and she is the real reason behind everything right now. Sita wants to take revenge on Pradyuman that she killed her own husband and her younger sister my meaning is Diya's mother.

Naina - Akshay, I want both of your happiness. I lost my son and I don't want to lose you too. You know that Jai is just hard on us because he is very much angry 😡 on us but his heart is pure and soft. Just remember what he did for us and remember that he is having your son right now. Jai did not want to take care of your son but he is doing it for you only

Akshay - 🆗 maa

Naina - Good!

Ravi and Naina went to take their seats 💺. 🔟 minutes later, Akshay comes to the boxing stage. Jai see his younger brother and he can say Akshay has been crying 😢 😭 and he knew that Akshay loves Diya very much and he loves his daughters more than anything else. Akshay see his elder brother and asking

Akshay - Are you ready to be a loser? (teasing)

Jai - More than you think my twin brother

Akshay - You will surely lose

Jai - Let's see who wins

Ravi and Naina couldn't see this. The CID team were worried about Jai. Jai and Akshay were worried about each other, even if they hate each other but their hearts were not accepting it. Ravi and Naina can't see both of their sons to lose the match or hurt each other. Komal rings the bell and Jai and Akshay take their place and see each other with worrying and see at their parents and again see each other and Akshay starts to attack Jai and Jai was blocking every move of Akshay. Akshay punch 👊 Jai on his face and Jai fall on the stage and moaning in pain and it was very much hurting for his parents. Sita say

Sita - Show him who you are Akshay

Jai gets up and takes his position and Akshay ask

Akshay - Are you already tired? (teasing)

Jai - Nope! I never get tired this much soon!

Akshay try to punch 👊 again but Jai block the punch 👊 and kick Akshay on his stomach. Akshay and Jai fight against each other until they are tired. Both of them were not giving up. Ravi and Naina were worried about their sons. Jai was breathing heavily and Freddy was giving water and ask

Freddy - What are you planning to do?

Jai - No idea and I can't make him to lose because my parents bought some money 💵 from Sita. Freddy I can't see my family to suffer, I know they are bad and they do bad things but they are my family and I have to do something for them so that Sita would leave them alone so they can start a 🆕 life

Freddy - What are you going to do?

Jai - Let me see what I can do anything for them

Naina was wiping Akshay's sweat and ask

Naina - What are you going to do with Jai?

Akshay - I love Diya, Nisha and Priya but I want my son to be alive so you tell me what should I do

Naina - Let Jai win this and rest we will take care of your and Diya's son Ashok

Akshay - 🆗ay!

Komal rings the bell, Jai and Akshay take their position and Jai starts to attack and Akshay block him and ask

Akshay - Jai, how was it to sleep with your own twin younger brother's wife? (teasing)

Jai - Mind your language Akshay or else you will regret it

Akshay - Come on Jai, we both slept with same girl

Jai - True but with different feelings

Akshay - True!

Akshay punch 👊 Jai in stomach and kick on Jai's chest. Jai fell down and Akshay was continually punching 👊 Jai on face. The referee 🆓 Jai from Akshay. Jai moaning in pain but he gets up and takes his position. Akshay punch 👊 Jai near his heart and Jai hold his chest and sit on the ground and screaming in pain. Akshay sit in front of Jai and ask

Akshay - Is it paining badly? (teasing with a smile 😀)

Jai - Yes but I won't give up this time. You will regret every single mistakes you have done

Akshay - Let us see that

Akshay gets up and Jai gets up and see Akshay. Akshay attacks Jai and somehow Jai blocks him and punch 👊 him on his face and hold his right arm and goes behind Akshay and kick on his shoulder and Akshay scream in pain. Jai comes in front of Akshay and punch 👊 Akshay on his stomach and kick him on his chest. Akshay fell on the stage and Jai hold Akshay by his hair and makes Akshay to stand and Jai punch 👊 Akshay on his face and Akshay fell on the stage. Akshay see Diya with love and Diya see him with pain and tears 😢. Jai again hold Akshay by his hair and makes him to stand and was about to punch him but Diya say

Diya - JAI NO PLEASE

Jai leave Akshay and both brothers sits on their knees on the stage with weakness and see each other and smile 😀 and see their parents and then see Diya and then again see each other. Ravi, Naina and the CID team can say that Akshay and Jai were very much tired and weak to fight. Jai see Akshay and say

Jai - I just wanted to get back to my family. I wanted my parents to be with me too. I just wanted my twin sibling to accept me. I never thought that we have to fight for someone who we love. I know that you love Diya but I can't see her suffering every day like this.

Akshay - I wanted the same. I didn't know how to show my anger on the right person like you that I showed it on Diya, Nisha and Priya. I could never have a proper job that I started to drink!

Jai - I can't do it anymore. I can't fight you. You are my own blood and my own brother, you are my twin, we are twins and if you lose that means I lose too!

Akshay - If you win means I win too. Jai finish me and take Diya with you and keep her and her daughters happy because they deserve the best. I can't win you because I can't do it.

Jai - I can't do it too because I can't see you lose anything because of me. I just wanted to teach you a lesson because whenever you make mistakes, I have to take care and teach you because it is part of my life forever because I am your big brother and elder son of the family.

Akshay - Jai finish me right now please

Jai see his twin brother and Akshay say

Akshay - Diya, Nisha and Priya deserve best and that best is you for them not me!

Jai - Let us play it fair. I can't win like this and live peacefully rest of my life forever so we have to finish this first then we will get our answers for our questions.

Akshay - You can't win if you go in honest way

Jai - I can't win like this and insult my guru so forgive me and let us finish this for one and for all

Akshay - 🆗

Akshay and Jai gets up takes their place and takes their position. Akshay try to punch 👊 Jai but Jai bend down and punch 👊 Akshay on his stomach and punch 👊 him under his chin and Akshay fell on the stage. Akshay gets up and wipes his blood and try to attack. Jai blocks him and put his arm and Akshay was choking and Jai keep him for few minutes and leaves Akshay. Akshay sits on the stage and breathing heavily! Komal rings the bell and Akshay and Jai went to their places. Freddy ask

Freddy - Jai, what is your plan now? I totally don't understand anything

Jai - I will surely finish him this round and this is the last round and this can be the end of everything

Freddy - I hope the same

Jai - Me too!

Sita went to Akshay and ask

Sita - What are you trying to do? (angry 😡)

Akshay - I am tired

Sita - Don't forget that you took lots of money 💵 from me and if you don't do as I say, you know what will happen

Akshay - Please don't do anything to my family

Sita - Or else you know what I would do (teasing)

Akshay - What do you want me to do?

Sita - Finish him!

Akshay - 🆗!

Sita went to her place to sit in her seat 💺. Komal rings the bell and Jai and Akshay takes their position and Akshay try to attack but Jai attack him first by kicking on his side of his neck. Akshay hold his neck and moan in pain. Jai goes behind Akshay and holds Akshay's both hands and kicks on his back and Akshay scream in pain. Jai hit on Akshay's back with his elbow and kick on Akshay's legs. Akshay somehow escape Jai's grip and punch 👊 on his shoulder and punch 👊 him on his weakness point. Jai bears his pain and punch 👊 Akshay on his stomach and punch 👊 under his chin and Akshay fell on the stage. Akshay wipe his blood from his mouth and nose 👃 and hold Jai by his legs and make Jai to fall and he stands up and breaks Jai's right leg. Jai scream in pain and was trying to escape from Akshay's grip on his leg. Jai rolls and losen Akshay's grip on his leg and Jai takes this advantage and kick on Akshay's chest and escape from Akshay and gets up and felt unbearable pain on his leg. Jai attack Akshay on his chest and cheek and was about attack on his shoulder but Akshay hold his right hand and almost break it. Jai kick on Akshay's knees and escape from his tight grip! Jai hold his arm and sit on his knees and close his eyes in pain and taking a deep breath. Jai gets up and takes his position and Akshay try to attack but Jai blocks him and punch 👊 on his face and hold his hand and kicks on his knees. Akshay escape Jai's grip and Akshay try to attack and Jai block the attack and punch 👊 on his face and Akshay's nose 👃 starts to bleed! Jai blocks Akshay by holding his neck and Akshay was continually trying to release himself from Jai. Jai say

Jai - Akshay, I almost found Dev. (whisper)

Akshay - Where is he?

Jai - I correctly don't know but we have to do this for few seconds

Akshay - Can I see him?

Jai - Yes but you have to know that you should tell him to Diya or else I will surely do it if you like it or not because I can't live with a lie

Akshay - 🆗, I will do as you say

Jai - Just remember that she is his mother and she has the rights to know about her son. She was carrying him inside her for 🔟 months and she did not know about him. I helped you because you and our family was hopeless and be happy that till now I have kept your secret.

Akshay - You are right, she is his mother and she deserves to know about her own son which she gave birth.

Jai - Good that you understand this, this much soon!

Jai leave Akshay and Akshay. Akshay and Jai takes their place and Akshay and see each other with tired and weak look and Jai signal Akshay and Akshay accept it. Akshay starts to attack and Jai blocking his every attempts to attack him. After 🔟 minutes later, Akshay was tired and Jai takes his advantage and punch 👊 Akshay on his stomach and punch 👊 under his chin and Jai keep punching 👊 Akshay everywhere and at last Jai gives a powerful punch 👊 on Akshay's chest and face. Akshay fall on the stage and the referee count till 🔟 and say

Referee - He is out and Jai wins

Jai and Akshay see each other and smile 😊 and Jai went to Akshay and takes a key from his pocket and Jai got down the stage and starts to unchain everyone. Sita was very much angry 😡 so takes out a gun 🔫 from her hiding place. Sita points her gun 🔫 at Jai's back but Ravi stand in front of Sita and say

Ravi - Sita please don't do anything to my son

Sita - Then Akshay should have won this match or else you knew the end

Ravi - I won't let you to do this to Jai

Ravi try to take the gun 🔫 from Sita and accidentally the trigger was pulled and everyone hear Naina scream and Jai removes Diya's chain and see Akshay was standing behind him and Jai see Akshay with shock 😲 because he was having a wound on his chest and blood was coming out of the wound. Jai immediately holds Akshay and ask

Jai - What the hell were you trying to do? (angry 😡)

Akshay - Safe my twin elder brother (moaning in pain)

Jai - You are an idiot

Akshay - I know bro but I can't let you die

Naina see Sita with anger and pain and went to her sons and hugs Jai and say

Naina - We won't let anything happen to him

Jai was holding a cloth on Akshay's wound and he was crying 😢 😭. Komal was trying to call 📞 ambulance 🚑 but it was not working. Ravi say

Ravi - We have to take him to hospital 🏥

Jai - Do you have any car 🚙?

Naina - Yes but it takes time to start the car 🚙

Jai - Leave that to me and everyone get into the cars 🚙🚗!

Daya holds Jai and ask

Daya - Are you going to do this?

Jai - They are my family no matter what. I am a part of them. He is my own twin brother and I can't see him like this.

ACP Pradyuman - Daya, what Jai is doing is right. It's Jai's family and we can't think twice about it

Daya - But...

ACP Pradyuman - Daya... Jai suffered without family. Sita used them too and Jai always wanted his own family back no matter what! Akshay is bad or good, we don't know because he has been used by Sita and his grandparents and think about Jai's feelings for his family. Think in Jai's place

Daya - You are totally right dad. I was totally thinking about Diya, Nisha and Priya! I am sorry Jai

Jai - It is 🆗 and I do understand your concern for Diya, Nisha and Priya. Now let's go

ACP Pradyuman, Jai and Daya get to the car 🚙 and see that Ravi was trying to start the car 🚙. Jai went to Ravi and see the problem and say

Jai - Do you another car or any vehicle like jeep?

Ravi - Jeep

Jai - On the jeep and put the power connection to the jeep

Ravi - It will shock you

Jai - I don't care about it and do what I say (angry 😡)

Ravi - 🆗!

Ravi did what Jai said and was worried about Jai. Jai connected the power plug and Ravi start the jeep and Jai was feeling shock because he had to hold the power plug because it was very much lose. After few minutes later, Jai start the car 🚙 and see Ravi with a victory smile 😀! Ravi sit in the passenger seat and Jai sit on driver seat and ask

Jai - Which is the nearest hospital 🏥?

Ravi - 25 mins

Jai - Good hospital 🏥?

Ravi - I don't think so

Jai - Another hospital 🏥?

Naina - One hour

Jai - Hospital 🏥 name?

Ravi - Life care hospital 🏥

Jai - Give me my phone 📱

Ravl calls 📞 Grace and put it on the speaker 🔊 and Jai say

Jai - Mom come to life care hospital 🏥 right now

Grace - Is everything is alright?

Jai - Just do what I said to you (angry 😡)

Grace - 🆗!

In the Satam house 🏡, Grace see her husband and Taylor ask

Taylor - Ma'am, can we go?

Grace - Yes, let's go!

Grey family and Taylor went to life care hospital 🏥. In the car 🚙, Jai was having a hard time driving the car 🚙 because of speed bumps. Akshay was laying on his mother's lap and moaning in pain. Akshay say

Akshay - Jai, please forgive me for everything I did to you

Jai - Not now Akshay

Akshay - Why are you wasting your time on me

Jai - Shut up! (angry 😡)

Akshay - Let me die my brother (teasing)

Jai see him and say

Jai - I can't do that mistake because I can't live without you no matter what

Akshay - I hate you

Jai - Me too

Akshay was breathing heavily and Jai was driving very much fast as much as possible but carefully. After 20 minutes later, Jai enter the hospital 🏥 with Akshay in his hands 👐 and Grace immediately take Akshay to the operation room. Jai see Taylor and say some tests for Diya. Diya went with Taylor. The CID team was very much confused 😕! Jai sit alone and was praying for his brother. Patrick sit beside Jai and ask

Patrick - Why did you tell Taylor about that tests?

Jai - For safety reasons

Paul - What are you going to do with your family?

Jai - No idea but I can't ditch them

Christian - Why was behind everything?

Jai - Sita! Rest I will surely tell you afterwards

Patrick - 🆗!

Jai - I just don't want to lose him

Patrick - Nothing would happen to him

Jai hugs Patrick and cry 😢 😭! Jai say

Jai - I just want them in my life as my family not as my enemy

Patrick - Everything will be alright very much soon

Jai - I hope the same

After an hour later, Grace comes out of the operation room and say

Grace - He is fine now

Jai - Good! When can we see him?

Grace - When he open his eyes

Jai - 🆗! I will inform them about this

Jai went to canteen and sit beside his mother and say

Jai - He is fine now.

Ravi - Good!

Jai - I can't help you any more

Naina - No need for that and thank you

Jai - I am your son so it is my duty to make sure that you guys are 🆗

Naina - I am proud to have you as my son

Jai - I have to go now

Ravi - Where?

Jai - Diya!

Ravi - 🆗!

Jai - How is Sita's sons?

Ravi - They are fine

Jai - 🆗!

Jai went to Diya and ask

Jai - Any news?

Diya - No!

Jai - 🆗!

Diya - What if I am really pregnant?

Jai - I would be very happy to be a father now

Diya - Me too

Jai - Let us see what happens in our lives

After an hour later, everyone was in Akshay's room and Grace came with Diya's report and say

Grace - She's not pregnant

Jai - Good

Tarika - Who's not pregnant?

Grace - Diya!

Shreya - Diya, were you pregnant? (shocked 😲)

Diya - No!

Tarika - Then?

Jai - It was a false alarm

Jai's phone 📱 rings and Jai excuses himself and went out of the room. There was silence in the room until Jai returned to room and Jai say

Jai - Akshay, they found your son Dev

Akshay - Where is he? Is he 🆗?

Jai - I am going there right now and please do tell Diya and her family about Dev right now or else I will surely tell them about Dev

Akshay - I will tell them myself. Please bring back my son safely

Jai - I will surely bring him safely

Diya - Akshay what are you hiding from me now and who is Dev? (angry 😡)

 **X-X-X-X**

 **I don't know did you guys like it or not so please review it and if you have any ideas or comments please do review it on the reviews box!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Can Jai save Dev on time? Will akshay tell the truth about Dev? How would Diya and her family will react after they come to know about Dev? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

Diya - Akshay what are you hiding from me now and who is Dev? (angry 😡)

Jai went out of the room to save Dev. In Akshay's ward, Akshay see Diya and say

Akshay - Dev is our son

Diya - What? (shock 😲) Are you joking or what? (angry 😡)

Akshay - I am not joking... You were pregnant with twins

Diya - When?

Akshay - Dev was born with Nisha. Dev is Nisha's younger twin brother

Diya - What did you do to him? (angry 😡)

Akshay - I did not do anything to him. (angry 😡)

Diya - Where is he now?

Akshay - I don't know

Diya - What do you mean by you don't know? (angry 😡)

Akshay - Someone kidnapped him and I can't find him

Daya - How does Jai know about Dev? (angry 😡)

Akshay - Jai knows everything. He was taking care of Dev for a while after Dev was born.

Diya - Why Jai did not tell me anything about this?

Akshay - It was not his mistake. We forced him to not to tell anyone about this.

Diya - I can't believe that you guys have been hiding this from me. Why did you do this to me?

Akshay - I had no other option

Diya - I don't understand anything

Akshay - My dadu and dadi told me to kill Dev but I gave him to my first wife and after she died, Jai is taking care of him for few months then I bought him home 🏡 then after that he had been kidnapped

Diya - Where is Dev now?

Akshay - I don't know but Jai has gone to bring back Dev to you safely

Diya - I never thought that you would anything like this

Akshay - Diya you hate me as much you want but please don't get angry on Jai. Jai was not willing to do this but I forced him to do it so that I can keep Dev safe and alive

Diya did not say anything. Akshay say

Akshay - Diya, I am very much so sorry for whatever I did to you and your family. I am very much happy that you choose to live with Jai and I am 💯% sure that Jai and you will be a great parents and I am very much sorry for everything I did to you and our daughters!

Diya see Akshay and say

Diya - I forgive you for everything but I want my son

Akshay - You can have him

Diya went out of Akshay's ward and Pradyuman see Akshay and ask

Pradyuman - Why did you do this to my daughter?

Akshay - No choice!

Abhijeet - What did you do with the real reports?

Akshay - It is in the house 🏡

The Satam family went out of the room. Diya was with her daughters and was thinking about her past life. In the middle of jungle, Jai was sitting on the tree and watching a dusty house 🏡 and waiting for the right time to get into the house 🏡. After 🔟 minutes later, Jai got his chance and went into the house 🏡 and to his informer and ask

Jai - **Raja** , where is Dev?

 **Raja** \- In the dark room

Jai - How can I go there?

Raja - I will take you there but put this mask 🎭 on your face

Jai put the mask 🎭 on his face and follow Raja. They reach the dark room and Raja was standing outside of the door 🚪 to keep an eye and Jai went into the room and see Dev. Dev got afraid because he thought it was bad guy. Dev say

 **Dev** \- Please let me go please... I want to go back to my papa

Jai remove his mask 🎭 and say

Jai - It's me Dev

Dev - I want to go to papa (hugging Jai)

Jai - We will go to him but you have to be quiet and help me to escape from here first

Dev - What should I do?

Jai tells his plan and Jai hide under the bed and wait until Dev gives him signal. Every 20 minutes, Jai would get signal from Dev and Jai would attack. After most of the bad guys were blank out, Jai carries Dev and very much carefully Raja and Jai gets out of the house 🏡. In Raja's car 🚙, Jai and Dev hide under the seat and when Raja was driving the car 🚙, suddenly a guard stop the car 🚙 and checked the car 🚙 and Raja ask

Raja - Is there any problem sir?

Guard - Someone kidnapped a small boy 👦 and we have been searching for him for few weeks now but you are clearly clean so you may go now

Raja - Thank you sir! (smiling 😊)

Raja immediately drive the car 🚙 and after few minutes later, Raja say

Raja - Sir you can come out now

Jai comes out of the seat and helps Dev and both sit on the seat and Jai say

Jai - Go to hospital 🏥

Raja - 🆗!

Raja drive to the hospital 🏥 and Dev ask

Dev - Jai, why hospital 🏥?

Jai - Your papa is there now!

Dev - What happened to papa? (worried)

Jai - Nothing much so don't worry about anything

After half an hour, Jai and Dev goes to Akshay's ward, Diya was in Akshay's room. Dev went to Akshay and sit on the bed and ask

Dev - What happened to you papa?

Akshay - Nothing, I am totally fine.

Dev - Then why are you here?

Akshay - I will tell you afterwards. Dev would you like to live with Jai forever?

Dev - Yes but I want to be with you too

Akshay - 🆗! Did you see who kidnapped you?

Dev - No! The bad person was wearing a mask 🎭

Jai - Akshay, I will find out who kidnapped Dev. I think you should talk about the importance matter. I will check with rest

Diya - I sent the girls home 🏡 with rest

Jai see Akshay and Akshay say

Akshay - I have told her everything

Jai - I will leave you guys alone

Diya - I want to talk this with you and your brother so stay here

Dev - Papa, who is this? (seeing Diya)

Diya gets hurt and Akshay see her and say

Akshay - She is my wife and your mother

Dev - But my mom is died!

Diya feels hurt and Akshay see Diya and say

Akshay - She was not your real mother... Diya is your real mother. I did not want to hurt you by saying anything when you were kid but right now you are big boy and brother and I want you to stay with your mother and your sisters forever

Dev - What about you? Are you not staying with us? (innocent)

Akshay - I will but if different way. I will be your uncle

Dev - Why not as my father?

Akshay - Your mom is loving Jai and I and your mother are getting divorced soon so I want you to stay with her and Jai

Dev - I want to stay with you only papa (hugging Akshay)

Akshay - Dev, you need a mother and I lied to your mom that you were never in her life when she gave birth to you and your elder sister Nisha. Dev, you need a mother and a proper family. I don't want you to miss a proper family and how it feels to be a family because I have lost that in my life. Dev, I am going to be in your life. Dev, I want you to have a good life and family. You have seen alot in your age. I don't want you to miss a perfect family life like we three missed it. Dev, I want you to have everything in your life as much as possible which I, your mother and Jai missed it. Do you understand what I am coming to say?

Dev - Are you leaving me because you are getting married?

Akshay - No, I am leaving you because you should get a wonderful life and it won't happen if you stay with me. Dev, I am going to be in your life forever but as someone else not as your father. Jai would be your father and your can do whatever you want to do with Jai which you wanted to do with me! Dev, you need a proper family.

Dev - Can I come and see you?

Akshay - I don't know about that

Diya - He can see you whenever he wants

Akshay - Dev, please stay with your mom and sisters. Jai will take care of you and Jai is living with them too. So will you live with your mother and sisters?

Dev thinks for few minutes and say

Dev - 🆗 but I will live with Jai

Akshay - 🆗!

Jai - I will talk to our parents about Dev

Akshay - 🆗!

Diya - I have to think about this matter but I want my son back to me

Jai went to his parents and Diya went to her house 🏡 and Dev was with Akshay. In Satam house 🏡, Diya enter the house 🏡 and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Diya, did you see Dev?

Diya - Yes!

Pradyuman - How does look?

Diya - You can see that tomorrow. I am going my room

Diya went to her room and lay on her bed and close her eyes and think about her past life with Akshay and Jai. Diya feels someone in her room and open her eyes 👀 and see her father and ask

Diya - Do you need anything papa?

Pradyuman - You know why I am here

Diya - I don't know papa. Jai has been a part of their plan, even he did not tell me about Dev. I did not even know that I was pregnant with Dev.

Pradyuman - Jai is part of his family. Diya there is always a reason behind a thing happening to us. Akshay was scared losing his son like his family lost Jai. He was doing his best to keep Dev alive and safe. Diya just think in Akshay's place and Jai was taking care of Dev.

Diya - Papa, I don't know what to do now? I am confused.

Pradyuman - I don't know too but it is your life so think about it and I hope you take the right decision.

Pradyuman went to see the kids. In the night 🌃, everyone was having dinner and Priya ask

Priya - Maa, where is papa?

Diya - With Akshay

Nisha - Why is he with him?

Diya - Taking care of Akshay

Nisha - Why?

Pradyuman - Jai is Akshay's twin elder brother

Nisha and Priya - What? (shocked 😲)

Diya - Yes!

There was silence for a while. Aditya ask

Aditya - Is Jai part of his family now?

Abhijeet - Yes

Nisha - That means he will hurt mom too? (worry)

Pradyuman - No! Jai is different from his family and your father is a good guy too but he has been forced to do stuffs which he did not like so we are ending this topic right now

Nisha - Will Jai be back?

Diya - Yes! I am to talk to you kids about something

Dhruv - What?

Diya see her father and Pradyuman nodes his head and Diya see the kids and say

Diya - We are going to have a 🆕 +old family member joining us

Priya - What? (confused 😕)

Daya - Your elder brother is coming home?

Nisha - I don't understand anything... Maa, what is going on here?

Diya - Your twin brother is coming home

Nisha - My what? (shocked 😲 + confused 😕)

Priya - Nisha why you never told me I had a big brother? (angry 😡)

Nisha - Shut up Priya, I don't know anything about this! Maa, what are you saying?

Diya - Ask Jai everything

Nisha - Why should I ask him?

Diya - He only knows everything about your twin brother

Priya - How does papa knows about him?

Diya - Ask Jai yourself

Dhruv - Did you guys had a fight with each other?

Diya - No

Shreya - Enough and finish your dinner and tomorrow evening you guys can see your sibling

Nisha - Whatever! (rolling her eyes)

That night 🌃, Diya can't sleep and she was continually thinking about Jai and Akshay. The next day in evening, in hospital 🏥, in Akshay's ward, Jai was making Dev ready and giving some instructions. Akshay was sitting on the bed and listening to everything and ask

Akshay - Jai, you are going to be there then why are you giving him the instructions?

Jai - Just like that

Akshay - Jai, let's hope everything will happen good

Dev - Papa are you coming with me?

Akshay - Dev from right now Jai is going to be your father and we talked about this last night 🌃

Jai - Akshay, don't force him. Dev just remember that you have to call Diya as maa and Nisha as didi or Nisha because she is two ✌ minutes elder to you, 🆗?

Dev - 🆗?

Jai - Just ask permission if you can call Nisha with her name

Dev - 🆗!

Jai - Dev, I am asking you one last time, who kidnapped you, did you see the kidnapper's face?

Dev - No but I can say that the kidnapper was working for someone else

Jai - Anything else?

Dev - I have recorded his voice in my sound recorder

Jai - Give it to me right now

Dev search his last night's pant 👖 pocket and got the recorder and give it to Jai. Jai play ▶ the record but it was not working so Jai say

Jai - I will fix this and give it to you

Dev - 🆗!

Jai - Now let us go to your mother's house 🏡

Akshay - Dev remember whatever I told you

Dev - 🆗!

Akshay kiss on Dev's forehead and Jai and Dev went to Satam house 🏡. While driving the car 🚗, Jai was getting ready for Satam kids question section. In the Satam house 🏡, Diya, Tarika and Shreya were making the guest room ready for Dev. Tarika ask

Tarika - Are you excited?

Diya - Yes but nervous

Shreya - Why nervous?

Diya - What would he call me. Will the kids accept him and my brothers

Shreya - Daya was not stop talking all night 🌃 and he did not let me to sleep

Tarika - Same with Abhijeet too! It was hard to put Adi to sleep last night 🌃

Diya - Priya continually asking questions and I did not know how to put her to sleep and thank god that dad saved me

Shreya - I remember that. Priya's voice was coming to my room

Tarika - What about Nisha?

Diya - She is totally quiet since last night 🌃 so I did not disturb her.

Tarika - She really needs some time but she will be alright

Diya - I hope Nisha gets along with him

Tarika - What have you decided about Jai?

Diya - I don't know. I love him but he keeps doing something like this that it makes me to think about this relationship again and again

Tarika - I understand you and I was having the same problem with my relationship with your brother but now we are happy. Diya just give time for your relationship and everything will be just fine

Diya - I think you are right

Shreya - Just think all good times with Jai and Akshay and you will get your answer.

Diya - 🆗!

Suddenly the door 🚪 bell rings and Aditya comes to the guest room and shout

Aditya - They are here, my 🆕 sibling is here. We're going to have great time

Aditya runs down the stairs and Diya see Tarika and Shreya and ask

Diya - What is he excited about?

Tarika - I have no idea

Shreya - Let's go down to see your son

Diya, Tarika and Shreya went to hall where rest of the family was excited to meet Dev. Diya can say that her father was more excited than anyone. Pradyuman open the door 🚪 and let Jai and Dev to come in the house 🏡. Dev was very much nervous and scared so he was holding Jai's hand very much tightly. Jai introduced everyone and Dev was silently observing the house 🏡 and he see Nisha and smile but Nisha just looked at him blankly. Duo were observing Dev and keeping an eye on him. Pradyuman ask

Pradyuman - Dev, would you like something to eat or drink?

Dev see Pradyuman and see Jai and Jai say

Jai - Don't look at me like that, just answer his question and try to relax because it is your grandfather's house 🏡

Dev - I am totally uncomfortable here and I don't know anyone like you know everyone

Jai - Trust me, I was just like you at first but time fix everything. Dev just try to talk to everyone and you will get along well soon

Dev see Diya and smile and Diya also smile. Jai excuse himself and went to do his work. In Jai's room, Jai was fixing the recorder and trying to play ▶ it again and again. In middle of his work, Dev enter his room and ask

Dev - Can I play with my 🆕 siblings?

Jai - No need to ask me about this. They are your family so do whatever you want but don't trouble them

Dev - 🆗!

Dev went to play with the satam kids, while Jai was continually trying to fix the recorder. After an hour later, Diya entered the room and keep the tea 🍵 on the side table and see Jai was wearing a headphone 🎧 and listening to something and taking notes 📝. Diya close the door 🚪 and lock it and went to Jai and hug him from behind and Jai immediately pause the recorder and removed his headphone 🎧 and Diya say

Diya - Thanks for getting my son back to me

Jai - 🆗! I am so sorry that I did not tell you about this before

Diya - It's 🆗

Jai - How's Dev?

Diya - He is having his fun.

Jai turns around and sees her in her eyes 👀 and say

Jai - I really don't want to lose you but whatever you choose in your life, I will forever support you. Dev is totally like Akshay but he will love you very much soon. I remember how much he loved his first mother

Diya see him with question look and Jai say

Jai - Akshay's first wife. They both had a great bonding between each other and I remember how Dev was continually crying 😢 😭 for a week when she died. Diya, Akshay loves you very much but he can't show it to you because my grandparents and now Akshay is getting married to someone else soon and they both love each other. I did not want to hide anything from you but I did not want anyone to hurt Dev. How is Nisha and Priya?

Diya - They are fine. They love Dev very much. Daya and Abhijeet always keeping an eye on them and trust me they are very much funny since Dev came home. Dad is very much happy 😃 to have Dev home. What were you doing?

Jai - Dev kidnap case

Diya - Any progress?

Jai - Just fixed the recorder

Diya - Need help?

Jai - No I will manage

Diya kiss Jai on his lips and say

Diya - I love you very much Jai

Jai - I love you very much too Diya

Jai phone 📱 rings and Jai attend the call 📞 and talked for a while and ended the call and Diya ask

Diya - Who was it?

Jai - My informer and he said who kidnapped Dev

Diya - Who?

Jai - Sita and her sons. Sita planned everything

Diya - Now what we do?

Jai - I will do everything from now on

Jai have his tea 🍵 and called Akshay and informed everything and Jai call Patrick and said him to come home 🏡. After dinner, the kids were sleeping 😴 💤 and the Grey family, Salunke and Ram was also there and Patrick ask

Patrick - Jai, why did you call us here?

Jai - I think we should apply for court

Ram - I have done that and after Akshay gets recover fully, I will send them the letter

Jai - 🆗!

Ana - What is the real reason you call us here?

Jai - We are going to eat this game once and forever

Salunke - What do you mean? (confused 😕)

Jai - I am going to do something illegal for benefits for everyone

Mia - What are you going to do?

Jai - Dad, can you get me out of the jail if I go to jail?

Patrick - What are you planning to do?

Jai - I am going to kill five ✋ people

Grace - Whom? (scared)

Jai - Sita and her sons

Pradyuman - Jai, what are you planning to do with her and her sons?

Jai - Nothing much, just going to finish them forever

Daya - Why?

Jai - Sir, what exactly happened when your wife was in labor with Diya?

Pradyuman - Why are you asking about that now?

Jai - For a reason

Pradyuman - Smitha was in labor pain and when I returned home 🏡, she was holding her belly in pain and when I took her to hospital 🏥, her condition was very much complicated and Diya's deliver was a late one and she was premature baby 👶!

Suddenly the door bell rings and Jai open the door 🚪 and everyone was shocked 😲 to see Ravi and Naina and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - What are you guys doing here? (angry 😡)

Jai - Abhijeet, I called them for a reason

Shreya - What reason?

Jai - You will come to know about it soon

Ravi and Naina sit on the chairs 💺 and Jai takes a deep breath and holds his mother's hands 👐 for the first time and ask

Jai - Maa, I am going to do something illegal and I want your and papa's support in it

Naina - What?

Jai - I am going to kidnap Komal and frame Sita and her sons but I need to know if you would allow me to do it?

Ravi - I don't want you to get in trouble so I will do it and do not do what you hate. I won't let my son to get into trouble

Naina - Jai, we have taken our decision

Jai - What?

Ravi gives some papers and say

Ravi - Tell Diya to sign this and this is for you and Diya

Jai - What is this?

Naina - Kids adoption and

Ravi - Akshay and Diya's divorce papers!

Everyone was shocked 😲 and Jai say

Jai - The kids should accept me as their father then only I can sign on this papers

Ravi - Diya can sign this papers and I will take care of everything

Diya see her father and Pradyuman say

Pradyuman - It is your wish but I won't forgive him for his torture he did to you and your daughters and kept away from Dev

Ravi - You can give your punishment after he comes out of the jail

Diya - Why jail?

Naina - Akshay attacked Sita in the hospital 🏥 so he is in jail right now but don't worry about him

Jaiya - Why?

Ravi - I will surely take care of everything from now on

Jai - 🆗, just call me if you need anything

Naina - We need your sign afterwards

Jai - 🆗!

Diya also signed the divorce papers and Ravi and Naina go home 🏡. Patrick say

Patrick - I will keep an eye on them until everything is over

Jai - 🆗!

Christian - So what is our next plan?

Jai - My plan is to sleep but your plan is to make out with Ana

Christian - Yeah... Hey

Everyone laugh and Jai went to his room and the Grey family went to their house 🏡. In Jai's room, Jai was sitting on the balcony railing and having his tea 🍵 and Diya enter Jai's room with coffee and ask

Diya - Planning to get injured again

Jai see her and say

Jai - I am careful

Diya - What are you planning to do?

Jai - Nothing... Just thinking about my future with you and without you

Diya hold his hand and pull him off the railing and makes him to sit on the chair 💺 and sit on his lap and say

Diya - I can't wait to be your only forever

Jai - Let's see what kids have to say in the court

Diya - 🆗!

Jai - Let's sleep, I'm tired

Diya - Good night 🌃 Jai

Jai - Good night 🌃 Diya

Jai lay on the bed and Diya lay beside him and Jai ask

Jai - I thought you would like to sleep in your own room

Diya - I want to sleep with you right now

Jai - 🆗!

Suddenly there was a knock on the door 🚪 and Jaiya see and smile 😀, Jai ask

Jai - Bad dream Nisha, Dev and Priya?

Trio - Yes

Diya - Sleep with us

The kids climb on the bed and sleep immediately and Jai had a smile seeing Diya, Nisha, Dev and Priya and close his eyes and went to dreamland

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Next chapter is going to be end of this story? What is Akshay going to say in the court? Will Nisha accept Jai as her father? Will Jaiya get together or get separated? Will Sita and her sons will get punished or they will escape from their crimes? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and sorry for typing errors!  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for long break, I was having a hard time with my life. In this chapter I have made lots of changes in this final chapter so I hope you guys like the last chapter of this story.  
**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story **

After few years later, in a big house 🏡, two ✌ 🔟 years old kids were playing with 2 years old twins girls 👭 and boys 👬! The kids father was putting a 🆕 family photos which they took just few days ago. A seven year old girl was helping her father with the photos. Father ask

Father - How is it Priya? (smiling)

 **Priya** \- Awesome papa. Maa come here and see the photos

Maa - Not now

Father - What are you doing in the kitchen now **Diya**?

 **Diya** \- Milkshakes and can you please help me

Father - Coming my love

Father keep his toolbox in his room and went to kitchen and hugs Diya from behind and kiss on her cheek and say

Father - You look beautiful

Diya - **Jai** please let me go, I have work to do

 **Jai** \- I can't let you go now. I just want to make romance with you

Diya - No thank you... Because of your romance, I had enough side effects... I can't believe that you made it happen again

Jai - Big deal... I love to see you like this but I promise you that this one is the last

Diya - I am the one who is carrying it for 🔟 months not you

Jai - Stop calling it (angry 😡)

Diya - Whatever Jai (rolling eyes 👀)

Jai - Roll your eyes 👀 at me again Diya Shetty, you will get a another one

Diya - No more, have some mercy on me... This is our fifth baby 👶

Jai keeps his hand ✋ on her big belly and say

Jai - I just can't wait to see her

Diya - I can't handle another girl of your... I prefer to a boy 👦 now

Jai - We have three sons

Diya - We have four daughters and you want another daughter

Jai - Yes, I want another baby 👶 girl 👧 in this family

Diya - You are totally impossible

 **(Diya is 8 months pregnant with Jai's baby 👶)**

Jai - I know that my love. You take some rest, I will do the remaining

Diya - Thanks Jai

Diya went to hall and sit on the sofa. Jai did the remaining work in the kitchen. Jai comes to hall with milkshakes and small snacks and sits on the floor. The 🔟 year old twins sit beside Jai and have their favorite fruits mixed milkshake and snacks. Priya was sitting beside her mother and drinking her milkshake. Jai ask

Jai - Diya when is your next appointment with the doctor?

Diya - A week later and that would be the last time I go there

Jai gives a cookie 🍪 to the twins boys and girls. At night 🌃, after making the kids sleep 💤 😴, Jai enter his room and see Diya was reading a book 📖 and was having fruit mix ice cream 🍧. Jai sit beside her and say

Jai - What is my beautiful wife is reading 📖?

Diya - Crime novel

Jai - 🆕 one or old?

Diya - 🆕

Jai - Is it very much interesting than talking to me

Diya smile and keep a bookmarker and keep the book in the drawer and see Jai and say

Diya - Say what do you want from me now?

Jai - I am planning on for a small vacation

Diya - Who's wish or demand?

Jai - Can't I plan anything myself

Diya - Say it or I will find it myself

Jai - Dev and Nisha

Diya - I don't want you to do anything until this baby 👶 is born

Jai - Why?

Diya - Nisha and Dev have exams and they want to escape it and you know the answer for your next question

Jai - My kids are nothing like you think so let them go and they are totally prepared for their exams

Diya - No means no so end this topic right here

Jai - 🆗ay! Do you have any plans for weekend?

Diya - Yes.

Jai - What?

Diya - I am going on a small shopping with the girls

Jai - Then I will surely take care of the kids.

Diya - What about your meeting?

Jai - Jake will take care of my meetings and I will work home 🏡 and I remind you that I am the CEO and the owner of my business so I can do whatever I want to do

Diya - I am glad that you are there with me now

Diya keep her head on his shoulder and Jai smile and kiss on her head and say

Jai - Forever I am going to be with you and our family

Diya - I am so glad that we are together now

Jai - I am glad that Akshay is settled in his life and family

Diya - True! I never seen him this much happy and thank you for good job for him

Jai - I had to do that even if you ask me or not because of his attitude and anger but I know that if he loves his job, he will surely do anything for it

Diya - True!

Jaiya were quite for a while and Jai ask

Jai - Where are you going for shopping?

Diya - Mall

Jai - Justin will take you wherever you want

Diya - Can't I go anywhere alone without bodyguards

Jai - I don't want to take any risk with you right now

Diya - When is mom coming home 🏡?

Jai - Tomorrow night 🌃 and she is going to be here for a year I think so

Diya - Great! (smiling 😀)

Jai - What is our princess is doing in here (keeping his hand ✋ on her belly)

Diya - Please don't do anything to wake up the baby 👶 or else you know that I can't sleep tonight 🌃

Jai - I don't do anything

Diya - If you wake up the baby 👶 tonight 🌃, I will surely make you sleep in the hall on the couch with your pets

Jai - 🆗!

Jai sit on the bed and making faces and Diya smile and say

Diya - 🆗 fine, do talk to the baby 👶 but don't wake the baby 👶 up or else get ready to sleep on couch for tonight 🌃

Jai - 🆗!

Diya - Once in a while, I don't understand you

Jai - What? (confused 😕)

Diya - Am I having 7 or 8 babies to take care in my life

Jai - 8 babies because I am still small boy

Diya - Small boy can't do this (seeing her belly and teasing)

Jai - I am a matured boy

Diya laughs at Jai. Jai lay on her lap and say

Jai - I still can't believe that you are my wife

Diya - I can't believe it too but we are together so believe it

Jai - It is just like yesterday that we were getting married and now we are going to be parents for our fifth baby 👶. (caring her belly)

Diya - True! It's still like a dream

Jai - Time really flies. Six years already

Diya - True. I still can't believe that you are my husband now and father of my kids

Jai - Now let us sleep 💤 😴. I am getting tired and I have a meeting with DCP and other senior officers

Diya - 🆗

Jaiya sleep 💤 😴. The next day, at 4am 🕓, Jai wake up and see Diya and smile and kiss on her head and went to his kids room and see them sleeping 😴 💤 peacefully with a smile and Jai went to his personal room and took a bath and went to kitchen and drink a glass of milk and went for his jogging and gym while listening to music 🎶. At 6am 🕕, Jai return to his house 🏡 in the forest near CID beauro. Jai went to his personal room and take a bath 🛀 and went to kitchen and make tea 🍵 for himself and his wife. In Jaiya's room, Diya wake up and see Jai with her tea 🍵. Jai say

Jai - Good morning jaan

Diya - Good morning baby

Jai - Slept well?

Diya - Yes. You?

Jai - Great!

Diya - Are you going to pick up your mom from airport?

Jai - No. She said that she will come by herself but I am going to send Jamie to pick her up so don't worry about anything

Diya - 🆗!Dev have exams next month and

Jai - I will go and make the kids ready for school

Diya - I will make the breakfast

Jaiya went to do their job. After an hour later, Jai came with the kids and Jai ask

Jai - Need help?

Diya - No, I'm done.

Nisha - Papa, did you talk about the trip?

Jai - Diya does not want you to go

Nisha - Why?

Diya - You and Dev have exams so end of this topic

Nisha - You have totally changed in this few years which I like it

Diya - What do you mean?

Nisha - You are yourself and happy

Dev - You are saying that like she was not with our dad

Nisha - She was faking it for others but she was not happy

Jai - I am still here

Diya - I think we were end of my past life

Nisha - 🆗!

Dev - Priya, why are you playing with that eggs

Priya - I am not playing

Dev - Then what are you doing?

Priya - Trying to break it without hands 👐

Jai - Kids please finish your breakfast fast or else I will surely miss my meeting with DCP and other senior officers which I don't want

Priya, Nisha and Dev - 🆗 🆗 relax

Priya, Dev and Nisha finish their breakfast and went to get their school bags 🎒. Jai was helping Diya in the kitchen and say

Jai - Diya, I may come late so you eat and sleep

Diya - 🆗!

Jai - Please text me when mom reaches home 🏡

Diya - 🆗!

Jai - Everything will be alright so stop worrying about anything.

Diya - How can I not worry... I mean, we mostly make non-veg and indian food and I even don't know what she likes

Jai smile and say

Jai - I have kept Mary for cooking and other stuff so she'll take care of mom so stop worrying like this. Too much worrying is not good for you and our baby 👶 so take a deep breath and relax

Jai hugs her and kiss her on her head. Jai smile and went to his car 🚙 where the kids were playing. After 20 minutes later, Jai reture home 🏡 and sit on the sofa and checking his work and Diya sit beside him and keeps coffee on the table and helps Jai with his meeting preparations. Suddenly the babies start to cry and Jai say

Jai - You stay here, I will get them

Diya - Thanks. (smiling)

Jai went to babies room and bought them down. Jai went to kitchen to make breakfast for the kids. After 🔟 minutes later, Jai keeps a tray on the table and sit beside his daughters and start to cut the egg into small pieces and Diya cuts strawberries 🍓 into small pieces. After the kids finish their breakfast and the kids went to play in their play room. Jai went to his room and got changed and Diya was dishes in the kitchen. After 5 minutes later, Jai say

Jai - Diya, I am leaving for work

Diya - One second

Diya come to Jai with a bowl of curd and sugar. Jai say

Jai - Seriously, since when did you become like my mom

Diya - Since you became my husband

Jai - Give (showing his hand ✋)

After taking curd and sugar, Jai kiss Diya on her head, lips and her belly and say

Jai - Please don't trouble your mom until I come home

Jai smile and went to his work. In the CID beauro, duo were working on a important case. Jai enter the beauro and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - What happened sir, today 15 minutes late (teasing)

Jai - Why won't you tease me, when everyone should be selecting you as ACP but they choosed me. When I wanted to resign from senior officer but you guys did not let me go and your younger sister blackmailed me so I have to accept the post of ACP

Daya - Good morning ACP Abhijeet Jaianand Chandrashekhar Shetty sir (teasing)

Jai - Done with your teasing

Daya - Never in rest of my life (smiling)

Jai - I am ACP for 4 years now and still I am not used to it

Duo - We can totally see that

Abhijeet - I am glad that you can give orders as ACP

Jai - I wish DCP retire soon... I am going crazy with that guy

Daya - He is going with us for two ✌ more years

Abhijeet - How is Diya?

Jai - She is completely fine so stop worrying about her and Nisha, Dev and Priya

Duo - We can never do that

Jai - Let's go for the meeting or else DCP will eat our brains

Trio went for the meeting in the headquarters. At 12pm 🕛, Jai calls Jamie and says him to pick up his mother from airport. At 3:30pm 🕞, Nisha message Jai that she is back home. At 5pm 🕔, the meeting was over. In the CID beauro, Daya say

Daya - Boring meeting

Abhijeet - True

Jai - Minister security meeting and election security meeting. The good news is that we talked about school and college security, traffic police and signals 🚥 and CCTV. How is sir?

Abhijeet - Papa and Salunke sir is having fun with their retirement. They will be back next month. They do not want to miss the arrival of the 🆕 baby 👶.

Jai - Where are they now?

Daya - Bangalore and a week later they are going to Shimla

Jai - Say that they are enjoying their lifetime

Abhijeet - Yes!

Jai - Come on let us go and finish the case or else DCP will make unwanted comments about our team

At 7pm ⏰, Diya messaged that his mother has reached home 🏡 and she has bought a big surprise for him. At 9pm 🕘, Jai sent everyone home 🏡. At 🔟pm 🕙, Jai reached home 🏡 with files 📂. When Jai enter the house 🏡, he see Diya sitting on the sofa and Jai ask

Jai - What are you doing?

Diya - At last you came home 🏡

Jai - Did you eat your dinner?

Diya - Yes or else your mom would not leave me. How did the meeting go? (removing his coat)

Jai - 🆗 I think so

Diya - Why this so? (removing his tie 👔)

Jai - Leave my stuff. How was your day?

Diya - Better

Jai - What did the quadruplets have for dinner?

Diya - Rice 🍚 and vegetable mix

Jai - 🆗! What did you make for dinner?

Diya - Roti, chicken gravy rice 🍚 and vegetable mix

Jai - Why you are not sleeping?

Diya - Not sleepy and could not sleep

Jai - Why?

Diya - Like you don't know the answer

Jai - Ooohhh... I will get fresh

Diya - I will heat the food

Jai - 🆗!

After 20 minutes later, Jaiya were sitting on the sofa and Jai was having his dinner and Diya was continually talking. Jai was quitely andccarefully listening to everything and Jai ask

Jai - What is the big surprise you were messaging me about?

Diya - You will come to know about it tomorrow

Jai - 🆗. Let us sleep, I am feeling very much tired and sleepy

Jaiya wash the dishes and went to sleep 💤 😴. The next day, Jai did his regular routine of his jogging and gym and wu when he returned home 🏡 he was very much shocked 😲 to see his whole family was there and Jai ask

Jai - What are you guys doing here?

Grace - Came here to see you and take care of Diya and the kids

Jai - Why you did not tell me that you guys are coming?

Mai - Suprise

Teddy - Uncle Jai (happily)

Jai carry Teddy and say

Jai - You have grown a lot Theodore Raymond Grey

Teddy - Yes (smiling)

Phoebe - Me

Jai - You to Phoebe Grey

Ana - Looks like they missed you very much

Jai - I miss you all very much. Where is Ava Grey?

Kate - She is very much angry 😡 on you

Jai - Why? What did I do?

Ava - I was continually waiting for you and you did not come home 🏡

Jai - Elliot, I did not know that Ava can get angry (teasing)

Elliot - I don't know myself bro

Jai - Where is Louis?

Bill - He is with the quadruplets

Jai - I hope he doesn't wake them up or else it will be hard to send the kids to school

Justin, Julie, Paul and Mary - We are here too

Jai - I did not forget you guys (hugging them)

Patrick - What about me my son?

Jai - I missed you sooo much dad

Grace - I missed you more (hug and kiss on his cheek)

Jai - I missed you more than you can imagine (hugs and kisses her cheeks)

Taylor - Good morning sir

Heidi - Hi 👋 Jai

Rosy - Good morning Mr. Shetty

Jai - Good morning Taylor, Rosy and Heidi. I hope you guys did not wake Diya up

Paul - Looks like you are very much worried about her

Jai - She cannot sleep properly

Grace - I hope the baby is completely healthy and fine

Jai - Yes.

Bill - How is your ACP job is going?

Jai - Good but little bit stressful. What time is it?

Christian - 6:30am 🕡

Jai - I will make tea 🍵 and coffee for everyone

Rosy - Let me help you sir

Jai - 🆗! Rosy and Jai coffee and tea 🍵, Jai say

Jai - Rosy give everyone their drink and I will go to my room

Rosy - I will make the breakfast

Jai - 🆗! (smiling 😀)

Jai went to his room and see Diya and have their tea 🍵. Diya say

Diya - Jai let's go wake up the kids

Jai - Let them sleep 💤 😴 for a while please

Diya - 🆗!

Jaiya went to hall and sit on the sofa. While the whole family was talking suddenly the quadruplets started to cry 😢 😭. Jai went to quadruplets room and see Louis was crying 😢 😭 with the quadruplets. Jai take the kids and went to hall and quadruplets went to Diya and Louis went to Mia and Diya ask

Diya - What happened Rajveer , Prem, Mahi and Vanya, why are you crying 😢 😭 my babies?

Mahi, Vanya, Rajveer and Prem - Boo boo (crying 😢 😭)

Jai - Louis scared them and he got scared when they started to cry 😢 😭

Mahi - Papa

Jai carry Mahi and tap on her back and say

Jai - It's 🆗 Mahi. Come on let's go out and see birds 🐦

Jai take rest of the kids and went out of the house 🏡 and start to show birds 🐦. In the house 🏡 , Mia say

Mia - I am so sorry

Diya - It's 🆗 Mia. Everything is fine. It's just that if they wake up, they immediately want to eat something that it. If they wake up early it's hard to send Nisha, Dev and Priya to school 🏫.

At 7:30am 🕢, the Grey family makes the kids ready for school and make them eat their breakfast and Taylor drops the kids at school 🏫. At home 🏡, Patrick and Grace parents were feeding, Vanya, Prem, Mahi and Rajveer and rest of the family members have their breakfast and Jai went to his duty. A week later, Jaiya, duo's wife and Grace was in hospital 🏥 for Diya's ultrasound. In doctor's cabin, Nandini ask

Nandini - How are you now Diya?

Diya see Jai and Jai ask

Jai - What?

Diya - I thought that you would tell everything like always

Jai - I stopped it since you got angry 😡 last time

Shreya - At last you learn your life lesson like Daya or else Daya would never let me tell the doctor what problems I had

Tarika - Same thing with Abhijeet too

Diya - I am 🆗 expect for my back pain and I can't sleep properly

Nandini - Don't worry, after delivery, you will be alright. So shall we check the baby

After the check up, Grace ask

Grace - Doc, can I know what grandchild will be born

Jai - Mmmooommm, we talked about this in the car 🚙 already. No one will come to know about the baby's gender until the baby 👶 is born

Grace - 🆗! (sadly)

Tarika - Nandini is the baby is 🆗 and healthy? (worried)

Nandini - Yes mother and the baby are both healthy

Shreya - Great. I will text it to Daya or else he will surely kill me

Diya smile 😀 thinking about her silly andccrazy but wonderful family. Nandini gives the ultrasound and while returning to the car 🚙, duo's wife went to buy medicines and Grace went to get the car 🚙. Jaiya was sitting on a bench and Jai ask

Jai - Are you 🆗?

Diya - Yes. I feel like I want to have a fried chicken with cheese sauce and red velvet ice cream with cashews and almonds

Jai - Don't you think it is too much. Don't you feel daya on your husband

Diya - 🆗, let it go (sadly)

Jai - 1 or 2 ✌

Diya - Two ✌ plates and two ✌ cups

Jai - 🆗!

In the car 🚙, Jai was driving home 🏡 and Diya say while eating ice cream

Diya - Jai, I want to meet Akshay and his family

Jai - Why?

Tarika and Shreya got alert and Diya say

Diya - Been two ✌ half years

Jai - 🆗, I will call him when I am 🆓

Diya - Call him right now

Jai call Akshay and after three rings Akshay attend the call 📞 and say

Receiver - Jai bhai, Akshay is still in job and he did not do anything wrong

Jai - I know Laxmi. I want to talk to my twin younger brother and his family

Laxmi - What do you want bhai?

Jai - Put the phone 📱 on speaker 🔊

Laxmi put the phone 📱 call 📞 on the speaker 🔊 and Jai ask

Jai - Akshay, are you there bhai?

Akshay - Say bhai

Jai - Your ex-wife wants to talk to you

Akshay - Say Diya

Diya - I want you to come home 🏡 for few days with your family

Akshay - 🆗, we will be there. How are you and the baby 👶?

Diya gets shocked 😲 and see Jai and Akshay say

Akshay - Don't look at Jai like that, he did not say me anything. I found out myself

Diya - We are fine

Akshay - I have to go Mohan and Vaishali are calling me. Bye

Jaiya - Bye

The call got ended. A month later, the whole Satam, CID and Grey family were having fun. Pradyuman and Salunke were telling about their retirement trip. Pradyuman say

Pradyuman - Then do you know what happened (laughing)

Freddy - What happened sir?

Pradyuman - Salunke fell down in the snow

Everyone was laughing 😂 😂 😂 😂. Suddenly the door bell rings and Purvi opens the door 🚪 and get shocked 😲 to see Akshay and his whole family. Pankaj ask

Pankaj - Who called you here (angry 😡)

Diya - I called them to join us

Abhijeet - But why? (shocked 😲)

Diya - It's Jai's family and my family too, they are our family. Don't they deserve a second chance, just because they were forced to take wrong decisions that doesn't make them bad and criminals.

Pradyuman - Diya is right

Daya - But papa

Salunke - I accept with Pradyuman.

Diya - Please forgive them please

Daya and Abhijeet see at each other and Jaiya and say

Duo - 🆗, we forgive them and give them a another chance to restart our relationship and life

Pradyuman - I am proud of you my sons

A month later, Diya was continually turning in her bed and her bad luck that Jai was not home 🏡 to comfort her because he was having a night duty and he forgot his phone 📱 in the house 🏡. At 5am 🕔, Diya was sitting on the sofa and trying to not to make a noise. Grace comes down to see if Jai was home back. Grace see Diya and ask

Grace - Diya, are you 🆗?

Diya - My stomach is hurting a lot and I don't know what to do

Grace - Why you did not wake me up?

Diya - I did not want to disturb you

Grace - Rubbish... 🆗, leave it. Now tell me how is it paining 1 to 🔟

Diya - 4 or 5

Suddenly the door 🚪 open and see her elder son Jai returned from his night duty. Grace say

Grace - Jai go and start the car 🚙 right now

Jai - No mom, I am not drive you to that stupid shop 🏪 and please it is 6am 🕕 and no shop 🏪 will be open right now (locking the door 🚪)

Diya - Jai aaahhh

Jai turns around and see Diya and sits beside her and ask

Jai - What is happening to you?

Diya - I need to go to hospital 🏥 right now please

Jai - 🆗!

Jai unlocked the door 🚪 and went to his car 🚙 and start it. Grace helps Diya to sit in the car 🚙 and Jai say

Jai - Come with me

Grace - 🆗! Grace sit beside Diya. Jai was driving to the hospital 🏥 suddenly the road to the hospital 🏥 was blocked because of repairing. Jai say

Jai - Shit stupid road repairs

Diya - Jai take it to city hospital 🏥

Jai - It is close few days ago

Grace - Now what?

Jai - We have a go to another side of this road but that might take an hour to get to the hospital 🏥 becauseof traffic jam

Grace - Drive the car 🚙 now

Jai - Sit properly and hold on tight and Diya please keep breathing and try to relax

Jai drive the car 🚙 in speed like he was chasing a criminal. Jai did not stop the car 🚙 even when he saw a red light on the few traffic signal 🚥. 35 minutes later, they reached the hospital 🏥. Grace takes Diya in the hospital 🏥 and Jai was paying attention to traffic police officers 👮! Half an hour later, Jai went to Diya's ward and see his mom and ask

Jai - Is she 🆗?

Grace - Yes, she will go to labor any time.. I will get something to eat for you

Jai - 🆗!

Grace went to canteen and Jai sit on the chair 💺 beside Diya and ask

Jai - When it started?

Diya - Last night 🌃 and I couldn't sleep

Jai - Try to sleep now

Diya - I can't so leave it... I hope it doesn't take too long like last time.

Jai - Just relax

Diya - Did you have anything for dinner yesterday?

Jai - No. Mom went to get me something to eat

Diya - 🆗!

Grace enter the ward with two ✌ cups of tea 🍵 and a chicken sandwich. Grace gives a cup of tea 🍵 and sandwich to Jai and say

Grace - I called your dad and told him everything so by 🔟am 🕙, they may be here

Jai - 🆗!

At 8:35am, Diya start to have unbearable pain and Jai was holding her hand ✋ tightly and keeps saying to relax and to keep breathing. At 9:30am 🕤, Diya went to labor and she was taken to delivery room with because Diya wanted him. At 🔟am 🕙, the whole family was in the hospital 🏥, and see Grace was sitting alone in the waiting room and Mary ask

Mary - How is she and where is she?

Grace - In the delivery room and Jai is with her. It's been half an hour and I hope everything is alright with Diya and the baby 👶

Everyone was waiting. After 🔟 minutes later a nurse came and say

Nurse - Congratulations Mr and Mrs Shetty just had their baby 👶

Salunke - Congratulations Pradyuman (smiling happily 😀)

Pradyuman - Same to you too!

Patrick and Grace hug each other and everyone was congratulating each other and kids were screaming and shouting in excitement. Nurse say

Nurse - Please clam down and I remind you that you are still in hospital 🏥

Patrick - Sorry, when we could see the baby 👶 and Diya

Nurse - Right now so please follow me

In Diya's ward, Diya was laying in the bed and seeing her 🆕 born baby 👶 in Jai's hands 👐. Jai say

Jai - You're my priceless gift for me and Diya (seeing his 🆕 born baby 👶)

The 🆕 baby 👶 smile at Jai and Jai kiss on the baby's 👶 head. The door 🚪 open and everyone enters the ward and kids ask

Kids - Boy 👦 baby 👶 or girl 👧 baby 👶? (excited)

Jai - Peehu Smitha Shetty (smiling proudly 😀😁)

Nisha, Dev and Priya - Yyyaaayyy... We got a 🆕 younger sister... We got a 🆕 choti behen

Everyone was very much happy. After few hours later, Diya got discharged and in the house 🏡, the whole family keeps a welcoming party 🎉 🎊 and they all started a 🆕 life.

 **The End**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for the spelling mistakes and typing errors!  
**


End file.
